


Phönixtränen

by kessM



Series: Umzug ff.de [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family (Harry Potter) - Freeform, Dementors, Dragons, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Goblins, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magical Creatures, Phoenixes, Romance, Vampires, Were-Creatures, and a lot more
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:29:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 93,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: Älteres Werk - Umzug von ff.deHarry stoplert mit seinem "Glück" nach dem Abenteuer im Ministerium gleich ins nächste Abenteuer. Doch diesmal hat er einen ungewöhnlichen Gefährten an seiner Seite...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Nix meins und Geld bekomme ich auch keins.   
> (der Disclaimer gilt auch für die übrigen Kapitel)

Prolog

 

1\. Schuljahr

Er lag auf der Krankenstation.   
Wo sollte er nach dem Abenteuer welches er gerade erlebt hatte, auch sonst stecken?   
Und er wusste, dass er gerade zwischen Bewusstlosigkeit und Schlaf schwebte.   
Was war eigentlich mit Hermione und Ron?   
Ging es den beiden gut?   
Waren sie inzwischen ebenfalls auf der Krankenstation?   
Was...?  
Ehe sich die Panik weiter ausbreiten konnte, fühlte er, wie sein Geist in eine warme behütende Umarmung gezogen wurde, die ihn beruhigte und in einen erholsamen Schlaf gleiten ließ... 

 

2\. Schuljahr

Er sah Ginny.   
Er sah den jungen Tom Marvolo Riddle.  
Er sah das Tagebuch.   
Und er sah den Basilisken.   
Und er wusste, egal wie sehr er sich auch anstrengen würde, es würde diesmal nicht ausreichen.   
Denn was konnte in zwölfjähriger lediglich mit einem Zauberstab bewaffnet schon gegen einen Basilisken ausrichten?  
Er wurde eines besseren belehrt, als Fawkes mit dem Sprechenden Hut in die Kammer schwebte und er das Schwert zu fassen bekam.   
Während der Phönix sich um die Augen der Riesenschlange kümmerte, konnte er genug Kraft sammeln, um dem Tier das Schwert schlussendlich durch den Rachen weiter ins Gehirn zu stoßen.   
Leider erwischte ihn dabei einer der Giftzähne.  
Und ihm war klar: das war’s!  
Aber wenn er schon untergehen sollte, dann wollte er wenigstens das Tagebuch mitnehmen. Also stieß er den Giftzahn in die vergilbten Seiten und sah, wie Riddle immer mehr verblasste und gleichzeitig immer mehr Leben in das kleine rothaarige Mädchen zurückkehrte.   
Seine Sicht war schon am verschwimmen, da spürte er erneut eine angenehme Wärme neben sich. Diesmal eine heilende Wärme.   
Er schaute auf seine rechte Seite und erkannte wie Fawkes in die Wunde weinte, die der Reißzahn des Basilisken hinterlassen hatte.   
Eine kristallklare Träne nach der anderen. Bis er das beißenden Gift nicht mehr durch seine Adern rauschen fühlte.   
Er konnte später nicht mehr sagen, wie er es geschafft hat der Kammer zu entkommen. 

 

3\. Schuljahr

Dementoren.   
Jäger gequälter Seelen und schöner Erinnerungen.   
Jedes Mal, wenn ihm einer zu nahe kam, konnte er hören wie seine Mutter Voldemort anflehte ihn zu verschonen. Stattdessen bot sie ihr eigenes Leben an. Danach nur noch giftgrünes Licht.   
Das erste Mal hat ihn unvorbereitet getroffen.   
Danach, wenn er meinte, die Kälte der Dementoren würde sich bleiern über ihn legen, spürte er Wärme. Nein, gleißende Hitze die sich der Kälte der Dementoren entgegenstellte.  
Schon allein die Erinnerung an diese wunderbare Hitze, die alles andere außer ihn versengte, ermöglichte es ihm einen Patronus zu erzeugen.  
Einen Patronus, der ihn und seinen Paten am Ende des Jahres rettete. 

 

4\. Schuljahr

Erneut wusste er, dass er sich auf der Krankenstation befand.   
Erneut war ihm bewusst, dass er sich in einem Schwebezustand zwischen Bewusstlosigkeit und Schlaf befand.   
Dann kamen die Erinnerungen.   
Cedric... der Pokal... Voldemort... erneut das giftgrüne Licht... Cedric... Tod... der Schock... der Kampf... ein erneuter Schock als er in dem Licht, welches die beiden Zauberstäbe erschufen seine Eltern erkannte... die Flucht... mit...  
Ehe er sich weiter in Schuldgefühlen verlor, fühlte er, genau wie im ersten Jahr, wie sein Geist erneut in eine warme behütende Umarmung gezogen wurde. Eine Umarmung in die er sich ohne Wenn und Aber fallen ließ und langsam anfangen konnte zu weinen... zu heilen...

Jedes Mal, wenn ihn während seiner Ferien in der Nacht Alpträume heimsuchten, spürte er jene warme Umarmung.   
Spürte, wie mit der Umarmung Akzeptanz und Verständnis kam.   
Die Umarmungen heilten ihn.  
Machten ihm klar, dass er nicht allein war.   
Egal was er von sich selber hielt.   
Sie hielten ihn zusammen- am Leben. 

 

5\. Schuljahr

Die Visionen.   
Das Okklumentik- Desaster.  
Wieder die Visionen.   
Und jedes Mal, wenn er von ihnen mit einem Schrei aufwachte, meinte er zu spüren, wie sich Trost wie eine behaglich warme Decke um ihn legte und es ihm ermöglichte in friedvollere Gewässer des Schlafes abzutauchen. Visionen hin oder her. 

Das Ministerium... die Prophezeiung... Sirius... Schwärze...


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 1

 

Geschlagen saß er im Sessel vor dem Schreibtisch des Direktors.   
Gedankenverloren strich er immer wieder über das seidene Gefieder Fawkes’, der es sich in seinem Schoß gemütlich gemacht hatte.   
Das behagliche Gurren, mit welchem der elegante Feuervogel seine Liebkosungen belohnte, kroch ihm bis in seine müden Knochen und hielt ihn davon ab, komplett auseinander zu fallen.  
Im Moment wartete er auf Professor Dumbledore, der sich noch auf der Krankenstation befand, um zu sehen wie es den anderen Jugendlichen ging, die ihm im Ministerium treu zur Seite gestanden haben.   
Im Grunde wollte er auch nichts anderes machen, als sich in seinem Bett verkriechen, die Decke bis über beide Ohren ziehen und die Welt und all ihre Schlechtigkeiten vergessen.   
Von ihm aus konnte Voldemort mit der Welt machen, was er wollte, solange er ihn in Ruhe ließ.   
Leider wusste der Schwarzhaarige, dass es sich dabei um ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit handelte, da der Dunkle Lord einen Narren an ihm gefressen hatte- im negativen Sinne.  
Ihm würde also nichts weiter übrig bleiben, als weiter zu kämpfen.   
Zu kämpfen und mit ansehen, wie ein Freund nach dem anderen seine Unschuld und mitunter auch sein Leben in diesem vermaledeiten Krieg verlor.   
So wie Sirius...  
Weiter kam er mit seinen dunklen Gedanken nicht, da Fawkes ihn sanft in den Finger zwackte.   
Leise in sich hineinlachend, meinte Harry:   
„Gefällt dir wohl nicht, wenn ich mit den Streicheleinheiten aufhöre- mmh?“   
Der Blick den ihm der Phönix aus seinen goldenen Augen zuwarf, konnte nur als verständnisvoll bezeichnet werden.  
„Phönix müsste man sein. Den ganzen Tag auf der Stange hocken.   
Ab und zu mit dem Schnabel durchs Gefieder fahren, ein paar Körner picken und hin und wieder für Professor Dumbledore einen Brief wegbringen.   
Keine Sorgen... keine Kämpfe...“   
Mit jedem Wort wurde er leiser, während er sich nicht von den tiefen goldenen Seen des Feuervogels trennen konnte.   
Zudem zog er nach und nach seine Beine zu sich an den Körper, während er aufpasste, dass Fawkes nicht zwischen seinen Oberschenkeln und seinem Brustkorb zerquetscht wurde.   
Dann umschlang er seine Beine mit den Armen und vergrub sein Gesicht in den warmen Federn des Phönix’.   
Warme Tränen rannen ihm die Wangen hinab und verliefen sich im rotgoldenen Federkleid.   
Er spürte, wie Fawkes seinen elegant gebogenen Hals streckte und sie jetzt sozusagen Wange an Wange lagen.   
Hörte das sanfte, beruhigende Trillern welches Fawkes leise von sich gab.   
„Tut mir leid... Fawkes... aber Sirius... Wurmschwanz... jetzt ist es zu spät... jetzt ist alles zu spät...“   
Starke Schluchzer schüttelten seine schmalen Schultern.   
Fast zu stark für seine schmale Figur.   
Die einzigen Geräusche, die man in dem Büro ausmachen konnte, waren das verzweifelte Schluchzen des kleinen Jungen... nein, jungen Mannes und das beruhigende Trillern des Feuervogels.   
Auch wenn man, wenn man genau hinhörte, meinen mochte, eine fast schon verzweifelte Note in dem Trillern zu hören.   
Doch Harry hörte nicht genau hin.  
Er spürte lediglich die angenehme Wärme, die der zerbrechlich scheinende Körper des Phönix’ auf seinem Schoss abgab.   
Eine Wärme, die ihn behutsam einhüllte und langsam dafür sorgte, dass seine verzweifelten Schluchzer nach und nach verebbten.   
Langsam verschwand auch die verzweifelte Note aus dem Lied des Phönix’ als jener spürte, das der junge Mann sich langsam wieder fasste.   
Unter seiner Wärme und seinem Trällern entspannte sich der Körper des Menschen immer mehr und mit ihm schien ein Teil des Schmerzes vergangen zu sein.   
Zumindest so viel, dass es dem jungen Mann nicht mehr die Luft zum Atmen abschnürte.   
Genau das, was er erreichen wollte.   
Das Harry wieder atmen konnte, ohne bei jedem Atemzug von Schuld und schlechtem Gewissen niedergedrückt zu werden.   
„Danke Fawkes.“, wisperte der schwarzhaarige junge Mann gegen den schwanengleichen Hals und drückte ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf.  
Danach entfaltete sich der schlanke Körper.  
Jedoch passte Harry auf, dass Fawkes nicht Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden machte, sondern hielt ihn sicher auf seinem Schoß.   
Mit einer Hand suchte er in einer seiner Umhangtaschen nach einem Taschentuch. Die andere ruhte sacht auf dem Rücken des Feuervogels.   
Da er keines finden konnte, murmelte er einen kleinen Zauberspruch und schon konnte man keine Spur der Tränen auf seinem Gesicht mehr ausmachen.  
Lediglich dunkle Augenringe zeugten noch von dem nicht ganz so einfachen Schuljahr welches hinter dem jungen Mann lag.   
Von dem katastrophalen Ende ganz zu schweigen.   
Harry strich dem Phönix über den Kopf und setzte gerade dazu an, erneut etwas zu sagen, als sich die Tür zum Büro öffnete und der Direktor eintrat.  
Albus setzte sich zunächst hinter seinen Schreibtisch und musterte das Bild welches sich ihm bot.  
Er wusste, dass Fawkes den jungen Potter von der ersten Minute an ins Herz geschlossen hatte.   
Davon zeugte schon die Tatsache, dass sich der Feuervogel in Harrys zweiten Jahr mit dem Basilisken angelegt hatte, um die Chancen des Jungen ein wenig zu erhöhen. Mal abgesehen davon, dass er in die Wunde des Jungen geweint hatte.   
Es war, soweit Albus’ es bekannt war, eigentlich ein unerhörtes Ding, dass ein Phönix seine Tränen unverdünnt zur Verfügung stellte.   
Eigentlich MUSSTEN Phönixtränen auch verdünnt werden, da die Konzentration der heilenden Magie in ihnen viel zu hoch war.  
Nun ja, Harry hatte ja schon mehr als einmal bewiesen, dass es ihn nicht scherte, was andere als in Stein gemeißelt hin nahmen...   
Im Gegensatz zu dem, was viele Leute glaubten, war Fawkes nicht der Vertraute von Albus Dumbledore.   
Ganz und gar nicht.  
Der Phönix war lediglich eines Tages in seinen Quartieren aufgetaucht und hatte seitdem nicht mehr seine Seite verlassen.   
War aber auch nicht, wie man es aus den alten Geschichten kannte, den Bund der Vertrauten eingegangen.   
Oh, Albus konnte Fawkes um die eine oder andere Gefälligkeit bitten und meistens kam der Feuervogel auch seiner Bitte nach.   
Ebenso konnte er dem Phönix seine Sorgen und Gedanken anvertrauen. Inzwischen konnte er aus der Körpersprache des Phönix’ herauslesen, wie dessen Meinung zu einem bestimmten Thema war.   
Hin und wieder verschwand der Phönix für ein paar Tage, war aber immer wieder an die Seite des Direktors zurückgekehrt.   
Auch wenn Albus sich des Gefühls nicht erwehren konnte, dass er demnächst bald Abschied von seinem langjährigen Begleiter nehmen musste.   
Müde schauten die himmelblauen Augen zu dem jungen Mann, der tief in Gedanken immer wieder über die rotgoldenen Federn des Phönix’ strich.   
Das war ebenfalls ein weiteres Zeichen für Albus, dass Fawkes Harry mochte. Denn jedes Mal, wenn der schwarzhaarige junge Mann einen Fuß in dieses Büro gesetzt hatte, hatte der Phönix es irgendwie geschafft ein paar Streicheleinheiten von dem Gryffindor einzuheimsen.   
Von niemanden sonst ließ sich der stolze Feuervogel so gern und so lang durchs Federkleid streichen.   
Selbst Albus hatte schon die eine oder andere Verbrennung abbekommen, als er selbstvergessen dem Vogel über das Gefieder streichen wollte.   
Und in diesem Moment, in dem Harry scheinbar alles verloren zu haben schien, war die Gesellschaft des Phönix’ das Beste, was ihm passieren konnte.   
Albus hegte keinerlei Zweifel, dass Fawkes in der Lage war, Harry vor dem Gefühlstief zu bewahren.   
Leider musste Albus dem jungen Mann eine weitere Bürde auflasten.   
So ungern er es in dieser Situation auch tun wollte, aber ihm blieb nichts weiter übrig.   
„Harry“, holte er seinen Schüler langsam zurück in die Realität.   
Als er sicher sein konnte, dass die dunkelgrünen Smaragde auf ihn gerichtet waren und ihn tatsächlich wahrnahmen, fuhr er behutsam fort:   
„Ich weiß, dass es dir im Moment nicht so gut geht. Aber... ich möchte, dass du weißt, um was es in der Prophezeiung ging.“  
So schnell konnte er gar nicht schauen, da hatte Fawkes seinen Kopf gedreht und hielt ihn mit seinen stechenden goldenen Augen fest.   
Leider konnte Albus selbst auf einen Phönix keine Rücksicht nehmen.   
Schnell legte er einen der stärksten Stillezauber über den Schreibtisch und den Sessel in dem Schüler und Phönix saßen und wiederholte dann mit hohler Stimme die Worte, die ihn seit mehr als 15 Jahren verfolgten:   
„Der Eine mit der Macht, den dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran... jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt... und der dunkle Lord wird ihn als seinen Ebenbürtigen zeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der dunkle Lord nicht kennt... und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt... der Eine mit der Macht, den dunklen Lord zu besiegen, wird geboren werden, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt...“  
Er konnte regelrecht sehen, wie etwas in den Augen seines Schülers zerbrach.   
„Nein...“, wisperte der schwarzhaarige junge Mann, als ihm die Bedeutung der Worte klar wurde. „Nein...!“, wiederholte er lauter. „Sagen Sie, dass das nicht wahr ist...“   
Albus konnte dem Flehen in diesen Smaragden nicht das geben was es verlangte. So wandte er voller Scham sein Gesicht ab.   
„Nein!“  
Der Schrei ging ihm durch Mark und Bein.   
Und die Magie die in ihm lag, zerstörte alles was sich in seinem Büro befand. Selbst der Schweigezauber wurde von der Wucht dieser Welle hinweggefegt als wäre er nichts.   
Lediglich er und der Stuhl auf dem er saß waren einigermaßen unbeschadet davon gekommen.   
Er konnte noch erkennen, wie Fawkes erschrocken in die Luft ging, als Harry plötzlich von seinem Stuhl aufsprang und das Büro verließ.   
Der Phönix mit einem schrillen Trillern hinterher.   
Albus blieb wo er war.   
Er wusste, dass egal was jetzt geschah, es lag nicht mehr in seiner Hand.   
Er konnte nur noch hoffen und beten, dass ein Phönix ausreichte um den jungen Mann vom Abgrund wegzureißen.   
Schließlich galten Phönixe als Wesen der Heilung...

 

Das konnte nicht sein.   
Das durfte nicht sein!  
Was hatte er in seinem letzten Leben verbrochen, dass er jetzt mit solch einer Last auf den Schultern wiedergeboren worden war?  
Blind rannte er durch Hogwarts.   
Er musste raus.  
Raus aus den Mauern, die ihn drohten zu ersticken.   
Erst an einer geschützten Ecke am See kam er weit genug zu sich, dass er erneut schluchzend im Sand des Strandes zusammenbrach.   
Erneut konnte er nach einer Weile eine angenehme und behütenden Wärme neben sich ausmachen.   
Ebenso spürte er, wie Fawkes- es konnte sich dabei nur um den Phönix handeln, denn nur bei ihm spürte er jene Wärme- versuchte mit seinem Kopf unter seinen Armen, die er eng um seine angewinkelten Beine geschlungen hatte, zu kommen.   
Er kam der stummen Bitte des Feuervogels nach.   
Entspannte sich und erlaubte es dem Phönix erneut in seinen Schoß zu klettern.   
„Ich scheine ein hoffnungsloser Fall zu sein, mein Freund“, meinte Harry nach einer Weile einhelligen Schweigens müde.   
Er hörte, wie das Gurren kurz ins Stocken geriet, als wäre der Phönix anderer Meinung.  
„Immer wenn ich glaube, es geht nicht mehr schlimmer, bekomme ich noch einen draufgesetzt. Meinst du nicht auch, dass es langsam mal an der Zeit ist, dass auch mal etwas und sei es auch nur eine Kleinigkeit, in meinem Leben richtig läuft?“  
Als Antwort streckte der Phönix erneut seinen Hals und strich ihm in einer behutsamen Geste über die Wange.   
Schrie dann jedoch warnend auf.  
Reflexartig drehte sich Harry um.  
Konnte noch erkennen, wie eine schwarzgewandete Figur den Zauberstab erhoben hatte und ein hasserfülltes: „Avada Kedavra“ zischte...


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 2

„Avada Kedavra!“

Grünes Licht, das auf ihn zu raste... rotgoldene Federn welche sich in sein Gesichtsfeld schoben... ein schriller Schmerzensschrei der nicht der seinige war... Flammen... das Erkennen, dass er sich nicht mehr auf Hogwarts- Grund befand... Fawkes, der mit einem blutigen Flügel vor ihm lag...

„Fawkes!“  
Voller Entsetzen stürzte er zu dem Phönix, der auf weißem Marmorboden lag.  
Ihn kümmerte weder wo er sich befand, noch ob es sicher war.  
Alles woran er noch denken konnte, war der Phönix der den Todesfluch abgefangen und sich dabei schwer verletzt hatte.  
Behutsam nahm er den verletzen Feuervogel in seine Arme.  
Wie ein Baby hielt er diesen stolzen Vogel an seine Brust gedrückt.  
Durch den langen Hals ruhte der schlanke Kopf gegen seine Schulter gelehnt.  
Fassungslos schaute er in die einstmals strahlenden goldenen Augen, die ihm jetzt verschleiert entgegenblickten.  
„Nein... Nicht du auch noch... NEIN!“, schrie Harry seine Wut und Trauer hinaus in die Welt, den Phönix fest an sich gepresst.  
Eigentlich dürfte er nachdem, was ihm heute schon wiederfahren war- der Kampf mit den Todesessern, Sirius’ Tod, Albus’ Geständnis, der Magieausbruch- kaum noch über Reserven verfügen.  
Dennoch schaffte er es eine Magiewelle zu erzeugen, die die im Büro Dumbledores weit in den Schatten stellte.  
Wo jene jedoch auf Zerstörung aus gewesen war, weil ihm alles zu viel geworden war, war diese auf Heilung ausgerichtet. Heilung eines der höchsten magischen Wesen überhaupt.  
Nach einer Weile kippte der junge Mann vornüber. Den zerbrechlich scheinenden Körper des Phönix’ immer noch schützend in seinen Armen gefangen. 

 

Langsam kehrte das Licht zurück in die Dunkelheit, die ihn seit einiger Zeit mit seligem Vergessen gesegnet hatte.  
Je mehr er versuchte seine Augen zu öffnen, umso mehr kehrte von seiner Erinnerung zurück.  
Mit einem entsetzen: „Fawkes!“ saß er aufrecht im Bett.  
Was er sehr schnell bereute, da die Welt um ihn herum der Meinung war, sich in einer Geschwindigkeit um ihn herum zu drehen, dass ihm schlecht wurde.  
Dazu war sein Kopf der Meinung ihm in voller Lautstärke Big Ben vorspielen zu müssen. Zumindest kam ihm das mit dem Pochen hinter der Stirn und dem Klingeln im Ohr so vor.  
Mit einem schmerzerfüllten Aufstöhnen fiel er in die seidigen Kissen zurück.  
Moment mal... Bett? Seidige Kissen?  
War er nicht eigentlich auf einem Marmorboden zusammengebrochen?  
Nach ein paar Minuten, in denen er verzweifelt versuchte sich darüber klar zu werden, wie er vom Boden in ein Bett kam und nebenbei auch noch seine Atmung einigermaßen zu beruhigen, öffnete er seine Augen erneut.  
Langsam.  
Ganz langsam.  
Nachdem er sicher sein konnte, dass sie sich an das Licht, welches in dem Zimmer herrschte, gewöhnt hatten, war das erste was er erkannte, der prächtige rote Betthimmel in den mit ein paar Goldfäden durchbrochen, phantastische Phönixe während ihres Fluges eingewoben waren.  
Vom Betthimmel wanderten seine Augen zu den Bettpfosten, welche aus dunklem Holz kunstvoll gefertigte Phönixe darstellten, die mit ihren Klauen fest im Bettrahmen verankert waren, sich jedoch streckten, so dass ihre schlanken Hälse fast gerade schienen und mit ihren Köpfen stützten sie den Betthimmel. Ihre Flügel ausgebreitet, berührten ihre Spitzen ebenfalls den Baldachin und dienten somit als weitere Stütze für den schweren Stoff.  
Die „Gesichter“ der Vögel waren nach außen gewandt. So als würden sie über den Schläfer in diesem Bett Wache halten.  
Schlussendlich blieb sein Blick an der Bettwäsche hängen.  
Schwerer dunkelroter Damast, wie ihm jetzt auffiel.  
Genau der gleiche Stoff, aus dem auch der Baldachin gewebt war.  
Er drehte den Kopf ein wenig und entdeckte, dass die Kissen, an die er  
gelehnt saß, ebenfalls aus roten und goldenem Damast gefertigt waren.  
„Nun ja, zumindest bin ich schon mal nicht auf der Krankenstation.  
Wenigstens ein Fortschritt.“, murmelte Harry sarkastisch.  
Ein helles Glucksen veranlasste ihn den Kopf zur Seite zu wenden.  
Er sah einen jungen Mann, vielleicht Anfang zwanzig, ungefähr seine Statur, nicht gerade übermäßig groß, jedoch konnte die zierliche Gestalt nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen, dass unter der Haut Muskeln darauf warteten, die, die ihn unterschätzten, eines Besseren zu belehren. Schmale Schultern und zart an Gestalt. Orientalisch golden getönte Haut. Feingeschnittenes Gesicht mit hohen Wangenknochen, so dass es noch edler erschien. Goldene Augen blitzen unter einer feuerroten Wuschelmähne hervor in der hin und wieder goldene Federn eingeflochten waren.  
Die schlanke Figur war in eine feuerrote Robe gehüllt, in die wieder mit  
goldenen Fäden die verschiedensten Muster eingewebt waren und deren Kragen wie bei traditionellen chinesischen Gewändern fast bis unters Kinn ging.  
Lange weite Ärmel in denen die wohlgeformten Hände fast verschwanden. An den Seiten war die Robe bis zu den Hüften aufgeschlitzt und gab so  
den Blick auf gebauschte schwarze Hosen frei.  
„Was? Nicht Golden?“, konnte Harry nicht an sich halten zu fragen. Irgendwie schien ihm das fast als Stilbruch.  
Erneut konnte er das erleichterte Glucksen hören:  
„Auch wenn Rot und Gold ohne jeden Zweifel meine Farben sind, habe auch ich meine Grenzen.“  
Die Belustigung war nicht zu überhören.  
Dann lehnte sich der junge Mann vor und strich Harry in einer zärtlichen Geste ein paar Strähnen aus der Stirn.  
„Ich bin froh, dass du inzwischen wieder so weit unter uns weilst, dass du deinen Humor wieder gefunden hast.“  
Harry fühlte sich fast von der Sorge, die er in den warmen goldenen Augen aufblitzen sah, erdrückt. Aber die behütende Wärme, die von der Hand auf seiner Stirn ausging, entspannte ihn soweit, dass er das zaghafte Lächeln des Anderen ebenso zaghaft erwidern konnte.  
„Wie lange war ich weg?“, wagte er zu fragen.  
„Fast sechs Tage.“, wisperte sein Gegenüber gebrochen.  
Harry konnte gar nicht anders als nach oben zu langen und die Hand, welche immer noch an seiner Stirn ruhte in die seinige zu nehmen und Trost spendend zu drücken.  
„Zwischendurch sah es fast so aus als würdest du es nicht schaffen... als hättest du zu viel von dir in die Magie fließen lassen...“  
Erneut wusste sich Harry nicht anders zu helfen, als die schmale Hand noch einmal zu drücken.  
„Was ist mit Fawkes... hat er es geschafft?“, versuchte Harry eine seiner eigenen Sorgen Ausdruck zu verleihen.  
Bei seiner Frage schienen die goldenen Augen einen kleinen Augenblick weicher, ehe ein schelmisches Funkeln in sie trat:  
„Dank deines Stunts habe ich nicht einen Kratzer.“  
Stirnrunzelnd versuchte Harry aus der Antwort schlau zu werden und setzte an:  
„Sorry, aber Fawkes ist ein Phönix und er...“  
Er unterbrach sich selbst, als er erneut diese wunderbare beschützende Wärme spürte, die sich wie ein Mantel um ihn legte.  
Dazu der verständnisvolle Blick gepaart mit ein wenig Sehnsucht aus goldenen Augen. Etwas, welches er bisher nur in der Gegenwart des Phönix’ gespürt und gesehen hatte.  
Dennoch schien das jetzt alles von dem jungen Mann vor ihm auszugehen. Dazu das rot- goldene Farbthema welches in diesem Gemach vorherrschte...  
„Fawkes...?“, wagte Harry ungläubig einen Vorstoß.  
Mit einem amüsierten Funkeln nickte der junge Mann.  
„Woah...“, das war erst mal alles, was der Schwarzhaarige auf diese Eröffnung hin rausbrachte.  
Immerhin war das selbst für seine Verhältnisse ein wenig zu verrückt.  
Aber er konnte auch nicht anzweifeln, was sich ihm gerade eröffnet hatte. Dazu fühlte sich das alles zu... echt an. Zu wahr.  
Zudem spürte er keinerlei Lüge von seinem Gegenüber ausgehen.  
Stattdessen konnte er nur Ehrlichkeit in den Augen des Anderen ausmachen.  
„Gibt es... gibt es dazu auch eine Erklärung? Wenn ich sie denn hören darf!“, schob er fast schon panisch hinterher.  
Nicht das er den Phönix in irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten brachte, wenn er auf eine Erklärung bestand. Schließlich hatte er noch nie davon gehört, dass Phönixe in der Lage sein sollen, ihre Gestalt zu wechseln.  
Leise in sich hineinlachend löste Fawkes seine Hand aus der Umklammerung Harrys und setzte sich stattdessen neben den jungen Mann aufs Bett. Groß genug war es ja. Im Schneidersitz saß er Harry jetzt gegenüber, so dass er sicher sein konnte, mit dem Jüngeren Augenkontakt halten zu können.  
Denn das Gespräch, welches vor ihnen lag, würde einiges von ihnen abverlangen. Von ihnen Beiden. Da wollte er sicher gehen, dass Harry in der Lage war die Wahrheit in seine Augen zu erkennen, wenn er wollte.  
„Im Grunde genommen ist es so, dass jede magische Kreatur eine zweite menschenähnliche Gestalt ihr Eigen nennt. Und wenn ich jede magische Kreatur sage, dann meine ich auch jede.“  
„Einhörner?“  
Nicken.  
„Runespoor?“  
Nicken.  
„Harpyien?“  
Nicken.  
„Riesenspinnen?“  
Nicken.  
„Basilisken?“  
Nicken.  
„Willst du jetzt etwa jedes Wesen durchgehen, welches dir gerade in den Sinn kommt?“, fragte Fawkes belustigt. „Denn dann sitzen wir noch übermorgen hier.“  
„Sorry,“, stammelte Harry verlegen und senkte beschämt seinen Kopf. „Es scheint nur so unwirklich.“  
‚Wenn dir das schon unwirklich scheint...’, seufzte Fawkes innerlich auf.  
„Schon gut“, strich der Phönix dem jungen Mann über die Wange und schickte erneut ein wenig seiner Wärme mit, damit Harry erkannte, dass er es ihm nicht übel nahm.  
„Zum Beispiel in Zeiten der Jagd, wenn die Menschen der Meinung sind, es sei Mode der Saison Runespoor- Stiefel zu tragen, nutzen viele von uns diese Gestalt um so lange bei den Menschen unterzutauchen, bis das Jagdfieber nachgelassen hat.  
Manchmal kann das Wochen dauern, manchmal Jahre oder gar Jahrhunderte... Es kann sogar durchaus vorkommen, dass... ich meine...“, hier verlor sich die Stimme des Phönix’. Als wäre er sich nicht sicher, ob er weiter sprechen oder doch lieber schweigen sollte.  
„Harry, ich weiß nicht, ob wir das Gespräch nicht doch lieber zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt fortführen sollten...“  
Als er den fragenden Blick seines Gegenübers auf sich spürte, fuhr er fort:  
„Du hast zu Zeit schon so viel auf deinen Schultern zu tragen... ich möchte dir wirklich nicht noch mehr Ballast mit auf den Weg geben...“  
Der Schwarzhaarige griff erneut nach einer Hand welche entspannt im Schoss des Phönix’ gelegen hatte und drückte sie aufmunternd.  
„Danke, dass du mir die Wahl lässt. Aber der Inhalt deiner Neuigkeiten wird sich auch morgen oder übermorgen nicht geändert haben.“  
Unsicher fuhr der Rothaarige fort:  
„Was ich vorhin sagen wollte, es kann sogar durchaus vorkommen, dass eine magische Kreatur ihren Gegenpart unter den Menschen findet.  
Jede magische Kreatur ist ein Gegenpart zugeordnet:  
Ihr Gefährte oder Gefährtin.  
Manchmal dauert die Suche nicht allzu lange, manchmal eine halbe Ewigkeit. In der Regel findet man seinen Gegenpart immer in der eigenen Rasse oder in seltenen Fällen unter den Menschen...“  
Er hörte auf zu reden, da er an der Umklammerung, in der sich seine Hand befand, ausmachen konnte, dass Harry langsam aber sicher klar wurde, worauf das Ganze hinaus laufen würde.  
Mit sanfter Stimme fuhr er daraufhin fort:  
„Wenn eine magische Kreatur in einem Menschenkind ihren Gegenpart erkennt, darf sie sich ihm erst offenbaren, wenn der Mensch seinen siebzehnten Geburtstag gefeiert hat... so ist zumindest noch genug von dem Kind da das er einst war, dass er an Wunder glauben, jedoch schon erwachsen genug, dass er die Konsequenzen abwägen und dann dem Ruf der Bindung folgen kann.  
Die Kreatur darf sich dem Menschen in ihrer natürlichen Gestalt nähren, wenn keinerlei Gefahr einer Massenhysterie besteht. Aber sie darf sich im Grunde genommen nicht in dessen Leben einmischen...“  
Hier holte Fawkes einmal tief Luft und versuchte die Smaragde seines Gegenübers einzufangen. „Eigentlich habe ich die vergangen Jahre dermaßen oft grenzwertig gehandelt, dass es mich wundert, dass ich noch nicht vors Konzil beordert wurde...“  
Harry schluckte. Er ahnte worauf der Ältere abzielte.  
„Du meinst, wenn sich jedes Mal, wenn ich am Boden war, eine warme Decke um meine Schultern gelegt hat, sodass ich wieder einigermaßen zu mir kommen konnte. Oder die Geschichte mit der Kammer. Von den letzten Tagen ganz zu schweigen...“, zählte er leise auf.  
„Es tut mir leid...“, wisperte Fawkes gebrochen.  
Er wusste, dass der fast sechszehn Jährige junge Mann vor ihm mehr gesehen und durchgemacht hat, als so manch ein anderer, der mit über hundert friedlich in seinem Bett entschlief.  
Zudem hat er gerade erst durch einen dummen Unfall, an dem er sich zum Teil auch noch schuldig fühlte, seinen Patenonkel verloren und jetzt kam er daher und bürdete ihm so was auf. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass ihm in einem Leben über das er sowieso so gut wie keine Kontrolle verfügte, jetzt auch noch die Wahl seines Lebensgefährten abgenommen wurde.  
Und es tat ihm leid, dass er all die Jahre nicht mehr hatte machen können, außer ihm ab und zu eine warme mentale Umarmung zu schicken.  
Aber ihm waren durch ihre Gesetze die Flügel gebunden gewesen.  
All das spiegelte sich in diesen vier kleinen Worten wieder.  
Harry musste die Botschaft hinter der Entschuldigung verstanden haben, denn er drückte lediglich einmal kurz Fawkes’ Hand.  
„Was ist das Konzil?“, versuchte Harry ihre Gedanken vom Offensichtlichen wegzubekommen.  
Der Schwarzhaarige konnte regelrecht spüren, wie wieder etwas Spannung in den schlanken Körper vor ihm zurückkehrte.  
„Das Konzil ist ein Zusammenschluss aller magischer Kreaturen, welches über diverse Reglements im Zusammenleben miteinander, untereinander und im Zusammenhang mit den Menschen entscheidet und darüber wacht, dass jene Gesetze auch eingehalten werden.  
Jedes Konzil- Mitglied ist auch gleichzeitig der Führe seines eigenen Volkes. So kommen die Neuerungen ohne weiteren Zwischenmann auch da an, wo sie ankommen sollen und das Oberhaupt kann sich dann daran machen, sie seinem Volke nahe zu bringen und sie über die Konsequenzen für diverse Regelbrüche zu informieren.  
In der Regel gibt es kaum Schwierigkeiten die Gesetze durchzubringen und auch zu halten, da das Konzil seine Entscheidungen immer gründlich untermauert, so dass jeder den Sinn hinter diesem oder jenem Gesetz erkennt. Natürlich lässt es sich nicht leugnen, dass in jedem Volk ein paar „Wilde“ existieren, die die gesetzgebende Gewalt des Konzils nicht anerkennen. Das sind jene, die dem Rest ihres Volkes einen schlechten Ruf verpassen oder ein vollkommen falsches Bild entstehen lassen.  
Am meisten dürften dir Vampire oder Werwölfe ein Begriff sein.“  
Harry nickte.  
Er kannte den schlechten Ruf, den Vampire und Werwölfe unter den Menschen hatten.  
„Ich nehme an, das Ministerium weiß nichts von eurem Konzil- oder?“, fragte er mit einem verschmitzten Augenzwinkern.  
Den fassungslosen Ausdruck des Phönix’ würde er nie vergessen. Genauso wenig wie das melodisch glockenklare Gelächter, welches kurz darauf durchs Gemach hallte.  
Es ließ sich nicht abstreiten, dass das Geschöpf, welches vor ihm saß ein Phönix war. Egal wie menschenähnlich es auch zu Zeit aussehen mochte. Dafür fühlte sich die Magie, die dieses Wesen umhüllte einfach viel zu ... anders an.  
Zudem waren Phönixe Meister des Gesangs. Und das ließ sich ebenfalls nicht aus der wohlmodulierten Stimme verbannen.  
Er konnte gar nicht so richtig fassen, dass ausgerechnet er der Gefährte eines dieser phantastischen Geschöpfe sein sollte. Ausgerechnet er, der ein wenig zu dünne und zu kleine Harry Potter, der über mehr Glück als Verstand verfügte.  
„Wüsste es davon, fürchte ich, hätte es schon längst versucht, es zu übernehmen.“, schüttelte Fawkes den Kopf.  
Harry lächelte still in sich hinein, weil er wusste, dass der Rothaarige Recht hatte.  
„Wie bist du eigentlich bei Albus gelandet?“  
„Um eine lange Geschichte kurz zu machen,“, seufzte der Phönix auf. „Die Seherin der Drachen hatte mir eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, die besagte, das, wenn ich in der Nähe dieses Mannes bleibe, ich meinen Gefährten oder meine Gefährtin gar nicht verpassen kann.  
Also habe ich die letzten Jahrzehnte bei Albus’ verbracht.  
Und in dem Moment, in dem du über Hogwarts’ Schwelle tratest, war mir klar, dass sich die Warterei gelohnt hatte...“, hob er seine andere Hand und strich dem Jüngeren mit dem Handrücken über die Wange.  
Er fand die Röte, die sich daraufhin auf Harrys Wangen schlich, total süß.  
Überhaupt war Harry jemand, der sich seiner selbst überhaupt nicht schämen brauchte. Vom Körperbau her ähnlich wie die Phönixe in ihrer menschlichen Gestalt, klein und zierlich.  
Durch seinen harten Überlebenskampf bei seinen Verwandten und auch in Hogwarts, verfügte er über ausgezeichnete Instinkte und Reflexe, die ihm schon mehr als einmal das Leben gerettet hatten.  
Dazu Cleverness und die Gabe Treue und Loyalität in den Geschöpfen um sich herum zu wecken, einfach dadurch das er einfach er selbst war. Manchmal ein wenig ratlos, manchmal den vollen Durchblick habend, dann wieder manchmal etwas naiv... Fawkes könnte die Liste endlos weiterführen.  
Dazu die leicht gebräunte Haut, die verwuschelten pechschwarzen Haare und die tiefgrünen Augen, die in einem geheimnisvollen smaragdenen Licht zu glühen schienen.  
Seine Überlegungen wurden von einem Räuspern des jungen Mannes unterbrochen:  
„Darf ich fragen, wie alt du eigentlich bist?“  
Erneut lachte Fawkes auf:  
„Natürlich darfst du. Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich dir eine konkrete Antwort geben kann...“, er runzelte kurz die Stirn und Harry war sich sicher, dass das etwas war, was der Phönix höchst selten tat, da es vollkommen unnatürlich auf der glatten Haut aussah. „Ich kann dir nur sagen, dass die alte Drachen- Lady und ich zu den ersten Wesen gehören, die aus dem Feuer geboren, diesen Planeten bevölkert haben ...“  
Das entsetzte Keuchen, sowie seine halbzerquetschte Hand ließen ihn seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Harry richten.  
Es schien, als hätte seine Aussage den jungen Mann vollkommen und total unter Schock gesetzt.

Kapitel 3

 

„Harry?“, versuchte Fawkes den jungen Mann vorsichtig aus seinem Schockzustand zu lösen.  
„U-und du bist sicher, dass es sich bei m- mir um deinen G-gefährten handelt?“, ungläubige Smaragde schauten zu ihm hinauf. „I- ich meine, im Gegensatz zu dir, bin ich nicht mehr als ein... ich weiß nicht... frisch geschlüpftes Küken!“  
Zuerst konnte Harry Verblüffung im Gesicht des Phönix’ ausmachen, dann brach das Wesen erneut in jenes glockenhelle Lachen aus, welches der Schwarzhaarige jetzt schon so gern mochte.  
Fawkes hob eine Hand und strich ihm ein paar Haarsträhnen hinters Ohr:  
„Keine Sorge,“, gluckste der Phönix in sich hinein. „Noch sicherer kann ich mir wirklich nicht sein.“  
Dann beugte er sich vor und verpasste dem Jüngeren einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze, ehe er sich amüsiert zurücklehnte und die zarte Röte auf den Wangen des Anderen genoss.  
Erneut versuchte Harry das Thema zu wechseln, indem er die erste Frage stellte, die ihm in den Sinn kam:  
„Ich weiß, dass einige Phönixe sich als Vertraute an Menschen binden. Sind das dann ihre Seelengefährten? Oder wie funktioniert das?“  
„Nein,“, schüttelte Fawkes den Kopf. „Nur Phönixe, die noch nicht ihren Gegenpart gefunden haben, können einen vorübergehenden Bund als Vertrauter eingehen.  
In der Regel erwecken alle Menschen den gleichen Eindruck auf uns: Grau. Hin und wieder jedoch sticht ein Exemplar dieser Gattung hervor und erweckt unser Interesse. Wenn unser Rat der Meinung ist, jener Mensch verdient unsere Aufmerksamkeit, darf ein ungebundener Phönix mit dem Segen seiner Majestät als Vertrauter zu diesem Menschen gehen. Wenn zum Beispiel der Phönix jedoch seinen Gefährten oder seine Gefährtin findet, während er sich in Gegenwart dieses Menschen befindet, wird der „Vertrag“ mit dem Menschen sofort aufgelöst.  
Das wichtigste für eine magische Kreatur ist nun einmal ihr Gegenpart. Erst durch ihn fühlt sie sich vollständig und ist in der Lage ihr gesamtes Potential zu entfalten...“  
Hier wurde der Phönix durch das erfreute Schrillen einer Eule unterbrochen, welche sichtlich beschwingt durch das offene Fenster hinein schwebte.  
Mit großen Augen streckte Harry einen Arm aus, damit die Schnee- Eule einen Landeplatz hatte.  
„Hey, meine Hübsche. Was machst du denn hier?“, raunte er ihr zu, als er seine andere Hand von der Fawkes’ löste und mit ihr über das Brustgefieder seiner Hedwig strich.  
Zur Begrüßung schnappte sie sanft nach den Fingern, die sie so zärtlich liebkosten und drückte kurz zu.  
So als wolle sie ihren jungen Herren ebenfalls wieder unter den Lebenden willkommen heißen.  
„Seit sie vor ein paar Tagen von einem der Konzil- Mitglieder hergebracht worden ist, schaut sie jeden Tag einmal vormittags und einmal nachmittags vorbei, um zu sehen, ob du inzwischen erwacht bist- treue Seele, die sie ist.“, strich ihr der Phönix über die seidenen Federn.  
„Das Konzil möchte sich, bevor es über unseren Fall entscheidet, ein Bild von dir machen.“, lächelte Fawkes ein wenig verunglückt und beantwortete damit die stumme Frage des Jüngeren.  
„Dafür bitten sie die Kreaturen aus deiner näheren Umgebung Zeugnis über dich abzulegen.“  
Der Schwarzhaarige zog lediglich eine seiner Augenbrauen hoch und fragte dann:  
„Aha! Und welche Kreaturen wären das?“  
Der Ältere zuckte mit den Schultern:  
„Zum einen haben sie bereits in meinen Erinnerungen herumgestöbert. Dann natürlich in denen unser kleinen Schwester hier,“, strich ihr der Phönix ebenfalls einmal kurz über den Kopf. „da sie deine Vertraute ist. Einige Hauselfen aus Hogwarts, Zentauren, Einhörner, Fang, Aragog, Goblins, Thestrale... wie du siehst, kommt da so einiges zusammen.“, zwinkerte Fawkes.  
Harry zog verwundert seine Augenbrauen zusammen:  
„Die Zentauren und Aragog verstehe ich ja noch, aber Einhörner? Wann hatte ich mit ihnen zu tun?“  
„Erinnerst du dich,“, legte Fawkes fragend seinen Kopf schief. „...in deinem ersten Jahr? Quirell oder vielmehr Voldemort hatte sich an einem Einhornfohlen vergangen, um sich an dessen Blut zu laben.  
Draco ist, feige wie er nun einmal war, geflohen.  
Du jedoch hast ausgeharrt und hast dich später, als Quirell weitergezogen war, neben dem Fohlen niedergekniet. Du hast nichts machen können. Nichts um seine Qual zu lindern. Dennoch bliebst du bei ihm. Hast seinen Kopf in deinen Schoß genommen. Ihm besänftigende Worte zugeraunt und immer wieder behutsam über das Fell gestrichen und ihm somit auf seinem schweren Weg in die Dunkelheit des Vergessens geholfen.  
Das haben dir die Einhörner nie vergessen...“, schloss Fawkes leise.  
„Oh...“, senkte Harry ein wenig verschämt den Kopf.  
Er hatte in dem Moment nur getan, was ihm richtig erschien.  
Er hatte das arme Geschöpf, welches eigentlich vor Leben und Schönheit strotzen sollte, nicht dermaßen gebrochen und allein zu Grunde gehen lassen können.  
Das mindeste, was er hatte tun können, war es wissen zu lassen, dass es auf seinem schweren Weg nicht allein war.  
„Weißt du schon, wann das Konzil uns sehen will?“, versuchte Harry die Stille zwischen ihnen zu durchbrechen.  
Erneut erntete er ein Kopfschütteln des Rotschopfes.  
„Mmh... kann ich dann wenigstens in der Zwischenzeit meinen Freunden einen Brief schreiben, damit sie wissen, dass ich wohlauf bin?“, schaute er hoffnungsvoll zu dem Älteren.  
Jener nickte augenzwinkernd:  
„Solange du nicht schreibst, in welches Abenteuer du dich schon wieder bis über beide Ohren verstrickt hast,“ An dieser Stelle rollte Harry mit den Augen. Wann war er mal nicht in ein Abenteuer verstrickt? „...spricht nichts dagegen, dass du sie wissen lässt, dass du nicht von Todesessern entführt worden bist.  
Du kannst gern deine hübsche Lady dazu benutzen, um den Brief zu überbringen. Sie ist die Schutzbanne dieser Stadt eingewoben, so dass sie ohne weitere Probleme zwischen hier und Hogwarts hin und her „apparieren“ kann.“  
„Wie meinst du das?“  
„Siehst du die Kette um ihren Hals?“  
Als Harry nickte, fuhr Fawkes fort:  
„Die Kette ermöglicht es ihr zu einem Ziel ihrer Wahl zu „apparieren“ und wieder hierher zurückzukommen, da die Gegend hier geschützter ist als Gringotts selbst.  
Zudem muss sie dann nicht den ganzen langen Weg zurücklegen und ist vor Abfang- und Verfolgungszaubern geschützt.“  
„Da wurde ja an alles gedacht.“, kam es andächtig vom Schwarzhaarigen. „Was meinst du meine Hübsche? Ist dir danach morgen ein Brief wegzubringen?“  
Erneut zwickte ihm die Schnee- Eule mit Zuneigung in den Finger.  
„Na dann,“, gab er ihr lachend einen Kuss auf den Schnabel. „Ab mit dir und genieß noch ein wenig die Landschaft hier.“  
Damit gab er ihr genügend Schwung, dass sie ihre Flügel ausbreiten und aus dem Fenster segeln konnte.  
„Sie liegt dir wirklich sehr am Herzen- nicht wahr?“, erkundigte sich Fawkes sanft.  
„Sie ist das erste Wesen, dass mich so genommen hat, wie ich bin: einfach nur Harry. Mit allen meinen Fehlern und Unzulänglichkeiten.  
Und seitdem hat sie so viel mit mir durchgemacht und bleibt trotzdem noch an meiner Seite...“, blickte Harry ihr hinterher, bis er keinen Unterschied mehr zwischen dem klaren blauen Himmel und der weißen Eule ausmachen konnte.  
„Liegen dir Informationen über das Geschehen in Hogwarts vor?“, kehrte der Schwarzhaarige vom weiten blauen Himmel ins Zimmer zurück.  
Der Phönix seufzte leise auf:  
„Nach unserem Verschwinden hat Albus die letzten beiden Schulwochen annulliert und die Schüler früher in die Ferien geschickt. Das heißt im Grunde genommen, fangen die eigentlichen Sommerferien erst in fünf Tagen an.  
Ginny, Ron und Hermione sind in den Fuchsbau und Luna und Neville ebenfalls nach Hause zurückgekehrt.  
Im Ministerium geht es im Moment auch drunter und drüber.  
Alles schreit danach, dass Fudge zurücktritt, weil er solang seine Augen verschlossen hat. Rufus Scrimgeour, ein Senior- Auror, scheint gute Aussichten auf den Posten zu haben.  
Wollen wir hoffen, dass er der stecken- wir- den- Kopf- in- den- Sand- Politik nicht ebenfalls folgt.“, schloss Fawkes düster.  
Danach kehrte behagliches Schweigen zwischen die beiden jungen Männer ein.  
Auch wenn sich Fawkes innerlich danach verzehrte, seine Phönixgestalt anzunehmen, sich auf dem Schoss den Jüngeren zusammenzurollen und die zärtlichen Hände durch sein Gefieder streichen zu spüren.  
Leise aufseufzend schlug er sich das erst mal aus dem Kopf.  
Sobald er sicher sein konnte, dass das heutige Gesagte ein wenig beim Schwarzhaarigen gesackt war, konnte er solche Gedanken langsam wieder in Erwägung ziehen.  
„Fawkes?“  
Nach dieser vorsichtigen Frage, richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den jungen Mann in seinem Bett.  
„Wie...“, ein trockenes Schlucken. „Wie wird die Bindung vollzogen?“  
Bei dieser leisen vorgetragenen Frage hatte der Schwarzhaarige seine smaragdfarbenen Augen nicht einmal von dem blauen Himmel genommen, welchen er durch die hohen, breiten und vor allem unverglasten Fenster gut im Blick hatte.  
Fawkes folgte dem Blick des Jüngeren und antwortete ebenso leise:  
„Es ist eine sehr private Zeremonie... lediglich die beiden Gefährten sind anwesend.  
Als Zeichen, das er seinem Gegenüber soweit vertraut, das er weiß, dass sein Gegenpart ihm niemals Schaden zufügen würde, lässt sich einer vom anderen mit einem scharfen Messer über die Innenseite des Handgelenkes fahren. Das Blut der Beiden wird in einem goldenen Kelch aufgefangen, vermischt und dann von jedem zur Hälfte gelehrt... danach... nun ja... danach folgt der eigentlich Akt, bei dem beide Seelen beim gemeinsamen Höhepunkt unwiderruflich miteinander verbunden werden...“  
Erneut kehrte Ruhe ein.  
Diesmal wurde sie jedoch von Fawkes unterbrochen:  
„Es gibt noch etwas, was du wissen solltest...“, er fasste den jungen Mann ins Auge und Harry, der den Blick auf sich spürte, erwiderte ihn. „Bei gleichgeschlechtlichen Partnern, wählt die Magie den jüngeren Gegenpart dazu aus, die Stelle der Frau einzunehmen. Was ich damit sagen will...“, versuchte er einer Panikattacke des Jüngeren vorzubeugen. „... ist, dass es durchaus zu einer Schwangerschaft kommen kann, wenn die Magie der Meinung ist, der Zeitpunkt wäre da. Und dann wärst du es, der in diesem Moment das Kind austrägt...“  
Unwillkürlich legte Harry die Hände in einer behütenden Geste über seinen Bauch, als wäre er bereits schwanger und brachte ein kaum hörbares: „Oh!“ heraus.  
Fawkes nahm das Gesicht seines Gegenparts zwischen die Hände und strich mit den Daumen beruhigend die Wangen entlang:  
„Damit bist du weder weniger männlich, noch weniger du. Du bist immer noch Harry- nicht mehr oder weniger. Verstehst du?“  
Die Smaragde vor ihm zeigten ihm an, dass er bei dem jungen Mann durchgedrungen war.  
„Zudem sind wir Phönixe äußerst langlebige Wesen. Dadurch kommt es bei uns kaum zu Geburten, damit es nicht zu einer Überbevölkerung kommt. Es kann also gut und gerne sein, dass wir beide niemals in diese Situation geraten... Und selbst wenn, liegt diese Entscheidung einzig und allein bei der Magie selbst- o.k.?“  
Ein zaghaftes Nicken.  
„Ich wollte dir jedoch nicht vorenthalten das diese Möglichkeit existiert.“, schloss der Rothaarige sanft.  
Harry legte eine seiner Hände über eine von Fawkes’.  
„Danke, dass du mich nicht von allein darüber stolpern lässt...“  
Dann drehte er sein Gesicht ein wenig, damit er in die Handfläche des Älteren einen Kuss hauchen konnte.  
„Harry, ich bin nicht Albus.“, brachte Fawkes nach einer Weile dann doch noch heraus.  
Diese simple Geste, diese einfache Berührung zwischen seiner Handfläche und den Lippen des Jüngeren war ihm dermaßen unter die Haut gekrochen, dass er einige Minuten lang nicht in der Lage gewesen war, seine Stimme zu benutzen, da er befürchten musste, dass sie ihm vor lauter Rührung wegbrach.  
„Es kann sein, dass ich mal vergesse, dir die eine oder andere Kleinigkeit mitzuteilen. Aber das liegt dann nicht daran, dass ich dich in Dunkelheit tappen lassen möchte, sondern eher daran, dass es vielleicht in eventueller Hektik untergegangen ist, oder ich voraussetze, dass du es weißt, oder ganz simpel, das Alter. Du weißt ja, was sie über das zunehmende Alter sagen- oder?“, versuchte der Phönix die Situation ein wenig aufzulockern.  
Es gelang ihm auch, da sich ein amüsiertes Funkeln in die Smaragde schlich und die Mundwinkel verdächtig zuckten.  
„Was auch immer dir auf der Zunge liegt, schluck es runter.“, drohte der Rothaarige spielend. Und schaffte es endlich ein kleines Grinsen auf die Lippen des Jüngeren zu zaubern.  
„Wenn dir etwas unklar scheint oder dir etwas auf den Herzen liegt, kannst du immer zu mir kommen. Ich werde dann nach besten Wissen und Gewissen antworten und versuchen Licht ins Dunkel zu bringen- versprochen.“  
Statt einer verbalen Antwort, fand er den jungen Mann mit dem Gesicht in seinem Oberkörper vergraben.  
An den zuckenden Schultern und der Nässe, die langsam durch den Stoff seiner Robe sickerte, konnte er ausmachen, dass seine Worte den Damm um die Gefühle Harrys gebrochen hatten.  
Denn mit diesen Worten hatte er Harry etwas gegeben, was Albus ihm trotz gegenseitigem Vertrauens und Respekts immer wieder versagt hatte: Ehrlichkeit.  
Absolute Ehrlichkeit.  
Keine Halbwahrheiten.  
Keine Beschwichtigungen.  
Sondern die nackte Wahrheit.  
Und sollte diese Wahrheit doch etwas zu viel für ihn werden- Fawkes wusste, dass er Harry in den vergangenen Stunden ein wenig zu viel zugemutet hatte, aber er hatte nicht aus falscher Rücksichtnahme dem Jüngeren ausweichen, in das gleiche Muster wie Albus fallen wollen- dann hatte Harry jetzt die Gewissheit, dass es jemanden gab, der die Scherben aufsammeln und mit größter Sorgfalt wieder zusammensetzen würde.  
Das hatte ihm Fawkes in den letzten Stunden mehr als bewiesen.  
Und an diesem Nachmittag, an dem ihm nach seinen vielen Verlusten, seinen vielen emotionalen Wunden, eine neue Chance geboten worden war, weinte sich Harry in den Armen von Fawkes in einen heilenden Schlaf. Einen Schlaf, der jede einzelne Wunde, sei sie neu oder alt soweit mit Schorf bedeckte, dass Harry an sie denken konnte, ohne gleich an Schuld- oder Verlustgefühlen zu ersticken. Und somit die Heilung einer geschundenen Seele einläutete.  
Als Fawkes den schlanken Körper seines Gegenparts, nach Ewigkeiten wie ihm schien, vorsichtig unter die Bettdecke zurück manövrieren wollte, öffneten sich die Smaragde schläfrig und eine Hand erwischte ihn am Handgelenk, während eine raue Stimme bittend flüsterte:  
„Bleib... bitte...“  
Danach fielen die Augen wieder zu.  
Doch sein Handgelenk war immer noch in dem lockeren Griff gefangen.  
Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, beugte sich der Phönix über die schlafende Gestalt und hauchte ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Stirn. Dann nahm er seine natürliche Gestalt an und schmiegte sich an den warmen Menschenkörper.  
Als er selbst in den Schlaf abdriftete, spürte er, wie sich der Körper Harrys in Embryonalstellung um ihn herumkuschelte und er mit einem Arm näher an den Oberkörper gezogen wurde, so dass ihn der gleichmäßige Herzschlag des Jüngeren bis in Morpheus‘ Reich begleitete...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goblins = (Gringotts) Kobolde

Kapitel 4

 

Dahla balancierte vorsichtig das Tablett in der einen Hand und schaffte es dann mit der anderen vorsichtig an der Tür zu den Gemächern ihres Herren anzuklopfen.   
Ein leises Trillern gestattete ihr Eintritt.   
Kaum hatte sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, konnte sie den jungen Gefährten ihres Herren, der in den letzten Tagen so ziemlich jedem in der Stadt einiges an Kopfzerbrechen bereitet hatte, hinter dem massiven Schreibtisch sitzen sehen.   
Seine wunderschöne Schnee- Eule hatte es sich auf seiner Schulter gemütlich gemacht, wo sie darauf wartete, dass er den Brief beendete, an dem er gerade arbeitete.   
Ihr Herr hatte sich auf einem seiner hölzernen Abbilder niedergelassen, die den Baldachin des Bettes an Ort und Stelle hielten.   
Kaum in der Lage ihr Schmunzeln zu verbergen, trat Dahla weiter in den Raum.   
„Majestät, sobald Ihr und Euer junger Gefährte das Frühstück beendet habt, wünscht das Konzil Euch zu sehen.“  
Leise stellte sie das Tablett mit dem Frühstück auf dem Tisch nahe des Schreibtisches ab.   
Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie beobachten, wie der schwarzhaarige junge Mann sich ein wenig umdrehte, um dem rotgoldenen Phönix auf seinem aktuellen Pferch einen scheelen Blick zu zuwerfen.   
„Majestät- mmh?“  
Die unbekümmerte Note, welche der Phönix daraufhin zwitscherte, zeigte deutlich an das der Kommentar an seinem Federkleid abperlte ohne auch nur eine einzige Daune in Unordnung zu bringen.  
Während der junge Mann sich wieder seinem Brief zuwandte, murmelte er zu seiner weißen Gefährtin:  
„Ein Wunder das bei der Vergesslichkeit sein Reich noch nicht unter gegangen ist.“  
Das schaffte es dann doch, dass der Phönix seinen Ruheplatz verließ und noch während des Sinkfluges seine menschliche Gestalt annahm.   
„Hey!“  
Der Jüngere ignorierte ihn.   
Stattdessen stand er vorsichtig auf und trat an eines der weiten Fenster, wo er seiner Eule den versiegelten Brief überließ.   
„Pass auf dich auf, meine Hübsche- ja?“  
Liebevoll schuhute sie ihm zu, dann machte sie sich auf ihren Auftrag auszuführen.   
Nachdem er Hedwig in die Lüfte entlassen hatte, nahm Harry sich die Zeit sich seine Umgebung genauer anzusehen.   
Und was er erblickte, ließ ihm den Atem stocken:   
Es schien als würden sie sich in einer Art Kessel befinden, da um sie herum nichts als mächtige zerklüftete Hänge in den Himmel ragten.   
Das Tal welches sie erschufen, war über und über mit größeren und kleineren Türmen übersäht.   
Schlank und fragil mit kunstbegabter Hand aus strahlend weißem Marmor geschlagen, erschufen sie ihr eigenes Labyrinth. Und zwischen dem Wirrwarr konnte er die unterschiedlichsten Arten von Drachen und Phönixen in der Luft ausmachen.  
Er selbst befand sich, wie er nach und nach realisierte im höchsten Turm überhaupt, da er einen wunderbaren Blick auf die Stadt und den Palastkomplex unter sich hatte.   
Als ihm das klar wurde, wollte er ein, zwei Schritte von dem Abgrund an dem er sich befand zurücktreten, doch eine Hand an seinem Arm ließ ihn inne halten.   
Vollkommen sprachlos von dem grandiosen Bild welches sich ihm bot, schaute er zu dem rothaarigen jungen Mann an seiner Seite.   
Jener blickte genau wie er zuvor hinunter auf die vor Leben pulsierende Stadt.  
„Auch wenn du hier keine einzige Fensterscheibe finden wirst und hier alles ziemlich luftig gestaltet ist, läufst du dennoch nicht Gefahr von einem plötzlichen Luftzug erfasst und nach unten geschleudert zu werden.“, damit führte Fawkes, seine anfängliche Verärgerung vergessen, Harrys Hand immer weiter nach vorn. Bis sie von einer unsichtbaren Mauer gestoppt wurde. „Da, wo die Säulen enden, fängt ein Schirm an, der nur durchlässt, was auch in der Lage ist zu fliegen. Da das hier meine Privatgemächer sind, ist es eh nur ganz wenigen Kreaturen gestattet diese Schirme zu durchqueren.   
Jedes Haus in dieser Stadt, der Palast mit eingeschlossen, verfügt über solche Schirme. Also keine Angst...“, drückte er die schmale Hand, die in der seinen lag und schaute in die smaragdgrünen Augen, die voller Staunen zu ihm aufschauten.   
„Was machen die ganzen Drachen hier?“, brachte Harry nach einer Weile erstaunt raus .   
„Gestern hatte ich dir doch erzählt, dass die Drachen- Lady und ich die Ersten waren...“, nach Harrys zögerlichem Nicken fuhr er fort. Die goldenen Augen nach innen gerichtet. So als würden sie das, was er gerade erzählte noch einmal erblicken. „Der Planet war jung und noch im Entstehungsprozess gefangen... Feuer formte und veränderte sein Antlitz. Feuer war es auch, welches den ersten Drachen und den ersten Phönix in der gleichen Sekunde hervorbrachte... Geschmiedet in der feurigen Hitze des Infernos, welches die Geburt dieses Planeten einläutete, in Form gegossen von der Magie selbst- wild und ungezähmt wie sie damals war- taten der Drache und der Phönix im selben Moment ihren ersten Atemzug... Beide Wesen erhoben sich mit einem gewaltigen Urschrei in die Lüfte... Ließen die Ketten, welche sie an das unbeständige Antlitz dieses Planeten banden hinter sich... Für unbestimmte Zeit durchstreiften sie gemeinsam die verschiedenen Sphären der Lüfte... sie beobachteten, wie das Feuer und die Magie den jungen Planeten immer mehr in Form brachten; ihn langsam aber sicher zur Ruhe kommen ließen...wie Gebirge geformt und die Grenzen der Weltenmeere abgesteckt wurden... wie nach und nach die verschiedensten Wesen Land und Wasser und schließlich auch die Luft eroberten...“, hier schüttelte sich der Phönix und Harry konnte sehen, wie der goldene Blick in die Gegenwart zurückkehrte. „... um eine lange Geschichte kurz zu machen,“, seufzte Fawkes auf. „Amalia und ich haben keinen Sinn darin gesehen etwas zu trennen, was gemeinsam seinen Anfang gefunden hat. Deshalb wirst du auch nie einen reinen Drachen- oder Phönixhort finden. Beide Völker leben seit Jahr und Tag im friedlichen Miteinander. Beantwortet das deine Frage?“  
Harry konnte nur ehrfürchtig mit dem Kopf nicken.   
Die Rede hatte ihm einmal mehr klar gemacht, dass die junge Fassade, die er sah, eigentlich das Gefäß einer Seele war, die fast so alt wie der Planet war auf dem er lebte.   
Einer Seele, die eigentlich dermaßen wild und ungezähmt war, dass es ihn wunderte, dass das Wesen vor unterdrückter Energie nicht nur so vibrierte. Und das dieses Wesen behauptete, dass ausgerechnet er, er, der noch nicht mal sein eigenes Leben auf die Reihe bekam; er, der über keine nennenswerten magischen Talente oder Begabungen verfügte; er, der im Vergleich neben einem Phönix noch schlechter als das hässliche Entlein neben einem Schwan abschnitt; das ausgerechnet ER dessen Gegenpart sein sollte.   
Sich seiner eigenen Unzulänglichkeiten mehr als bewusst, senkte er beschämt den Kopf und löste seine Hand aus der des Wesens vor ihm.  
Er wollte sich in Richtung des Tisches begeben wo das phantastisch duftende Frühstück darauf wartete vernichtet zu werden, als er spürte, wie sein Kinn zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger gefangen genommen und er mit sanfter Gewalt gezwungen wurde erneut in die unendlich tiefen Seelenspiegel des Phönix zu schauen.   
„Vertraue darauf, dass die Magie weiß was sie tut.“, hörte er die sanfte Stimme Fawkes’. Zudem spürte er erneut die beruhigende Wärme durch sich rauschen, die nach und nach jeden seiner Zweifel aufspürte und hinwegfegte. „Sie wäre niemals so grausam zwei Seelen aneinander zu binden, die nicht zu einander passen.“  
Harry rührte sich nicht.   
Und er antwortete auch nicht.   
Er hätte auch gar nicht gewusst, was er darauf hätte antworten können.  
„Erinnerst du dich? Bevor der Todesesser auftauchte, hast du mich gefragt, ob es nicht endlich Zeit würde, das auch in deinem Leben endlich etwas richtig läuft...“  
Langsam nickte der Schwarzhaarige.  
Natürlich erinnerte er sich an die Szene.  
„Dann sieh das jetzt als ersten Schritt in die richtige Richtung.“, bat Fawkes ihn.  
Zögernd nickte Harry erneut.   
Fawkes spürte, dass er das Unbehagen noch nicht ganz zerstreut hatte. Aber das Nicken reichte ihm, da es zeigte, dass Harry versuchte zu akzeptieren.   
Zärtlich strich er mit seinem Daumen das Kinn entlang ehe er den Jüngeren aus seinem Griff entließ.   
Er konnte ein Schmunzeln kaum unterdrücken, als sich auf diese Geste hin wieder eine zarte Röte über die Wangen Harrys legte.   
Jener versuchte seine Verlegenheit zu überspielen, indem er erneut die erste Frage stellte die ihm in den Sinn kam:  
„Wo befinden wir uns eigentlich? Ich meine, dass wir uns nicht mehr in England befinden, erkenne selbst ich...“  
Fawkes führte Harry langsam Richtung Tisch, wo das Frühstück immer noch auf sie wartete.   
„Die Stadt verbirgt sich im Herzen eines toten Vulkans, der sich im tiefsten Himalaja befindet. Unsere Schilde verhindern das Eindringen uneingeladener Gäste und der Vulkan als solches bietet einen weiteren Schutz, da er mit seinen zerklüfteten Hängen eine weitere natürliche Abwehr schafft.   
Bisher haben es nur wenige sterbliche Seelen gewagt, sich durch Schnee und Eis hinauf auf seinen Kraterschlund zu schlagen. Aber sie sehen nichts weiter als einen abgestorbenen und verödeten Vulkan.“  
Mit dieser Erklärung erreichten sie den Tisch und Harry warf das erste Mal einen Blick auf die junge Frau, die das Frühstück reingebracht hatte und hielt mitten im Schritt inne.   
Fawkes wandte sich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue zu ihm um, folgte dann seinem Blick und meinte schließlich amüsiert:   
„Harry, darf ich dich mit Dahla bekannt machen? Sie ist die Gefährtin des Kommandeurs der Palastwache und steht in den verschiedensten Kampfstilen ihren „Mann“.“  
Zum wievielten Male an diesem Tage er bereits sprachlos war, konnte Harry gar nicht mehr so genau nachvollziehen. Aber der Anblick den die junge Frau bot- einfach phantastisch!  
Groß, schlank, durchtrainiert trug sie eine mit silbernen Fäden bestickte dunkelblaue ärmellose Tunika. Ihre Beine steckten in dunkelbraunen Lederhosen und ihre Füße in Knie hohen ebenfalls dunkelbraunen Reiterstiefeln. Der Saum der Tunika endete dort, wo die Stiefel anfingen.   
Um ihre Taille ein dünner silberner Gürtel geschlungen.   
Und über ihrer linken Schulter konnte er einen Schwertgriff ausmachen, was darauf schließen ließ, dass sie die Waffe quer über ihren Rücken geschnallt trug.   
Aber das Erstaunlichste waren ihre langen schwarzen von dunkelblauen Strähnen durchbrochenen Haare und der schmale silberne Reifen, der sich um ihre Stirn schlang.   
Als er näher an sie herantrat, konnte er erkennen, dass es kein Metall war, welches ihre Stirn umschmiegte, sondern viele kleine eng nebeneinander liegende silberne Runen, die direkt in ihrer dunkelbraunen- die Farbe erinnerte Harry wage an die wunderbare Zartbitterschokolade aus dem Honigtopf- Haut eingelassen schienen. Dazu konnte er in ihrer ebenfalls dunkelbraunen, fast schwarzen Iris das Zeichen der Ewigkeit- die horizontale Acht- ebenfalls aus dicht beieinander liegenden ihm unbekannten Runen geformt ausmachen.   
„Es freut mich zu sehen, dass Ihr wohlauf seid, junger Herr.“, begrüßte sie ihn mit wohlklingend tiefer Stimme. „Euer Zustand wurde die letzten Tage mit Bangen in der gesamten Stadt verfolgt.“  
„Tut mir leid.“, murmelte Harry betreten während er sich setzte.  
Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass er solch einen Wirbel verursacht hat.  
Sie drückte kurz seine Schulter und goss ihm dann etwas von dem wohlriechenden Tee ein.   
Um Harrys Unbehagen zu zerstreuen, meinte Dahla ruhig:   
„Ich bin übrigens eine der wenigen menschlichen Gefährten.   
Falls Ihr also mal jemanden braucht, um Euch über die Luftikusse auszulassen, seid Ihr herzlich bei mir willkommen.“   
Auf Fawkes amüsiertes Nicken ob ihrer Formulierung, nahm sie neben dem jungen Mann Platz und konnte den faszinierten Blick auf sich spüren.   
„Bevor ich die Gefährtin Broms wurde, war ich eine Amazone,“, beantwortete sie die stumme Frage in den smaragdgrünen Augen. „... die es geschafft hat, in die Leibgarde ihrer Königin aufgenommen zu werden.   
Kurz nachdem ich den Rang der Kommandantin erreicht hatte, traf ich auf einen Eis- Phönix mit dem Namen Brom. Er erkannte mich sofort als seine Gefährtin und erklärte mir natürlich gleich alles.   
Leider sind wir Amazonen ein stolzes Volk.   
Und selbst wenn so ein magisches Wesen wie ein Eis- Phönix mich zu seiner Gefährtin auserkoren hatte, konnte ich mich nicht dazu überwinden, den Schwur meiner Königin gegenüber zu brechen.“, ihre Augen blitzten amüsiert auf, als sie an die damalige Zeit zurückdachte. „Sobald eine Amazone gut genug ist, dass sie in die Leibgarde darf, legt sie ihrer Königin gegenüber den Schwur ab, dass sie sich allen Männern versage, auf das sie sich voll und ganz auf den Schutz und die Verteidigung ihrer Königin und ihres Landes konzentrieren kann. Da passte Brom also überhaupt nicht ins Konzept... Leider habe ich nicht mit der Hartnäckigkeit dieses Federkopfes gerechnet.“, lachte sie leise in sich hinein. „Nach über drei Jahren vorsichtigen Werbens hatte er nicht mich, sondern meine Königin dermaßen in die Verzweiflung getrieben, dass sie mir schließlich den Befehl gab, den Bund zu vollziehen oder sie würde mich aus der Garde ausschließen.“, lachte sie jetzt offen. „Die Nebeneffekte des Bundes entdeckte ich erst am nächsten Morgen.“, fuhr sie sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar.   
Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, ehe Harry begriff worauf sie anspielte.  
„Moment mal,“, rief er aus. „... heißt das etwa, dass ich auch so aussehen werde?“  
Dahla legte ihren Kopf ein wenig schief, fasste erst ihren Herren ins Auge und dann den jungen Mann an ihrer Seite:   
„Da die Farben Ihrer Majestät Rot und Gold sind, werden die Zeichnungen auch so ausfallen. Aber ansonsten werdet Ihr ebenfalls den „Reifen“ auf der Stirn tragen und ein wenig Farbe in Euer Haar bekommen.“, zwinkerte sie ihm zu. „Magische Wesen haben leider die Eigenart ihre menschlichen Gefährten so zu kennzeichnen, dass es der Rest der Welt nicht übersehen kann. Dabei ist es vollkommen unerheblich um welche Rasse es sich handelt.   
Bei den Gefährten der Drachen zum Beispiel, bilden sich weiche Schuppen in der Farbe ihres Gegenparts unter dem Haaransatz bis zu den Schläfen, über die Wangenknochen erneut bis zu den Schläfen wo sie dann der Kieferlinie folgen und kurz vor dem Kinn auslaufen.   
Oder Vampire kennzeichnen ihre Gefährten mit einem Tattoo an der Stelle am Hals, wo sie sie gebissen haben...“, zuckte Dahla ihre Schultern, um anzuzeigen, dass es ihr herzlich wenig ausmachte.   
Harry schluckte auf diese Erklärung hin ein wenig.   
Eine Weile kehrte Ruhe ein und Harry hatte Zeit das eben Gehörte neben seinem Frühstück zu verdauen. Bis ihm etwas in der Erklärung auffiel.   
Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen fragte er:   
„Wenn Ihr eine Amazone seit- verzeiht, dass ich frage, aber wie alt seid Ihr dann? Denn ich glaube kaum, dass es heutzutage noch Amazonen gibt?“  
Lächelnd gab sie zurück:  
„Eintausendzweihundertachtunddreißig Jahre...“  
Kurzes Auseinaderpflücken der Zahl, dann legte Harry aufstöhnend seine Stirn auf die polierte Tischplatte:   
„Ein frischgeschlüpftes Küken ist noch gar nichts gegen mich...“   
„Keine Sorge, junger Herr,“, lachte die Amazone ihr dunkles Lachen. „Nach den ersten fünfhundert Jahren vergeht dieses Gefühl.“  
Die Smaragde, die sie unter den schwarzen Haarsträhnen hervor ziemlich böse anblitzten, veranlassten sie ihr Lachen eher noch zu vertiefen, als es zu beenden.   
Ein weiteres Klopfen ließ sie sich jedoch soweit beruhigen, dass sie sich in der Lage sah aufzustehen und eine der großen Flügeltüren zu öffnen.   
Herein trat ein ebenfalls junger Mann, etwas größer als Fawkes, jedoch etwas kleiner als Dahla. Der feine Knochenbau, der die Phönixe in ihrer menschlichen Gestalt auszuzeichnen schien, nicht zu übersehen. Dunkelblaues schulterlanges Haar in welchem ab und zu silberne Federn aufblitzten, sowie schneeweiße Haut. Die dunkelblaue Robe war im selben Farbton wie seine Haarfarbe gehalten und an dem breiten Gürtel um seine Hüfte konnte Harry einen Krummsäbel ausmachen.   
„Majestät, junger Herr,“, verneigte sich der Neuankömmling. „Das Konzil...“  
„Danke Brom.“, winkte Fawkes ab.   
Stand jedoch auf und reichte Harry, der sich inzwischen wieder gerade in seinem Stuhl aufgerichtet hatte die Hand:   
„Darf ich bitten?“ 

 

Kapitel 5

 

Schweigend legten die vier Gestalten den Weg zum Großen Versammlungssaal zurück.   
Vorneweg schritt Brom festen Schrittes.   
Hinter ihm folgten Fawkes und Harry und hinter den Beiden Dahla.   
Um sich von dem bevorstehenden Treffen abzulenken, ließ Harry voller Staunen seinen Blick wandern.   
Fawkes hatte nicht übertrieben als er meinte, dass alles luftig gebaut war. Die Gänge durch die sie schritten, verfügten über enorm hohe Decken. Zudem schienen sie wie das Gemach Fawkes’ auf der einen Seite hin offen zu sein.   
Lediglich die Säulen, die die Decke trugen, tauchten regelmäßig in dem Bild auf und vermittelten wenigstens etwas Stabilität.  
Zweimal überquerten sie auch Gänge, wo links und rechts nichts weiter als jene hohen Säulen mit der Decke und Luft zu sein schien.   
Harry war ja eigentlich der Meinung, dass ihm Höhen nichts ausmachten.   
Schließlich war er einer der jüngsten Sucher in der Geschichte Hogwarts und meinte ein ganz passabler Flieger zu sein.   
Aber bei diesen Höhen und dieser fast fragilen Bauweise der Türme und Gänge wurde ihm doch ein wenig anders. Da half auch der Gedanke nicht viel, dass die Fronten eigentlich durch Schirme gesichert waren.   
Nach etwa zehn Minuten erreichten sie hohe silberne Flügeltüren vor denen zwei Wachen aufmerksam jeden beobachteten, der es wagte sich in diesen Teil des Palastes zu verirren.   
Als sie ihren Kommandanten erkannten nahmen sie Haltung an.   
Als sie hinter ihrem Kommandanten ihren Herren ausmachen konnten, neigten sie leicht ihre Oberkörper und gaben den Weg frei.  
Kaum hatten sich die Türen hinter ihnen geschlossen, blieben Dahla und Brom vor ihnen stehen und Harry und Fawkes schritten allein in den riesigen Saal.  
Erneut musste Harry an sich halten damit ihm vor lauter Staunen nicht die Kinnlade runterfiel.  
Der Saal war kreisrund.   
Und bis auf da wo sich die Tür befand, konnte er wieder nur Säulen und Luft ausmachen. Beherrscht wurde der Saal von einem großen kreisrunden Tisch aus dunklem Holz, welcher zur Tür hin ein wenig geöffnet war.   
Und wie Harry es sich fast gedacht hatte, steuerte der Phönix ausgerechnet diese Öffnung an und sie befanden sich im Zentrum der allgemeinen Aufmerksamkeit.  
Am Tisch selber konnte er die unterschiedlichsten Wesen ausmachen. Manche waren groß, manche klein.   
Manche menschenähnlich, manche mit einigen Attributen ihrer eigentlichen Rasse.   
Und andere wiederum, wie zum Beispiel die Goblins oder die Zwerge, hatten ihre Gestalt gar nicht geändert.   
Aber alle hatten etwas gemeinsam- und das war die Ruhe und Kraft, die einfach nur jemand ausstrahlen konnte, der mehr als nur die Pubertät hinter sich hatte.   
Kaum hatten sie die Mitte des Kreises erreicht, neigte Fawkes kurz seinen Oberkörper als Zeichen des Respekts der versammelten Wesen vor ihm und sprach dann mit klarer Stimme:   
„Verehrte Konzilmitglieder, Ihr wünschtet uns zu sehen?“  
Eine große, schlanke Frau mit langem schlohweißem Haar erhob sich und eröffnete somit die Sitzung:   
„Fawkes, junger Harry... werdet Ihr die Entscheidungen des Konzils Euren Fall betreffend akzeptieren und Folge leisten?“  
Erneut neigte Fawkes seinen Oberkörper ein wenig:   
„Selbstverständlich.“  
Harry konnte vor lauter Nervosität nur nicken.   
Kurz schoss ihm durch den Kopf, was diese Wesen wohl mit ihm anstellen würden, hätte er „Nein“ gesagt... Lieber nicht darüber nachdenken...  
Damit legten sich die blassblauen Augen der Frau auf ihn.   
Wenn er genau hinschaute, meinte er auf ihrer blassen Haut hin und wieder weiße Schuppen aufblitzen zu sehen.   
„Harry,“, ihre Gesichtszüge wurden unweigerlich ein wenig weicher als sie den jungen Mann ins Auge fasste, der allein schon Fawkes’ wegen versuchte sich seine Nervosität nicht anmerken zu lassen.  
„In der Zeit, in der du bewusstlos danieder lagst, hat das Konzil sich zusammengesetzt um zu entscheiden, wie es jetzt weiter gehen soll. Schließlich hat Fawkes in den letzten Tagen so ziemlich jedes Gesetz gebrochen, welches den Umgang mit einem menschlichen Gegenpart regelt.“   
Sie hielt inne und beobachtete, wie der junge Mann einmal kurz schluckte und dem Phönix an seiner Seite einen besorgten Blick zuwarf.   
„Um eine Basis für eine Entscheidung zu haben, haben wir die Kreaturen, welche die letzten Jahre um dich herum gelebt haben, gebeten uns einen Blick in ihre Erinnerungen dich betreffend zu gewähren.“  
An dieser Stelle senkte der junge Mann betreten den Kopf, so als würde er kein gutes Urteil über sich erwarten.   
„Was wir gesehen haben,“, fuhr sie mit weicher Stimme fort. „hat uns erstaunt, erzürnt, zum Lachen und zum Weinen gebracht. Wir haben geflucht und wir haben mit dir gelitten.“ Ruckartig schoss der Kopf nach oben und sie sah sich ungläubig aufgerissenen Smaragden gegenüber.   
„Uns wurde eine Menschenseele gezeigt, die großzügig, aufmerksam, respektvoll, mutig, zärtlich, liebevoll, treu, loyal aber auch wütend ist, voller Kraft und Feuer und gerechtem Zorn steckt.   
Eine Menschenseele, die in den wenigen Jahren die sie hier auf Erden weilt, bereits alle Tiefen der Schlechtigkeit erfahren und es trotzdem geschafft hat, ihre Unschuld nicht ganz zu verlieren.   
Eine Seele, die älter ist, als sie eigentlich sein sollte... die weiß, was es heißt Verantwortung zu tragen und sich nicht davor scheut diese auch zu übernehmen... die kurz davor ist, durch den Druck der auf ihr lastet, auferlegt von Menschen die es eigentlich besser wissen sollten, zu zerspringen...“  
Hier konnte sie erkennen, wie Fawkes seine Hände kurz zu Fäusten ballte und Harry erneut voller Scham den Kopf senkte. Als würde er sich die Schuld daran geben, dass er es einfach nicht schaffte, den Anforderungen, die die Zauberwelt an ihn stellte gerecht zu werden.  
„Wir haben gesehen, wie Fawkes versucht hat in dem Spielraum, den ihm unsere Gesetze lassen, gegen deine „Zerstörung“ zu wirken.   
Dich aufzubauen und irgendwie wissen zu lassen, dass du nicht allein bist.   
Er ging sogar soweit, in den Kampf mit dem wildgewordenen Basilisken einzugreifen, obwohl er wusste, dass es ihn aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach in Schwierigkeiten bringen könnte.“   
Die Schultern des Schwarzhaarigen sackten nach vorn.   
„Nach eingehender Beratung und Berücksichtigung aller Umstände, sind wir zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass Fawkes in den gegebenen Situationen genauso reagiert hat, wie auch jeder andere von uns reagiert hätte, hätte es seinen Gegenpart betroffen.   
Er hat die vergangenen Jahre einen wahren Balanceakt zwischen seinem Verantwortungsgefühl und seinen Instinkten, seinem jungen Gefährten um jeden Preis nahe zu sein und nach besten Wissen und Gewissen zu unterstützen, vollbracht. Ein jeder hier bewundert ihn dafür.“   
Der junge Mann lugte vorsichtig über den Brillenrand unter seinem schwarzen Pony hervor. Als er jedoch erkannte, dass sie es mit dem Gesagten ernst meinte und dem Phönix wohl keine weiteren Strafen drohten, entspannte er sich ein wenig.   
„Ihn trifft auch keinerlei Schuld an dem Unglück, welches schlussendlich dafür Sorge trug, dass du vor deinem siebzehnten Geburtstag hier gelandet bist. Er hatte nur das „Avada Kedavra“ auf dich zurasen sehen und wollte dich an einem Ort wissen, an dem du sicher bist.   
Es braucht keinen Seher um vorauszuahnen, dass der einzige Ort, der für ihn in Frage kam die Stadt ist, die er Heimat nennt.“  
Hier konnte sie regelrecht sehen, wie die Anspannung aus dem schmalen Körper wich.  
Auch Fawkes schien jetzt ein wenig entspannter.   
So wie sie ihren alten Gefährten kannte, hätte er mit stoischer Miene alles entgegengenommen, was ihm das Konzil vorgesetzt hätte.   
Denn er war die Risiken, die er für Harry eingegangen war, mit dem vollen Wissen eingegangen, dass es gegen die Gesetze des Konzils verstieß.   
Aber sie konnte beim besten Willen nicht sagen, wie er anders hätte reagieren können. So wie er vorgegangen war, war es der beste Mittelweg zwischen den Wünschen des Konzils und der Sicherheit seines Gegenparts gewesen.   
„Mit den uns vorliegenden Informationen und der derzeitigen Situation halten wir es für das Beste, wenn ihr Zwei die Bindung so schnell wie möglich hinter euch bringt. Dann braucht Fawkes sich nicht mehr außerhalb unserer Gesetze bewegen und du, Harry, hast die volle Gewissheit das du jemanden an deiner Seite hast, der mit den Gefahren, die der kommende Krieg in sich birgt, fertig wird und sich nicht beim ersten Anzeichen von Schwierigkeiten aus dem Staub macht. Sondern bleibt und dich mit all seinen Kräften unterstützt... dir Stabilität vermittelt...“, lächelte sie den erstaunten Jugendlichen liebevoll an. Jenem knickten vor lauter Erleichterung, dass Fawkes keine weitere Strafe zu erwarten hatte und auch weil ihn jetzt, wo der Richtspruch verkündet worden war, die nervöse Anspannung verließ die ihn aufrechtgehalten hatte, die Beine weg und er sackte im Schneidersitz zu Boden. Sofort hockte Fawkes neben ihm und legte besorgt eine Hand auf die schmale Schulter.   
Harry winkte ab und beschwichtigte den besorgten Phönix mit einem leisen Lächeln.   
Amalia konnte ebenfalls mit einem kleinen Lächeln wieder Platz nehmen.  
Ihr alter Gefährte hatte nach Äonen langen Wartens endlich seinen Gegenpart gefunden.   
Ein jeder hier im Raum gönnte dem Phönix das Glück.   
Das Einzige was jenes Glück trübte, war der Schatten des Krieges, der dem jungen Mann aufgrund der Prophezeiung auf Schritt und Tritt zu folgen schien.   
Sie wussten, dass Harry nichts lieber getan hätte, als den Krieg Krieg sein zu lassen um sich irgendwo zu verkriechen.   
Doch sein Verantwortungsbewusstsein und die Angst um seine wenigen wirklichen Freunde ließen eine Flucht nicht zu. Und jetzt kam auch noch das Wissen hinzu, dass er der Einzige zu sein schien, der dieses Ungeheuer aus der Welt schaffen konnte.   
Nun ja, das Konzil hielt diesbezüglich noch die eine oder andere Überraschung für den jungen Mann bereit.   
Wie aufs Stichwort erhob sich jetzt Raoul, der Herr der Schlangen.   
„Junger Harry,“, Die smaragdgrünen Augen lagen aufmerksam auf ihm. „... aufgrund der Prophezeiung wissen wir, dass dir gar nichts anderes übrig bleibt, als den Krieg bis zum bitteren Ende zu verfolgen...   
Keine Sorge,“, beschwichtigte er den Einwand, den der schwarzhaarige junge Mann erheben wollte, lächelnd. „Die Prophezeiung und ihr Inhalt wird diesen Raum erst verlassen, wenn das Geschehen um sie herum bereits vom Winde in alle Richtungen zerstreut wurde...  
Das Konzil hat entschieden, dass es weder auf der einen noch auf der anderen Seite aktiv eingreifen wird, da es sich dabei ausschließlich um eine Auseinandersetzung zwischen Menschen handelt.   
Jedoch werden wir für jeden „Wilden“, der sich auf der anderen Seite befindet, jemanden aus unseren Reihen an deine Seite stellen. So wird das Gleichgewicht wieder hergestellt.“  
Die Dankbarkeit, die von dem jungen Mann ausging, konnte man fast mit den Händen greifen.   
„Zudem haben sich einige Mitglieder dieses Konzils bereit erklärt dir ein paar Gaben mitzugeben, die dir deinen Weg ein wenig erleichtern sollen.   
Zum Beispiel hat jede einzelne Rasse hier beschlossen, dir ihre Zunge zugänglich zu machen. Da du bereits Parsel sprichst und durch das Gift unserer kleinen Schwester bereits resistent gegen alle Gifte dieser Welt bist, können wir Schlangen dir leider nichts mehr mit auf den Weg geben.“  
Schuld schlich sich in die Augen des jungen Mannes und mit leiser Stimme entschuldigte er sich:   
„Bitte verzeiht, dass ich nicht in der Lage war Eurer Schwester anders beizukommen...“   
„Harry,“, sprach Raoul den Schwarzhaarigen ruhig und ohne Groll in seiner Stimme an. „Unsere kleine Schwester hat sich von dem Bann des dunklen Magiers einlullen lassen und der Tod war der einzige schmerzfreie Weg sie zu erlösen.   
Hätte Tom den Bann um sie herum gebrochen, wäre nichts als Wahnsinn zurückgeblieben, da die ungefähr fünfzig Jahre in denen sie gegen den Bann angekämpft hat, ihren klaren Verstand vollkommen zerstört haben. Der Tod war die einzige Alternative die ihr blieb, wollte sie dem Wahnsinn entkommen und du hast ihr diese Gnade gewährt. Zudem hättest du die Rettung deiner rothaarigen Freundin fast mit dem Leben bezahlt...“  
Harry holte tief Luft und man konnte erkennen, dass ihm damit eine große Last von den Schultern genommen worden war:   
„Danke...“, wisperte er leise.   
Das Lächeln, welches Raoul trug als er sich wieder setzte, verwandelte sich in ein Grinsen, als Harry verwirrt seine Brille abnahm, kurz ins Licht blinzelte und dem Gestell in seiner Hand erneut einen verwirrten Blick zuwarf. Es schien, als würden einige der Geschenke bereits Wirkung zeigen.   
Die Führerin der Vampire ergriff das Wort:  
„Ein Geschenk von uns Vampiren.   
Wenn du die Brille im Kampfgetümmel verlieren würdest, könnte das durchaus verheerende Folgen für dich haben. Deshalb bist du jetzt mit einer ausgezeichneten Tages- und Nachtsicht ausgestattet.“   
Der Herr der Zwerge erhob sich:   
„Wir Zwerge werden dir morgen eine Rüstung zu Verfügung stellen, die leicht wie eine Feder zu tragen ist und zudem die meisten Waffen und Flüche abprallen lässt. Dazu gibt es ein Set Dolche, die auf deinen Wunsch hin sofort in deine Hände zurückkehren.“  
Er setzte sich und Ragnarök, der Meister der Goblins erhob sich:   
„Wir Goblins passen unser Geschenk dem der Zwerge an und werden dir bis morgen ein Meisterschwert zu Verfügung stellen, welches genau auf dich zugeschnitten ist und sich deinen Kenntnissen und Training anpassen wird.“  
Die Herrin der Einhörner stellte als nächstes ihr Geschenk vor:   
„Wir Einhörner schenken dir eine Phiole unseres Blutes.   
Nach der Bindung sollte es mit einer Träne deines Gefährten vermischt, in der Lage sein die Narbe auf deiner Stirn zu verheilen.“  
Fassungslos starrte Harry auf den unscheinbaren kristallenen Flakon, in dem er die silberne Flüssigkeit ausmachen konnte.   
„Aber...“  
Die Herrin unterband jeden weiteren Einwand mit einem Lächeln:   
„Das Blut wurde freiwillig gegeben und keiner unserer Brüder und Schwestern ließ ihr Leben für diese Gabe... Viele Menschen definieren dich nur über diese Narbe und ignorieren den Rest, der hinter dieser Narbe steht. Damit möchten wir dir ein wenig Freiraum in deiner Welt verschaffen. Denn ohne diese Narbe bist du nur ein weiterer Jugendlicher unter vielen.“  
Sprachlos konnte der schwarzhaarige junge Mann nur noch nicken.   
Dabei hatte er noch gar nicht gehört was sie ihm anzubieten hatte.   
Damit erhob sich Amalia erneut:  
„Harry, als Herrin der Drachen verfüge ich über die Macht, die Zeit zu manipulieren. Wann immer du es wünscht, werde ich dir, während in der Gegenwart 24 Stunden vergehen, ein ganzes Jahr zur Verfügung stellen, in dem du Zeit hast ein wenig zur Ruhe zu kommen und dich mit den Geschenken vertraut zu machen, die dir heute überreicht worden sind.   
Vor allem mit denen, die dir nicht erklärt wurden.“, zwinkerte sie ihm verschmitzt zu.   
Eine Weile kam nichts von dem vollkommen überrannten jungen Mann.   
Dann wandte er seinen Kopf zu Fawkes und fragte fassungslos:   
„Kannst du mich bitte mal kneifen? Sonst gehe ich davon aus, dass ich doch noch in Hogwarts auf der Krankenstation liege und das alles nur ein Hirngespinst ist.“  
Das eine oder andere Konzilmitglied war nun nicht mehr in der Lage den einen oder anderen amüsierten Gluckser zu unterdrücken.   
Auch Fawkes musste an sich halten, um nicht vor lauter Erleichterung loszulachen, da Harry die neuen Ereignisse, die sein Leben mit der Gewalt eines Taifuns umkrempelten, mit Humor nehmen konnte.   
„Sorry Harry, kein Traum. Alles absolute Wirklichkeit.“  
Aufseufzend erhob sich der schwarzhaarige junge Mann endlich:  
„Hätte mich auch gewundert, wenn du mir eine andere Antwort gegeben hättest.“  
Danach blickte er voller Ernst jedem Konzil- Mitglied der Reihe nach fest in die Augen.   
Ihm gingen die Worte durch den Kopf, die ihm Fawkes erst vor ein paar Stunden mit auf den Weg gegeben hatte: das er die Ereignisse, die ihn heute hierher geführt hatten, als ersten Schritt sehen sollte, der sein Leben langsam aber sicher wieder auf geordnete Bahnen lenken wird. Und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte er auch das Gefühl, dass hinter den Geschenken, die er heute erhalten hatte, nicht schon das nächste Tief auf ihn lauerte. Das es ab jetzt vielleicht tatsächlich bergauf und nicht nur bergab gehen wird.   
Er verneigte sich und sagte mit klarer Stimme:  
„Ich danke dem Konzil für das mir entgegengebrachte Vertrauen und werde mich bemühen, jedes Eurer Geschenke mit der Achtung zu behandeln, die es verdient.   
Jedoch bitte ich darum, dass diejenigen, die der Meinung sind ich bräuchte Unterweisung, das Jahr, welches Lady Amalia mir großzügigerweise zur Verfügung stellt, dazu zu nutzen mir alles Nötige beizubringen.   
Schließlich bringen die besten Gaben nichts, wenn ich mich vor lauter Unwissenheit damit selbst umbringe.“, endete er humorvoll.  
Da Harry seinen Oberkörper immer noch geneigt hielt, entgingen ihm die Blicke, die sich die einzelnen Konzilmitglieder zuwarfen.   
Schließlich erhob sich erneut Ragnarök:   
„Eine weise Bitte, junger Harry.   
Da die anderen Gaben jedoch „lediglich“ die Verstärkung gewisser Sinne und Reflexe, sowie einige zusätzliche Fähigkeiten beinhalten, die du selbst erarbeiten kannst, erklären die Zwerge und wir uns bereit dir jeweils einen Waffenmeister aus unseren Reihen mit in dieses Jahr zu geben. Zudem möchte ich gleich noch ein anderes Thema anschneiden, welches dich betrifft.“  
Harry richtete sich auf und blickte fragend zum Oberhaupt der Goblins.   
„Durch den Tod deines Paten,“, an dieser Stelle konnte Harry ein kurzes Zusammenzucken nicht vermeiden. Schließlich war die Wunde immer noch zu frisch. Selbst wenn sie durch Fawkes’ Hilfe bereits anfing zu verschorfen.   
Keine Sekunde später spürte er die beruhigende Wärme besagten Phönix’ neben sich und das gab ihm die Kraft sich den Rest von Ragnaröks Rede anzuhören. „... trat sein Testament in Kraft, welches besagt, dass du sein alleiniger Erbe bist. Damit bist du der Erbe zweier sehr alten und mächtigen Zauberer- Familien.   
Auch wenn es vielleicht ein ungünstiger Zeitpunkt ist, da dich der Verlust noch schmerzt, aber wir müssen wissen, wie du gedenkst weiter zu verfahren...“, schloss der alte Goblin mit einer Sanftheit, die ihm jemand der ihn nicht kannte nicht zugetraut hätte.   
„Herr, wäre es möglich, dass ich Euch die Antwort gebe, sobald ich das Jahr hinter mir habe?“, trug er leise mit gesenktem Kopf seine Bitte vor.  
„Selbstverständlich.“, nickte der Goblin. „Solange wir deine Entscheidung hören bevor das neue Schuljahr beginnt, reicht das vollkommen.“  
„Danke.“   
Dann richtete er sich erneut auf und blickte Amalia an:  
„Mylady, ich wäre Euch sehr verbunden, wenn Ihr mir Eure Gabe ab übermorgen zur Verfügung stellen würdet. Falls die Vorbereitungen dafür länger dauern, dann natürlich dementsprechend später.“  
Amalia blickte zu ihrem alten Freund, welcher kurz überlegte und dann mit dem Kopf schüttelte:   
„Es ist absolut kein Problem einen Bereich des Palastes so abzusperren, dass wir darüber einen Tag verfügen können ohne den täglichen Ablauf komplett durcheinander zu bringen und dennoch alles haben, was wir brauchen.“   
Er drehte sich kurz zu Brom um:  
„Leite alles in die Wege, damit ab übermorgen bis der Zeitbann Amalias vorüber ist, niemand den Hauptturm und den Westflügel des Palastes betreten kann.“  
Sein Hauptmann verneigte sich kurz und verließ schnellen Schrittes die Konzil- Halle.  
Als auch das geklärt war, hörte er, wie Harry neben ihm tief Luft holte und sich dann leise erkundigte:  
„Das Konzil hat gesagt, dass wir die Bindung so schnell wie möglich vollziehen sollen. Meinst du, heute Abend ist schnell genug?“  
Vollkommen geschockt blinzelte der Phönix seinen Gegenpart an.  
Selbst in das Konzil kehrte erneut Ruhe ein, da es die leise vorgetragenen Worte trotz allem vernommen hatte.   
„Bist du dir sicher?“, erkundigte sich Fawkes sanft.   
Wenn er eines vermeiden wollte, dann das sich Harry unter Druck gesetzt fühlte und den Schritt nur aus der Verantwortung heraus tat.   
Er bekam lediglich ein verunglücktes Schulterzucken und ein schiefes Lächeln zur Antwort. Da Harry jedoch zu ahnen schien, dass ihn das nicht gerade überzeugte, schob er noch hinten an:   
„Ob nun jetzt oder erst in einem Jahr nach meinem siebzehnten Geburtstag- das macht für mich keinen wirklichen Unterschied.   
Bis auf den, dass ich nicht weiß, ob ich nach meinem nächsten Schuljahr noch lebe oder ob Voldemort mich klein bekommen hat... Zudem haben wir jetzt die Möglichkeit in dem von Lady Amalia geschenktem Jahr herauszufinden, ob wir tatsächlich für die Ewigkeit geschaffen sind oder uns bereits nach kurzer Zeit gegenseitig auf die Schwanzfedern treten...“, blitzten seine Smaragde belustigt auf.   
Was konnte Fawkes auf dieses Argument hin noch großartig vorbringen?  
Das leise Gelächter wegen der Formulierung des letzten Teil des Satzes gekonnt ignorierend. Genauso wie er das amüsierte: „Niemals wurden weisere Worte in diesen Hallen gesprochen.“ von Amalia ignorierte, was selbstverständlich eine neue Runde Lachens mit sich führte...


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 6

Nachdem die Konzils- Sitzung dermaßen amüsant geendet hatte, führte Dahla ihren Herren und seinen jungen Gegenpart mit einem belustigten Lächeln auf den Lippen zurück in den Hauptturm.   
Jedoch bedeutete sie Harry sie zu begleiten, während Fawkes sich in seine Gemächer zurückziehen würde.   
Unschlüssig blickte er erst zu Fawkes.   
Als jener jedoch aufmunternd nickte, folgte er ihr ohne weiter zu zögern.   
Schweigend führte sie ihn ein wenig tiefer in den Turm hinein, bis sie vor einer mit Mosaiken verzierten Tür inne hielt, diese öffnete und ihn mit einer ausladenden Geste bat einzutreten.  
Eine Augenbraue hochziehend folgte er ihrer stummen Aufforderung und fand sich in einem luxuriösen ausgestattetem Baderaum wieder, in dem bereits ein kleines Becken gefüllt mit dampfenden Wasser darauf wartete, dass er sich in den Schaumberg hinein gleiten ließ.   
Auf dem Beckenrand konnte er ein Tablett mit einigen ausgewählten Köstlichkeiten ausmachen, die seinem Magen zeigten, dass er bereits ein paar anstrengende Stunden hinter sich hatte und es Zeit wurde, seinen Energiespeicher erneut aufzufüllen.   
Dahla trat hinter ihn und legte ihm vorsichtig die Hände auf seine Schultern.   
„Lasst Euch ins Wasser sinken und von seiner Wärme entspannen.“, raunte sie ihm zu. „Wenn Ihr einen Wunsch habt, zögert nicht und ruft mich. Ich werde draußen warten.“  
Damit gab sie ihm einen kleinen Schubs weiter in den Raum hinein und kurze Zeit später hörte er das Klicken, welches signalisierte, dass sie die Tür hinter sich zugezogen hatte.   
Der Versuchung des heißen Wassers nicht wiederstehen könnend, entkleidete er sich langsam.   
Genauso langsam schritt er die Stufen des kleinen Bassins hinab und ließ sich mit einem behaglichen Seufzen in die dampfenden Fluten gleiten.   
Den Kopf gegen den gepolsterten Rand gelehnt, konnte er bequem das Tablett erreichen und hin und wieder einen Happen der kleinen Köstlichkeiten zu sich nehmen.   
Nach und nach spürte er, wie die Hitze des Wassers seine Wirkung tat und seine verspannten Muskeln sich nach und nach entspannten.   
Zudem kam er jetzt das erste Mal dazu dankbar über das Geschenk der Vampire zu sein. Denn kein Dampf vernebelte ihm die Gläser, sodass er freie Sicht auf die verspielten und detailreichen Mosaike hatte, die den Raum schmückten. Und während er sich in den Farben und Formen der bunten Fliesen verlor, konnten seine Gedanken ebenfalls langsam zu sich finden...

Vor ungefähr einer Woche schien er alles verloren zu haben, was ihm noch wichtig schien. Dennoch schien ihm diese eine Woche so lang wie eine Ewigkeit zu sein.   
Er war zwar den Großteil von ihr bewusstlos gewesen, dennoch hatte er in der Zeit die er bei sich war, dermaßen viel gehört, gesehen und erlebt, dass es ihm um einiges länger vorkam.   
Und in weniger als ein paar Stunden würde er seine Jungfräulichkeit an einen Phönix verlieren.   
Leise lachte er in sich hinein.   
Wie verrückt klang das denn bitteschön?  
So formuliert durfte er das niemanden sagen. Wenn er selbst schon darüber den Kopf schüttelte?   
Und er war ja schon einiges an Verrücktheiten gewohnt.   
Es war nicht so, dass er seine Entscheidung bereute.   
Im Gegenteil, er konnte tief in sich die Gewissheit spüren, dass Fawkes tatsächlich das war, was er brauchte.   
Das der Phönix ihn mit seinen warmen Flügeln umschlingen und niemals wieder hergeben würde.   
Ihn erschreckte noch nicht mal die Tatsache, dass die Magie ihm in dieser Partnerschaft den Part der Frau zugewiesen hatte.   
Er nahm es einfach als gegeben hin und würde das Beste daraus machen.   
Die Gedanken wanderten zu seinem Direktor.   
Er wusste, dass der alte Mann ihn mit dem Wissen um die Prophezeiung nicht hatte brechen wollen- auch wenn nicht wirklich viel dazu gefehlt hatte. Es war nur so, dass Albus der Meinung gewesen war, dass er wohl nach dem Desaster im Ministerium das Recht hatte zu erfahren, warum Voldemort zu dermaßen fiesen Mitteln gegriffen... wofür Sirius schlussendlich sein Leben gelassen hatte...   
Dank Fawkes, dank der bloßen Anwesenheit des Phönix’, einem Wesen, dem die Heilung im Blute lag, konnte er trotz der kurzen Zeitspanne, die zwischen dem Ministerium und Jetzt lag, wieder frei atmen und sogar einen Neuanfang wagen.   
Denn nichts anderes als das war es.   
Sobald er dieses Bad verlassen und Fawkes’ Räume erneut betreten würde, hatte er mit einem Teil seines Lebens abgeschlossen und war bereit, ohne den kleinsten Zweifel zu hegen einen neuen Abschnitt zu umarmen, willkommen zu heißen.  
Er wusste nicht, wohin ihn dieser eine Schritt führen würde, nur, dass es nicht schlechter werden würde... nur anders...  
Er war in eine Welt hineingeraten, die selbst Zauberer für Legenden halten würden. Harry war zwar nicht in der Welt der Magie aufgewachsen, aber er war sich sicher, wenn die Zauberer und Hexen wüssten, dass neben ihrer Gesellschaft noch parallel dazu die der magischen Wesen existierte, hätte er längst davon gehört.   
Aber leider sahen die Menschen nur das, was sie sehen wollten.   
Das hatte er selbst schon oft genug am eigenen Leib zu spüren bekommen.   
Und für die Menschen waren die meisten magischen Wesen ein Kuriosum welches sie manchmal als schön betrachteten; manchmal als gefährlich einstuften, obwohl sie sich gar nicht bemühten die Natur des Wesens zu erfassen. Denn wenn sie sich die Mühe machen würden, dann wüssten sie, dass die meisten magischen Wesen eigentlich nur in Ruhe gelassen werden wollten.   
Zudem würde es die meisten Menschen wohl erschüttern zu erfahren, dass sie gar nicht so überlegen waren, wie sie immer taten.   
Das selbst große Magier wie zum Beispiel Merlin, Dumbledore oder eben auch Voldemort nichts gegen die Kreaturen waren, die aus der Magie selbst geboren worden waren.   
Denn eines hatte er heute begriffen, als er vor dem Konzil gestanden und einen guten Blick in die Runde hatte werfen können:   
Jedes einzelne Wesen dort verfügte über mehr Magie im kleinen Finger, als so manches selbsternannte Reinblut in seinem ganzen Leben.   
Und das er sich verdammt glücklich schätzen durfte, dass sie ihn, kleinen und unbedeutenden Menschen, vorbehaltlos in ihrer Mitte aufgenommen hatten.   
Auf der anderen Seite verstand er aber auch, warum sie den Menschen eine Fassade präsentierten- ihre eigentlichen Stärken verheimlichten.   
Die Menschen, egal ob Muggel oder Magier, fühlten sich als „Herrscher“ über diesen Planeten. Als diejenigen, die ganz oben in der Nahrungskette standen.   
Sollten die magischen Kreaturen also an die Öffentlichkeit treten, dann würde das reinste Chaos ausbrechen. Dessen war sich Harry sicher.   
Was die Menschen nicht verstanden, musste vernichtet werden.   
Und sie würden nicht verstehen, dass Kreaturen, die älter, weiser und stärker als sie waren, keine Unterdrückung ihrer schwächeren und kurzlebigeren Nachbarn, sondern eine friedliche Koexistenz anstrebten.  
Aber solange noch nicht einmal Muggel und Magier friedlich nebeneinander existieren konnten, bezweifelte Harry, dass sie die Existenz der magischen Wesen akzeptieren würden, ohne sich gegen ihre vollkommen andere Lebensweise aufzulehnen und alles daran setzen würden sie zu vernichten- nur um dann von dem Sturm den sie dadurch entfesseln würden, selbst vernichtet zu werden.   
Die Menschen waren im Gegensatz zu magischen Kreaturen wie kleine Kinder, die alles was sie sahen, genauestens untersuchen müssen, nur damit sie es durch ihre Kraft, diese nicht einschätzend können, zerstören oder selbst zerstört werden, da sie sich überschätzt hatten...  
Langsam driftete Harry von diesen schweren Gedanken in einen erholsamen Schlaf aus dem er erst gerissen wurde, als Dahla ihn an der Schulter rüttelte.   
Lächelnd hielt sie ihm ein großes Handtuch hin.  
Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken oder sich zu schämen, entstieg er dem Bad und ließ sich von der größeren Frau in den weichen Baumwollstoff wickeln.   
Trotz der Stunden die er ohne jeden Zweifel hier verbracht hatte, dampfte das Wasser immer noch. Das erklärte, warum er nicht durch abkühlendes Wasser wieder aufgewacht war.   
Nachdem die größte Nässe vom Handtuch beseitigt worden war, hielt sie ihm einen feuerroten seidenen Morgenmantel hin, in den er ebenfalls ohne sich seiner Nacktheit zu schämen hineinschlüpfte und locker an der Hüfte zusammenband.   
Vielleicht lag es einfach daran, weil er wusste, dass sie bereits fest gebunden war, wunderte sich der Schwarzhaarige über sich selbst.   
Wie schon zuvor, führte sie ihn schweigend zu den Gemächern ihres Herren zurück.   
Vor den hohen Flügeltüren stoppte sie, verneigte sich kurz und verließ den Gang in der Richtung aus der sie gekommen waren.   
Nachdem er das Geräusch ihrer Stiefel nicht mehr hören konnte, stieß er vorsichtig einen der Flügel an, welcher unter dem Druck nachgab und so viel Freiraum schuf, dass er zwischen den beiden schweren Hälften der Tür hindurch huschen konnte.   
Kaum hatte er das Gemach betreten, spürte er an dem Luftzug, dass der Flügel von allein zurück ins Schloss gefallen war.   
Auf dem runden Tisch, an dem er heute Morgen erst gesessen und gefrühstückt hatte, konnte er einen simplen goldenen Kelch und einen goldenen mit Rubinen verzierten Zeremoniendolch ausmachen.   
Fawkes, der ihn reinkommen gehört hatte, stieß sich von der Säule ab, an der er gelehnt hatte, um auf die Stadt hinunter zu schauen, die in das flammende Inferno der Abendsonne getaucht wurde und schritt langsam, ihn nicht aus den Augen lassend zum Tisch.   
Das war es jetzt also.  
Wenn er neben Fawkes, der ebenso wie er in einen feuerroten Morgenmantel gekleidet war, an den Tisch trat, würde er unwiderruflich in eine neue Welt eintauchen.

Ohne das er sich dessen bewusst war, wie, war er längst schon an Fawkes herangetreten. Hielt ihm sein Handgelenk hin, welches mit zärtlicher Kraft umschlossen wurde.  
Ohne das er seinen Blick von den liebvoll glänzenden goldenen Seen wenden konnte, spürte er wie der Phönix mit einer sicheren Bewegung das Messer über seine Adern zog und das Blut mit dem Kelch auffing.   
Als es genug war, spürte er ein leichtes Kribbeln, die Wunde war verheilt und der Dolch lag in seiner Hand.   
Er dachte nicht nach.   
Er handelte lediglich.  
In einem kleinen Winkel seines klaren Verstandes war ihm klar, dass er sich aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach in Trance befand.   
Es kümmerte ihn nicht.   
Wie Fawkes’ zuvor bei ihm, umschloss er das dargebotene Handgelenk zärtlich und strich sanft mit dem Daumen über den Pulsschlag.   
Dann zog er die scharfe Schneide des Dolches über die goldgetönte Haut.  
Er hörte das Blut in den Kelch tropfen.   
Das Blut des Phönix’ vermischte sich mit dem des Menschen.   
Fasziniert verfolgte Harry wie ein Tropfen der rotgold leuchtenden Flüssigkeit- flüssiger Lava gleich- zischend auf die rote Flüssigkeit im Kelch traf.   
„Basilisken- Gift und das Blut eines Feuerphönix’- keine sehr glückliche Kombination...“, hörte er das leise melodische Lachen Fawkes’ als dieser seinem Blick folgte.   
Als die Magie auch hier der Meinung war, es war genug Blut, schloss sich die Wunde.   
Fawkes löste vorsichtig seine Hand aus dem Griff Harrys.   
Umschloss stattdessen den Kelch mit einer Hand, schwenkte ihn kurz und reichte ihn seinem jungen Gegenpart.   
Dieser akzeptierte das goldene Trinkgefäß ohne zu zögern und nahm genau zwei Schlucke. Dann reichte er den Kelch an den Phönix weiter, der mit zwei weiteren Schlucken das Gefäß leerte.  
Kaum hatte Harry das Blut geschluckt, meinte er von innen heraus zu verbrennen, da sich eine gewaltige Hitze in ihm ausbreitete.   
„Heiß...“ war alles, was er wispernd raus bekam bevor er spürte, wie Fawkes die Arme um ihn legte und immer näher kam.   
Die goldenen Seelenspiegel des Älteren flehten ihn stumm an, während der Phönix leise bat:   
„Lass dich fallen... bitte... lass dich fallen und von mir auffangen...“  
Zur Antwort überbrückte er die wenigen Zentimeter zwischen sich und dem magischen Geschöpf.   
Legte ihre Lippen aufeinander und ließ sich in jede Berührung, jede Liebkosung seines Gefährten fallen.   
Er spürte wie Fawkes sie so drehte, dass er ein wenig seines Gewichtes auf die Tischplatte stützen konnte. Dann die Hände, die ungeduldig an dem Stoff seines Morgenmantels zerrten und den lose gebunden Knoten des Gürtels lösten, so dass sich die Front öffnete.  
Da er sich mit den Händen auf der Platte abstützte, konnte der Mantel nicht ganz zu Boden gleiten, doch das störte im Moment weder ihn noch Fawkes.   
Jener löste sich von seinen Lippen und zog eine heiße Spur feuriger Küsse über seine Kinnlinie, der Halsschlagader bis hin zu seinen Brustwarzen. Als der Phönix die erste mit seinen Lippen umschloss, war Harry verdammt froh sich mit seinem Gewicht hinten an die Platte lehnen zu können.  
Anderweitig würde er wie heißes Wachs zwischen Fawkes’ Finger hindurchrinnen und erst auf dem Boden wieder zu sich kommen.  
Inzwischen konnte der Schwarzhaarige nicht mehr richtig lokalisieren wo ihn die Lippen, Zunge, Zähne und Hände des Phönix’ überall als dessen Eigentum markierten.   
Er wusste nur, dass Fawkes die Flamme in seinem Inneren mit seinen Zärtlichkeiten immer mehr anheizte.  
Er kam erst wieder für einen kurzen Moment zu sich, als er den heißen Atem des Anderen über sein pralles Geschlecht geistern spürte.   
Aufkeuchend vergrub er eine Hand in den roten Haaren seines feurigen Geliebten, mit der anderen stützte er sich auf einer der schmalen Schultern ab.   
Kurze Zeit später verging er fast in der feuchten Höhle die ihn umschloss. Die Zunge, die flatternd hier und dort hinwanderte schien ihm auch den letzten Rest klaren Verstandes zu rauben. Von der einen Hand die immer wieder über seine Oberschenkel und deren Innenseiten strich, wollte er gar nicht erst anfangen.   
Und als er spürte wie sich zwei Finger der anderen Hand tief in ihm vergruben, war es aus.   
Das Inferno erfasste ihn und entführte ihn in ungeahnte Höhen.   
Als er endlich wieder einigermaßen zu sich kam, ohne das lästige schwarze Punkte in seinem Gesichtsfeld hin und her tanzten, stand er an Fawkes geschmiegt. Sein Kopf an die Schulter des Älteren geschmiegt, das Gesicht in dessen Halskuhle vergraben. Fawkes tastende Finger immer noch in sich spürend.   
Wie er es geschafft hatte aufrecht stehen zu bleiben, wusste er nicht.   
Und er würde sich über dieses Weltwunder auch nicht den Kopf zerbrechen. Schon gar nicht als Fawkes seine Finger sinnlich langsam aus ihm entfernte und er beobachten konnte, wie der Phönix die mit einer Feuchtigkeit überzogenen Finger einer nach dem anderen zwischen seinen Lippen verschwinden ließ und sie gründlich ableckte.   
Wie hypnotisiert verfolgte Harry die rosarote Zunge, die immer wieder genüsslich zwischen den Fingern hervorschnellte, nur um wieder in ihrer Höhle zu verschwinden.   
Alles in ihm verzehrte sich danach die Härte, die er gegen seine Hüfte spürte, tief in sich vergraben zu spüren.   
Schon allein der Gedanke daran ließ ihn leise aufstöhnen und unbewusst sein Becken gegen das des Älteren kreisen.   
Ein dunkles Grollen entwich der Kehle des Phönix‘ und ohne auch nur ein Anzeichen von Mühe, hob er den Jüngeren auf seine Arme, nur um ihn neben dem großen Bett wieder auf dem Boden abzusetzen.   
Mit beiden Händen umfasste er das Gesicht des etwas Kleineren und verschloss ihm die Lippen mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.   
Gab ihm die Möglichkeit sich selbst zu schmecken.   
Harry verlor sich vollkommen in diesem Kuss.   
Er konnte gar nicht anders.   
Die Hände, welche eben noch sein Gesicht zärtlich umschlossen hatten, flatterten schmetterlingsgleich über die empfindliche Haut seines Halses, bis sie bei seinen Schultern ankamen und endlich den kühlen Stoff des seidenen Mantels abstreifen konnten.   
Aufstöhnend verkrallte sich Harry in den Oberarmen des Anderen.  
Das Gleiten des seidigen Stoffes einer zärtlichen Liebkosung gleich auf seiner erhitzen Haut war fast zu viel für seine überreizten Sinne.   
„Leg dich mit dem Bauch zuerst aufs Bett...“, forderte der Phönix keuchend.   
Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken kam der Schwarzhaarige der Aufforderung nach.   
Legte sich jedoch so, dass er die Beine unter den Körper zog und somit der Hintern nach oben zeigte, während er sein Gesicht in einem der Kissen vergrub.   
Für Fawkes war es fast zu viel zu sehen, wie sein junger Gefährte sich ihm anbot.   
Doch zuerst wollte er von der köstlichen Feuchte kosten, die wann immer sein jüngerer Gefährte ab jetzt erregt sein würde, zwischen den Pobacken auf ihn warten würde. Er hatte bereits vorhin einen Vorgeschmack davon gewinnen können als er die Finger abgeleckt hatte, welche er zuvor in den warmen willigen Körper gestoßen hatte.  
Jetzt wollte er mit der Zunge direkt in die Quelle dieses Ambrosia- Nektars vordringen.   
Harry war eigentlich davon ausgegangen, das was er zuvor erlebt hatte konnte nicht mehr getoppt werden.   
Er wurde eines besseren belehrt, als er erneut den heißen Atem über sich geistern spürte. Doch diesmal über der Öffnung von der er wusste, dass er dort später Fawkes in seinem Körper willkommen heißen würde.   
Er schien dort noch empfindlicher zu sein, als an seinem Geschlecht. Denn schon allein dieser kleine Atemzug reichte aus, ihm vor lauter Erregung Sterne vor die Augen zu treiben.   
Und es wurde ein ganzer Kometenschwarm, als er erst zärtliche Hände spürte, die seine Backen ein wenig auseinander schoben und dann die Zunge, die es doch tatsächlich wagte ihn dort zu liebkosen.   
Hätte ihn die eiserne Kraft in den Händen des Phönix’ nicht zurückgehalten, er hätte nach hinten gestoßen, um noch mehr von diesem phantastischem Gefühl zu bekommen.   
So konnte er sich lediglich auf seine Arme stemmen, den Rücken durchbiegen und seiner Erregung im Takt in dem die Zunge in ihn eindrang durch kleine Schreie Luft machen.   
Kurz überlegte er, ob es normal war, dass er so empfindlich auf Zärtlichkeiten an dieser Stelle reagierte.   
Der Gedanke war schnell vergessen, als Fawkes das Tempo ein wenig anzog und er erneut mit dem Namen seinen Geliebten auf den Lippen laut kam.   
Danach brach er am ganzen Leib zitternd auf dem Bett zusammen.   
Er hatte einfach keine Kraft mehr sich aufrecht zu halten.  
Wie im Nebel bekam er mit, wie Fawkes ihn mit liebevollen Worten dazu bewegte, sich trotz seines derzeitigen knochenlosen Zustandes auf den Rücken zu drehen, nur damit er in einem wahren Schauer sanfter Küsse unterging, die auf jeden Millimeter seiner Haut nieder regneten.   
Selbst seine Zehen waren nicht vor einem Angriff sicher.  
Aber unter diesen zum Teil neckischen Zärtlichkeiten fand er wieder einigermaßen zu sich und konnte anfangen die erhaltenen Liebkosungen an den Absender zurückzugeben.   
Als Fawkes ihn jedoch wieder auf ganzer Länge mit seinem Körper bedeckte, schweißbedeckte Haut auf schweißbedeckter Haut lag, kehrte die Hitze in Harry zurück als wäre sie niemals fort gewesen.   
Die Sehnsucht den Älteren tief in sich zu spüren raubte ihm fast den Atem.   
Er war nicht mal mehr in der Lage Fawkes darum anzubetteln.   
Doch der Phönix schien ihn auch so zu verstehen.   
Glitt er doch ohne Schwierigkeiten in seine feuchte Enge hinein und füllte ihn aus, als wären sie wie füreinander geschaffen.   
Einen Augenblick lang hielten sie beide die Luft an.   
Gold versank in Smaragd.  
Dann begann Fawkes sich zu bewegen.   
Langsam.   
Ein Stück nach dem anderen- rauf.   
Ein Stück nach dem anderen- runter.   
Ein stetiger Rhythmus.   
Und obwohl Harry der Meinung war, das ihn das noch mal umbringen würde, umschlang er den Phönix mit seinen Armen.   
Brachte ihn näher zu sich.   
Folgte mit seinen Hüften den trägen Takt, den Fawkes vorgab.   
War nicht in der Lage seinen Blick von den goldenen Seen zu nehmen.   
Erhöhte Fawkes das Tempo, folgte er.   
Nahm der Phönix das Tempo zurück, obwohl sie beide so kurz vor der Erlösung standen, folgte er ihm ebenfalls.   
Bis sie beide wieder an dem Punkt anlangten, dass Fawkes das Tempo anzog um sie wieder beide bis kurz vor den Höhepunkt zu bringen und sich erneut zurückzuziehen.   
Immer und immer wieder wiederholte der Obenliegende diesen Rhythmus.  
Doch die Abstände wurden immer kleiner.   
Immer kleiner wurde das Zeitfenster welches sie brauchten um sich wieder kurz vor die gemeinsame Erlösung zu zerren.  
Bis Fawkes mit einer kräftigen Bewegung seiner Hüften diese bis dato unsichtbare Grenze überschritt und sie beide in einen Wirbelsturm aus Magie und Gefühlen zog, aus dem es kein Entkommen gab.  
In diesem Wirbelsturm fanden ihre Seelen einander: uralt und blutjung.   
Dennoch hatte die Magie sie füreinander vorgesehen und ohne weitere Probleme floss eine Seele in die nächste über. Füllte sie aus.   
Füllte jene Lücken aus, die dem Besitzer bisher verborgen geblieben waren.   
Nahtlos schmiegten sie sich aneinander.   
So wie ihre Körper zu einander passten, passten auch ihre Seelen und ihre Magie wie ein Puzzlestück ans Nächste zueinander.   
Hitze traf auf Hitze und entfachte ein Feuer, welches sie beide zu verschlingen drohte, nur damit sie aus der noch heißen Asche neugeboren emporsteigen konnten.   
Das nächste was sie wieder wussten war, das Fawkes sich an den Rücken des Jüngeren schmiegte, einen Arm besitzergreifend über dessen Hüfte gelegt, presste er einen kleinen Kuss auf die bloße Schulter des Anderen und gemeinsam ließen sie sich in Morpheus’ Arme treiben... 

 

 

Kapitel 7

 

Am nächsten Morgen kam Fawkes zu sich als er zarte Lippen schmetterlingsgleich über seine Haut fliegen spürte.   
Dazu die öligen Finger, die sich behutsam in ihm hin und her bewegten.   
‚Scheint, als hat Harry das Massageöl entdeckt’, ging es dem Phönix noch durch den Kopf, bevor sich jene Lippen über die seinigen legten und sich daran machten, jeden vernünftigen Gedanken für die nächste Zeit auszutreiben.   
Entspannt überließ sich Fawkes den zärtlichen Händen und Liebkosungen. Harry hatte am Abend zuvor seiner Bitte entsprochen und sich nicht gegen die Magie gewehrt, die jede einzelne Pore seiner Haut durchdrungen hatte, um ihn neugeformt zu entlassen.   
Fawkes wusste, wie schwer es Harry fiel einfach mal abzuschalten, da er früh genug gelernt hatte, dass Entspannung zu fatalen Fehlern führen konnte. Dennoch hatte er sich gestern von Fawkes und dessen Magie in eine flammendheiße Umarmung ziehen und führen lassen.   
Da konnte er den Gefallen ruhig zurückgeben.   
Nachdem sich Harry aus ihm zurückgezogen hatte und sie einander zugewandt auf der Seite lagen, konnte Fawkes nicht an sich halten.   
Er hob eine Hand, strich eine der feuerroten Strähnen, welche jetzt in dem pechschwarzen Haar seines jungen Gefährten aufblitzten, aus der Stirn und zeichnete mit einem Finger die blitzförmige Narbe nach, welche den goldenen Reif auf der Stirn durchbrach.   
„Die Verbindung ist gestern durchbrochen worden. Er wird nie wieder in der Lage sein, dich darüber zu kontrollieren...“  
Harry fing seine Hand ein und hauchte einen Kuss gegen die Fingerspitzen, ehe er sie wieder frei ließ.   
Der Phönix setzte sich daraufhin auf und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken in den Kissenberg zurück.   
Blind, da er sich nicht vom Anblick des Jüngeren losreißen konnte, tastete er mit einer Hand auf dem Nachttisch nach dem Flakon, den die Einhörner seinem jungen Gefährten überlassen hatten. Er würde jetzt auch noch das letzte Zeichen zerstören, welches Harry an Voldemort band.   
Danach würde der Jüngere mit Haut und Haaren ihm gehören.   
Er hatte nie behauptet, dass magische Kreaturen nicht besitzergreifend sein konnten…   
Nachdem er ihn endlich zu fassen bekommen hatte, entließ er nach den Anweisungen der Einhörner eine seiner Tränen in die silbrige Flüssigkeit.   
Harry, der begriffen hatte, was er vorhatte, hatte sich ebenfalls aufgesetzt und schaute ihn voller Erwartung an.   
Der Phönix schüttelte die Phiole ein wenig, damit sich die beiden magischen Flüssigkeiten auch gut vermischten, stippte dann kurz mit einem Finger hinein und trug vorsichtig den silbrigen Inhalt auf die Fluchnarbe.   
Während er behutsam, Stück für Stück, die Narbe für immer verschwinden ließ, erklärte er leise:   
„Der „Avada Kedavra“ gehört mit zu den schwarzmagischsten Sprüchen überhaupt. Lediglich das Blut der Einhörner wäre niemals in der Lage gewesen die Narbe heilen zu lassen. Erst in Kombination mit meinem Feuer, welches die Verbindung zwischen euch zerstört hat, kann die Reinheit dieser Wesen den Rest der fremden Schwarzen Magie aus deinem Körper vertreiben und somit zusammen mit einer meiner Tränen die Narbe entfernen...“  
Der Schwarzhaarige folgte der Bewegung seines Fingers, als könne er nicht glauben, dass das Zeichen welches ihn schon sein Leben lang verfolgte, tatsächlich verschwunden sein sollte.   
„Geh ins Bad und lass dich von deinem eigenen Spiegelbild überzeugen...“, lächelte Fawkes und nickte in Richtung der gegenüberliegenden Wand, wo Harry eine Tür ausmachen konnte.  
Seinem Phönix einen kleinen entschuldigenden Kuss auf die Lippen hauchend, weil er sich in diesem Moment tatsächlich selbst von diesem kleinen Wunder überzeugen musste, huschte Harry wie Gott ihn geschaffen hatte ins Badezimmer.   
Fawkes, der nur zu gern die Reaktion des Jüngeren beobachten wollte, folgte gemessenen Schrittes.   
Als er das Bad betrat, konnte er Harry vor der Waschbeckengarnitur ausmachen, wie er sich voll ungläubigen Staunens im Spiegel betrachtete, der den Rest der gesamten Wand einnahm.  
Leise in sich hineinlächelnd trat Fawkes hinter seinen Gefährten.  
Schlang die Arme um ihn und legte das Kinn auf dessen Schulter ab.   
„Bin das wirklich ich?“, wisperte Harry fassungslos seinen Blick über den Spiegel einfangend.  
Fawkes nahm sich noch einmal die Zeit seine Augen über die Gestalt des Jüngeren wandern zu lassen.   
Die schwarzen Haare immer noch leicht ungezähmt, doch jetzt mit feuerroten Strähnen durchbrochen. Auf der Stirn, die Phönixrunen, die in goldener Farbe in seine sonnengeküsste Haut eingelassen schienen und von weitem wie ein dünner goldener Reif wirkten.   
Dazu das Fehlen der blitzförmigen Narbe.   
Lediglich glatte unvernarbte Haut.  
Doch am auffälligsten waren die Augen.   
Vorher schon von einem starken smaragdgrün geprägt, wirkte es jetzt so, als würde hinter dem Smaragd ein Meer aus geschmolzenem Gold fließen. Dazu erneut die goldenen Phönixrunen, die das Zeichen der Ewigkeit in seine Iris zeichneten und einen Blick auf das geschmolzene Gold erlaubten, welches hinter dem Smaragdgrün lag.   
Dann trotz des feinen Körperbaus, die wohldefinierten Muskeln, erarbeitet in langen Stunden des Quidditsch- Trainings, reichte allein schon dieser Anblick aus, um in Fawkes die Erregung erneut anzufachen.   
„’tschuldige,“, murmelte er über sich selbst amüsiert in die Schulter des Jüngeren. „Scheint als würde ich jetzt Äonen lang sexuell angestauten Frust auf einmal loswerden wollen...“  
Was auch immer er noch sagen wollte ging in einem Keuchen unter, als Harry ein wenig die Hüften bewegte und dadurch seine Erregung die süße Spalte des Anderen entlang strich. 

Harry sah, wie die goldenen Augen des Älteren in der Erscheinung, die der Spiegel zeigte, förmlich ertrank. Zudem schien ihm zu gefallen was er sah, wenn die wiedererwachte Erregung als Indikator dienen sollte.  
Allerdings fühlte Harry wie etwas tief in ihm drinnen auf die Erregung des Phönix’ antwortete und sich erneut Hitze in ihm ausbreitete.  
Dazu kamen die Erinnerungen der vergangen Nacht, wie Fawkes zwei seiner Finger, welche zuvor in ihm gewütet hatten mit Feuchtigkeit überzogen zu seinem Mund führte, um sich an der Flüssigkeit die an ihnen klebte zu laben.   
Und das kurze Wundern, warum er auf einmal so empfindlich in diesem Bereich reagierte.   
Schien als hätte Fawkes es ein wenig wörtlicher gemeint, als er sagte, dass die Magie den jüngeren Gegenpart in einer gleichgeschlechtlichen Beziehung als „Frau“ auswählte.   
Es war ja nicht so das Fawkes jetzt vollkommen ignorierte, dass er ebenfalls dem männlichen Geschlecht angehörte.   
Dafür hatte ihn die Hand welche um seine Erregung lag, viel zu fest im Griff.   
Aufstöhnend, da er jetzt von vorn und hinten bestürmt wurde, lehnte er seinen Kopf nach hinten. Ganz vage nahm er durch die Reflektion im Spiegel wahr, dass sie jetzt gleichgroß waren.   
Ihre Blicke trafen sich über den Spiegel und ließen einander nicht mehr los.   
„Wie gut,“, konnte Harry noch keuchen. „Das du an einen hormongesteuerten Teenager geraten bist, dem es nichts ausmacht, wenn der ältere Geliebte seinen Körper für dessen Phantasien „missbraucht“...“  
Danach dauerte es nicht lange und er kam das erste Mal, da Fawkes die Liebkosungen um sein Glied verstärkt hatte.   
Er wusste jedoch, dass es hier noch kein Ende gefunden hatte.   
Schließlich spürte er, wie die heiße Erregung des Älteren einen immer tieferen Weg in ihn hineinpflügte.   
Der Phönix erlaubte, dass er sich ein wenig nach vorn lehnte und sich mit seinen Armen auf dem Waschbecken abstützen konnte.   
Fawkes hingegen legte seine Hände auf seinen Hüften ab und hielt ihn mit sanfter Gewalt an Ort und Stelle.  
Die ganze Zeit hatten sie nicht einmal den Augenkontakt über den Spiegel gebrochen. Sie wollten ganz genau die Reaktionen des Anderen sehen. Darauf reagieren können.   
In den Gefühlen, die sie in den Seelenfenstern des Anderen erkannten, ertrinken und nie wieder daraus auftauchen.   
Fawkes liebte ihn mit langsamen kraftvollen Stößen.   
Nicht einmal schien er in seinem Rhythmus zu zögern.   
Und auch wenn er es diesmal nicht darauf anlegte ihren Höhepunkt immer wieder hinauszuzögern, dauerte es nach Harrys Empfinden wieder eine kleine Ewigkeit, ehe sich alles in ihm zusammenzog und er die Hitze von Fawkes’ Samen spürte.   
Nachdem er ein wenig zu Atem gekommen war, löste er vorsichtig die Verbindung zwischen ihnen und vermisste fast sofort die intime Nähe und das Gefühl des Komplettseins.   
Da er sicher sein konnte, dass Fawkes ihn mit seiner übernatürlichen Stärke mit Sicherheit nicht zu Boden gleiten lassen würde wenn er sich mit seinem ganzes Gewicht in die Umarmung lehnte, wandte er sich um. Legte seinem Gefährten die Arme um den Hals und lehnte Stirn an Stirn.   
„Glaub ja nicht,“, meinte Harry immer noch ein wenig atemlos aber mit Schalk in seinen grün- goldenen Augen. „Dass nur, weil ich feucht werde und inzwischen auch sagen kann, dass ich es auf diesen Weg bevorzuge, dein Hintern vor mir sicher ist...“  
Fawkes konnte gar nicht anders als dieses glockenhelle melodische Lachen zu lachen, welches Harry so sehr mochte.   
Dann gab er immer noch glucksend zurück:   
„Das wäre für die Ewigkeit auch ein wenig zu langweilig...“ und verhinderte jede weitere Retourkutsche mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss...

Nachdem sie das Bad endlich verlassen konnten, wartete Hedwig bereits auf dem Schreibtisch auf sie.   
„Hallo, mein Mädchen.“, begrüßte Harry sie freudig und ging geradewegs auf die Schnee- Eule zu, um sie endlich von ihrer Last zu befreien.   
„Ich hoffe, du wartest noch nicht allzu lange.“   
Das humorvolle „Shuhu“ beantwortete Fawkes mit einem belustigten Schnauben als er Richtung Tür ging, um für sich und Harry ein Frühstück zu organisieren.   
Die Schnee- Eule hingegen legte ihren Kopf schief, um so besser die Veränderungen ihres jungen Herrn aufnehmen zu können.   
Im Großen und Ganzem befand sie, bekam ihm die Bindung mit ihrem älteren Bruder und er schien das erste Mal seit sie ihn kannte tief in sich zu ruhen. Im Frieden mit sich und der Umwelt zu sein.   
Sie wusste, dass das nur ein kurzer Frieden sein würde.   
Spätestens wenn er die Briefe las, die sie ihm überbrachte wäre diese Illusion zerstört. Doch sie wusste jetzt, dass ihr älterer Bruder ihrem jungen Herrn gut tat und bei der Heilung der vielen Wunden half.  
Ohne zu zögern streckte sie ihm die Klaue hin und genoss die Finger, die ihr daraufhin sanft durchs windzerzauste Gefieder strichen.   
Sie sollte recht behalten.   
Kaum hatte er die drei Briefe, die sie bei sich getragen hatte, gelesen, verlor sich sein Blick im strahlend blauen Himmel.   
Jedoch dachte er daran, das Kraulen selbst in diesem Zustand der Selbstvergessenheit fortzusetzen.   
Was sie mit einem behaglichen Gurren belohnte.

Fawkes kehrte mit einem Tablett in den Händen und Amalia an seiner Seite in die Gemächer zurück.  
Als er die geöffneten Briefe auf dem Schreibtisch und den nachdenklichen Blick in die Ferne gerichtet sah, stellte er das Tablett auf dem runden Tisch ab und stellte sich hinter seinen Gefährten. Legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und mit der anderen strich er ebenfalls über das seidige Gefieder seiner kleinen Schwester.   
Mit einem Anflug von Belustigung stellte er fest, dass sie auf die Liebkosungen des Schwarzhaarigen genauso reagierte wie er:   
mit entspanntem Gurren.  
„Schlechte Neuigkeiten?“, erkundigte er sich leise und drückte die schmale Schulter unter seiner Hand.   
„Nicht so wirklich,“, seufzte Harry auf. „Im Großen und Ganzen sagen sie das gleiche aus: das sie froh sind, dass ich lebe und nicht bei Voldemort gelandet bin. Übrigens war der Angreifer ein Ravenclaw- Siebtklässler. Nachdem er den „Avada“ gesagt hatte, zudem noch auf Hogwarts- Grund, haben ihn die Schutzschilde der Schule ausgeknockt...   
Wie zu erwarten, geben sie sich jedoch nicht mit der Aussage zufrieden, dass ich in Sicherheit bin, sondern wollen ganz genau wissen wo ich stecke.   
Professor Dumbledore bietet mir sogar an, diesen Sommer zwischen Grimmauld- Platz und dem Fuchsbau aufzuteilen, während Ron mir anbietet über die gesamten Ferien dort zu bleiben und Hermione mich inständig bittet keine Dummheiten zu begehen... es wundert mich schon, dass Dumbledore den Blutschutz, der über dem Haus meiner Verwandten liegt dermaßen ignoriert... ich meine, schließlich war das der Grund, warum er mich mit schöner Regelmäßigkeit immer wieder dorthin geschickt hat...“, seufzte er erneut auf.   
Es klang weder verbittert noch anklagend.   
Lediglich einen Anflug von Neugierde konnte man heraus hören.   
„Vielleicht hat er nach deinem Ausbruch in seinem Büro endlich begriffen, dass es nicht gerade das Idealste wäre, dich in ein Haus zu stecken, welches mit Sicherheit nicht dabei hilft dir bei der Verarbeitung deines Verlustes zu helfen...“  
„Fällt ihm ja früh ein.“, seufzte der Schwarzhaarige ein drittes Mal auf. Drückte jedoch beruhigend die Hand, welche auf seiner Schulter ruhte.   
„Und?“, hakte Fawkes vorsichtig nach. „Wie wirst du ihnen antworten?“  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern:   
„Darüber werde ich mir vom gegenwärtigen Standpunkt aus gesehen, übermorgen den Kopf zerbrechen.“, zwinkerte er seinem Gefährten zu.   
Jener schüttelte nur kurz mit dem Kopf, meinte aber noch zu Hedwig:   
„Kleine Schwester, morgen früh um neun Uhr wird um diesen Turm ein Bann gelegt, der innerhalb eines Tages ein Jahr vergehen lässt. Wenn du deinen Herren in dieser Zeit begleiten möchtest, sei pünktlich hier.“  
Zum Zeichen, dass sie verstanden hatte, zwackte sie ihm sanft in den Finger, erhob sich und verschwand in dem Wirrwarr aus Türmen, den die Stadt ausmachte.   
„Komm, Mittagessen wartet.“, versuchte Fawkes seinen jungen Gefährten vom Schreibtisch und den Briefen weg zu lotsen.   
Jener kam seinem sanften Drängen nach und folgte ihm zu dem runden Tisch an dem Amalia bereits Platz genommen und zuvor das köstlich duftende Essen für drei verteilt hatte.   
„Mittagessen?“, erkundigte sich Harry belustigt.   
Fawkes zuckte ungerührt mit den Schultern:  
„Kann ich was dafür, dass es bereits früher Nachmittag ist?“  
Während Harry leise in sich hineinlachend Platz nahm und was von:  
„Kein Kommentar.“ in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart murmelte, nickte er der Lady in Weiß freundlich zu.   
„Mylady, eine Freude, dass Ihr Euer Mittagsmahl mit uns zu teilen wünscht.“, lächelte er offen.  
Sie konnte gar nicht anders als das Lächeln zu erwidern und dann mit einem Augenzwinkern zu sagen:   
„Da du ja sozusagen mein Schwager bist, spricht nichts dagegen wenn wir uns duzen.“  
Damit hatte sie es geschafft und er verschluckte sich am Wasser, welches er gerade getrunken hatte.  
Ungläubig schaute er sie an, ehe er sich fing und dann leicht lächelnd zu seinem Gefährten linste:   
„Noch irgendwelche Familienmitglieder über die ich Bescheid wissen sollte?“  
„Lediglich mein „Schwager“, also Amalias Gefährte. Der befindet sich jedoch zur Zeit irgendwo in Transsylvanien, da es zu kleinen Revier- Schwierigkeiten zwischen Drachen und Vampiren gekommen ist.“, meinte der Phönix nachdem er kurz nachgedacht hatte.   
„Vampire?“, zog Harry fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.   
„Wie du sicherlich bereits weißt, finden wir unseren Gegenpart manchmal unter den Menschen.“   
Auf sein belustigtes: „Ach nee.“ reagierte sie mit einem Lächeln ihrerseits und fuhr fort:   
„Bevor ich jedoch auf Armand traf, hatte bereits ein Meister- Vampir ein Auge auf ihn geworfen und ihn zu einem der ihren gemacht.   
Dadurch gehört mein Gefährte dem Volk der Vampire an.“  
Damit lockerte sie ein wenig den Kragen ihres Gewandes und gab den Blick auf ein wunderschön verschlungenes Tattoo frei, welches sich genau in der Beuge zwischen Schulter und Hals befand.  
Wie er jetzt aus der Nähe erkannte, waren es tatsächlich Schuppen die hin und wieder aufblitzten. Besonders ihre Augen- und Schulterpartie sowie ihre Hände waren davon betroffen.   
„Solange ihr euch arrangieren konntet?“, gab er ein wenig zögernd zurück.   
„Keine Sorge,“, beruhigte sie ihn und zog den Stoff zurück an seinen Platz. „Sobald Armands Meister mitbekam, dass es sich bei seinem kleinen Schützling um meinen Gegenpart handelte, trat er jeden Anspruch auf ihn ab und wir konnten die Bindung vollziehen.“   
Sie richtete ihre blassblauen Augen erneut genau in seine smaragd- goldenen: „Harry, du musst verstehen, Gefährten sind das Höchste im Leben einer magischen Kreatur. Niemand, der unsere Lebensweise kennt, beziehungsweise ebenfalls nach ihr lebt, würde sich zwischen eine Kreatur und ihren Gegenpart stellen. Dafür respektieren wir uns gegenseitig viel zu sehr.“  
Der Schwarzhaarige legte kurz seinen Kopf schief, ehe er erneut lächelte:   
„Dann freue ich mich, bald die Bekanntschaft Eures Gefährten machen zu dürfen.“   
Behagliches Schweigen senkte sich über die kleine Gruppe.   
Nur hin und wieder wurde es vom klappernden Besteck oder dem Abstellen des Trinkkelches unterbrochen.   
Amalia hatte also während des Mittagessens genügend Muße, den jungen Gefährten ihres alten Freundes in Augenschein zu nehmen.   
Was sie sah, gefiel ihr.   
Gestern vor dem Konzil schien er ihr noch ein wenig... unbeholfen.   
Jetzt jedoch, wo die Bindung vollzogen und er durch das Feuer des Phönix’ gegangen war, konnte sie keinerlei Unsicherheiten an der Oberfläche mehr feststellen.   
Oh, sie zweifelte nicht daran, dass unter der Fassade die emotionalen Wellen manchmal Sturm liefen. Schließlich war er von heut auf morgen in eine komplett neue Welt geschleudert worden und agierte mit Wesen, die zum Teil die Entstehung dieses Planeten miterlebt hatten.   
Wovon übrigens zwei gerade mit ihm am Tisch saßen.   
Aber er ließ sich in ihrer Gegenwart nichts davon anmerken.   
Stattdessen behandelte er sie mit respektvollem Humor und ließ sie die Grenzen ihres Umganges abstecken.  
Nun, er würde recht schnell lernen, dass sie ihn bereits in ihr uraltes Herz geschlossen hatte. Und sei es auch nur deshalb, weil er es endlich geschafft hatte durch die Schale dieses nicht fassbaren Phönix’ zu dringen.   
Etwas, was nur noch ihr in den letzten paar tausend Jahren gelungen war. Und das auch nur, weil Fawkes sie als gleichberechtigte Partnerin in ihrer langwierigen Freundschaft betrachtete.   
Sie bezweifelte das Harrys Freunde und Bekannte noch in der Lage wären ihn auf den ersten oder auch zweiten Blick zu erkennen. Die markantesten Merkmale: die schwarzumrandete Brille, sowie die Blitznarbe auf seiner Stirn waren fort. Das dritte Merkmal, seine smaragdgrünen Augen, stimmte auch nicht mehr ganz. Stattdessen war man der Meinung hinter dem Smaragd, geschmolzenes Gold fließen zu sehen. Ein Umstand, der von den goldenen Phönixrunen in seiner Iris noch verstärkt wurde.   
Der schwarze verwuschelte Haarmob wurde von roten Haarsträhnen durchbrochen die an Intensität der Farbe von Fawkes glühendsten Federn gleichkam.   
Sie hegte keinerlei Zweifel daran, dass das Jahr, welches sie ihm schenkte zudem auch noch enorm zu seinem Selbstvertrauen und seiner ganzen Körperhaltung beitragen würde.   
Sie glaubte zwar nicht, dass er noch größer oder kräftiger werden würde- dafür war sein Knochenbau einfach viel zu fein und passte deswegen auch optisch optimal zu dem Phönix neben ihm- aber sie ging davon aus, dass er sich, wenn das Jahr zu Ende war und sie übermorgen wieder im normalen Zeitfluss auftauchten, gerader und selbstbewusster halten würde.   
Nun, sie würde sehen, ob sie mit ihren Voraussagungen recht behielt.   
Jetzt würde sie erst mal einen Nachmittag in Gesellschaft ihres alten Freundes und seines jungen Gefährten genießen...


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 8

 

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, wartete Hedwig bereits auf dem Schreibtisch als er sich am nächsten Morgen aus der Umarmung seines Gefährten schälte ohne diesen zu wecken.   
Leise warf er sich einen der Morgenmäntel über, ging zu ihr hinüber, um sie zu begrüßen und schlich dann ins Bad... 

Eben so wenig überraschte ihn, dass Amalia, Brom, seine Gefährtin Dahla und ein Zwerg namens Grim auf ihn warteten.  
Was ihn hingegen überraschte, das es Ragnaröck selbst war, der ihn von den Goblins in dieses Jahr begleitete.   
Auf Harrys erstaunten Blick hin, zwinkerte das Oberhaupt der Goblins ihm zu:   
„Gringotts wird auch einen Tag ohne mich auskommen können, ohne das es komplett auseinander fällt. Sollte morgen jedoch kein Stein mehr auf dem anderen liegen, dann sind meine Goblins nicht so gut geschult wie ich bisher angenommen hatte.“  
Nachdem das geklärt war, fing Amalia an in einer alten, uralten Sprache an zu intonieren. Nach einer Weile fiel Fawkes mit ein und gemeinsam webten ihre Stimmen einen Kokon über den Hauptturm und den Westflügel des Palastes, der für den Rest der Welt den Zugang zu diesen Teilen für 24 Stunden verwehren würde, innerhalb jedoch ein ganzen Jahr verstreichen ließ.   
Es wurde kaum Zeit verschwendet und am Abend wusste Harry, was er getan hatte, da er ohne sich auch nur zu entkleiden ins Bett fiel.   
Fawkes schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. Machte sich dann aber doch daran es seinem jungen Gefährten ein wenig gemütlicher zu machen:   
er entkleidete ihn vorsichtig und schaffte es, ihn unter die Decken zu bugsieren ohne den Schwarzhaarigen zu wecken.   
Als Fawkes sich jedoch neben ihn niederließ, kuschelte sich Harry gleich an ihn: den Kopf auf die Schulter des Phönix’, einen Arm fest über den Oberkörper geschlungen.   
„Hältst mich wohl für deinen Teddy- Bären.“, lachte Fawkes leise in sich hinein und gab dem schwarzen Wuschelkopf einen Kuss in die weiche Mähne ehe auch er dem Ruf Morpheus’ folgte... 

Da ihnen nur ein Jahr zur Verfügung stand, hatte Harry seinen Lehrern von Anfang an klar gemacht, dass sie ihm nichts schenken sollten.   
Und schenken taten sie ihm auch nichts.   
Im Gegenteil- um all seine neuen verborgenen Fähigkeiten heraus zu kitzeln, trieben ihn Ragnarök, Grim, Brom und Dahla in den ersten Wochen jeden Tag bis zum Rande der totalen Erschöpfung.   
Ohne Fawkes, der sich abends voller Hingabe um seinen geschunden Leib kümmerte- sei es, das ihn der Phönix mit einem angenehm warmen Schaumbad überraschte oder ihn bat sich ganz entspannt mit dem Bauch aufs Bett zu legen und dann eine Massage verpasst zu bekommen, die ihn, je mehr sich seine geschundenen Muskeln entspannten immer mehr in die Tiefen des Schlafes hinabzog- hätte er diese Anfangsschwierigkeiten wohl kaum überstanden.   
Eine weitere Überraschung erwartete ihn, als seine Lehrer anfingen Hedwig in die Kampfhandlungen mit einzubeziehen.  
Wann immer sie der Meinung war ihr junger Herr bräuchte Unterstützung, würde die Kette um ihren Hals sie mit einer schützenden Rüstung umgeben, die es ihr dennoch ermöglichte zu fliegen und sich stattdessen mit gestählten Klauen und Federn auf den Feind zu stürzen. 

Jedoch waren Strategie und Waffenkunde nicht der einzige Unterricht den er bekam. Auch Politik, Traditionen und Gebräuche beider Welten standen auf dem Stundenplan.  
Zudem konnte man ihn oft mit einem seiner Lehrer die langen Gänge entlang schreiten sehen. Beide in einen Disput in der Sprache der jeweiligen magischen Kreatur vertieft.   
Oder sein Lehrer erzählte ihm etwas und er lauschte andächtig. Unterbrach das Gesagte nur hin und wieder mit einer Frage.   
Es hatte schon seine Vorteile Wesen als Lehrer zu haben, die den Großteil der Erd- Geschichte live miterlebt hatten. So bekam er die Geschichte der Welten denen er angehörte immer wieder von lustigen Anekdoten unterbrochen erzählt.   
Er genoss ebenfalls die langen gemeinsamen Abende in der Bibliothek vor dem großen Kamin. Meistens nahm Fawkes zu diesen Gelegenheiten seine Phönixgestalt an und ließ sich auf dem Schoß seines Gefährten nieder.   
Zur Belustigung aller konnte Fawkes seinen Augen niemals lange aufbehalten wenn er das tat, da die Hände Harrys, welche ihm liebevoll durchs Gefieder strichen, ihn erst vollkommen entspannten und kurz danach in einen tiefen Schlaf fallen ließen.  
Morgens jedoch wachte er immer in seinem Bett auf.   
Der schlanke Körper seines jungen Gefährten schützend um ihn herumgerollt.

Am liebsten jedoch waren Harry immer noch die Stunden, die er mit Fawkes allein verbringen konnte.   
Manchmal saßen sie einfach zusammen und redeten über Gott und die Welt. Dann wieder saßen sie zusammen gekuschelt auf der Couch und schwiegen in behaglicher Stille.   
Oder Fawkes rollte sich in Phönixgestalt auf seinem Schoß zusammen und sie kommunizierten über ihren telepathischen Bund, während Harry sich mit vorsichtiger Behutsamkeit daran machte die Federn des Feuervogels zu putzen und sie wieder auf ihren Platz zu verweisen, so dass sie Fawkes beim Fliegen nicht stören konnten.   
Oft genug kam es aber auch zur Belustigung des Restes dazu, dass Harry mit ziemlicher Verspätung atemlos und voller Eile am Übungsplatz auftauchte, da sich die beiden Gefährten einfach nicht in der Lage gesehen haben, ihre Finger voneinander zu lassen... 

Nach ungefähr einem halben Jahr waren seine Waffenmeister der Meinung, er solle sich einen von ihnen aussuchen und in einem richtigen Übungskampf gegen ihn antreten.   
Daraufhin ließ Harry seine Augen über die nähere Umgebung streifen. „Beweg gefälligst dein gefiedertes Hinterteil hier runter.“, rief Harry dem Phönix zu als er ihn endlich entdeckte hatte, da dieser auf einer der zahlreichen Außenverzierungen des Palastes hockte und gelassen sein Gefieder putzte. „Wenn ich mich schon vorführen lassen muss, dann von dir.“  
Harry konnte trotz der Entfernung ganz genau erkennen wie Fawkes erst mal den Kopf hob, ihn mit seinem Blick gefangen hielt und dann schließlich seine Flügel ausbreitete und majestätisch in den Übungshof glitt.   
Der Schwarzhaarige liebte es seinem Phönix beim Fliegen zu zuschauen. Das rotgoldene Gefieder schien die Sonnenstrahlen direkt auf sich zu lenken und zu verstärken, so dass es schien als würde der Feuervogel aus sich heraus leuchten. Dazu die langen Schwanzfedern, welche elegant im Wind hinter dem Phönix her flatterten.   
Während Fawkes landete, wechselte er in seine menschliche Gestalt zurück und fragte mit spöttisch hochgezogener Augenbraue:   
„Bist du dir sicher?“  
Harry zuckte lächelnd die Schultern:   
„Mir ist klar, dass ich gegen dich nicht die geringste Chance habe.   
Aber wie gesagt, wenn ich mich schon von jemandem blamieren lassen muss, dann von dir. Da verfüge ich wenigstens über andere Möglichkeiten es zurückzuzahlen.“   
Über diese Logik den Kopf schüttelnd stellte sich Fawkes jedoch dem Kampf.   
Wie Harry vorausgesagt hatte, hatte er nicht die geringste Chance gegen seinen älteren Gefährten. Jedoch hielt er sich besser, als ihm so manch einer zugetraut hätte.   
Und das lag mit Sicherheit nicht daran, dass Fawkes dem Jüngeren irgendetwas leichter machte.   
Doch schließlich kam es wie es kommen musste und das Schwert Harrys segelte mit einer gekonnten Drehung Fawkes’ durch die Luft und Harry blieb gar nichts anderes übrig als aufzugeben, da er mit dem Rücken gegen eine der Säulen gepresst stand und die Schwertspitze des Rotschopfes sein Hals kitzelte. 

Irgendwann jedoch war der letzte Tag heran und Harry trat an Ragnarök heran:   
„Meister, Ihr sagtet, dass ich laut Sirius’ Testament zum Alleinerben der Familie Black ernannt worden bin.“  
Nach dem Nicken des Goblins fuhr Harry fort:   
„Mir ist klar, dass bei der öffentlichen Verlesung des Testamentes nur jene eingeladen werden, die auch erwähnt werden. Jedoch möchte ich Euch bitten, ebenfalls den Rest der Familie einzuladen. Also Andromeda mit ihrer Familie, Bellatrix und Narcissa mit ihrem Sohn.   
Zudem möchte ich Remus und Albus dabei haben.   
Meint Ihr, das wäre möglich?“  
Bedächtig musterte der Oberste der Goblins den jungen Mann vor sich.  
Konnte jedoch nichts in dem ruhigen Gesicht oder den smaragd- goldenen Augen ablesen.   
„Da ich mir ziemlich sicher sein kann, dass du weißt, was du tust, werde ich deiner Bitte nachkommen. Doch würdest du mir verraten- warum?“  
Jetzt konnte Ragnarök ein gefährliches Blitzen in den Augen des Jüngeren ausmachen:   
„Formulieren wir es doch einfach mal so: die alten Wege gelten immer noch. Auch wenn sie im Großen und Ganzen in Vergessenheit geraten sind. Und das werde ich mir zur nutze machen.“  
Ragnarök konnte gar nichts anderes als sein bellendes Lachen hören zu lassen und dem jungen Mann anerkennend auf den Arm zu klopfen:   
„Wohl gesprochen, junger Krieger, wohl gesprochen. Ist vom Unterricht doch was hängen geblieben.“  
Oh, Ragnarök würde sicher stellen, dass er den Tag in der Bank war und wenn möglich bei der Testamentseröffnung dabei sein.   
Denn sie versprach sich zu einem interessanten Schauspiel zu entwickeln...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gedankliche Verbindung:  
> #Harry#  
> ##Fawkes##

Kapitel 9

 

Ungeduldig knurrte Bellatrix den Goblin hinter dem Schreibtisch an:   
„Nun mach schon. Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit.“  
Ohne die Miene zu verziehen, gab der Goblin zurück:   
„Es tut mir leid, aber es fehlt noch eine Person. Und ohne die wird das Testament nicht eröffnet.“  
Zischend ausatmend lehnte Bellatrix sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück.   
Beäugte voller Abscheu ihre ältere Schwester, Andromeda und deren Schlammblüter- Gemahl und dessen gemeinsames Halbblut- Kind.   
Zu Bellatrix’ Rechten saß ihre jüngere Schwester, Narcissa.   
Da Lucius dumm genug gewesen war, sich von ein paar Schulkindern erwischen zu lassen, saß sie nur mit ihrem Sohn Draco hier.   
In ihrer Einladung war sie gebeten worden, ohne ihren Ehemann zu erscheinen.   
Und hinter ihnen saßen Albus Dumbledore- verdammter naiver Narr und Remus Lupin- verdammter Werwolf.   
Neben Narcissa, zur Tür hin, stand noch ein Stuhl- leer.   
Er schien sie auszulachen und zu verhöhnen.  
Zeigte er ihr doch, dass ihre eh kaum vorhandene Geduld mit jeder verstrichenen Sekunde immer weniger wurde.   
Hinter sich konnte sie Albus und Remus miteinander flüstern hören.   
Links neben sich hörte sie wie das Schlammblut und seine tollpatschige Tochter über irgendetwas leise diskutierten.   
Lediglich Narcissa und ihr verzogener Bengel saßen mit geradem Rücken und stoischen Mienen auf ihren Stühlen. Harrten geduldig der Dinge, die da heute noch auf sie zukommen würden.   
Um ihre Unruhe ein wenig zu überspielen, strich sie mit der rechten Hand über ihren linken Unterarm welcher ganz und gar in Samt gehüllt war.   
Sie mochte vielleicht verrückt sein, jedoch nicht dumm genug um ohne das Dunkle Mal zu verdecken, zu solch einem öffentlichen Anlass zu erscheinen.   
Und es juckte sie in den Fingern einmal nach links jenes vernichtende grüne Licht zu schicken und einmal nach hinten.   
Ehe sie jedoch diesen überaus interessanten Gedanken weiter verfolgen konnte, öffnete sich die Tür und der Chef der Bank persönlich trat ein. Dicht gefolgt von einer in einen flammendroten Umhang gehüllten Person, die die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen hatte und auf dessen Schulter ein wunderschöner rotgoldener Phönix saß.   
Mit knapper Geste wies Ragnarök auf den noch leeren Stuhl neben Narcissa.   
Mit einer ebenso knappen Verbeugung dankte die vermummte Gestalt dem alten Goblin und nahm mit einem eleganten Schwung seines Umhanges Platz.   
Kaum saß er, rollte sich der Phönix auf seinem Schoss ein und schlanke Hände schlichen sich wie von selbst in das seidene Gefieder.   
Fast zeitgleich ließ der Feuervogel ein behagliches leises Gurren erklingen, wie die Anwesenden mit Erstaunen feststellten.   
Doch statt Ragnarök sich jetzt wieder zurück zog, schließlich handelte es sich hier lediglich um eine Testamentseröffnung wie sie jeden Tag mehrmals vorkam, setzte er sich neben den anderen Goblin und erst auf sein Nicken hin, brach Griphock- das konnte sie auf der Namensplakette auf dem Schreibtisch ausmachen- das Siegel, welches das Testament verschloss.   
Er öffnete es nicht, sondern legte es zusammen mit dem Siegelring der Blacks auf ein kleines silbernes Tablett.   
Wenn Bellatrix sich nicht irrte deutete diese Geste daraufhin, dass im Testament ein Alleinerbe genannt wurde.   
Aber wozu waren dann alle anderen eingeladen worden?  
Bellatrix sollte nicht lange warten.   
Denn der Goblin stand auf und bewegte sich gemessenen Schrittes auf die verhüllte Gestalt zu, blieb vor ihr stehen und streckte ihr mit einer respektvollen kleinen Verbeugung das Tablett hin.   
Ohne zu zögern akzeptierte die in den feuerroten Umhang gehüllte Gestalt den Ring, und steckte ihn sich an den Ringfinger der rechten Hand, nachdem sie den Ring, der sich vorher dort befunden hat, auf den Mittelfinger umgesteckt hatte.   
Leider ging das alles so schnell, dass sie das Siegel auf dem anderen Ring nicht erkennen konnte.   
Danach griff sie nach dem Testament und blätterte alle damit verbundenen Papiere erst mal in aller Ruhe durch.  
Dadurch unterbrach sie natürlich die Liebkosungen, die sie dem Phönix hatte zukommen lassen. Jener wurde ohne die zärtlichen Hände, die durch seine Federn strichen wieder ein wenig munterer.   
Er hob sogar seinen schlanken Kopf und es hatte den Anschein, als würde er mit der Person, auf deren Schoß er hausierte, die ganzen Papiere durchsehen.   
Schlussendlich, Bellatrix war schon drauf und dran die Wände hochzugehen, legte das neue Oberhaupt der Familie Black die Papiere zurück aufs Silbertablett.   
Der Goblin akzeptierte diese Geste mit einem kurzen Neigen seines Oberkörpers und nahm erneut hinter seinem Schreibtisch Platz.   
Das Testament, sowie die Papiere verschloss er sicher in einer kleinen hölzernen Truhe mit dem Siegel der Blacks, welche daraufhin erneut in den Tiefen des Hauptverlieses verschwand, zu welchem nur das Oberhaupt zutritt hatte.   
Die in Rot gewandete Person lehnte sich entspannt in ihren Stuhl zurück.   
Die rechte Hand ruhte locker auf der Lehne des Stuhles und die linke fuhr wieder durch das seidigglänzende Gefieder des Phönix‘, der sich daraufhin wieder vollkommen entspannte.   
Wieder konnten die Menschen in dem Raum das behagliche Gurren ausmachen.   
Lediglich der Werwolf schien langsam zu ahnen warum der Phönix so reagierte. Er würde sich jedoch hüten, das den Anwesenden auseinander zu setzen.   
„Gut,“, fing die verhüllte Gestalt nach einer Weile an zu sprechen.   
Und Bellatrix lief unwillkürlich ein Schauer über den Rücken. Denn die Stimme klang ruhig und gefasst.   
Zu ruhig.  
Als wenn sie Mühe hätte, die Kraft, die im Inneren dieser schmalen Gestalt zu schlummern schien, zu bändigen.   
Es war als würde die Stimme allein einen in einen fast schon hypnotischen Bann ziehen, unter dem man selbst dem Teufel seine Seele verkaufen würde.   
„Kommen wir zu dem Grund, warum ich die Anwesenden gebeten habe hier zu erscheinen, obwohl von vornherein klar war, dass ich der Alleinerbe bin.“  
Damit hatte Bellatrix das Gefühl, dass die Augen, obwohl unter der Kapuze verborgen, jeden einzelnen hier im Raum taxierten.   
„Als Oberhaupt kann ich von jedem einzelnen Familiemitglied uneingeschränkte Treue fordern. Gegenüber der Familie und dadurch gegenüber mir.“  
Erneut lief Bellatrix ein Schauer über den Rücken, als der Blick schlussendlich wieder auf ihr zu landen schien.  
„Nicht wahr, Bellatrix?“  
Sie kam gar nicht mehr dazu irgendetwas zu sagen, da rutschte sie bereits schreiend aus dem Stuhl und wand sich vor Schmerzen auf dem Boden. Die Hand fest um ihren linken Unterarm geschlungen.   
Verdammt, wer auch immer es war, der jetzt den Ring der Blacks trug, er wusste über die alten Bräuche Bescheid und nutzte sie auch.   
Nach Minuten der Agonie verebbte der Schmerz langsam.   
Bellatrix war wieder in der Lage Luft zu holen und nach und nach ihre vollkommen verkrampften Muskeln zu entspannen.   
Und sie hatte gedacht, der Crucio wäre schon schlimm!  
Als Narcissa aufstehen und ihr helfen wollte, hielt eine Hand am Arm sie zurück:  
„Lass sie. Sie hat sich selbst in diese Situation manövriert; jetzt muss sie zusehen, wie sie allein wieder herausfindet.“  
Daraufhin lehnte sich ihre jüngere Schwester in ihren Sitz und die Hand kehrte in das Gefieder des Phönix’ zurück. Jener verbreitete daraufhin mit seinem Gurren wieder eine entspannte Stimmung im Raum.   
Langsam, ganz langsam hievte sie sich zurück auf ihren Stuhl.   
Finster versuchte sie das neue Oberhaupt der Familie Black in Grund und Boden zu starren. Scheiterte aber kläglich, da sie einfach nicht hinter die Schatten schauen konnte, die die Kapuze über das Gesicht des Mannes warf.   
„Ich verlange von jedem Familienmitglied absolute Treue mir, meiner Familie, meinen Freunden, Gefährten und Verbündeten gegenüber.“, stellte er hart klar. „Jeder Verrat wird aufs schlimmste geahndet.   
Die Magie wird wissen, wenn ihr Verrat begeht und wird dementsprechend reagieren. Habe ich mich deutlich genug ausgedrückt?“  
Erneut hatten die Anwesenden das Gefühl, als würde die Person hinter dem Umhang in ihre Seelen schauen können.   
Einer nach dem anderen nickte.   
Gab so zu verstehen, dass er verstanden hatte.   
Nachdem das geschehen war, konnten die Mitglieder der Familie Black einen leichten Luftzug spüren, der sie spielerisch umtänzelte.   
Und da wurde ihnen klar, dass das neue Oberhaupt nicht gelogen hatte. Die Magie würde wissen, wenn sie etwas taten, was er als Verrat definierte und entsprechende Gegenmaßnahmen ergreifen.   
Wie weit die Magie dabei gehen würde, würden sie erst erfahren, wenn es soweit war.   
Aber die Aktion von eben hatte klar und deutlich gezeigt, dass das neue Oberhaupt kein Freund von Voldemort war.   
„Von mir aus kannst du nach Hause zurückkehren. Allerdings wird Voldemort bereits wissen, dass du ihm die Treue aufgekündigt hast und dich mit einem entsprechenden Komitee empfangen. Weiter brauche ich wohl nicht ins Detail gehen?“, fragte er fast höhnisch.   
Erschrocken zog Bellatrix den Ärmel hoch.   
Tatsächlich!   
Der Totenkopf mit der Schlange war von einem schwarzen Stern mit silberner Umrandung abgelöst worden- Das Siegelzeichen der Blacks.   
„Mögest du ewig in der Hölle schmoren!“, zischte sie zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hindurch.   
Sie wusste, dass er recht hatte. So konnte sie niemals zu ihrem Mann oder ihrem Lord zurück. Der Tod würde es nicht wagen sie eher zu holen, als der Dunkle Lord es ihm gestattete. Und zu diesem Zeitpunkt würde sie den Tod bereits verfluchen, weil er sie von den süßen Schmerzen, welche sie als einziges daran erinnern würde, dass sie noch unter den Lebenden weilte, wegholte.   
„Ich biete dir zwei Alternativen.“  
Als er sicher sein konnte, ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu besitzen, fuhr er fort: „Erstens: du kannst dich für den Rest deines Lebens in eines der kleinen Cottages zurückziehen, die sich jetzt in meinem Besitz befinden- quasi Hausarrest auf Lebenszeit. Ich würde persönlich die Schilde zu deinem Schutz darum errichten. Allerdings würdest du ohne Hauselfen und ohne Magie deinen Lebensabend verbringen.“   
Er hob warnend eine Hand, als sie wütend auffahren wollte.   
„Variante Zwei: du stellst dich freiwillig dem Ministerium und gestehst unter Veritas- Serum alle deine Gräueltaten und sitzt dann die Strafe ab, die das Gericht über dich verhängt.“  
Sie konnte nicht glauben, was sie da hörte.   
Sie sollte was?   
Ihr gefiel weder die eine noch die andere Variante.   
Jedoch sagte ihr der harte Stahl in der Stimme, dass das ihre einzigen Chancen waren es noch irgendwie zu überleben.   
Da sie nicht zu den Feiglingen zählte, presste sie mehr als am Rande ihrer Beherrschung: „Möglichkeit Zwei.“ hinaus.   
So würde sie wenigstens Kontakt zu anderen Menschen halten können und wäre vielleicht sogar in der Lage irgendwie ihrem Gemahl und ihrem Lord eine kurze klärende Notiz zukommen zu lassen.   
Das neue Oberhaupt nickte gelassen:  
„Gut, ich werde dafür Sorge tragen, dass, sobald wir hier alles beendet haben, du den Auroren übergeben wirst. Nun zu dir Narcissa.“  
Ihre jüngere Schwester versteifte sich unwillkürlich, als sich die Aufmerksamkeit der verhüllten Person auf sie richtete.   
„Zum damaligen Zeitpunkt mag die Ehe mit einem Malfoy der Familie vielleicht noch etwas gebracht haben. Aber inzwischen befindet sich die Ehre der Malfoys dermaßen am Boden, dass ich hiermit die Verbindung zwischen dir und Lucius für ungültig erkläre. Es bringt die Familie nur noch mehr in Verruf, wenn man uns weiterhin mit Lucius assoziiert. “

Voll ungläubigen Staunens beobachtete Draco, wie sich der Ehering seiner Mutter von ihrem Finger löste, nur um dann mit einem leisen „Pling“ auf dem Boden zu landen, ehe sich dort das Metall in eine kleine Pfütze auflöste und schließlich im Teppich versank.   
„Draco,“, der silberblonde junge Mann schaute auf. „Da Lucius sich zur Zeit in Azkaban aufhält, du jedoch noch nicht volljährig bist, fällt das Vermögen der Malfoys, dadurch das du durch deine Mutter ein halber Black bist, mir zu.“ Draco wollte protestieren, wurde jedoch durch die Hand seiner Mutter daran gehindert.   
„Ich habe nicht vor es zu behalten.“, fuhr der Verhüllte weniger hart fort. „Ich werde in dem Jahr, welches dir noch zur Volljährigkeit fehlt, die Goblins bitten einen Blick in die Geschäfte Lucius’ zu werfen, damit sie alles Illegale daraus herausbrennen können und an deinem siebzehnten Geburtstag werde ich dir zusätzlich zu dem Titel die Schlüssel zu den Malfoy- Verliesen überlassen.“  
Draco war sprachlos.   
Der Verhüllte würde was?  
Hilflos warf er seiner Mutter einen Blick zu.   
Jene seufzte kurz auf und nickte:  
„Ja Draco, er kann so handeln. Mit deinem Vater im Gefängnis fiel die Verantwortung des Malfoy- Vermögens bis zu deiner Volljährigkeit in meinen Schoß. Dadurch, dass das neue Oberhaupt jedoch die Ehe mit Lucius für ungültig erklärt hat, weil er der Meinung ist, sie schadet dem Ansehen der Blacks, fiel es ihm zu... Du kannst dich glücklich schätzen, dass er es dir zurückgeben wird. Denn es wäre durchaus sein Recht alles zu behalten und du würdest ohne irgendwas da stehen.“  
Die Augenbrauen des Silberblonden zogen sich zusammen:   
„Kann er das denn so einfach ohne die Erlaubnis des Ministeriums?“  
Zu seinem Grauen nickte seine Mutter erneut:  
„Alles was er heute getan hat, basiert noch auf den uralten Gesetzen der Clane aus der Zeit vor dem Ministerium. Sie wurden nie für ungültig erklärt, da die Lords damals der Meinung gewesen waren, was die Familie betrifft, sollte auch innerhalb der Familie geregelt werden, ohne dass sich jemand von außerhalb einmischt... Im Laufe der Zeit, als das Ministerium immer mehr an Macht gewann, gerieten diese Gesetze nach und nach in Vergessenheit. Nur noch in wenigen alten Familien werden sie von einer Generation an die Nächste weitergegeben.“  
„Warum weiß ich dann nichts von ihnen?“, fragte Draco verwirrt. Schließlich galten die Malfoys als eine der ältesten Familien überhaupt.  
„Nun,“, senkte Narcissa beschämt ihren Kopf. „Lucius befand diese Gesetze und Regeln aufgrund ihres Alters für zu archaisch und damit unter der Würde eines Malfoy.“  
Sprachlos sackte Draco in seinem Stuhl zusammen.   
Die Gesetze, die sein Vater für unter seiner Würde gehalten hatten, würden ihm jetzt endgültig das Genick brechen.   
Es war nicht so, dass Draco die Fehler seines Vaters nicht mehr sah.   
Über die blinde Ergebenheit des Kleinkindes das er einmal gewesen war, war er längst hinausgewachsen.   
Jedoch hatte er nicht gedacht, dass die Ignoranz seines Vaters soweit gehen würde. Soweit, dass der Fortbestand der Familie Malfoy von der Familie Black abhängen würde.   
„Noch etwas, Draco.“, holte ihn das Familienoberhaupt der Blacks aus seinen Überlegungen. „Sobald du mit siebzehn den Titel der Malfoys erbst, bricht auch der Treuebann, der im Moment über jedem Black liegt. Jedoch solltest du bedenken, dass er weiterhin auf deiner Mutter lastet. Tue also nichts, was sie dermaßen in Zwiespalt bringen würde, dass die Magie sich gezwungen sähe einzugreifen.“   
Gänsehaut rann Draco über den Rücken, als er jene ruhig vorgetragenen Worte vernahm.   
Er überhörte weder die Warnung noch die Drohung die dahinter steckte.   
Er schluckte schwer und nickte dann schließlich.   
Ja, er hatte verstanden.   
Dafür erntete er von der Figur in dem flammendroten Umhang ein knappes, anerkennendes Nicken.   
„Narcissa, wenn Voldemort bemerkt, dass er von einer seiner größten Geldquellen abgeschnitten ist, wird er versuchen wollen an euch heranzukommen. Ich möchte dich und Draco daher bitten, nachher nur kurz ins Manor zurückzukehren, eure wichtigsten Sachen zusammenzupacken und dann nach London in den Stammsitz der Blacks zurückzukehren. Im Moment ist das einer der bestgeschütztesten Orte Großbritanniens.“   
Nach dem Nicken der beiden Silberblonden, verlegte er sein Augenmerk auf die Familie Tonks.   
„Nymphoadora,“, sprach er das jüngste Mitglied dieser Familie an. „Ich weiß, dass du Auror sowie Mitglied im „Orden des Phönix’“ bist.   
Solange sich daraus kein Konflikt mit der Familie ergibt, habe ich nichts dagegen, dass du beiden Tätigkeiten weiterhin nachgehst.   
Vergiss aber nicht: die Familie steht an erster Stelle.“  
Nervös nickte die junge Frau.   
Sie hatte ebenfalls den kurzen magischen Wind gespürt.   
Und sie würde den Teufel tun, die Magie dermaßen herauszufordern, dass sie noch etwas anderes zu spüren bekam.   
„Des weiteren möchte ich euch Portschlüssel geben, die euch beim leisesten Anzeichen von Gefahr ebenfalls in den Stammsitz bringen.“  
Damit hob er kurz seine rechte Hand von der Armlehne und alle drei Tonks fühlten kaltes Metall um ihre Handgelenke. Als sie es sich genauer anschauten, erkannten sie ein Armband aus reinem Gold in welchem kleine Sternen- Obsidiane eingelassen waren.   
„Kommen wir nun zu Ihnen, Professor.“  
Albus, der dem Geschehen voller Staunen gefolgt war, neigte zum Zeichen das er zuhörte kurz seinen Kopf.   
„Da ich vorhabe den Stammsitz der Blacks rundum zu renovieren, biete ich Ihnen als Ausweichmöglichkeit ein anderes Anwesen an, welches sich in meinem Besitz befindet. Wenn Sie es einrichten können, würde ich Sie bitten, mich kommenden Samstag im Grimmmauldplatz zu treffen, damit Sie den Fidelius- Zauber auf mich übertragen können.“   
Albus konnte gar nicht anders als nicken.   
Dazu war er viel zu erstaunt über das Wissen, welches das neue Oberhaupt an den Tag legte.   
Woher wusste er, dass er der Geheimniswahrer war? Und woher wusste er so gut über den Orden des Phönix’ bescheid, dass er sogar einzelne Mitglieder erkannte?  
Ein anderes Kuriosum hinter das er einfach nicht kam, lag entspannt zusammengerollt im Schoß des Verhüllten.  
Selbstverständlich hatte er Fawkes sofort erkannt.   
Schließlich hatte er einige Jahrzehnte Seite an Seite mit dem Phönix zusammengelebt.   
Aber sollte sich dieser nicht eigentlich bei Harry aufhalten?   
Oder anderes formuliert, würde ihm der Phönix den Aufenthaltsort des Gryffindors verraten, beziehungsweise sogar dort hinführen, damit er sich selbst davon überzeugen konnte, dass es dem Jungen gut ging?   
Sollte es dem Jungen nicht gut gehen, zweifelte er an, dass Fawkes ihm von der Seite gewichen wäre. Dafür mochte der Phönix den Gryffindor einfach viel zu sehr.   
Eher er diesen Gedankengang weiterverfolgen konnte, sprach der Verhüllte den Werwolf an seiner Seite an:   
„Remus, da das Ministerium nichts gegen Geschenke machen kann, wirst du ab jetzt jeden Monat 500 Galleonen „geschenkt“ bekommen.“   
Den Protest des Werwolfes unterband er geschickt mit dem Kommentar: „Du warst Sirius ein treuer Freund. Er würde wollen, dass du ebenfalls etwas bekommst...“  
An dieser Stelle hob Fawkes seinen Kopf und zwackte die Hand, welche durch sein Gefieder strich, kurz aufmunternd.   
Bevor jedoch die beiden weiter miteinander agieren konnten, betrat ein junger Goblin mit einem Tablett voller Erfrischungen den Raum. Leider sah die Kreatur durch das Tablett welches sie trug die Teppichkante nicht und es kam wie es kommen musste: der Goblin stolperte und der Inhalt der Kelche ergoss sich, da er der Tür am Nächsten war, über den Schoß des Verhüllten.   
Leider saß dort noch Fawkes, der natürlich alles abbekam.   
Vollkommen von der unverhofften Dusche überrascht, schreckte der Phönix aus seinem entspannten Dämmerzustand hoch.   
Versuchte die klebrige Substanz des Kürbissaftes aus seinen Federn zu flattern.  
Als sich die Flüssigkeit jedoch als hartnäckiger erwies als er dachte und ihn langsam nach unten zog, fing er an panisch zu werden.   
Voller Faszination beobachteten die Anwesenden wie der Verhüllte aufsprang und versuchte den Phönix, welcher panisch vor ihm mit den Flügeln schlug, zu beruhigen.  
Da er ihn nicht zu fassen bekam, löste die Gestalt die Klammer welche den Umhang an ihrem Platz hielt und warf ihn über den Phönix und schaffte es so endlich seine Arme um den panischen Vogel zu legen.   
Die Faszination verwandelte sich schnell in schiere Fassungslosigkeit, als die Anwesenden Harry, trotz seiner äußerlichen Veränderungen, als neues Oberhaupt der Familie Black erkannten. 

Harry hatte inzwischen den Umhang samt Phönix vorsichtig auf der Sitzfläche seines Stuhles abgelegt.   
Beruhigend redete er leise auf den Feuervogel ein.   
Er wusste, dass Fawkes normalerweise nicht mit solch einer Panik reagieren würde. Nur leider hatte sich der Phönix dermaßen in den Liebkosungen verloren, die er ihm hatte zukommen lassen, dass er nicht mehr auf seine Umgebung geachtet hatte.   
Was sollte ihm hier in Gringotts auch schon groß passieren?   
Da konnten die plötzliche Kälte, sowie das Gefühl der verklebten Federn im ersten Moment nur in einer Panikattacke enden.   
Als er spürte, dass sich Fawkes langsam beruhigte, sowie auch etwas Ärger über seine eigene Unaufmerksamkeit über ihre Verbindung rüber schwappte, zog er den Umhang vorsichtig zurück und legte einen pitschnassen Phönix frei.   
Als er die nasse und zerzauste Gestalt seines Gefährten erblickte, konnte Harry gar nicht anders als amüsiert aufzulachen. In diesem Zustand glich Fawkes eher einem gerupftem Huhn denn einem stolzen Phönix. Auf das empörte Trillern des Phönix’ hob er beschwichtigend seine Hände und meinte glucksend:   
„Entschuldige... aber... was gäb’ ich jetzt nicht alles für eine Kamera...“   
Der Blick den Fawkes ihm darauf aus seinen goldenen Augen zuwarf, sagte klar und deutlich: Wag es und du bist tot.  
Harry zog es vor den Blick zu ignorieren und wandte sich stattdessen dem jungen Goblin zu, welcher zur Salzsäule erstarrt und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf den Phönix starrte.   
Als er Harrys Blick auf sich spürte, schaffte er es sich von dem Bild loszureißen, welches seine Tollpatschigkeit erschaffen hatte und als er erkannte, dass er es jetzt mit dem Gefährten des Phönix’ zu tun bekam, senkte er betreten den Kopf und versuchte eine Entschuldigung zu stammeln:   
„E- entsch- schuldigt... b-bitte...“  
Er kam gar nicht weiter, da er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte, was ihn wieder auf sehen und genau in die smaragdgoldenen Augen des Menschen schauen ließ. Jener lächelte ihn ohne Groll an:   
„Keine Sorge, junger Goblin. Wer arbeitet macht auch Fehler und weder Fawkes noch ich nehmen Euch dieses kleine Missgeschick übel.  
Aber wir wären Euch sehr verbunden, wenn Ihr uns eine Schale mit Wasser und ein weiches Tuch zukommen lassen könntet.“  
Verstört, da er jetzt eigentlich mit einer saftigen Standpauke gerechnet hatte, blickte er zu seinem direkten Vorgesetzten. Als er jedoch auch noch Meister Ragnarök hinter eben jenem ausmachen konnte, verließ jedes bisschen Farbe sein Gesicht.   
Er hatte vor den Augen seines Meisters eines der ranghöchsten magischen Kreaturen überhaupt in eine überaus peinliche Situation gebracht. Denn es gab nur einen Phönix, der ein dermaßen tiefes Rot und ein dermaßen strahlendes Gold sein Eigen nennen konnte- Fawkes, der Herr der Phönixe und älter als so manch andere magische Kreatur von sich behaupten konnte.  
Wo war das Mauseloch wenn man es denn mal brauchte?   
Sein Meister jedoch nickte ihm knapp zu und gab ihm zu verstehen, dass er der Bitte des Menschen nachkommen konnte.   
Zudem war er sich sicher, Humor in den Seelenspiegeln des alten Goblins aufblitzen zu sehen.   
Schnell machte er kehrt und brachte dem Gefährten des Phönix’ das Gewünschte.   
Jener hatte in der Zwischenzeit den Umhang benutzt, um die gröbste Nässe aus dem Federkleid des Vogels zu bekommen.   
Blieb also nur noch die Klebrigkeit des Saftes zu entfernen.   
Schüchtern überreichte der junge Goblin die silberne Schüssel mit klarem Quellwasser und zwei weiche Leinentücher.   
Danach zog er sich an den Schreibtisch zurück und beobachtete voller Staunen, wie der menschliche Gefährte behutsam wieder Ordnung in die Federn des Phönix’ brachte. 

Harry stellte die Schale mit dem Wasser neben sich auf dem Boden ab.   
Tauchte eines der Leinentücher ins klare Wasser und machte sich an die mühsame Aufgabe die Federn seines Gefährten von dem klebrigen Saft zu befreien.   
Vorsichtig strich er immer wieder mit dem feuchten Tuch über Kopf und Hals des Phönix’. Dem Tuch folgten seine Finger, die die Federn an ihren Platz verwiesen.   
Nachdem er sicher sein konnte, dass er nichts Klebriges mehr spürte, wandte er sich dem Rest Fawkes’ zu.   
Da Fawkes mit dem Rücken zur Tür gelegen hatte, hatten natürlich der Rücken, die Flügel und seine Schwanzfedern das Meiste abbekommen.   
Er spürte, wie Fawkes den Kopf auf seiner Schulter ablegte und erneut in jene tiefe Entspannung und Ruhe fiel, die ihn überkam, wenn sein junger Gefährte durch seine Federn strich.   
Harry schaute kurz zu seiner Schulter und sah, dass Fawkes seine Augen geschlossen hatte und die ausführliche Federpflege sichtlich genoss.  
Belustigt den Kopfschüttelnd konzentrierte sich Harry wieder auf das rotgoldene Gefieder.   
Behutsam strich er auch hier erst ein paar Mal oberflächlich mit dem feuchten Tuch über die Federn, ehe er die Wasserschale neben dem Phönix auf der Sitzfläche abstellte, um seine Fingerspitzen zu befeuchten und damit aus jeder Federn einzeln den Saft zu entfernen.   
Vorsichtig entfaltete er erst den einen, dann den anderen Flügel.   
Brachte auch hier jede einzelne Daune dazu sich von der klebrigen Substanz zu lösen und wieder seidig zu glänzen.  
So brachte er geduldig Feder um Feder, Daune um Daune erneut zum strahlen.  
Je länger er vor sich hinarbeitete, umso wärmer und wohliger wurden die Gefühle, die Fawkes ihm über ihre Verbindung schickte.   
##...lieb dich...##, murmelte Fawkes verschlafen.  
Daraufhin hielt er kurz inne und hauchte dem schlanken Kopf auf seiner Schulter einen Kuss auf.  
#Ich dich auch... Aber glaube ja nicht, dass das hier zur Gewohnheit wird...#, lachte Harry leise.   
##...mmmh...##  
Als Harrys Arme nicht mehr an die langen Schwanzfedern heranreichten, löste er langsam den Kopf von seiner Schulter und brachte Fawkes behutsam dazu ihn auf der Sitzfläche abzulegen.   
Danach konnte er sich auf die Seite des Stuhls begeben, da die langen eleganten Schwanzfedern unter der Armlehne hervorlugten und wie ein üppiger Wasserfall aus Rot und Gold zu Boden flossen.  
Auch hier folgte Harry immer wieder jeder einzelnen Feder mit seinen feuchten Fingerspitzen.  
Legte sie so wie sie liegen sollte, ohne das sie Fawkes später beim Fliegen stören konnten.  
Und schließlich hatte er auch den letzten Rest der klebrigen Substanz entfernt.   
Leise hockte er sich wieder vor den Phönix.   
Stellte vorsichtshalber die Wasserschale erneut auf den Boden.   
Erst dann wagte er es seinen Gefährten vorsichtig anzustupsen und zu raunen:   
„Hey Schlafmütze... wenn du nichts dagegen hast, würde ich mich gern wieder setzen.“  
Fawkes reagierte lediglich mit einem leisen verschlafenen Zwitschern, rührte sich aber ansonsten nicht von der Stelle.   
Aufseufzend, da er einsah, dass er den Phönix wohl so schnell nicht mehr wach bekommen würde, nahm er auf der Stuhllehne Platz. 

Voller Staunen und Verwunderung beobachteten die Menschen in dem Büro, wie Harry sich vollkommen auf den Phönix konzentrierte und die Welt um sich herum komplett ausblendete, während er die Federn des Feuervogels wieder in Ordnung brachte. #  
Sprachlos beobachteten sie, wie Fawkes vertrauensvoll seinen Kopf gegen die Schulter Harrys lehnte und es dem Schüler gestattete, dass jener erst den einen und dann den anderen Flügel entfaltete und auch dort voller Behutsamkeit und Zärtlichkeit die Federn putzte.   
Es schien fast so, als wüsste der Gryffindor ganz genau, wo und wie welche Feder zu liegen hatte, damit sie den Phönix später im Flug nicht irritierte.   
Zudem strahlten Harry und Fawkes dermaßen viel Harmonie und Vertrautheit aus, dass es selbst Bellatrix warm ums Herz wurde.   
Schlussendlich, keiner der Anwesenden wusste, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, so versunken waren sie in das Bild welches Phönix und Mensch abgegeben haben gewesen, versuchte Harry die magische Kreatur dazu zu bewegen die Sitzfläche wieder frei zu geben.   
Leider hatte jedoch das Putzen des Gefieders dazu geführt, dass der Phönix jetzt dermaßen entspannt und schläfrig war, dass er sich nicht vom Fleck rühren wollte.   
Nachdem Harry mit einem tiefen Seufzer auf der Lehne des Stuhls Platz genommen hatte, konnten ihn die Anwesenden das erste Mal richtig mustern. Und was sie sahen, erinnerte überhaupt nicht mehr an den Fünftklässler, den sie noch vor knapp vierzehn Tagen gesehen hatten.   
Die schlanke Gestalt war in eine kostbare ärmellose smaragdgrüngoldene Robe gehüllt, deren Kragen wie bei chinesischen Gewändern bis unters Kinn ging. Dazu war sie bis an die Hüften geschlitzt.   
Erlaubte so Bewegungsfreiheit und den Blick auf eine weite schwarze Stoffhose, welche fast schon an einen Hosenrock erinnerte.   
Zusätzlich strahlte Harry ein Selbstbewusstsein und eine Ruhe aus, die vor vierzehn Tagen noch nicht einmal zu erahnen gewesen waren.  
Am auffälligsten waren jedoch die feuerroten Strähne, die sein pechschwarzes Haar durchbrachen, sowie der goldene Reif, der sich an seine Stirn schmiegte und seine Augen... Augen, welche vorher in einem reinen Smaragdgrün erstrahlten, schienen nun hinter dem leuchtenden Grün einen Fluss aus geschmolzenem Gold zu verbergen.   
Was durch das Zeichen der Ewigkeit, welches golden aufblitze, nur noch verstärkt wurde.   
„Was um Himmelswillen, ist mit dir passiert, Potter?“, brachte Draco die Gedanken aller auf den Punkt.   
Leise lachte der junge Mann in sich hinein:  
„Formulieren wir es einfach mal so: ich habe zwei ziemlich aufregende Wochen hinter mir.“

Das konnte ihm Albus ohne jeden Zweifel glauben.   
Erinnerte er sich doch nur zu gut an den Zwischenfall in seinem Büro.   
Der Phönix schien wirklich in der Lage gewesen zu sein, den Gryffindor vor dem Gefühlstief zu bewahren und aufzufangen.   
Schon allein dafür würde er der Kreatur auf ewig dankbar sein.   
„Wie geht es dir?“, erkundigte er sich ruhig.   
Die Augen, welche so viel Weisheit in sich zu bergen schienen, legten sich auf ihn. In ihnen konnte er erkennen, dass Harry die Fragen dahinter erkannt hatte:  
„Kein Sorge, Professor. Ich bin in guten Händen und in absoluter Sicherheit. Der einzige Weg, mit mir in Kontakt zu treten besteht allerdings darin, dass Sie Hedwig rufen. Sie wird Ihren Ruf hören, folge leisten und mir Ihre Post überbringen. Allerdings muss ich Sie warnen:   
versuchen Sie erst gar nicht sie mit Verfolgungssprüchen oder sonstigen Bannen zu belegen. Es würde Ihnen nicht wirklich bekommen.“, blitzten die smaragdgoldenen Augen belustigt auf. „Das gilt übrigens für jeden der hier Anwesenden. Wenn ihr mit mir in Kontakt treten möchtet, ruft Hedwig.“, fasste er seine neue Familie, für die er jetzt dank des Testamentes verantwortlich war, ins Auge.   
Sie nickten, um anzuzeigen das sie verstanden hatten.  
„Tonks,“, sprach er die junge Aurorin an. „Wärst du bitte nachher so freundlich und führst Bellatrix ins Ministerium ab?“  
„Natürlich.“, nickte die Gestaltwandlerin ein wenig neben sich.   
Als könne sie noch gar nicht richtig glauben, dass es sich ausgerechnet um den süßen kleinen Harry um den neuen Familienvorstand handeln sollte.   
Einen Familienvorstand der sich nicht scheute die uralten Gesetze und Regeln zum neuen Leben zu erwecken, um diese zerrissene Familie unter seiner Führung wieder zu vereinen und dem Namen Black neue Ehre zu verleihen. 

Der Wortwechsel hatte gereicht, dass Bellatrix sich wieder soweit gefangen hatte, dass sie aufsprang und sich mit gezücktem Zauberstab auf den letzten Potter stürzen wollte.   
Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, erwartete er sie.   
Und kurz bevor sie auch nur einen Finger an ihn legen konnte, wurde sie von einer Magiewelle erfasst, gegen die Wand geschleudert und dort festgehalten.   
Voller Hass blickte sie auf den jungen Mann, der es immer wieder wagte ihrem Meister die Stirn zu bieten.   
Und wenn er zehn Mal ihr neues Familienoberhaupt war, sie würde ihn umbringen und ihrem Lord seinen Kopf auf einem silbernen Tablett darbieten.  
Vollkommen ungerührt schaute der junge Mann zu ihr auf.   
Ihre Attacke schien den Phönix zumindest soweit geweckt zu haben, dass jener sie ebenfalls aus kalten goldenen Augen musterte.   
„Trotz der Tatsache, dass du es warst, die Schuld daran ist, dass Sirius durch den Schleier gefallen ist, habe ich die Traditionen der Familie geehrt und dir eine zweite Chance geboten. Ich biete dir, wie es die alten Regeln verlangen, hiermit eine dritte Möglichkeit deine Nützlichkeit für die Familie unter Beweis zu stellen. Willst du sie nutzen?“, stellte Harry James Potter- Black die Frage bar jeder Emotion.   
„Ich werde jede Möglichkeit nutzen, dich an meinen Lord auszuliefern. Mehr aber nicht!“, spie sie ihm entgegen.   
Es war das letzte, was sie jemals sagen sollte, denn die Magie erkannte sie jetzt als Verräterin.   
Schwarze Flammen umhüllten ihren Körper, ein spitzer Schrei der Agonie konnte ihr noch entfleuchen, dann war nur noch ein Häufchen Asche von ihr übrig.   
„Nachdem das jetzt geklärt wäre,“, erhob sich Harry ungerührt, während Fawkes sich auf seiner Schulter niederließ. „Würde ich es begrüßen, wenn wir endlich mit unserem Tag fortfahren. Professor Dumbledore, ich wäre Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn Sie Narcissa und Draco ins Manor begleiten und anschließend zum Grimmauldplatz bringen würden.“  
Verblüfft, ob jener Emotionslosigkeit konnte der alte Mann nichts weiter als Nicken.   
„Hast du keine Angst vor Verrat?“, erkundigte er sich neugierig.   
Denn wenn er es sich genau überlegte, dann hatte es Harry heute zwar geschafft einen Todesesser aus dem Weg zu räumen, Voldemort effektiv von seiner größten Geldquelle abzuschneiden und sogar einen potentiellen mächtigen Todesesser von diesem Weg abzubringen, da er Draco raffiniert mit dessen Liebe zu seiner Mutter geködert hatte, dennoch konnte er nicht umhin anzumerken, dass die Leute hier in diesem Raum dermaßen unterschiedlich in ihrem Glauben und ihren Auffassungen waren, dass er bezweifelte, dass Harry in der Lage war sie alle zusammenzuhalten.   
Jedoch schaffte er es nur ein müdes Lächeln auf das Gesicht des Gryffindors zu zaubern:  
„Sie haben gesehen was passiert, wenn die Familie meinen Richtlinien nicht folgt und die Magie Verrat schnuppert. Um Ihre Frage zu beantworten: Nein, ich fürchte keinen Verrat. Weder von Draco, Narcissa oder den Tonks. Zudem vertraue ich jedem der hier Anwesenden.“   
Es war klar, dass er mit dieser Aussage die magischen Kreaturen mit einschloss.   
Damit löste er sich in einem Feuerwirbel auf und hinterließ einen alten Goblin, der sich in der Tatsache bestätigt sah, dass diese Testamentseröffnung es tatsächlich in sich gehabt hatte, einen Werwolf, der nicht umhin kam über die verschlungenen Wege, die das Schicksal für den letzten seines menschlichen Rudels gewählt hatte den Kopf zu schütteln, jedoch froh war, dass er jetzt endlich in dem Phönix sein Glück gefunden zu haben schien und sechs Menschen, die tief in Gedanken versunken über den neuen Harry Potter nachdachten...


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wenn ich das Haus der Blacks vor mir sehe- also Grimmauldplatz- sehe ich immer eine heruntergekommene alte Stadtvilla, die, wenn sie erst mal hergerichtet wird, einem komplett die Sprache verschlägt. 
> 
> Gedankliche Verbindung:  
> #Harry#  
> ##Fawkes##

Kapitel 10

 

„Harry?“, setzte sich Fawkes vorsichtig zu seinem jungen Gefährten aufs Bett, wo dieser mit dem Rücken ans Kopfende gelehnt saß; die Beine eng an den Körper gezogen, die Arme drum herum geschlungen und die Stirn auf den Knien abgelegt.   
Als er neben dem Jüngeren saß, legte er einen Arm um dessen Schultern und zog ihn zu sich.   
Seit der Testamentseröffnung waren gerade mal ein paar Minuten vergangen und von der selbstsicheren Fassade, die die anderen gesehen hatten, war nichts mehr übrig.   
Ohne Gegenwehr ließ sich Harry in Fawkes’ warme Umarmung ziehen. Entfaltete dabei seinen Körper, sodass er jetzt der Länge nach an den Phönix geschmiegt lag.   
„Ist das Leben eigentlich immer so kompliziert?“, fragte er den Rotschopf mit leiser Stimme.   
Dieser gluckste leise in sich hinein:  
„Wenn es einfach wäre, würde es nach den ersten tausend Jahren bestimmt langweilig werden...“  
Harry holte ein wenig mit der Hand aus, die auf Fawkes’ Brustkorb lag:  
„Spinner...“  
Spielend leicht fing der Phönix die Hand ein, legte sie erneut auf seinen Oberkörper ab und strich über die Ringe- das Potter- Siegel am Mittelfinger und das Black- Siegel am Ringfinger- bevor er die Hand zärtlich drückte.  
Er drehte seinen Kopf ein wenig, um dem Jüngeren einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu drücken:  
##Aber jetzt bist du nicht mehr allein...##  
Harry streckte sich und verstrickte den Älteren in einen dankbaren Kuss, in den er all seine Gefühle legte...

 

Die Tage vergingen schnell und ehe es sich Remus Lupin versah war der Samstag bereits heran.  
Auf Albus’ Bitte hin hatte er Narcissa und Draco in den Grimmauldplatz begleitet. Den beiden war klar, dass es sich um ihn so etwas wie ein Wächter ohne Hellebarde handelte. Aber sie nahmen es widerspruchslos hin.   
In den vergangenen Tagen hatte er beobachten können, wie Draco sich häufig in die Bibliothek zurückzog. Sich dort in eine der Fensternischen setzte und während er draußen den sommerlichen Garten beobachtete, grübelte.   
Remus zweifelte nicht, dass er versuchte den Harry Potter, den er die letzten fünf Jahre gekannt hatte, mit dem in Einklang zu bringen, den er in Gringotts erlebt hatte.  
Häufig konnte er Mutter und Sohn tief im Gespräch verwickelt sehen.   
Ohne jeden Zweifel versuchten sie jetzt den besten Kurs zu finden.   
Denn Sirius’ Testament hatte ihrer aller Leben auf den Kopf gestellt.   
Am meisten jedoch Harrys.   
Er konnte immer noch nicht so ganz glauben, was ihm seine Augen versucht haben in Gringotts mitzuteilen: Harry gebunden an einen Phönix.   
Und dann nicht irgendein Phönix!  
Nein, es musste Fawkes sein.   
Fawkes, eines der ältesten Wesen auf diesem verdammten Erdenrund.   
Allerdings hatte er auch die Fürsorge und Hingabe gesehen, mit der die Beiden aufeinander eingingen.   
Leise lachte er in sich hinein, als er daran zurückdachte, in was für ein knochenloses Bündel sich der Phönix verwandelt hatte, sobald Harry ihm durchs Gefieder gestrichen hatte.   
Oh ja, Fawkes und Harry taten einander gut.   
Und Remus konnte beruhigt sein, dass sich sein menschliches Junges in Händen befand, die sich gut um ihn kümmerten.   
Allerdings bezweifelte er irgendwie, dass es selbst Fawkes schaffte, den Gryffindor aus allen Schwierigkeiten herauszuhalten. Albus konnte sich also getrost auf ein Schuljahr einstellen, in dem mal wieder alles drunter und drüber gehen würde.

 

Harry apparierte mit Gimlin, dem Zwerg, der als Hauptarchitekt die Umbauarbeiten im Grimauldplatz leiten würde, an der Seite und Fawkes auf der Schulter direkt in die Eingangshalle des alten Anwesens.  
Das erste was er tat, er rief nach Kreacher.   
Als der verräterische Hauself vor ihm stand, ging er in die Hocke, so dass er mit der kleinen, erbarmungswürdigen Kreatur auf einer Höhe war.   
Da der Elf ihm nicht in die Augen schaute, sondern den versifften Teppich um einiges interessanter fand, legte Harry dem Hauselfen einen Finger unters Kinn und zwang ihn so zu ihm aufzuschauen.  
Als die triefenden Augen des Elfen die seinen fanden, weiteten sich die des Elfen nochmals.   
Die alte Kreatur hatte das Zeichen des Phönix an dem jungen Mann entdeckt- und den passenden Phönix gleich mit dazu.   
Kurz neigte er respektvoll den Oberkörper um den Gefährten und den Phönix selbst, im alterwürdigen Hause der Blacks willkommen zu heißen.   
„Kreacher, was ist es, was du dir am meisten wünscht?“, hörte er den jungen Gefährten fragen.   
Hoffnungsvoll schaute die kleine Kreatur auf.   
Durfte er wirklich hoffen?  
Würde der neue Herr der Blacks seinem Wunsch nachkommen?   
Er konnte kein Fehl in den tief grüngoldenen Augen ausmachen.   
Also fasste er sich ein Herz und wisperte mit einer tiefen Verbeugung:   
„Herr, wenn Ihr mich köpfen und damit meinem Dasein ein Ende bereiten würdet, wäre ich Euch zutiefst dankbar.“  
Er hörte Stoff rascheln und schloss daraus, dass sich das junge Familien- Oberhaupt aufgerichtet hatte.   
„Erhebe dich.“, forderte ihn der Gefährte des Phönix’ leise auf.   
Er hatte sich kaum aufgerichtet, da sah er gerade noch den Stahl aufblitzen und dann... nichts mehr. 

Aufkeuchend schlug Hermione die Hand vor den Mund.   
Der Direktor hatte sie und Ron hierher gebracht, damit sie Harry sehen und vielleicht sogar zum sprechen bewegen konnten.   
Denn so wie es schien, schwieg sich Harry auch weiterhin über seinen Verbleib der letzten drei Wochen aus.   
Gezwungener Maßen hatten sie zusammen mit Remus, Narcissa und Draco im unteren Salon bei Tee gesessen und auf Harry gewartet.   
Als sie ihn nach Kreacher rufen hörten, begaben sie sich zur Tür, wo sie gerade noch erkennen konnten, wie Harry- war das überhaupt Harry?- sich erhob und dann in einer fließenden Bewegung scheinbar aus der Luft heraus mit der einen Hand ein Schwert ergriff, es mit der anderen Hand aus der Scheide zog und im selben Bewegungsablauf der respektvoll vorgetragenen Bitte des verräterischen Elfs nachkam.   
Die feinen Roben, die Harry trug, hatten sich gerade beruhigt, da erst fiel die kleine Kreatur zu Boden. Der Kopf rollte einige Meter weiter, ehe auch er zur Ruhe kam.   
Erst da erhob sich Harry aus seiner Position- der Phönix war während des gesamten Manövers nicht einmal aus dem Gleichgewicht gekommen.   
Wandte sich mit dem tropfenden Schwert ruhig der keifenden Mrs. Black zu.  
„Mrs. Black, sowenig es Ihnen auch gefallen mag, aber Sirius hat mich- ein dreckiges Halbblut- zum neuen Familienoberhaupt ernannt. Und wenn Sie nicht bald Ihren verdammten Mund halten, sehe ich mich gezwungen, dieses Bild zu zerstören.“  
Es schien, als hätte dieser Satz tatsächlich den gewünschten Effekt.   
Leider hielt er nur wenige Sekunden, da holte sie bereits Luft, um weiter zu schimpfen.   
Harry, der inzwischen den Samtvorhang genommen hatte und damit das Schwert, welches verdammt kostbar aussah, selbst von ihrer Position aus, vom Blut säuberte, meinte leichthin zu dem Phönix auf seiner Schulter:   
„Fawkes, ich weiß nicht, wie es dir geht, aber ich würde diesem Weib entweder mit der Klinge oder dem Feuer den Garaus machen. Was meinst du?“  
Der Feuervogel legte für einen kurzen Moment den Kopf schief, dann tschirpte er eine kleine gehässige Tonfolge. Sie hatte gar nicht gewusst, das Phönixe auch zu solchen Tönen in der Lage waren.   
Leise lachte Harry in sich hinein:   
„Du hast recht Fawkes: Sie ist so stolz eine Hexe zu sein, dann soll sie auch wie eine sterben- durchs Feuer.“  
Mrs. Black blieb bei diesen immer noch ruhig vorgetragenen Satz doch tatsächlich ihre Tirade im Hals stecken und voll morbider Faszination beobachtete sie, wie auch der Rest der Anwesenden, wie der junge Mann mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung das inzwischen gesäuberte Schwert erneut in seine Scheide steckte und es daraufhin wieder verschwand.   
Kaum hatte es sich vor aller Augen in Luft aufgelöst, hob Harry eine Hand.   
Hielt sie so, dass die Flammen, welche in ihr tanzten, sein Gesicht erleuchteten.   
Und bevor irgendjemand etwas sagen konnte, hielt er sie an den Bilderrahmen. Sofort griffen die rotgoldenen Flammen nach dem trockenen Holz; lechzten ihre Zünglein die Maserung entlang und stillten ihren Hunger nur zu gern an der mit Ölfarben vollgesogenen Leinwand.   
Das schrille Kreischen blieb den Anwesenden noch einige Minuten im Ohr, ehe es entgültig erstarb und nichts weiter als ein kleiner Aschehaufen übrig blieb.   
Erstaunlicherweise hatten die Flammen weder die Wand dahinter beschädigt, noch waren sie auf den Samtvorhang oder den Teppich übergesprungen. Sie hatten lediglich das Bild zerstört und waren dann eingeschlafen. 

##Gut gemacht.##, lobte Fawkes seinen jungen Gefährten. ##Du wirst immer besser darin, die Flammen zu beherrschen.##   
#Kein Wunder,#, kam es trocken zurück. #Du bist ja auch der Meister des Feuers.#  
Fawkes zwackte ihm daraufhin neckisch ins Ohr, ehe er ein amüsiertes Trällern hören ließ.   
##Wir haben übrigens Publikum.##  
Augenrollend wandte sich Harry endlich ihrer Audienz zu.  
Er erkannte Hermione, die immer noch ihre Hand vor dem Mund hatte und ihn aus weit aufgerissenen Augen musterte.   
Ron, dem die Kinnlade fast bis zum Brustkorb hing.   
Narcissa und Draco, die kurz ihren Oberkörper ein wenig neigten, um ihn willkommen zu heißen, aber ansonsten dem Schauspiel keinen zweiten Gedanken widmeten.   
Remus, der in sich hineinlächelnd ebenfalls zum Gruß kurz nickte.   
Und schließlich Albus Dumbledore, dessen geweiteten Augen erkennen ließen, dass ihn das eben Geschehene eiskalt erwischt hatte.   
„Harry?“, erwachte Albus endlich aus seiner Starre. „Was... war das?“  
Der Gryffindor zuckte mit der Schulter, die nicht von Fawkes in Beschlag genommen worden war und meinte dann:  
„Kreacher hat von Anfang an klar gemacht, dass es ihm unangenehm ist, unter einem, seiner Meinung nach „Familienverräter“ zu dienen, was ja schlussendlich zu der Tragödie im Ministerium geführt hat.   
Um eine Wiederholung zu vermeiden, habe ich ihn gefragt, was sein größter Wunsch ist und bin dem nachgekommen.   
Was Mrs. Black angeht... sie hat meiner Meinung nach nichts anderes verdient. Zudem hätten die Zwerge sich ganz schön anstrengen müssen, sie runter zu bekommen. Also habe ich das übernommen.“, hob der Schwarzhaarige erneut unbekümmert eine Schulter.   
„Boah...“, kam es andächtig von Ron. „Das war... total... cool. Ich mein, die Nummer mit dem Schwert und dann das Feuer... total cool.“  
Lächelnd wandte sich Harry seinen Freunden zu.   
Hermione wirkte zwar noch ein wenig blass und ignorierte es da hinzuschauen, wo Kreachers lebloser Körper lag und Ron war einfach nur voll ehrfürchtigen Staunens.   
Mit ein paar langen Schritten war er bei ihnen und hatte sie umarmt.   
„Wie geht es euch? Seid ihr in Ordnung?“, erkundigte er sich besorgt, nachdem er sich wieder von ihnen gelöst hatte.   
„Jepp,“, schlug ihm Ron kumpelhaft auf die freie Schulter. „Keine bleibenden Schäden. Alle gesund und munter.“  
Die Erleichterung war Harry buchstäblich im Gesicht abzulesen.   
##Wenn es nicht so gewesen wäre, hätte ich dir bescheid gesagt.##, kam der liebevolle Vorwurf von Fawkes.   
#Ich weiß, es ist nur...#, wand sich Harry beschämt.   
##... es ist schon was anderes es aus ihrem Mund zu hören und sie auch unversehrt zu sehen- mmh?##  
Eine Welle der Erleichterung, da er es seinem jungen Gefährten nicht weiter übel nahm, schwappte zu ihm rüber. Erneut zwackte er dem Schwarzhaarigen liebevoll ins Ohr.   
„Und was ist mit dir?“, hörte er die besorgte Frage Miones. „Wie geht es dir? Wo hast du gesteckt? Und was ist das für ein Material?“, deutete sie auf seine Robe.   
Lachend hob Harry abwehrend seine Hände. Er kannte die Eigenschaft seiner Freundin: je aufgeregter sie war, um so mehr Fragen sprudelten aus ihr heraus. Selbst die unwichtigsten.   
„Mir geht es ausgezeichnet.“, zwinkerte er ihr zu. „Wo ich zur Zeit untergekommen bin, kann ich nicht sagen. Lediglich das es sicher ist.“   
Er schüttelte den Kopf und unterband damit jeden weiteren Protest von seinen Freunden: „Nein, selbst wenn ich euch mit meinem Leben vertraue, aber ich kann euch nicht sagen, wo ich zur Zeit lebe. Und ich kann euch beruhigen, denn niemand wird diese Information aus mir heraus bekommen.“   
Geschlagen nickten die beiden Gryffindor.   
Sie hatten verstanden, dass der Schwarzhaarige diesbezüglich wie das sprichwörtliche Grab schweigen würde.  
„Und was das Material angeht: es ist Acromantula- Seide.“  
„Acromantula...?“, stotterte Ron bleich.  
Mit einem leicht spöttischen Blitzen in den Augen nickte Harry:  
„Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich persönlich zu den Riesenspinnen gehe...“  
Das Schaudern Rons ließ ihn in ein herzhaftes Lachen ausbrechen.   
Erstaunt blickten seine beiden Freunde ihn an.   
War das wirklich noch der verzweifelte Harry, der Bellatrix hinterher gejachtet war um Sirius’ Tod zu rächen?  
„Gut, genug Smalltalk.“, fing sich Harry wieder. „Mione, Ron, bitte seit mir nicht böse, aber ich muss euch bitten, das Haus zu verlassen.“  
„WAS?“, kam es von Ron. „Vertraust du uns etwa nicht?“  
Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte auf:   
„Doch, aber das hier ist der Familiensitz der Blacks. Und ich habe vor ihn in einen sicheren Hafen für die Familie zu verwandeln. Das heißt: je weniger von ihm wissen, desto besser. Wenn ich also bitten dürfte?“, nickte er Richtung Kamin.   
Sprachlos ließen sich seine beiden Freunde von ihm zurück in den Salon bugsieren.   
Erst kurz vorher fand Ron seine Sprache wieder:   
„Und was ist mit dem Frettchen? Traust du ihm etwa mehr als uns?“  
„Ron,“, seufzte Harry geschafft auf. „Draco gehört zu der Familie, die ich zu schützen suche. Es macht also wenig Sinn ihn aus der Zeremonie herauszuhalten wenn er hier lebt- oder?“  
„Ja... aber...“  
„Kein Aber, Ron.“, schob Harry seinen besten Freund vor den Kamin. „Du und Mione kehrt jetzt in den Fuchsbau zurück. Und sobald ich hier alles erledigt habe, komme ich ebenfalls- in Ordnung?  
Wenn es euch beruhigt, sobald Professor Dumbledore den Fidelius an mich abgetreten hat und er das Haus verlässt, wird auch er nicht mehr wissen, wo es zu finden ist. Soll heißen, dass ich selbst Professor Dumbledore den Zutritt hierher versage.“  
Er ließ seinen Freunden keine Zeit zur Antwort, sondern schmiss etwas Flohpulver in die Flammen, schubste seine beiden Freunde hinein und rief klar und deutlich: „Fuchsbau.“  
„Das war aber nicht nett, Harry.“, tadelte der Direktor ihn sanft.  
Wieder zuckte der Angesprochene mit einer Schulter:  
„Hätte ich es nicht getan, hätten die Beiden versucht mich in einer ellenlangen Diskussion umzustimmen. Diese Zeit habe ich einfach nicht. Vor allem, weil ich mir in der Beziehung von niemanden reinreden lasse.“  
##Auch nicht von mir?##, fragte Fawkes amüsiert.   
Harry konnte sich gerade noch davon abhalten mit den Augen zu rollen.   
Stattdessen hob er eine Hand und kraulte dem Phönix kurz unterm Kinn.   
#Du bist die Ausnahme von der Regel.#  
Der Phönix quittierte diese Aussage mit einem belustigten Trillern.   
Wortlos hatte der Direktor den Austausch zwischen Mensch und Phönix verfolgt, ehe er fragte:   
„Hältst du es tatsächlich für so klug, wenn ich keinen Zutritt mehr hierher bekomme?“  
„Professor, das hat herzlich wenig mit Klugheit zu tun als vielmehr mit der Tatsache, dass ich, was die Sicherheit meiner Familie betrifft, herzlich wenigen traue. Und wie ich vorhin gesagt habe, je weniger von dem Haus wissen, um so geringer ist die Chance eines Verrates.“  
„Was ist mit Remus?“, versuchte der Direktor seinen Schüler noch umzustimmen.   
Lächelnd schüttelte Harry den Kopf:   
„Tut mir leid, aber ich weiß das Remus mich zu seinem Pack zählt. Da wäre es ja wohl mehr als unhöflich von mir, wenn ich ihn auf die Straße setze- oder?“  
Geschlagen nickte der alte Mann.   
Gegen diese Argumente kam er nicht an. Vor allem weil er wusste, dass sie der Wahrheit entsprachen.

Ruhig beobachteten Narcissa, Draco, Remus und Gimlin wie Albus und Harry mit einem komplizierten Spruch den Geheimniswahrer für das Anwesen wechselten.   
Als sie den Spruch mit einer synchronen Bewegung ihrer Zauberstäbe beendet hatten, neigten sie respektvoll die Köpfe voreinander, ehe Harry seinen Direktor zum Kamin begleitete:   
„Professor, wie Ihnen sicherlich schon aufgefallen ist, weicht mir Fawkes nicht mehr von der Seite.“ Auf das zögerliche Nicken hin, fuhr er fort:   
„Und ich bezweifle, dass mir der Sturkopf während der Schulzeit von der Seite weicht.“  
##Verdammt richtig! Bei deinem Geschick in irgendwelche dubiosen Geschichten verwickelt zu werden?##, plusterte der Phönix sich auf.   
Eher würde die Hölle zufrieren, als das er seinen Gefährten allein nach Hogwarts zurückkehren ließ.   
Die amüsierte Dankbarkeit, die er von seinem jüngeren Gegenpart spürte, ließ ihn wieder ruhiger werden.   
„Da es aber bereits mit fünf Jungen mitunter recht eng in dem Schlafraum zugeht, möchte ich Sie bitten, Fawkes und mir ein eigenes Quartier zu zuweisen.“   
Die Augen des Professors wanderten von Harry zu Fawkes:   
„Wie hoch stehen die Chancen, dass ich dich dazu überreden kann, während der Schulzeit in mein Büro zurückzukehren?“  
Wäre ein Phönix in der Lage gewesen, eine Augenbraue hochzuziehen, Fawkes hätte es getan.   
Sein Blick schien jedoch für sich gesprochen zu haben, denn der alte Mann seufzte lediglich einmal geschlagen auf, nickte und sprach dann mit klarer Stimme: „Fuchsbau.“, bevor auch er von den grünen Flammen verschluckt wurde.   
Und Fawkes hätte es fast von der Schulter seines Gefährten gefegt. Hatte dieser es doch tatsächlich geschafft, ihnen für das kommende Schuljahr ein wenig Privatsphäre zu verschaffen. 

Kaum hatte der Direktor den Salon verlassen und Fawkes davor bewahrt Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden zu machen, drehte sich Harry zu den noch Anwesenden um:   
„Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir endlich die Tour durchs Haus anfangen? Jeder Verbesserungsvorschlag ist willkommen und Meister Gimlin wird dann später sehen, was machbar ist.“

 

Kapitel 11

 

Die Gruppe war schon eine Weile in dem großzügig angelegten Anwesen unterwegs und jeder hatte hier und dort Vorschläge zu Verbesserungen abgegeben- wobei Narcissa und Draco mehr als nur erstaunt darüber waren, dass der Gryffindor auch ihre Ideen mit einband und sogar mit ihnen darüber diskutierte ohne ihnen in irgendeiner Form, sei es nun durch Ton oder Körpersprache, zu verstehen gab, dass er sie nur aufgrund des Testamentes duldete- als Fawkes mit einem verunglückten Trillern von Harrys Schulter segelte und schließlich in seiner Menschenform auf dem Boden landete.   
Das überraschte Aufkeuchen der Malfoys ignorierend, hockte sich Harry seinem Gefährten besorgt gegenüber.   
Die Hand an der Schläfe, sowie das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht des Älteren sagten mehr als deutlich, dass ihm der Kopf zu schaffen machte.   
„Fawkes?“, wagte er es dem Rotschopf vorsichtig über den Oberarm zu streichen. Jener reagierte damit, dass er sich nach vorn in Harrys Arme fallen ließ, so dass er jetzt mit der Stirn an die Schulter des Schwarzhaarigen lehnte.   
##Je näher... wir dem Dachboden kommen... desto schlimmer... werden... die Kopfschmerzen...##, keuchte der Phönix.   
#Hast du die vorher auch schon gehabt?#, erkundigte sich der Gryffindor.  
##Wenn überhaupt... habe ich mich lediglich... im... Erdgeschoss aufgehalten... dort verspürte... ich zwar immer ein gewisses... Unwohlsein... aber nichts, was mich... alarmiert hätte...##  
Harry verstärkte seine Umarmung um den Älteren.   
Er wusste, dass Phönixe körperlich reagierten, wenn sie spürten, dass irgendwo in ihrer Nähe Magie massiv missbraucht wurde- beziehungsweise worden war.   
Und er wollte gar nicht so genau wissen, was die vorangegangenen Generationen der Blacks angestellt hatten, dass sein Phönix jetzt so stark darauf reagierte. Leider ließ sich das nicht vermeiden, wenn er die Ursache für Fawkes’ Kopfschmerzen aus dem Weg räumen wollte.  
Seufzend hauchte er einen Kuss auf den roten Schopf und suchte dann Augenkontakt zu Narcissa.   
„Cissa, weißt du, wo sich der Zugang zum Dachboden befindet?“, erkundigte sich der Schwarzhaarige mit erzwungener Ruhe.   
Dracos Mutter sah sich lediglich in der Lage zu nicken, da ihr der Schock über das Bild, welches sich ihr bot vorerst die Stimme geraubt hatte.   
#Kannst du aufstehen?#  
##Nur... wenn du mich... stützt...##  
Harry reagierte darauf, indem er langsam aufstand und dabei dem Phönix ebenso langsam half auf die Beine zu kommen.   
Kaum standen sie, konnten die Anwesenden sehen, dass sich der Rothaarige schwer auf Harry stützte.   
Mit einem kurzen Nicken bedeutete Harry Narcissa den Weg zu weisen.   
Je näher sie dem höchsten Stockwerk kamen und somit auch dem Eingang zum Dachboden, um so mehr musste sich Fawkes auf seinen Gefährten stützen. Die Kopfschmerzen waren inzwischen so drückend, dass sie ihn zwangen die Augen zu schließen.  
Remus hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit auf die andere Seite des Phönix’ gestellt, damit er im Notfall schnell zugreifen konnte.   
Nach einer Weile blieb Narcissa stehen und deutete auf eine schmale Holztür:   
„Hier...“, sie schluckte. „hier geht es zum Boden hoch.“  
##Das... fühlt sich... nicht... richtig... an... weiter...##  
Harry hatte Schwierigkeiten seinen Gefährten zu verstehen. Jedoch kam er der leise vorgetragenen Bitte nach und führte ihn ein paar Schritte an der Tür vorbei.   
##Stop!##   
Ruckartig blieb er stehen und hätte es damit fast geschafft, dass Draco in ihn reinlief.   
Vorsichtig lehnte er Fawkes neben dem Fenster an die Wand. Strich ihm noch einmal über die inzwischen mit einem dünnen Schweißfilm überzogene Wange und drehte sich dann um, um die gegenüberliegende Wand in Augenschein zu nehmen.   
„Meister Gimlin? Remus? Könnt ihr irgendetwas erkennen?“, fragte der Gryffindor die beiden anderen magischen Kreaturen.  
Der Werwolf kniff kurz die Augen zusammen und schnüffelte ein wenig, ehe er kopfschüttelnd meinte:   
„Tut mir leid, Harry. Das einzige was ich wahrnehmen kann, ist der Geruch nach faulen Eiern. Das allerdings so schwach, dass ich dir nicht weiter helfen kann.“  
Der Zwerg musterte ebenfalls die Wand vor sich.  
Dann den Phönix, der trotz seiner golden getönten Hautfarbe mehr als nur bleich aussah. Zudem konnte man ihm ansehen, dass er es schaffte sich nur mit Müh und Not auf den Beinen zu halten.   
Also musste hier irgendwas sein.   
Denn er schätzte Fawkes nicht so ein, dass jener aus lauter Spaß an der Freude alle in Aufregung versetzte.   
Sein Blick wanderte zum Gefährten des Phönix’.   
Im Sonnenlicht sah er an der rechten Hand etwas aufblitzen und ihm wurde klar, dass es sich aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach um einen Raum oder eine Kammer handeln musste, zu der nur das Familienoberhaupt Zutritt hatte.   
„Harry,“, zog er die Aufmerksamkeit des schwarzhaarigen jungen Mannes auf sich. „legt Eure Hand mit dem Siegelring auf die Wand. Sollte sich nichts rühren, führt sie ein wenig an ihr entlang, bis Ihr etwas anderes als den Samtverschlag spürt oder sich eine Tür enthüllt.“  
Ohne den Vorschlag in Frage zu stellen, kam Harry ihm nach.   
Legte seine Hand auf die verblichene und zum Teil zerrissene Samttapete und führte sie an ihr entlang. Bis er einen spitzen Schmerz in seiner gesamten Hand spürte. Zischend versuchte er sie von der Wand zu lösen, welches ihm jedoch erst gelang nachdem er sich an einer scharfen Kante geschnitten hatte und ein wenig Blut dort kleben blieb.   
Er taumelte ein, zwei Schritte zurück.   
Konnte jetzt gut die bronzene Tür erkennen, welche sich aus der Wand herausgebildet hatte.   
„Was zum...?“, keuchte Harry verblüfft und presste die verletzte Hand an seinen Oberkörper.  
Narcissa trat hervor und löste sanft Harrys blutige Hand aus der krampfartigen Umklammerung der anderen.  
„Als ich jünger war,“, erzählte sie leise, während sie die verletzte Hand mit einem sauberen Taschentuch notdürftig verband. „wurden uns Geschichten über einen geheimen Raum erzählt, den jedes neue Oberhaupt der Familie Black nach seiner Ernennung aufzusuchen habe. Das Wieso, Weshalb und Warum wurde uns nicht erklärt. Lediglich Das.“   
Misstrauisch beäugte der Schwarzhaarige die Tür.   
„Darüber stand weder was im Testament, noch hat Sirius etwas davon erzählt oder hat der Ring mich in irgendeiner Form darauf aufmerksam gemacht. Erst durch Fawkes und Meister Gimlin waren wir in der Lage den Raum zu entdecken...“  
„Vertraust du meiner Mutter nicht?“, fragte Draco scharf.   
Harry musterte den Silberblonden kurz, ehe er seinen Blick wieder auf die Tür richtete: „Deine Mutter ist die Einzige in dieser Runde, die von klein auf mit Geschichten über die Black- Familie aufgewachsen ist. Ich wäre dumm, ihr nicht zu vertrauen.“ Und wollte einen Schritt vorwärts machen. Wurde jedoch von seinem Gefährten aufgehalten:   
„Wenn du glaubst...“, keuchte der Rotschopf leise. „das ich... dich allein da rein... lasse... hast du dich... aber geschnitten...“  
Wie aufs Stichwort tauchten Dahla und Brom zwischen Harry und Fawkes auf.   
„Ihr habt uns gerufen, Herr?“, neigten sie ihre Oberkörper vor Fawkes.   
Bevor Fawkes jedoch irgendwelche Befehle geben konnte, übernahm Harry das Sprechen:   
„Brom, wie du sicherlich schon gemerkt hast, stimmt hier etwas ganz gewaltig nicht.“ Der Eis- Phönix nickte kurz, ließ seinen Herrn aber nicht aus den Augen. Er selbst verspürte nur ein dumpfes Pochen hinter der Stirn. Allerdings war er auch noch nicht so alt wie sein König. So wie jener sich gegen die Wand lehnte, musste ihm das, was hier nicht in Ordnung war, ganz schön zu schaffen machen.   
Er hörte, wie sein junger Herr weitersprach:  
„Ich wäre dir sehr verbunden, wenn du bei diesem Dickschädel bleiben könntest. Sollte er bewusstlos werden, schaff ihn auf der Stelle hier raus! Hast du mich verstanden?“ Brom drehte sich leicht, so dass er sich genau den stechend grüngoldenen Augen gegenüber sah.   
„Selbstverständlich, junger Herr.“, nickte er kurz respektvoll, ehe er an die Seite seiner Majestät eilte.   
„Dahla, bitte sei so gut und begleite mich.“, bat er die Amazone.   
Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren schritt die dunkelhäutige Frau lautlos an die Seite ihres jungen Herrn.   
Der Schwarzhaarige stellte sich vor seinen Gefährten. Lehnte seine Stirn gegen die schweißverklebte des Älteren und umfasste das klamme Gesicht mit seinen Händen. Fawkes, der seine Berührungen spürte, öffnete unter großen Anstrengungen seine Augen. Somit versank besorgtes Smaragdgold in schmerzgepeinigtes Gold.   
„Wenn du glaubst, dass du nachher einen auf König machen kannst, hast DU dich aber geschnitten- hörst du?“ Harry strich seinem Phönix mit den Daumen über die bleichen Wangen. „Sobald Brom der Meinung ist, du hast genug, bringt er dich hier raus. Solltest du auf stur schalten, habe ich hier genügend Anwesende, die ich befragen kann und du kannst dich darauf einstellen, die nächsten hundert Jahre allein auf der Couch zu nächtigen- klar?“  
Fawkes schloss geschlagen seine Augen.   
Für Harry ein klares Zeichen, dass der Ältere verstanden hatte.   
Er drückte dem Rotschopf noch einen Kuss auf die schweißnasse Stirn und trat dann zurück neben Dahla vor die noch verschlossene Bronzetür.   
Ein scherzhaftes Wispern von Fawkes ließ ihn jedoch erneut inne halten:   
„Bist du... sicher... dass das nicht... schon unter... eheliche... Foltermethoden... fällt...?“  
Harry wandte sich um und meinte augenzwinkernd:   
„Solange es hilft dich Sturkopf unter Kontrolle zu halten, nenne ich es „eheliche Erziehungsmaßnahmen“.“  
Der rotgoldene Phönix schnaubte lediglich ein wenig verunglückt:##Und das... von dir... Grünschnabel...##, schob dann aber noch hinterher:##Warte... mit dem öffnen... der Tür... bis ich mit Brom... eine Verbindung hergestellt... habe...##   
Der Gryffindor nickte.   
Der Phönix, der das: #Ja...# über ihre Verbindung mitbekommen hatte, streckte seine Hand aus und bat den Kommandanten der Palastwache:  
„Brom... bitte gestatte mir... mit deinem... Eis... eine Wand zu... errichten...“  
Ohne zu Zögern reichte der Eisphönix seinem Herren die Hand.   
Kaum war die körperliche Verbindung hergestellt, spürte Brom, wie der uralte Geist des Feuerphönix’ nach dem seinem griff und die Kälte und das Eis über das er gebot, dazu brachte einen Schutz zwischen sich und der verdorbenen Magie zu errichten. Fast sofort konnte Brom regelrecht fühlen, wie sich sein Herr etwas entspannte.   
Auch Harry konnte spüren, wie sich Fawkes mit Hilfe von Broms Eis ein wenig entspannte. Jedoch konnte er auch erkennen, dass es nur erkaufte Zeit war und sein Gefährte nicht lange durchhalten würde.  
Schnell hob er seine Hand und legte das Siegel der Blacks in die dafür vorgesehene Vertiefung in der Tür. Kaum lagen das Siegel und sein Spiegelbild aufeinander, konnten die Anwesenden hören, wie sich der Jahrhunderte alte Mechanismus hinter dem Bronze in Bewegung setzte.  
Einige Sekunden später hörten sie ein Klacken und die Tür sprang ein wenig auf. Fast sofort sackte Remus keuchend in sich zusammen, da der Geruch nach faulen Eiern seine Sinne fast überrannte.   
In dem Moment, in dem Remus gegen die Wand taumelte, stand der Zwerg neben ihm und errichtete einen Schutzschild um sie beide, der den Großteil der verdorbenen Magie für die übersensiblen Sinne des Werwolfes draußen hielt.   
Selbst Draco und Narcissa kroch es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter.   
Sie wussten nicht warum, da sie weder etwas sahen noch rochen oder sonst wie wahr nahmen.   
Fawkes zog Brom zu sich. So stand er jetzt mit dem Rücken an die Wand gestützt und der Kommandant lehnte mit der Stirn gegen seine Schulter.   
„Was... ist... das...?“, keuchte der jüngere Phönix entsetzt.   
Der Feuerphönix reagierte, in dem er die Wand aus Eis mit seinem eigenen Feuer verstärkte und den Schutz über sie beide ausbreitete.   
Mit Sorge beobachteten Dahla und Harry die Reaktionen der einzelnen Personen. Kurz stellten sie Augenkontakt her, ehe Harry entschlossen nickte und Dahla bei der Hand nahm. Sie würden nichts ändern, wenn sie hier bloß rumstanden und sich um ihre Gefährten sorgten.  
Schließlich konnten sie zu ihrem eigenen Unbehagen auch noch das ihrer Gegenparts spüren.   
Energisch zog der Schwarzhaarige die bronzene Tür auf.   
Die Anwesenden schluckten leicht. Konnten sie doch nichts als tiefste Schwärze dahinter ausmachen.  
Harry drückte kurz die dunkle Hand, die in der seinigen lag und schritt dann vorwärts. Hinein in die schwarze Wand.   
Achtete jedoch die ganze Zeit darauf, dass er den Hautkontakt zu Dahla nicht verlor, da er sich sicher war, dass sie sofort hinausgeschmissen oder gar schlimmeres wurde, sollte sie den Kontakt zu ihm, dem Oberhaupt der Familie Black verlieren. 

Hilflos mussten Narcissa und Draco mit ansehen, wie Fawkes und Brom eine Weile nachdem Harry und Dahla die Tür durchschritten hatten, zu Boden gingen.   
Jedoch konnten sie den starken Willen erkennen, der in den goldenen Augen aufblitzte.   
Sie waren sich sicher, dass Fawkes das solange durchhalten würde, bis er sich davon überzeugt hatte, dass die anderen Beiden wohlbehalten wieder zu ihnen zurückgekehrt waren.  
„Cissa...“, zog der Feuerphönix die Aufmerksamkeit von Dracos Mutter auf sich. „... bitte versteh’ das... nicht falsch... aber... deine Vorfahren waren... eine... Bande von... kranken Bastarden...“ Während dieses Satzes hatte er seinen Blick nicht einmal von der Tür abgewandt.   
Hilflos zuckte die silberblonde Frau mit den Schultern. Was konnte sie daraufhin auch schon großartig erwidern? Sie wusste ja, dass es stimmte.   
Ein paar Minuten später kamen Harry und Dahla durch die Tür getaumelt.   
Der Schwarzhaarige stützte die größere Frau und hinter ihnen schwebte etwas in Dahlas Umhang gewickelt her.   
„Cissa... einen Eimer... schnell...“, bat Harry schweratmend und half der Amazone neben seinem Gefährten auf dem Boden Platz zu nehmen.   
Die Angesprochene reagierte schnell und kaum hatte Harry das Gewünschte in der Hand, übergab sich Dahla.   
Harry konnte nichts weiter tun, als ihr die langen Haare aus dem Gesichtsfeld zu halten und ihr beruhigend über den Rücken zu streichen.   
Nachdem Dahla in die Arme ihres Gefährten gesunken war und Narcissa den Eimer mit einem diskreten Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes wieder hatte verschwinden lassen, zog auch Harry seinen Phönix zu sich, der sich ohne jeden weitern Wiederstand mit dem Gesicht in die Halskuhle seines jüngeren Gefährten kuschelte.   
„Meister Gimlin, mit Hilfe von Fawkes’ Feuer und Broms Eis haben Dahla und ich den Raum gesäubert. Bitte sorgt dafür, dass dieser Raum komplett versiegelt wird...“, schüttelte sich der Schwarzhaarige mit einem Seitenblick auf den Umhang. Der Zwerg nickte schweigend und hob den Zauber um sich und dem Werwolf auf. 

„WAS war denn in dem Raum?“, wagte Draco nach ein paar Minuten der Ruhe zu fragen.   
Kurz schien es, als würde die Luft im Korridor gefrieren und Draco fing schon an seine Neugierde zu verfluchen, als Fawkes mit dunkler Stimme antwortete:   
„...Vor ein paar Jahrhunderten erreichte uns die Nachricht, dass eine komplette Baumfeen- Kolonie wie vom Erdboden verschluckt schien... Weder Alte noch Junge, weder Frauen noch Männer habe man gefunden... Lediglich die Eiche... Es sah aus, als ob sie vollkommen überrascht worden waren... von Spuren eines Kampfes fehlte Weit und Breit jede Spur... Einige hatten beim Abendessen gesessen, da in einigen Häusern bereits die Tische gedeckt gewesen waren... Nicht ein Stuhl war umgeschmissen worden... Lediglich das heruntergefallene Besteck hatte etwas Unordnung auf den Tellern verursacht... selbst die Kinderkrippen standen leer... Die alte Eiche, die der Kolonie als Unterschlupf gedient hatte, wirkte wie abgestorben...“ Der Phönix hob seinen Kopf ein wenig, um dem jungen Mann ins Gesicht blicken zu können. „Draco, deine Vorfahren haben diese Kolonie entdeckt, gefangen genommen und an dieses Haus gebunden, damit die Energie der Baumfeen die berühmten Schutzschilde der Blacks speisen konnten.“ Damit kuschelte er sich zurück an seinen jungen Gefährten.   
Der Anblick, wie die kleinen wehrlosen Geschöpfe wie Opfergaben jeden Zentimeter dieses Raumes bedeckten und nur ihre vermergelten Gesichter aus den Wänden hervorschauten, würde ihn wohl noch eine Weile verfolgen. Denn sobald Harry und Dahla erkannt hatten, in was sie da gestolpert waren, hatten sie die Verbindungen zu ihren Gefährten vollkommen geöffnet, damit diese sehen konnten was Sache war und ihnen beim Lösen der Banne und beim Säubern des Raumes helfen konnten.   
Erst hatte Harry ein wahres Flammeninferno entfesselt, womit er jeden einzelnen Bann gelöst hatte. Auf dem Fuße folgte Dahla, die einen Eissturm hinterher schickte, damit jedes Einzelne der kleinen Geschöpfe in einem Eiskristall seine ewige Ruhe finden konnte. Dann hatte Harry mit einem Schwebezauber dafür gesorgt, dass jeder Kristall seinen Weg auf Dahlas ausgebreiteten Umhang fand.   
Danach hatte er noch einmal die Flammen losgeschickt und das Zimmer von jeglichen negativen Einflüssen gereinigt.   
Als das erledigt war, waren er und die Amazone so schnell sie konnten aus dem Raum geflüchtet.   
Voller Grauen blickte der Slytherin auf den unscheinbaren Umhang, der um seine grausame Fracht gewickelt war, damit ihnen der Anblick erspart blieb.   
Aber auch seine Mutter, Remus und Meister Gimlin konnten ein Schaudern nicht unterdrücken.   
„Fawkes?“, versuchte Harry seinen Gefährten aus dem leichten Dämmerzustand zu lösen, in den dieser gefallen war.   
Der Rotschopf reagierte mit einem müden: „Mmh?“ und kuschelte sich enger in die Umarmung den Jüngeren.   
„Hast du etwa ein Phönixnetz um das Haus gewebt?“  
„Ja...“  
„Und warum?“  
Phönixnetze waren die stärksten Schutzbanne, die es auf Erden gab. Nichts und niemand konnte diese „Netze“ durchbrechen.   
„Fidelius schön und gut... aber mit Voldemort auf den Fersen... Außerdem: deine Familie ist die meinige und umgekehrt...“  
Harry seufzte lediglich geschlagen auf.   
Er hatte genau in dem Moment, in dem er jeden einzelnen Bann, die in diesem Raum ihren Anfang nahmen, vernichtete hatte, gespürt, wie die Wärme, die er mit seinem Gefährten in Verbindung brachte, sich wie ein behütender Mantel um dieses Haus legte.   
Er beließ es dabei, zumal Fawkes in der Zwischenzeit in seine Phönixgestalt zurück gewechselt war und sich schlafend auf seinem Schoß zusammengerollt hatte.   
„Brom? Dahla? Wie geht es euch?“, erkundigte er sich bei den beiden Wachen, während er seinem Gefährten durch das rotgoldene Gefieder strich.   
„Da Seine Majestät den Grossteil der mentalen Schilde gehalten hat die uns geschützt haben, bin ich lediglich noch ein wenig wackelig auf den Beinen. Aber Dahla ist noch ein wenig...“, er brach Schulterzuckend ab.   
Stattdessen drückte er einen Kuss auf den dunklen Schopf, der gegen seine Schulter gelehnt lag.   
„Remus? Meister Gimlin? Cissa? Draco?“, fuhr Harry mit seiner Bestandsaufnahme fort.  
„Alles klar. Ich werde wohl in nächster Zeit nur einen großen Bogen um Eier machen.“, lächelte Remus ein wenig verunglückt.  
Der Zwerg nickte ihm zu und gab verstehen, dass auch bei ihm alles in Ordnung war. Danach half er Remus zurück auf die Beine.   
Die beiden Silberblonden wechselten einen kurzen Blick, ehe Narcissa meinte: „Wir sind auch in Ordnung.“ Ein wenig zögerlich fuhr sie fort: „Aber was ist mit dem Rot- Goldenen?“ Sie war ein wenig unsicher, wie sie den Phönix ansprechen sollte. Schließlich hatte der blau- silberne Phönix ihn mit „Majestät“ angesprochen.   
Erneut seufzte Harry auf:   
„Der ist vollkommen k.o. Erst die Angelegenheit mit der „verdorbenen“ Magie. Dann hat er mir sein Feuer geliehen, damit ich die Zauber lösen und den Raum reinigen konnte und dann hat er noch ein Phönixnetz um dieses Haus gewebt, da er der Meinung ist, dass ihr zur Familie gehört. Da ihr als Harry Potters Familie auf Voldemorts Prioritätsliste ganz oben steht, ist ihm der Fidelius nicht ausreichend- der kleine Idiot...“, lächelte Harry liebevoll auf den schlafenden Phönix in seinem Schoß und strich ihm über den schlanken Kopf.  
„Darf er sich denn jetzt, wenn er wieder aufwacht, auf hundert Jahre Couch einstellen?“, fragte Dahla verschmitzt. Auch wenn das nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen konnte, wie erschöpft sie eigentlich war.  
Der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte belustigt den Kopf: „Damit bestrafe ich mich ja selbst.“, schnaubte er.   
„Weiß er das denn?“, fiel Brom in das Geplänkel mit ein.   
Nun funkelten Harrys Augen vergnügt auf:   
„Nun... was er nicht weiß, macht ihn nicht heiß- oder?“  
Das brachte die anderen Anwesenden zum Lachen und die beklemmende Stimmung war fast verflogen.   
„Ihr sprecht, als wärt Ihr bereits seit Ewigkeiten gebunden.“, schmunzelte der Zwerg.   
Der Gryffindor zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern:  
„Was soll ich sagen? Äonenlang angestaute Sturheit gegen die äonenlang angestaute Sehnsucht, seinem Gefährten nahe zu sein- was meint Ihr, gewinnt da wohl?“, zwinkerte er schief lächelnd.   
„Ihr Zwei habt euch wirklich Gesucht und Gefunden.“, warf Remus ein.   
Das Lächeln des Schwarzhaarigen konnte nun mit der Sonne um die Wette strahlen:  
„Um nichts in der Welt würde ich diesen dickköpfigen Federkopf wieder hergeben.“, beugte sich Harry vor und drückte dem rotgoldenen Gefieder seines Gefährten einen Kuss auf.   
„Moment... du bist an einen Phönix gebunden?“, fragte Draco fassungslos.  
Harry schaute auf und legte den Kopf schief, während er den Silberblonden ins Auge fasste:   
„Jepp. Und ich warne dich: er zählt die Blacks zur Familie. Das heißt aber für euch, dass zu dieser Familie eine alte Drachen- Lady und ihr vampirischer Gefährte, sowie Remus als Werwolf gehören. Kommst du damit klar?“  
„Werd’ ich wohl müssen.“, meinte der Slytherin ein wenig blass um die Nasenspitze.  
Harry schaute zu Narcissa.   
Jene neigte kurz den Oberkörper:   
„Du hast bereits bei der Testamentseröffnung dafür gesorgt, dass wir niemanden, den du zu deinem Vertrautenkreis zählst, verraten können. Dazu gehören auch deine und ihre Geheimnisse.“  
„Gut,“, nickte Harry kurz. „Brom fühlst du dich fit genug, dass du unsere Gefährten nach Hause und danach die Baumfeen zu ihrem Herrscher zurück bringen kannst?“  
Der Kommandant nickte knapp.   
Harry richtete sich langsam auf. Achtete jedoch darauf, dass er Fawkes nicht aus seinem erholsamen Schlaf riss. Vorsichtig übergab er seinen Gefährten an Brom, der mit dem anderem Arm seine erschöpfte Gefährtin stützte.   
„Am besten wird es sein, wenn du direkt in unsere Gemächer gehst. Lass Dahla ein wenig zu sich kommen. Dann kannst du sie auf deinem Rückweg von den Baumfeen dort abholen. Zudem hat die Heilerin zunächst beide auf einem Fleck.“  
Der Eis- Phönix nickte erneut.   
Führte aber noch an:   
„Es wird Seiner Majestät nicht gefallen, dass Ihr Euch ohne Begleitung außerhalb der Stadt aufhaltet.“  
Harry überlegte kurz und rief dann nach Hedwig.   
Treue Seele die sie war, ließ sie sich sofort nach seinem Ruf auf seiner Schulter nieder und zwackte ihm fragend ins Ohr.   
Harry hingegen schaute zum Kommandanten der Palastwache.  
Jener nickte schicksalsergeben. Wusste er doch, dass das Höchste war, was er seinem jungen Herren abverlangen konnte. Manchmal nahmen sich sein jüngerer und älterer Herr nichts an Sturheit.   
„Keine Sorge, Brom.“, versuchte Harry die Bedenken des Eis- Phönix’ zu zerstreuen. „Sollte Fawkes dich zur Verantwortung ziehen wollen, dann sag ihm, dass ich es so angeordnet habe. Und da er dich als ergebenen Diener kennt, wird er wissen, dass dir gar nichts anderes übrig geblieben ist, als meinen Anweisungen Folge zu leisten.“, zwinkerte Harry lachend und strich Hedwig kurz übers schneeweiße Gefieder.   
„Ihr seit ein Albtraum, junger Herr.“, schüttelte Brom den Kopf. „Würde mich gar nicht wundern, wenn es nachher Ihr seit, der die nächsten hundert Jahre auf dem Sofa übernachtet.“  
Verblüfft konnte Harry nur noch auf die Stelle starren, wo Brom eben noch gestanden hatte, dann brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus.   
Schweratmend lehnte er sich schließlich wieder mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand.   
Erneut dachte er kurz nach und rief dann vorsichtig: „Dobby?“ in den Raum.   
Er war sich nicht sicher ob dieser exzentrische Hauself seinem Ruf folgen würde.   
Aber kaum war der letzte Buchstabe verklungen, stand die kleine Kreatur vor ihm. Aufgeregt wippte sie auf den Fußballen auf und ab:   
„Harry Potter Sir haben nach Dobby gerufen? Wie können Dobby Harry Potter Sir helfen?“  
Harry hatte vergessen wie schrill die Stimme eines aufgekratzten Dobbys klang. Oder es lag einfach nur an seiner Erschöpfung und dem dumpfen Pochen hinter seiner Stirn.   
Nichtsdestotrotz ging er in die Hocke, so dass er auf gleicher Höhe mit dem kleinen Energiebündel war:   
„Dobby, der Hauself, der sich ansonsten um dieses Anwesen gekümmert hat, ist heute aus dem Leben geschieden,“, an dieser Stelle schnaubte Remus amüsiert auf. Der Gryffindor ließ sich davon nicht beirren. „Darum wollte ich dich fragen, ob du es in Erwähnung ziehen könntest, bei Professor Dumbledore zu kündigen und bei mir anzufangen?“   
Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen, dann fragte ein glücklicher kleiner Hauself noch einmal vorsichtig nach:  
„Harry Potter Sir fragen Dobby, ob Dobby für ihn arbeiten möchte?“  
Auf sein Nicken hin, hatte er einen überglücklichen kleinen Hauself um seinen Hals hängen. Mit einem belustigtem Kreischen erhob sich Hedwig in die Luft und ließ sich auf Remus’ Schulter nieder.   
„Mit Freuden schwört Dobby großen Harry Potter Sir und seiner Familie absolute Treue und Verschwiegenheit.“, schwor der Elf mit einem für ihn untypischen Ernst, bevor Harry auch nur einen Einwand erheben konnte.  
„Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen.“, murmelte er leise, ehe er versuchte sich zu erheben. Als er sich jedoch von der stützenden Wand lösen wollte, taumelte er ein wenig.   
Sofort war Draco an seiner Seite und stützte ihn.   
Remus stand vor ihm und legte ihm eine kühle Hand auf die Stirn:   
„Bist du sicher, dass du Fawkes nicht besser selbst nach Haus begleitet hättest?“   
Dankbar lächelte er Draco an, ehe er Remus’ Hand abschüttelt und mit einem gequälten Lächeln meinte:   
„Ich habe Ron und Mione versprochen heute noch mit ihnen zu sprechen. Sie werden mich um einen Kopf kürzer machen, wenn ich heute nicht mehr dort auftauche. Außerdem wird Molly dem armen Albus die Hölle heiß machen, da er mich verantwortungsloser Weise allein mit einem Zwerg und zwei Malfoy in diesem ach so düsterem Haus gelassen hat, ohne das er oder andere die Möglichkeit besäßen nach meinem Wohlbefinden zu schauen. Wer weiß schon, was allein die beiden letzt genannten mit mir wehrlosen armen Gryffindor anstellen- Sorry, ihr zwei.“, nickte er Richtung Narcissa und Draco.   
Der Slytherin schnaubte lediglich amüsiert:   
„Als ob dein Werwolf mich auch nur eine Schrittlänge an dich heranlassen würde, wenn er sich sicher wäre, dass ich dir auch nur ein Haar krümmen wollte. Von Hedwig und einem stinksaurem Phönix ganz zu schweigen.“  
„Vergiss bitte nicht die Black- Magie, die sofort, wenn du Hand an Harry legen solltest, eingreifen würde.“  
„Danke Mutter, das hätte ich ja beinahe vergessen.“, schüttelte Draco fast schon verzweifelt den Kopf.  
Leise lachte Harry in sich hinein:   
„Schätze, das ist das Aus für unsere „Meinungsverschiedenheiten“?“  
„Gryffindor.“, rollte Draco mit den Augen.   
„Slytherin.“, gab Harry nicht minder amüsiert zurück.   
Währendessen waren die Anwesenden zurück in die Küche geschritten, wo auf alle bereits eine Heiße Schokolade a la Dobby, sowie ein Stärkungstrank für Harry aus Professor Snapes privater Brausammlung auf sie wartete.   
„Ohne jeden Zweifel wird Fawkes mir die Hölle heiß machen, wenn er wieder in der Lage ist geradeaus zu denken und bemerkt, dass ich mich vor Erschöpfung kaum noch auf den Beinen halten konnte.“, seufzte der Schwarzhaarige nach einer Weile geschlagen auf und setzte den Stärkungstrank an die Lippen...


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gedankliche Verbindung:  
> #Harry#  
> ##Fawkes##

Kapitel 12

„Harry, mein Junge,“, begrüßte Molly ihn mit einer warmen Umarmung, sobald er aus dem Kamin herausgetreten war. Kaum hatte sie ihn losgelassen, ließ sich Hedwig auf seiner Schulter nieder.   
Der Gryffindor schenkte der Eule einen scheelen Blick:  
„Das hast du mit Absicht gemacht.“  
Hedwig blinzelte ihn lediglich amüsiert aus ihren bersteinfarbenden Augen  
an. Ihr Herr hatte recht: lieber einmal hinter ihm herapparriern, als eine der berühmten flügelbrechenden Umarmungen Mollys über sich ergehen lassen.   
Ohne sich über das Auftauchen der Eule weiter zu wundern, führte die Weasley- Matriarchin den Schwarzhaarigen ins Wohnzimmer, wo bereits der Rest der Familie, abzüglich Bill, Charlie und Percy, jedoch Albus und Mione bei Tee und Kuchen auf ihn warteten.   
„Woah...“, fing Fred an.  
„... dein neuer Look...“, führte George weiter.   
„... macht ganz schön was her.“, beendeten beide breit grinsend.   
„Danke, dass er eure Zustimmung findet.“, meinte Harry trocken. „Ist ja nicht so, als ob ich dabei viel mit zu reden gehabt hätte.“, murmelte er während er sich eine der feuerroten Strähnen aus den Augen strich.   
„Was...?“, schoss Hermione aus ihrem Sessel hoch und stand vor Harry.   
Strich ihm das Pony komplett aus der Stirn.   
Fassungslos starrte sie auf die glatte Haut, die statt der Narbe von eng beieinander liegenden fremdartig goldenen Runen verziert wurde.   
„W- was ist mit deiner Narbe?“, fragte sie voller Staunen.   
Erst jetzt fiel auch dem Rest der Anwesenden auf, dass die berühmte Blitznarbe nicht mehr zu sehen war.   
Lächelnd umschloss Harry die Hand seiner Freundin mit der seinigen und drückte sie kurz:   
„Ein Geschenk: Die Verbindung ist zerstört und die Narbe entfernt. Nichts, was mich jetzt noch an Voldemort bindet.“  
„A- aber...“, stotterte Hermione. „Nicht einmal Professor Dumbledore war in der Lage die Verbindung zu lösen...“  
Erneut drückte Harry ihre Hand:   
„Mione, entgegen der allgemeinen Meinung, ist auch ein Albus Dumbledore nicht allmächtig- Verzeihen Sie bitte.“, nickte der Schwarzhaarige seinem Direktor respektvoll zu.  
„Schon gut.“, winkte jener schwach ab. „Es ist schön zu hören, dass es inzwischen noch jemand außer mir erkannt hat.“, zwinkerte er seinem Schüler zu. „Allerdings bin ich schon neugierig: wer hat das zustande bekommen?“   
Harry lächelte geheimnisvoll:   
„Sagen wir doch einfach, dass es ein Zusammenwirken verschiedener Kräfte war.“  
„Verdammt Harry!“, brauste Ron auf. „Egal was man dich heute fragt, du blockst alles ab. Hast du in den vergangenen drei Wochen verlernt uns zu vertrauen? War es dir nicht genug, dass wir im Ministerium unser Leben für dich riskiert haben?“  
Mit verschlossener Miene entließ Harry die Hand Miones und trat zwei Schritte zurück.   
„Harry!“, versuchte die junge Frau einen Streit zwischen den beiden vorzubeugen.  
Der Schwarzhaarige brachte sie mit einem ausdruckslosen Blick, der nichts mehr von dem Humor ein paar Minuten zuvor durchscheinen ließ, zum schweigen.   
„Ron, was ihr für mich im Ministerium getan habt, welches Vertrauen ihr in mich gesetzt habt, als ihr mir ohne zu zögern gefolgt seid, werde ich euch nie vergessen. Dafür bin ich euch zutiefst dankbar.“, neigte Harry seinen Oberkörper. Sprach jedoch mit unnachgiebiger Stimme weiter, als er sich wieder aufgerichtet hatte:  
„Das mit dem Stammhaus der Blacks habe ich dir ebenfalls schon erklärt.   
Es ist für mich keine Frage des Vertrauens als vielmehr eine Frage der Sicherheit der Familie, für die ich die Verantwortung trage.“   
Harry hob seine rechte Hand und die Anwesenden konnten nach einem Augenblinzeln die Siegelringe der Potters und der Blacks ausmachen.   
„Wie du siehst, bin ich der Familienvorstand zweier Familien. Von der einen bin ich der letzte Überlebende und bei der anderen werde ich alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, damit es nicht irgendwann mal genauso aussieht. Und dazu gehört leider auch, dass ich meinen besten Freunden  
den Zutritt zum Stammsitz verweigere, um die Sicherheit meiner Familie zu gewährleisten und die Gefahr einer Entdeckung auf ein Minimum zu reduzieren.“ 

Gut, mit dem Phönixnetz war es sowieso so gut wie unmöglich das Haus zu erstürmen. Aber seine Familie sollte sich in dem Haus wohlfühlen. Dazu würde es aber nicht kommen, wenn seine Freunde sich ständig dort aufhielten, da Ron Draco mit Sicherheit immer wieder herausfordern würde. Draco würde mit Rücksicht auf Harry versuchen die Sticheleien zu ignorieren, bis der rothaarige Gryffindor es irgendwann mal zu weit treiben würde. Das würde mehr zu Spannungen als zur ENTspannung beitragen. Darauf hatte Harry keine Lust.  
Zudem würden die Zwerge eine ganze Weile im Haus rumwerkeln und er wollte sich nicht vor seinen Freunden rechtfertigen, warum er Narcissa als Ansprechpartner für die Zwerge auserwählt hatte.   
Schließlich würden Narcissa und Draco mehr Zeit als er in dem Haus verbringen. Da sollte Narcissa die Hauptgewalt über die Neugestaltung des Hauses haben. Genauso hatte er es auch den beiden Silberblonden erklärt bevor er sich verabschiedet hatte.   
Narcissa hatte es mit einem freudigen Glitzern in den Augen angenommen und sich sofort in eine lebhafte Diskussion mit Gimlin gestürzt. Draco hingegen hatte ihm dankbar zugenickt und dann lächelnd seiner Mutter und dem Zwerg gelauscht. 

Die beiden ehemaligen Malfoy hatten ihm heute mehr als einmal gezeigt, dass sie gewillt waren seine Versuche aus den Blacks wieder eine Familie zu machen, mit der man zu rechnen hatte, zu unterstützen.   
Er machte sich nur ein wenig Sorgen. Wie würden wohl die anderen Slytherin auf Dracos veränderten Status reagieren? Würde Draco klar kommen? Oder würden ihm die Schlangen solange zusetzen, bis er aus den Kerkern flüchten musste?   
Nun, das war etwas, worüber er sich den Kopf zerbrechen würde, wenn es soweit war.   
Jetzt galt es erst mal Ron auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückzuholen. „Was meinen Verbleib angeht,“, fuhr Harry genauso hart fort. „so werde ich darüber schweigen solange es nötig ist. Wie ihr sehen könnt, geht es mir gut: ich bekomme genügend zu essen, passende Kleidung und Unterstützung. Zudem ist es dort sicherer als Hogwarts selbst, da nicht einmal Voldemort bei all seinen Recherchen über diesen Ort gestolpert ist und mächtige Schilde uns von der Außenwelt abschirmen. Diese Sicherheit werde ich nicht wegen deines verletzten Stolzes aufs Spiel setzen. Zumal ich nicht der Einzige bin, der dort lebt. Solltet ihr es wünschen mit mir in Kontakt zu treten, ruft Hedwig. Sie wird mir eure Briefe zustellen.“  
Damit wandte er sich um und schritt Richtung Küche zurück zum Kamin.  
Zumindest wollte er.  
Denn Ginny war die Erste, die es schaffte sich aus ihrer Erstarrung zu lösen und erwischte ihn gerade noch am Handgelenk bevor er das Wohnzimmer verlassen konnte.   
Bettelnd schaute sie zu ihm auf:   
„Bitte entschuldige meinen Bruder. Ich denke der Rest von uns hat begriffen, was du uns sagen möchtest und wird dein Schweigen, sowie deine Entscheidungen deine Familie betreffend respektieren. Habe ich recht?“, fragte sie bereits mit einer verzweifelten Note in der Stimme die Anderen.  
Er folgte ihrem Blick und konnte erkennen, dass die Weasleys nickten.   
Selbst Albus schien endlich begriffen zu haben, das diesbezüglich nicht mit ihm zu spaßen war. Denn das immer vorhandene Funkeln in den himmelblauen Augen war einem nachdenklichen Ausdruck und verhaltenem Respekt gewichen.   
Und auch in Rons Dickschädel schien es durchgedrungen zu sein, dass Harry ihre gemeinsame Freundschaft zwar nicht vergessen hatte, jedoch andere Dinge inzwischen genauso wichtig, wenn nicht noch wichtiger geworden waren.   
Verlegen bat er seinen alten Freund um Verzeihung:  
„Entschuldige bitte, Harry. Du weißt ja wie ich bin: erst reden, dann denken.“, zuckte der rothaarige Gryffindor betreten mit den Schultern.   
„Schon gut.“, lächelte Harry entspannt und ließ sich von der jüngsten Weasley zu einem Sessel führen. „Nur solltest du langsam mal daran arbeiten.“  
Als Antwort bekam er lediglich ein schiefes Lächeln. 

Molly, die Harry eigentlich wegen dem Black- Stammsitz die Leviten lesen wollte, schließlich würde jetzt niemand mehr in der Lage sein nach ihm zu sehen falls etwas sein sollte, schwieg nach der Auseinandersetzung zwischen ihrem Sohn und dem Schwarzhaarigen.   
Von diesem Standpunkt aus gesehen, konnte sie die Entscheidung Harrys gut nachvollziehen. Würde doch auch sie alles in ihrer Macht stehende tun, um ihre Familie vor allem und jeden zu schützen.   
Jedoch kam sie nicht umhin sich über die Veränderungen des Jungen zu wundern.   
Selbstbewusstsein und eine Aura der Autorität lagen wie ein königlicher Mantel um den Schwarzhaarigen.   
Er wirkte um einiges älter als seine beiden gleichaltrigen Freunde.   
Dazu sein verändertes Verhalten.   
Hatten ihr doch Ron und Hermione von dem erzählt, was sie im Hause der Blacks hatten beobachten können.  
Vor seinem Verschwinden wäre Harry niemals in der Lage gewesen eine Kreatur, egal wie verabscheuungswürdig sie auch gewesen sein mag, dermaßen ungerührt in den Tod zu schicken.   
Es schien, als wären die Wunden, die Harry seit Jahren mit sich herumgeschleppt hatte in der Zeit seines Verschwindens geheilt und hatten einen erwachsenen jungen Mann, der ohne zu zögern das tat, was er tun musste zurückgelassen. Als wenn die Seele Harrys durch heißes Feuer geformt und gehärtet worden war.   
Dabei fiel ihr jedoch etwas ein:   
„Wo steckt eigentlich Fawkes? Mione und Ron haben erzählt, dass er dich heute morgen begleitet hat?“  
„Der hatte noch etwas zu erledigen.“, zuckte Harry mit der Schulter. „Stattdessen hat mich meine Hübsche hier begleitet.“, kraulte er die Eule unterm Schnabel. Jene dankte es ihm, indem sie ihm liebevoll ins Ohr zwackte.  
„Apropos Fawkes,“, fing Fred den Ball auf, den seine Mutter ihm unwissentlich zugespielt hatte. „Wie kommt es, dass er jetzt bei dir ist?“  
„Gehört er nicht zu unserem Direktor?“, führte George weiter aus.  
Bevor Harry antworten konnte, sprach Albus leise in sich hineinglucksend:   
„Nun, Fawkes hat mir nie den Bund der Vertrauten angeboten.“  
Bis auf Harry keuchten alle erstaunt auf. Hatte doch bisher jeder angenommen, dass der Phönix und Albus auf eben jene Art miteinander verbunden waren.   
„Da Fawkes jedoch nichts dagegen hatte, mir hin und wieder mit diversen Botenflügen oder anderen kleinen Gefälligkeiten helfend unter die Arme zu greifen, ist dieser Eindruck entstanden. Weder er noch ich haben versucht diesen Eindruck zu zerstören...  
Aber mir war von vornherein klar, dass Fawkes nicht ewig bei mit bleiben wird.“ Die himmelblauen Augen des alten Mannes verschleierten sich während er sich zurückerinnerte. „Was meint ihr, wie starr vor Schreck ich war, als ich eines schönen Tages aus dem Unterricht in meine Quartiere zurückkehrte und einen rotgoldenen Phönix, der mich aus seinen alterslosen golden Augen ausdruckslos musterte, auf der Lehne meines Schreibtischstuhls hocken sah.   
Mit seinem prächtigen Gefieder und seiner zarten Gestalt schien er nicht so recht in die schlichten Räume zu passen.   
Jedenfalls hat es mich bis zum Schluss jeden Morgen aufs Neue erstaunt, wenn ich ihn auf seiner Stange sitzen sah und er meinen Blick mit leichter Belustigung erwiderte.   
Doch trotz all der Zeit, die er an meiner Seite verbracht hat, hat er mir nie den Vertrautenbund angeboten. Daher war mir klar, dass er sich früher oder später von mir verabschieden würde.“, lächelte Albus ein wenig bedauernd.   
„Wow!“, entfuhr es den Zwillingen gleichzeitig.   
„Wie lange hat er Sie denn begeleitet?“, fragte Ginny voller Faszination.   
„Fast 60 Jahre.“  
„Wahnsinn!“, schaffte es Hermione nach einer Weile herauszubringen. „Ich habe noch nirgendwo gelesen, dass ein Phönix OHNE den Bund der Vertrauten solange bei einem Menschen bleibt. Ich meine, es ist bekannt, dass Phönixe hin und wieder für ein paar Tage die Gesellschaft von Menschen aufsuchen, jedoch niemals länger ohne den Bund.“  
Erneut lachte Albus leise:   
„Nun, scheint, als hätten Fawkes und Harry sich gesucht und endlich gefunden. Schließlich neigen beide dazu, sich außerhalb des von der Gesellschaft gesteckten Rahmens zu bewegen.“, zwinkerte er dem Schwarzhaarigen zu, welcher sich nach dieser Aussage prompt an seinem Tee verschluckte. 

„Harry?“, der fast panische Ruf aus der Küche ließ die entspannte Gesprächsrunde auseinanderbrechen und Harry alarmiert aus seinem Sessel auffahren.   
„Im Wohnzimmer.“, gab er Draco die Richtung an.   
Der Silberblonde stolperte in seiner Hast fast über die Schwelle in das Zimmer. Fing sich jedoch noch rechtzeitig.   
Mit einer knappen Verbeugung in Richtung Arthur und Molly entschuldigte der Slytherin sich:   
„Bitte verzeihen Sie mein plötzliches Eindringen, aber...“, wandte er sich Harry zu. „... Tonks ist blutüberströmt in der Eingangshalle zusammengebrochen. Mutter und Remus sind nicht in der Lage die Blutung zu stoppen.“   
„Pergament und Feder, bitte.“, bat Harry ruhig.   
Ohne zu zögern reichten die Zwillinge ihm das Gewünschte.   
Während er ein paar kurze Zeilen zu Papier brachte, forderte er Draco auf die Situation genauer zu schildern.  
„Meister Gimlin hatte sich bereits verabschiedet und Mutter und Remus wollten sich gerade auf den Weg in die Bibliothek machen, um die Originalbaupläne für das Haus zu finden, da „teilte uns das Haus mit“, dass jemand in die Eingangshalle transportiert worden war.“, erklärte der Silberblonde inzwischen ein wenig ruhiger. „Die Zauberstäbe griffbereit, machten wir uns auf und entdeckten Tonks, die zusammengekrümmt auf dem Boden lag... eine Blutlache fing bereits an sich unter ihr zu bilden... Remus hat sie ins nächste Zimmer gebracht, wo er und Mutter sich daran gemacht haben, ihr die Auroren- Robe vom Leib zu schälen, damit sie die Wunde begutachten können...“ An dieser Stelle schien Draco noch blasser zu werden als ohnehin schon. „... ihre gesamte rechte Seite ist aufgerissen... und Remus meint, dass die Dunkle Magie, die die Wunde verursacht hat, verhindert, dass man die Wunde säubern und in irgendeiner Weise schließen kann...“   
Harry nickte kurz nach dieser Erklärung und band Hedwig die Nachricht an die ausgestreckte Kralle.   
Nachdem er ihr kurz zugewispert hatte, wohin sie das Pergament bringen sollte, verschwand sie vor den Augen der erstaunten Weasleys.   
„Professor,“, erhaschte Harry die Aufmerksamkeit des alten Mannes während er aufstand. „Das war eigentlich etwas, worüber ich mit Ihnen unter vier Augen sprechen wollte, aber Voldemort handelt schneller als angenommen...  
Mir wurde zugetragen, dass zwei Tage nach der Testamentseröffnung jemand mit massiven Druck auf die Goblin versucht hat, sich Zutritt zu den Malfoy- Verliesen zu erzwingen. Als derjenige erfahren hat, das die Verwaltung in die Hände des neuen Blackvorstandes gefallen war, hat er versucht den Goblin weiß zu machen, dass die Familie Black ihm niemals im Leben einen Wunsch abschlagen würde.   
Auch hier biss er auf Granit.   
Jetzt greift er jene der Blacks an, die er erreichen kann. Schließlich ist es nichts ungewöhnliches, wenn sich ein Auror bei der Ausübung seiner Pflicht verletzt.   
Zudem weiß ich aus sicherer Quelle, dass er irgendwann die nächsten Tage einen massiven Angriff auf Malfoy- Manor plant, da er herausfinden möchte, warum die Malfoy ihn von „seinem“ Geld abgeschnitten haben und jetzt nicht mehr auf seine Anfragen reagieren.   
Ich würde Ihnen also demnach empfehlen, unauffällig Wachen um das Manor zu postieren, so dass Sie im Fall der Fälle schnell reagieren können.“  
„Wie verlässlich sind diese Informationen?“, erkundigte sich Albus skeptisch.   
Harry wandte sich um, da er sich mit Draco bereits auf den Weg zur Küche befand.   
„Ich würde für diese Informanten ohne zu zögern meine Hand ins Feuer legen.“  
Irgendwas in den smaragdgoldenen Augen sagte Albus, dass es sich hierbei nicht wieder um eine der Visionen handelte, sondern tatsächlich auf Spionage- Arbeit gründete.   
Wie es schien sogar gründlichere als seine, da Severus nichts dergleichen bekannt war.   
„Professor,“, warf Draco ungewöhnlich ernst ein. „Ich kann mir denken, woher die Informationen stammen. Und ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass keiner der Informanten irgendetwas tun würde, um Harry zu schaden.“  
Der Direktor konnte gar nicht anders als erstaunt zu nicken.   
Noch erstaunter beobachtete er, wie Draco den Einwand Rons gleich im Keim erstickte:   
„Keine Sorge Weasley, ich habe auch nur durch Zufall davon erfahren. Und ich bin durch Blut und Treue an mein Schweigen gebunden. Sollte ich es brechen, sterbe ich.“ Die silbergrauen Augen bohrten sich in die verstockten dunkelblauen des jungen Weasley. „Harry hat also nicht dem „Frettchen“ dir gegenüber den Vorrang gegeben.“  
Damit drehte er sich um und schritt voran zum Kamin.   
Harry fasste noch einmal jeden der Anwesenden ins Auge und nachdem er sich sicher war, dass Ron verstanden hatte, was Draco ihm hatte sagen wollen, folgte er dem Silberblonden.   
Kaum war er aus dem Kamin herausgetreten, legte er dem Slytherin eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte sie kurz:   
„Danke.“  
Dann schritt er an seinem sprachlosen Klassenkameraden vorbei und ließ sich von Narcissa, die im Salon auf sie beide gewartet hatte, zu Tonks führen.  
Dort wartete bereits die Heilerin mit Hedwig auf der Schulter.   
„Junger Herr,“, neigte sie kurz ihren Kopf. „Ich war bisher in der Lage die Blutung zeitweilig zu stoppen, so dass sie nicht an Blutverlust stirbt. Jedoch brauche ich Eure Hilfe, wenn es darum geht das Geflecht der Dunklen Magie zu brechen, damit wir die Wunde schließen können.   
Habt Ihr zufällig den Flakon bei Euch, den Euch meine Herrin überlassen hat?“  
Mit einer sicheren Bewegung griff der Schwarzhaarige an seine Hüfte, genau dort, wo der Schlitz seiner Robe endete. Löste mit flinken Fingern die Schnürung des kleinen Samtsäckchens von der Hose, welches vom fließenden Stoff der Robe verdeckt wurde und übergab der Heilerin das Gewünschte.   
Während die Heilerin sich wieder der jungen Aurorin zuwandte, drehte sich Harry zu Narcissa um:   
„Cissa, hast du eine Möglichkeit mit Andromeda und Ted schnell Kontakt aufzunehmen?“  
„Ja,“, nickte die Silberblonde. Ihr besorgter Blick flackerte zwischen Harry und der blutigen Tonks hin und her. „Ihr Kamin ist ans Flohnetzwerk angebunden.“  
„Dann geh bitte zurück in den Salon und richte den beiden aus, dass sie lediglich das Wichtigste zusammenpacken und dann schnellstmöglichst hierher kommen sollen. Voldemort hat mit einer Offensive auf die Familien Black und Malfoy begonnen.“   
Noch bleicher als ohnehin schon, verließ Narcissa das Zimmer.   
Jetzt hieß es für Harry und Remus warten und die Heilerin bei ihrem Schaffen beobachten.   
Jene ließ sich von den beiden Beobachtern nicht nervös machen, sondern konzentrierte sich vollkommen auf ihre Patientin.   
Mit ruhiger Hand ließ sie drei Tropfen der silbernen Flüssigkeit in die grässliche Wunde fließen. Kaum traf das Einhornblut, welches mit einer Träne Fawkes vermischt war, auf die Dunkle Magie, konnte die Heilerin sehen, wie die heilende Magie des Blutes und die Zerstörerische des Fluches miteinander rangen.   
Dieser Kampf ließ die junge Frau unter Schmerzen aufbäumen und um sich schlagen.   
Die Heilerin brauchte nichts sagen, da standen der Werwolf und der junge Gefährte bereits am Bett und drückten das Menschenkind zurück in die Matratze. Verhinderten, dass sie sich in ihrer Agonie noch mehr Verletzungen zufügte.   
Ein paar Minuten später ließen die schmerzverzerrten Schreie nach. Gingen in ein Wimmern über und verstummten schließlich ganz.   
Tonks war in eine tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit gefallen.   
Die heilende Kraft des Einhornblutes hatte gesiegt.   
Der Fluch, der die Wunde verursacht hatte, war gebrochen.  
Da jetzt jedoch wieder das Blut des Menschenkindes floss, handelte die Heilerin schnell. Legte ihre Hände neben den Wundrändern ab und fing leise an zu singen.   
Und mit jeder Note schloss sich die Wunde ein wenig. Bis zum Schluss nur noch ein dünnes silbernes Narbengeschwulst, welches sich von der Achsel bis zur Hüfte zog, zurückblieb.   
Ihr Werk vollendet, löste sie die Hände von der wieder intakten Haut und wollte sich erheben. Hatte jedoch die Menge der Magie unterschätzt, die sie trotz des Einhornblutes hatte einsetzen müssen und geriet ins schwanken.   
Schnell eilte der Werwolf ihr zur Seite und stützte sie, ehe sie vollkommen das Gleichgewicht verlor und ließ sich von der anderen Kreatur dankbar zu einem der Stühle bringen. 

Harry hingegen rief nach Dobby.   
Mit der Hilfe des Hauselfen konnte er die Matratze und das Bettzeug wechseln ohne Tonks aus ihrem erholsamen Schlaf zu wecken.   
Er bat Dobby noch eine Schale lauwarmes Wasser sowie weiche Tücher vorbeizubringen.   
Erst als er das erledigt hatte, lenkten ihn seine Schritte zur Heilerin.   
Die Erleichterung klar in sein Gesicht geschrieben, verneigte er sich:   
„Habt Dank, dass Ihr meiner Familie Eure Dienste zur Verfügung gestellt habt. Wenn es irgendetwas gibt, womit ich Euch dienlich sein kann, zögert nicht und benennt es.“  
Die Heilerin schüttelte erschöpft ihren Kopf:   
„Es gibt nichts, was ich von Euch begehre, junger Herr. Zudem wäre es mir ohne das Blut, welches mit einer Träne Eures Gefährten vermischt ist, nicht möglich gewesen, das Menschenkind zu retten. Und,“, hier trat ein spitzbübisches Funkeln in die alten violetten Augen der Heilerin. „Bevor mich Eure Eule mit Eurer Bitte fand, hatte ich das außerordentliche Vergnügen den Herren der Phönixe einmal komplett ausgeknockt zu sehen. Das allein gleicht schon einem Wunder, welches man nicht alle Tage zu Gesicht bekommt.“   
Verwirrt richtete sich der Schwarzhaarige auf.   
„Oh,“, entfuhr es ihm, als bei ihm der Knut fiel. So wie er seinen Phönix kannte, glich es tatsächlich einem Weltwunder, wenn dieser mal vor Erschöpfung zusammenbrach. Schließlich war Fawkes für solch „niedere“ Verlangen seines Körpers in der Regel viel zu dickköpfig. „Wie geht es den beiden?“  
„Keine Sorge,“, lächelte die Heilerin sanft. „Beide brauchen einfach nur ein wenig Schlaf um wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Außerdem hatte ich die Ehre festzustellen, dass Dahla ein Kind erwartet.“   
Das wiederum versetzte Harry dermaßen in Staunen, dass er alles an Etikette vergaß, was ihm seine Lehrer das vergangene Jahr über eingetrichtert hatten und die Heilerin stattdessen einmal kräftig umarmte.   
„Danke. Vielen Dank für alles.“, wisperte er ihr ins Ohr.   
Das Lächeln der Heilerin vertiefte sich als sie die Umarmung des jungen Mannes erwiderte. Es war erfrischend zu sehen, dass er sich trotz allem was ihm bisher wiederfahren war, ein kleines Stückchen seiner Unschuld bewahren konnte.   
Nachdem er sich von ihr gelöst hatte, schaute er fragend zu dem Werwolf an ihrer Seite.   
Jener nickte kurz und bot ihr dann seinen Arm an:   
„Mylady,“, schlug er einen leichten Ton an. „Es wäre mir eine Ehre, Euch sicheres Geleit zu Eurer Herde zu geben.“  
Mit vor Humor funkelnden Augen akzeptierte sie seine Hilfe:   
„Und mir wäre es eine Ehre, Eure Hilfe zu akzeptieren.“, erwiderte sie im gleichen verspielten Ton.   
Bevor sie jedoch ging, gab sie dem jungen Gefährten den Flakon zurück:   
„Bewahrt es sicher und verwendet es klug.“  
Der schwarzhaarige junge Mann nickte und streckte dann seinen Arm aus.   
Hedwig, die erkannte, dass die Heilerin dabei war aufzubrechen, hüpfte auf den dargebotenen Arm und von da zur Schulter, die ihr ihr junger Herr anbot. 

Kaum hatten Remus und die Heilerin den Raum verlassen, trat Harry noch mal zu Tonks ans Bett. Die Aurorin jedoch war in einen tiefen, schmerzfreien Schlaf gefallen.  
Beruhigt machte sich Harry daran, den anderen die frohe Nachricht zu überbringen.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dieses Kapitel ist TC gewidmet, da sie mich auf die Idee mit Charlie gebracht hat^__^
> 
> Gedankliche Verbindung:  
> #Harry#  
> ##Fawkes##

Kapitel 13

„Wie geht es ihr?“, wurde Harry von einer ängstlichen Andromeda im Salon empfangen.   
Bevor er ihr antwortete, ließ sich der Schwarzhaarige erschöpft in einen der Sessel fallen.   
„Die Wunde ist verheilt. Narcissa und du, ihr könnt gerne zu ihr rein und sie von dem ganzen Blut säubern. Dobby hat bereits eine Schüssel mit lauwarmen Wasser neben dem Bett abgestellt.“  
Er hatte den Satz noch gar nicht richtig beendet, da waren die beiden Frauen bereits aus dem Raum.  
Geschafft schloss Harry seine Augen.   
Was für ein Tag!  
Und er war immer noch nicht zu Ende, da er zurück zu den Weasleys musste. Schließlich musste er ihnen die frohe Botschaft von Tonks Heilung verkünden.   
Das aufeinander Klirren von Eiswürfeln war es, das ihn seine Augen wieder öffnen ließ. Erstaunt blickte er auf die bersteinfarbene Flüssigkeit die Daumbreit in das Glas vor seiner Nase eingelassen war. Dann zu Ted. Dieser lächelte ihn etwas schief an:   
„Du siehst aus, als könntest du einen guten Schluck vertragen.“  
Dankbar nahm er das Glas aus der Hand des Älteren und stürzte es auf ex runter. Genoss das würzige Aroma und das warme Brennen in Hals und Magen.   
Seufzend stellte er sich wieder der Wirklichkeit.   
„Ted, Draco“, sprach er die anderen Beiden an. Diese schauten ihn aufmerksam an. „Wie ich bereits vorhin gesagt habe, hat Voldemort im Moment die Familien Black und Malfoy auf dem Kieker.“  
Ted wurde noch ein wenig blasser und goss sich einen guten Schluck des Scotchs ein.   
„Dieses Haus ist für euch im Moment der sicherste Ort. Und auch wenn die Zwerge in ein paar Tagen mit den Renovierungsarbeiten anfangen, möchte ich euch bitten, vorerst hier zu bleiben.   
Sollte Voldemort bis zum Ende der Ferien seine Hetzjagd auf unsere Familie immer noch nicht beendet haben, werden wir uns etwas anderes einfallen lassen müssen. Aber im Moment...?“, zuckte Harry die Schultern.   
Der jüngere und der ältere Mann wechselten kurz einen Blick.   
„Keine Sorge, Harry,“, schmunzelte Draco. „Ich bin sicher, dass wir für die nächsten zwei Monate ein Arrangement ausarbeiten können.“  
„Wenn nötig sogar länger.“, versuchte auch Ted die Sorgen ihres Oberhauptes zu zerstreuen.   
Erleichtert, dass auch diese Krise gemeistert schien, erhob sich Harry.  
„So gern ich euch noch ein wenig Gesellschaft leisten möchte, aber die Weasleys wollen mit Sicherheit wissen, wie es um Tonks steht.“, meinte er ein wenig bedauernd während er erneut zum Kamin schritt. „Wenn irgendetwas ist...“  
„...wissen wir, wie wir dich erreichen.“, unterbrach Draco ihn mit einem Nicken zu der weißen Eule auf seiner Schulter. 

 

„Wie geht es ihr?“, war das erste, was Harry zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag zu hören bekam, nachdem er aus dem Kamin trat. Die Weasleys und ihre Gäste hatten sich nämlich in die Küche zurückgezogen. Und auf dem langen robusten Tisch konnte er bereits das Abendessen ausmachen; welches er nach diesem Tag voller Überraschungen auch bitter nötig hatte.  
Inzwischen war Bill zur Familie gestoßen, der ihn mit einem Nicken und belustigtem Funkeln in den Augen begrüßte. Nicht in der Lage sich über Bills Belustigung weiter den Kopf zu zerbrechen, ließ sich Harry auf den einzigen freien Stuhl fallen.   
„Alles in Ordnung. Tonks ist wieder hergestellt und sollte spätestens übermorgen wieder in der Lage sein, über alle vorhandenen und nichtvorhandenen Dinge zu stolpern.“, beruhigte der Schwarzhaarige die Weasleys. Ein erleichtertes Aufatmen schlich sich durch den Raum.   
Albus stand auf:   
„Gut, ich habe nur noch auf Nachricht von dir über ihr Wohlbefinden gewartet. Jetzt kann ich den Auroren wenigstens mitteilen, dass sie Unterschlupf bei dir gefunden hat und dann deine Informationen Malfoy- Manor betreffend weitergeben.“  
Der alte Mann nahm sich etwas Floh- Pulver vom Kamin- Rand und bevor er es in die Flammen warf, meinte er noch zu Harry:  
„Ich war übrigens gestern bei den Dursleys und habe ihnen mitgeteilt, dass sie diese Ferien und wohl auch die nächsten nicht mit dir zu rechnen brauchen.“ Damit warf er das Pulver in die Flammen und ließ einen vollkommen überraschten Harry zurück. Denn die Dursleys waren ehrlich gesagt die letzten Wochen nicht einmal in seinen Gedanken aufgetaucht und wenn es nach ihm ginge, würde er es auch den Rest seines Lebens so halten. Aber es überraschte ihn schon, dass Albus sich die Zeit genommen hatte, seine Verwandtschaft über seine neuen Lebensverhältnisse zu informieren.   
Schulterzuckend wandte er sich seiner großzügig bemessenen Portion des leckeren Abendessens zu und strich die Dursley erneut aus seinem bewussten Denken. 

 

Ruhig und ohne eine Feder zu bewegen, hockte Fawkes auf der Lehne der Couch im Wohnzimmer der Weasleys und beobachtete seinen schlafenden Gefährten.   
Er selbst war vor knapp zwei Stunden wieder zu sich gekommen. Hatte aber noch ungefähr eine Stunde gebraucht, seine Gedanken wieder so klar zu bekommen, dass er geradeaus denken konnte.   
Aber als es erst mal soweit gewesen war, hatte er geflucht und war drauf und dran gewesen, Harry die hundert Jahre Strafversetzung aufs Sofa zu verpassen.   
Dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass Harry seinen Freunden versprochen hatte, nach der Sache mit dem Haus noch mal bei ihnen lang zu schauen.   
Erneut fluchte er herzhaft. Diesmal jedoch über die Dickköpfigkeit seines jungen Gefährten, die es ihm sogar ermöglichte in dem erschöpften Zustand in dem er sich befunden haben musste, zum Fuchsbau zu gehen.   
Vorsichtig hatte er sich ihren Bund entlanggetastet, jedoch nichts weiter als einen friedlich schlafenden Gegenpart am anderen Ende vorgefunden.  
Nachdem er sich versichert hatte, dass es Brom und Dahla gut ging- an dieser Stelle hatte Brom ihm mitgeteilt, dass Harry zumindest so vernünftig gewesen war, Hedwig zu rufen- machte er sich auf zum Fuchsbau.   
Jetzt beobachtete er schon eine Weile seinen auf der Seite zusammengerollten Gefährten, welcher von den Mondstrahlen, die durch die Fenster ihren Weg in den ansonsten dunklen Raum fanden, in ein silbernes Lichtbad getaucht wurde.   
Und während er so seinen jungen Gefährten, welcher dermaßen ruhig und entspannt schlief, beobachtete, den gleichmäßigen Atem des anderen im Ohr, überkam auch ihn ein Gefühl tiefen Friedens.   
Er wusste, dass Harry ihn mit Sicherheit begleitet hätte, wäre da nicht das Versprechen zu seinen Freunden gewesen. Der Schwarzhaarige konnte den Beiden aus Sicherheitsgründen sowieso schon so gut wie nichts sagen- was unter Garantie Ron mehr als nur auf die Palme brachte- da wollte er ihnen gegenüber nicht auch noch ein gegebenes Wort brechen.  
Zudem, wenn er Harry tatsächlich die nächsten hundert Jahre auf die Couch verbannte, bestrafte er sich ja selbst.   
In seine Beobachtungen vertieft, bekam er trotz allem mit, wie jemand durch die Vordertür stolperte. Dieser jemand stellte sich als der zweitälteste der Söhne mit seiner Gefährtin heraus. Leise versuchten sie, ohne gleich das gesamte Haus aufzuwecken, sich bis zu Charlies Zimmer durchzukämpfen. Der Phönix bemerkte auch, wie sie kurz ins Stocken gerieten, als sie ihn auf der Sofalehne ausmachen konnten, ignorierte die Beiden aber, was diese wiederum dazu veranlasste ihren Weg fortzusetzen.   
Und schließlich kehrte erneut Ruhe im Fuchsbau ein.   
Wem auch immer sei Dank hatte er Hedwig gleich nach seinem Erscheinen mit einem leisen Dankeschön nach Hause geschickt.   
Darum wechselte Fawkes beruhigt die Gestalt und schlüpfte bei seinem Gefährten unter die Decke.   
Mit einer zärtlichen Geste strich er eine der Ponyfransen aus der Stirn des Jüngeren. Was diesen veranlasste sich selbst im Schlaf ein wenig in die Handfläche zu lehnen.   
Lächelnd beugte sich Fawkes vor und hauchte seinem Gefährten einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Von da aus auf die geschlossenen Augenlieder, die Nasenspitze, den linken und rechten Mundwinkel und dann schließlich die samtweichen Lippen selbst.   
#mmh... Fawkes...#, murmelte Harry verschlafen. Rollte sich jedoch auf den Rücken, um seinem Gefährten besseren Zugang zu gewähren. Jener strich mit einer Hand den schlanken Hals des Jüngeren entlang. Zeichnete das Schlüsselbein nach und wurde schlussendlich vom Schlafanzugoberteil gestoppt. Das enttäuschte Stöhnen Harrys küsste er diesem von den Lippen und wisperte dann fast lautlos:   
„Falls einer der anderen Bewohner einen nächtlichen Wanderanfall bekommen sollte, wird er zwar nur dich schlafend auf der Couch vorfinden, jedoch kann man jeden Ton hören, den wir verursachen.“  
Dabei wanderte seine Hand unter die Decke und drückte sanft die Beule unter dem weichen Stoff des Pyjamas.  
#Shit! Fawkes!# bäumte sich Harry ihm mit einmal hellwach entgegen, die Finger fest in seine Oberarme gekrallt, während er krampfhaft versuchte nicht einen Laut von sich zu geben.   
##Ja?##, fragte er neckend zurück und drückt erneut zu.   
Beobachte voller Genugtuung, wie Harry ihm erneut entgegenkam.   
Sich auf die Unterlippe beißend, damit er nicht laut aufstöhnte.  
##Falls sie dich morgen fragen, kannst du immer noch sagen, du hättest einen Alptraum gehabt##, lachte Fawkes leise in sich hinein, während er mit seinen Liebkosungen an dieser einen bestimmten Stelle genauso sanft fortfuhr. Jedoch nicht verstärkte, da er für heute Nacht etwas ganz anderes im Sinn hatte.   
#Bastard...#, schleuderte ihm Harry keuchend entgegen.   
##Nein##, verschloss Fawkes dem Untenliegenden knurrend die Lippen mit einem tiefen Kuss.##Ich will lediglich überprüfen, ob du den Tag unbeschadet überstanden hast.##   
Harry antwortete nicht verbal, sondern schlang seinem Gefährten die Arme um den Hals und die Beine um die schmalen Hüften. Versuchte den Abstand zwischen sich und dem Phönix soweit wie möglich zu verringern.   
Leider verhinderten sein von Ron geliehener Schlafanzug und die Robe Fawkes’ weiteren Hautkontakt.   
Frustriert zupfte Harry ein wenig an dem Kragen von Fawkes’ Oberteil, sah sich aber außerstande etwas an diesem Zustand zu ändern, da das bedeuten würde, dass er sich von seinem Gefährten trennen musste.   
Erneut lachte Fawkes ob seiner Ungeduld leise in sich hinein. Löste das Problem aber, in dem er sie beide in seinen Flammen hüllte und diese den störenden Stoff ohne weiteres entfernten. Sobald die Flammen jedoch auf die Haut seines Gefährten stießen, musste er sich erneut runterneigen um Harry mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss daran zu hindern, ihre Gastgeber zu wecken.   
Harry hingegen kümmerte es inzwischen herzlich wenig, ob er die Weasleys weckte oder nicht. Denn als Fawkes’ Feuer auf seine Haut traf, meinte er vor Erregung verbrennen zu müssen. Dadurch das die Flammen jeden Zentimeter seiner Haut bedeckten, hatte Harry das Gefühl ganz und gar von seinem Gefährten umgeben zu sein. Dazu der pralle Stolz des Phönix’, welcher sich jetzt seinen Weg in ihn hineinbahnte.   
Lautlos bäumte sich Harry Fawkes entgegen und verpasste dem Phönix, in dem Versuch jeden Laut zu unterdrücken, tiefe Striemen auf dem Rücken.   
Jener verbiss sich leise grollend in Harrys Schulter.   
Bewegte mit Schwung seine Hüften.  
Kurz bevor sie von ihren Gefühlen komplett übermannt wurden, konnte sich Fawkes von der zarten Haut am Hals seines Gefährten lösen.  
Legte erneut ihre Lippen aufeinander und verschluckte jeden Laut als er mit neuer Kraft in den Körper unter sich stieß.   
Eisern hielt er den Kopf des Jüngeren zwischen den Händen und die Lippen Harrys fest zwischen den seinen gefangen, als die Wellen ihres Orgasmus’ sie zu übermannen drohten.   
Immer wieder und wieder kehrte Fawkes in seinen Gefährten zurück. Ignorierte die Finger, welche sich in seinen Oberarmen verkrampft hatten. Ignorierte das stumme Wimmern, welches ihn über ihre Verbindung erreichte.   
Verstärkte im Gegenteil noch die Flammen, welche sie umhüllten, da er jetzt wusste welche Reaktion sie bei Harry in dieser Situation hervorriefen, sowie die Bemühungen mit denen er den Körper seines Gegenparts in Besitz nahm.   
Und endlich, nach vielen kleinen Ewigkeiten wie es Harry schien, spürte er den heißen Samen Fawkes’ in sich fließen und er fühlte, wie sein Körper darauf reagierte und ihn in den tosenden Ozean ihrer Gefühle ertrinken ließ.   
Danach ließ er sich ohne viel Gegenwehr vom Schlaf in seine dunklen Tiefen ziehen. Ihr intensives Liebesspiel hatte ihm alles abverlangt, was ihm nach dem aufregenden Tag noch an Energiereserven zur Verfügung gestanden hatte.   
Kurz bevor er jedoch entgültig in die Dunkelheit abdriftete, spürte er die zärtlichen Lippen Fawkes auf seiner Stirn. Das leise: ##Ich liebe dich## des Phönix’ konnte er nur noch damit beantworten, sich mit letzter Kraft an den schweißüberzogenen Oberkörper des Älteren zu kuscheln.  
So bekam er auch nicht mehr mit, wie Fawkes mit einem liebevollen Lächeln und einer kurzen Handbewegung dafür sorgte, dass eines der Fenster aufging und Harry in Rons Schlafanzug gehüllt wurde, der aus der Asche heraus wie neu aussah. Danach kam auch Fawkes zur Ruhe. Einen Arm fest um seinen Gefährten geschlungen. 

 

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Harry behütend um die fragile Gestalt seines Phönix’ gerollt. Durch ihre Verbindung konnte er ausmachen, dass dieser noch tief und fest schlief.   
Im Halbschlaf legte er eine Hand auf den Rücken des Feuervogels.   
Spürte die Wärme und die seidige Glätte der Federn.   
Beobachte verschlafen, wie sich seine Hand unter den ruhigen, gleichmäßigen Atemzügen seines Gefährten hob und senkte.   
Nach einer Weile hörte er, wie jemand anfing in der Küche leise zu summen.   
‚Sicherlich Mrs. Weasley, die das Frühstück vorbereitet.’, geisterte es durch sein schlaftrunkenes Hirn.   
Jedoch reichte das gemütliche Gewusel in der Küche aus, ihn entgültig in das Land der Lebenden zurückzuholen.   
Vorsichtig pustete er in das rot- goldene Federkleid.   
Nach ein, zwei weiteren Versuchen eine leichte Briese zu imitieren, hob Fawkes verschlafen sein Haupt und blinzelte ihn müde aus seinen goldenen Seelenspiegeln an.   
Harry hingegen löste die Hand vom Rücken seines Gefährten und dirigierte mit ihrer Hilfe den Kopf des immer noch im Halbschlaf befindlichen Phönix’ so, dass er ihm einen Kuss genau zwischen die Augen drücken konnte.  
#Lieb dich auch# antwortete er mit ein paar Stunden Verspätung nicht minder liebevoll.   
Fawkes legte seinen Kopf daraufhin genau in der Kuhle zwischen Hals und Schulter ab.  
Harrys Hand hatte sich inzwischen in das flauschige Gefieder zurück geschlichen und kraulte seinen Gefährten mit gleichmäßigen Bewegungen.   
Der Phönix belohnte das, indem er seinem Gefährten entspannt ins Ohr gurrte.   
#Wenn du jedes Mal so reagierst, wenn ich deiner Meinung nach etwas Dummes anstelle, sollte ich wohl in Erwägung ziehen, es öfter darauf ankommen zu lassen?#, gluckste Harry amüsiert in die Behaglichkeit hinein. Er konnte gar nicht so schnell schauen, da hatte Fawkes sich von ihm gelöst und starrte jetzt, da er mit seinem langen Hals in diesem Moment einen Vorteil hatte, von oben grimmig auf ihn herab.   
Lachend erhob sich Harry und strich dem verärgerten Phönix zärtlich den langen Hals entlang:#Keine Sorge, war nur Spaß# 

Mit einem immer noch leicht verstimmten Phönix auf der Schulter betrat Harry amüsiert die Küche.   
Hielt jedoch abrupt inne als er von der anderen Seite des Raumes Charlie mit einer ihm fremden Frau eintreten sah.   
Was ihm jedoch sprichwörtlich die Sprache verschlug, war die Zeichnung, die er in Charlies Gesicht ausmachen konnte: feine, seegrüne Schuppen zogen eine Linie am Haaransatz bis zur Schläfe, wo sie sich mit den Schuppen traf, die sich an die Wangenknochen schmiegten, nur um dann dem Kieferknochen zu folgen und kurz vor dem Kinn ins Nichts zu verlaufen. Und bei der jungen Frau konnte er neben den aquablauen Haaren ebenfalls seegrüne Schuppen um ihre hellgrünen Augen herum, sowie auf den Händen ausmachen.   
Charlie legte belustigt einen Finger über seine Lippen und Harry nickte benommen. Versicherte dem Drachenhüter seine Verschwiegenheit.   
##Charlie trägt eine starke Verschleierung um sich, der die Zeichnungen lediglich für andere magische Geschöpfe und ihre Gefährten sichtbar macht. Zudem können nur jene Menschen hinter diesen Zauber schauen, denen er davon erzählt hat.##, erklärte Fawkes seinem verblüfften Gefährten.   
#Wow#, war alles, was Harry darauf hin raus bekam.   
Der Phönix trillerte, seine Verärgerung vergessend, amüsiert auf, was seinen jungen Gefährten dazu veranlasste den Kopf zu drehen und ihn unter rot- schwarzen Strähnen verstimmt anzublitzen. Was Fawkes natürlich nur noch mehr zum „lachen“ brachte.  
„Du siehst aus, als hättest du einen Geist gesehen.“, lenkte ihn Bills erheiterter Bass vom trillernden Phönix ab.   
Verärgert löste Harry den Blick von seinem sichtlich belustigten Gefährten und konzentrierte sich auf den Fluchbrecher.   
„Weiß...?“, deutete er mit den Augen kurz auf den Rest der Familie.   
Bill verstand, was Harry ihn damit fragen wollte und meinte grinsend:   
„Nein. Aber wenn man mit den Goblins so eng zusammenarbeitet wie ich,   
schnappt man schon die eine oder andere Kleinigkeit auf.“  
Damit hatte er Harry die Frage beantwortet, ob der Rest der Weasleys über die wahre Identität von Charlies „Freundin“ informiert war.   
Zudem wurde ihm nun die Belustigung klar, mit der der älteste Bruder Rons gestern Abend seine Zeichnung gemustert hatte.   
Bill musste wenigstens ein wenig über magische Geschöpfe und ihre eigenwillige Eigenart bescheid wissen, mit der sie ihre menschlichen Gefährten kennzeichneten.   
Sich ergeben in sein Schicksal fügend, nahm Harry an der reich   
gedeckten Tafel platz.   
„Um was ging es eben in der Unterhaltung?“, fragte Ginny verwirrt.   
Sie hatte nämlich nicht ein Wort von dem Gesprochenen verstanden. Und so wie sie die anderen ratlosen Gesichter in der Runde interpretierte, ging es nicht nur ihr so.   
„Sorry Gin,“, wuschelte ihr Charlie durchs Haar als er sich neben ihr in den Stuhl fallen ließ. „Aber das bleibt unser Geheimnis.“  
Schmollend brachte die Jüngste der Familie ihre Harre wieder in Ordnung, musste aber wohl oder übel hinnehmen, dass weder ihre älteren Brüder noch Harry dieses Geheimnis lüften würden.   
„Hast du auch...?“, stellte Harry Bill eine weitere Halbfrage, die dieser perfekt zu verstehen schien, im Gegensatz zum Rest der Frühstücksrunde. Sah man mal von Charlie und seiner Begleiterin ab.   
„Nein.“, hob Bill lachend in einer anwehrenden Geste seine Hände.  
„Aber wie...?“, erkundigte sich Harry neugierig weiter und spielte darauf an, dass Bill anscheinend sowohl über Charlies, als auch über seine Bindung bescheit wusste.   
Der Blick des Fluchbrechers wanderte zum Phönix auf seiner Schulter und jener verstand den Wink.   
##Fluchbrecher, mit dem Level, auf dem Bill sich befindet, sind nicht nur mit einen Arbeitsvertrag, sondern auch mit einem Unzerbrechlichen Eid an Gringotts gebunden.## führte Fawkes aus, welcher sich inzwischen wieder gefangen hatte. Wenn es nach ihm ging, waren er und Harry jetzt quitt. Schließlich hatte der Schwarzhaarige mit seiner letzten Bemerkung vor dem Aufstehen dafür gesorgt, dass es ihm die Laune verhagelte. Jetzt hatte er sich auf Kosten seines jungen Gefährten köstlich amüsiert-Unentschieden. ##Durch ihre enge Zusammenarbeit mit den Goblin bekommen die menschlichen Mitarbeiter, die mit einen Eid an Gringotts gebunden sind, mehr von unserer Welt mit, als jeder andere Mensch.   
Und es ist für einen Fluchbrecher von Bills Kaliber ein leichtes zu erkennen, dass ein Verschleierungsbann auf Charlie liegt.   
Du kannst Gift darauf nehmen, dass Bill seinen kleinen Bruder dermaßen in die Mangel genommen hat, bis diesem nichts anders übrig blieb, als mit der Wahrheit herauszurücken.##  
Erneut konnte Harry nur mit einem vollkommen erstaunten#Wow# antworten.   
Und erneut reagierte Fawkes mit einem amüsierten Trillern.   
An welchem er sich allerdings verschluckte, als Harry ihm den Schnabel mit einer halben Weintraube stopfte.   
„Du kannst doch mit einem Phönix nicht so grob umgehen!“, rügte Mione   
ihn, während sie ängstlich beobachtete, wie Fawkes sich mit der Weintraube abmühte.   
„Er wird es überleben.“, zuckte Harry ungerührt seine freie Schulter, nahm sich die nächste Weintraube, von der er eine Hälfte abbiß und die andere dem Phönix hinhielt, der sie ihm vorsichtig aus den Fingern klaubte.   
„Wahnsinn!“, meinte George vollkommen überrascht als er das sah. „Der frisst dir ja aus der Hand!“   
„Warum denn auch nicht?“, zog Harry eine seiner Augenbrauen hoch.   
„Worauf mein Bruderherz sicherlich hinaus will,“, schaltete sich Charlie mit einem Augenzwinkern ein. „Ist, dass Phönixe, genauso wie Drachen als äußerst unabhängige und stolze Kreaturen gelten, die sich mit Sicherheit von Niemanden von Hand füttern lassen.“  
Erstaunt hielt Harry mit der Hand inne, die er erneut mit einer halben Weintraube zu Fawkes hatte führen wollen.   
Der Phönix reagierte, statt seinen Gefährten über ihre mentale Verbindung darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass er hungrig war, damit, dem Jüngeren ganz einfach mit einem seiner Flügel über den Hinterkopf zu streichen.   
Harry verstand und Fawkes war in der Lage mit einem zufriedenen Gurren die Hälfte seiner Weintraube zwischen den Fingern des Schwarzhaarigen herauszupicken.   
„O.K.,“, meinte Fred daraufhin. „Nachdem einmal mehr bewiesen wäre, dass Harry und Fawkes nach ihren eigenen Regeln spielen, könntest du uns endlich deine bezaubernde Begleitung vorstellen?“  
„’tschuldigt bitte,“, lächelte Charlie verlegen. „Ist in der ganzen Aufregung vollkommen unter gegangen. Darf ich euch Marilla, meine Lebensgefährtin vorstellen? Wir haben uns vor cirka einem Jahr im Drachenreservat getroffen.“, fügte er noch erklärend hintendran.   
Diesmal war es Harry, der sich an seiner Weintraube verschluckte.   
#Bitte sag mir nicht, dass alle Drachen in den Reservaten in der Lage sind menschliche Gestalt anzunehmen#, hustete er.  
Als er sicher sein konnte, das sein Gefährte nicht an einer läppischen Traube erstickte, antwortete Fawkes:##Selbstverständlich. Alle Drachen sind magische Wesen. Warum sollten sie also nicht in der Lage sein, ihre Gestalt zu wechseln?##  
#Aber warum lassen sie dann zu, das Menschen sie in diesen Reservaten studieren?#  
Fawkes konnte die Verwirrung seines Gefährten fast mit den Klauen greifen. Er zuckte mental mit den Schultern:##Einige sehen es als schönen Zeitvertreib an, andere wiederum nutzen die Gelegenheit die Menschen zu beobachten und für andere wiederum ist es eine Art „Abenteuer- Urlaub“.##  
Bei seinem letzten Punkt überrollte ihn der schiere Unglaube des Jüngeren beinahe.   
#W-wenn Charlie das weiß, warum hat er dann noch nicht aufgehört zu arbeiten?#  
##Nun, es hätte eine Menge Fragen aufgeworfen, wenn er von heut auf morgen eine Arbeit, von der alle wissen, wie sehr er sie liebt, an den Nagel gehängt hätte. Und ich denke es sollte uns nicht überraschen, das er bei seiner Leidenschaft für Drachen tatsächlich der Gefährte eines eben solchen ist##, gluckste der Phönix amüsiert.   
#Da hast du wohl recht#, seufzte Harry auf.#In beiden Punkten. Kennst du die Drachen- Dame zufällig?#, erkundigte er sich neugierig.   
##Zufällig ja.##, antwortete Fawkes trocken.##Sie ist die Seherin des Drachen- Clans. Und sie war diejenige, die mich mehr oder weniger zu Albus geschickt hat.##  
#Oh...#

Nachdem sich die Aufregung ein wenig gelegt hatte und Marilla eine der berühmten herzlichen Umarmungen Mollys über sich ergehen lassen hatte, womit sie offiziell im Weasley- Clan akzeptiert worden war, da sie die Umarmung ihrer Mutter ohne gebrochene Rippen überstanden hatte, wie ihr die Zwillinge fröhlich lachend erklärten, lenkte Mione die Aufmerksamkeit aller wieder auf Harry und stellte die Fragen, die ihr bereits seit gestern keine Ruhe ließen:   
„Was ist eigentlich mit deinen Augen passiert? Und den Haaren? Und was haben die Zeichen auf deiner Stirn zu bedeuten?“  
Die Anwesenden konnte sehen, wie bleich Harry auf einmal unter der Sonnenbräune wurde und erneut mit der Weintraube für Fawkes inne hielt. Diesmal jedoch zwackte der Phönix den Schwarzhaarigen aufmunternd ins Ohr.   
Das brachte Harry soweit zu sich, dass er Fawkes fragen konnte:  
#Hätte ich meine Zeichen nicht lieber auch unter einer Illusion verstecken sollen? Ich meine, dann wären diese Fragen gar nicht erst aufgekommen...?#  
##Wenn ich dir von dieser Möglichkeit erzählt hätte, hättest du sie denn in Betracht bezogen?##, hielt der Feuervogel dagegen.   
Nach einer kurzen Stille verneinte Harry seufzend:  
#Nein, mit Sicherheit nicht. Schließlich bin ich stolz darauf dein Gefährte zu sein...# An dieser Stelle fuhr ihm Fawkes mit seinem Schnabel zärtlich über die Wange.#Ich nehme an, Charlie blieb gar nichts anderes übrig, als eine Verschleierung über sich zu legen. Hätte er es nicht getan, wären seine Kollegen mit Sicherheit freudig über ihn hergefallen, um ihn zu studieren. Kommt schließlich nicht alle Tage vor, einen Menschen zu haben, der Schuppen in der Farbe eines der Drachen trägt...#   
##Damit hast du den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen##, stimmte Fawkes ihm sanft zu.   
#Das erklärt aber immer noch nicht, wie ich das Mione erklären soll OHNE gleich den ganzen Rest zu verraten.#  
##Warum bleibst du nicht so gut es geht einfach bei der Wahrheit?##, riet Fawkes.   
„Na ja,“, lächelte Harry ein wenig unbeholfen und strich sich mit einer Hand durch sein rot- schwarzes Haar. „Das sind die Nebenwirkungen des Rituals, welches die Verbindung mit Voldemort unterbrochen hat.“  
Und damit hatte er wirklich nicht gelogen. Er hatte lediglich nicht erwähnt, dass besagtes Ritual die Bindung an einen Phönix beinhaltete, der, territorial wie es jeder seiner Art war, ihn für alle, die die Zeichen zu deuten wussten, als seinen Gefährten gekennzeichnet hatte.   
„Was die Runen auf meiner Stirn zu bedeuten haben- keine Ahnung.“, zuckte Harry hilflos mit den Schulter.   
„Aber sie sind magischer Herkunft. Nicht wahr?“, bohrte die junge Frau weiter nach.   
Harry nickte.   
„Du lässt tatsächlich Zeichen, die magischer Herkunft sind, deren Bedeutung du aber nicht kennst, in deiner Haut und deinen Augen bestehen?“  
Erneut nickte Harry.   
Was hätte er auch schon großartig tun können?  
Ihr etwa sagen, dass diese Runen die Bindung zwischen dem menschlichen und dem magischen Gegenpart herstellten?   
Das sie Runen des Schutzes und der Macht waren?  
Das in den Runen sowohl sein als auch Fawkes Name verwoben waren?  
„Wie unvernünftig von dir.“, schüttelte Mione missbilligend den Kopf. „Wer weiß was sie bedeuten. Sobald wir wieder in Hogwarts sind, sollten wir einen Weg finden, sie zu entfernen. Bevor sie dir doch noch Schaden zufügen.“  
Mit einem lauten Krachen ging die Teetasse zu Boden, die Harry gerade in der Hand gehalten hatte. Das Feuer im Kamin flackerte unruhiger als sonst und schien heißer zu brennen als jemals zuvor.  
Mione wollte was?  
Verunsichert blickten alle auf den Schwarzhaarigen.   
Bill und Charlie beobachteten den Phönix und dessen Gefährten hingegen angespannt. Sie konnten überhaupt nicht abschätzen, wie Harry auf den Vorschlag seiner Freundin, die Zeichen, die ihn mit Fawkes verbanden, zu entfernen, aufnahm. Von dem uralten Phönix, dem somit ja eigentlich nahe gelegt wurde, sich von seinem Gegenpart, welchen er erst vor kurzem gefunden hatte, zu trennen, ganz zu schweigen.   
Marilla hingegen aß ungerührt weiter.   
Sie wusste bereits wie es ausgehen würde. Warum also das schöne Essen verkommen lassen?  
„Mione,“, presste Harry zwischen angespannten Kieferknochen hervor. „Deine Sorge in allen Ehren, aber ich würde es bevorzugen, wenn du in dieser Angelegenheit nicht weiter „rumstochern“ würdest. Die Runen haben bisher keinen Schaden angerichtet, sie werden es auch weiterhin nicht tun.“  
„Woher willst du das wissen?“, fragte die Gryffindor wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. Wieso sah Harry nicht ein, dass man Runen, deren Bedeutung niemand kannte, besser nicht trauen sollte?  
„Ich weiß es einfach!“, zischte der Schwarzhaarige.   
Und schon wieder hatten die Anwesenden jenen verschlossenen jungen Mann vor sich, der auf sie wie ein Fremder wirkte.   
Ron, der die Situation ein wenig entschärfen und seinen Freund ein wenig zum entspannen bringen wollte, warf eine Frage in den Raum, die ihm relativ harmlos erschien:  
„Wie hast du eigentlich die Zwerge dazu bekommen, die Renovierung des alten Gemäuers zu übernehmen? Schließlich haben sie bereits seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr ihre Dienste den Menschen zur Verfügung gestellt?“  
„Beziehungen. Und ich kann es mir leisten den Preis zu zahlen, den sie verlangen.“, gab Harry kurz angebunden die gewünschte Information heraus. Ließ dabei Mione nicht einmal aus den Augen.   
Diese erwiderte seinen Blick ohne einmal zu blinzeln.   
Doch schließlich war sie es, die den Kopf senkte und somit das stumme Duell zwischen ihnen beendete.   
„Ich will dir doch nur helfen.“, wisperte sie verloren.   
Unwillkürlich wurde der Gesichtsausdruck Harrys weicher.   
Er entspannte sich wieder.   
Ebenso der Phönix auf seiner Schulter.   
„Ich weiß,“, sagte Harry leise. „Und das ist der einzige Grund, warum du noch am Leben bist...“  
Der buschige Lockenkopf schnellte hoch und weit aufgerissene braune Augen musterten ihn erschrocken.   
„Denke nicht mal daran, hinter meinem Rücken Nachforschungen anzustellen. Ich würde es mitbekommen. Und schlage niemals wieder vor, die Runen zu entfernen- ist das klar?“  
In der Stille, die sich über dem sonst so lauten Haushalt gelegt hatte, waren die leise vorgetragenen Worte mehr als deutlich zu verstehen gewesen. Ebenso die Warnung, die sie in sich bargen.   
Trocken schluckend, nickte die Jugendliche.  
Sie würde den fremden jungen Mann, der ihr gerade gegenüber saß nicht noch weiter reizen. Und sie würde ihm alles versprechen, wenn das bedeutete, dass sie so wieder mit Harry sprechen konnte.   
Beruhigt, dass jeder hier im Raum seine Botschaft verstanden hatte, wandte sich Harry wieder seinem Frühstück zu. Gab hin und wieder Fawkes einen kleinen Happen ab.   
Nach einer Weile, nachdem sich alle wieder soweit entspannt hatten, dass sie weiter essen konnte, wagte einer der Zwillinge gutgelaunt zu fragen:   
„Und Harry? Was hast du für den Rest der Ferien geplant?“  
##Sag ihnen, dass du für den Rest der Ferien nicht zur Verfügung stehst.##, schnappte Fawkes. Nach dem ganzen Stress wollte er jede Minute vor Hogwarts nutzen, um mit seinem Gefährten allein zu sein.   
Zudem hatte er bereits einiges in die Wege geleitet, und hoffte, dass sich die Ferien für Harry so entwickelten, damit sich sein junger Gefährte noch lange und gern an sie zurück erinnerte.   
„Sorry,“, zuckte Harry erneut nur die eine Schulter und lächelte entschuldigend. „Aber der Rest meiner Ferien ist bereits vollkommen verplant. Deswegen sehe ich mich auch leider gezwungen Ihre freundliche Einladung abzulehnen.“, neigte er seinen Oberkörper ein wenig in Richtung Molly und Arthur.   
Jene antworteten automatisch ebenfalls mit einem Neigen ihrer Oberkörper und zeigten Harry damit, dass sie ihm deswegen nicht böse waren.   
„Und wo willst du hin?“, erkundigte sich Ginny neugierig.  
„Ich lass mich überraschen.“, zwinkerte Harry ihr belustigt zu.   
„Das heißt, wir sehen uns erst am ersten September wieder?“, klang es enttäuscht von Ron. Er hatte gehofft, dass Harry wenigstens einen Teil der Ferien im Fuchsbau verbringen würde.   
„Sieht wohl so aus.“, stimmte Harry zu. Klang dabei aber weniger enttäuscht als Ron.   
Die Weasley hatten inzwischen jedoch erkannt, dass sie Harry in der Beziehung nicht mehr umstimmen konnten und verabschiedeten den Schwarzhaarigen stattdessen mit herzlichen Grüssen und der Bitte wenigstens ab und zu ein Lebenszeichen von ihm zu bekommen.  
Ruhiger als zuvor schritt Harry in die grünen Flammen des Floh- Feuers. Kaum waren sie jedoch zwischen dem Fuchsbau und dem Black- Anwesen, welches er als Ziel genannt hatte, manipulierte Fawkes die Flammen so, dass sie beide direkt in ihren gemeinsamen Gemächern landeten.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gedankliche Verbindung:  
> #Harry#  
> ##Fawkes##

Kapitel 14

 

Vollkommen mit sich und der Welt im reinen schaute Harry hinunter auf die grüne Weite die der Regenwald darstellte.   
Atmete tief die reine klare Luft ein.   
Genoss die leichte Briese, die in dieser Höhe auftrat, sanft durch sein Haar fuhr und die Haut seines bloßen Oberkörpers streichelte.   
Seine Augen verließen das Blätterdach, welches in den verschiedensten Grün- Nuancen in dem klaren Licht der Morgensonne aufleuchtete.   
Wanderten zu den kleineren Pyramiden, welche immer noch, nach all der Zeit hier standen und das Erbe der Maya darstellten. Doch es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis der Regenwald auch diese Zeugnisse der Zeit vollkommen in sich vereinnahmte.   
Ganz deutlich konnte er die jüngeren Bäume, Lianen und Efeu zwischen den historischen Steinbauten ausmachen. Sowie den Bodennebel der dem ganzen noch einen mystischen Touch verlieh.   
Und die Affen, die sich zwischen den Lianen hin- und herschwangen. Die auffällig gezeichneten tropischen Vögel, die mit dem Licht des neuen Tages langsam anfingen ihre Singstimmen zu entdecken. Die verschiedenen Schlangen, die zwischen den Ruinen ein Plätzchen in der jungen Sonne suchten.   
Die letzten fünf Wochen waren die besten Ferien gewesen, die er bisher in seinem gesamten Leben gehabt hatte. Denn so ruhig und entspannt wie jetzt, war er sein Lebtag noch nicht gewesen.   
Zumindest nicht soweit er sich erinnern konnte.   
Sobald sie von den Weasleys zurückgekehrt waren, hatte Fawkes einige Sachen für sie zusammengepackt und schon waren sie erneut in einem Wirbel aus Flammen verschwunden und irgendwo an der Küste Japans aufgetaucht.   
Seitdem hatte sein Gefährte ihn zu den exotischsten und historisch Wichtigsten und meist schon wieder vergessenen Orten geführt.   
Und er hat jeden einzelnen davon geliebt.   
Zudem war er sich sicher, dass diese mit Sicherheit weder auf den üblichen Tourismus- Routen der Muggel noch der Magier lagen.   
Hatte eben schon seine Vorteile an ein Wesen gebunden zu sein, dass den Planeten und dessen Geschichte in- und auswendig kannte.   
„Harry?“, hörte er die verschlafene Stimme seines Gefährten.   
Lächelnd wandte er sich um.

Noch im Halbschlaf tastete er neben sich.  
Fand aber nur die Decken, aus denen sie sich hier oben auf der größten Steinpyramide ihr kleines Nest gebaut hatten.   
Verschlafen setzte er sich auf und konnte die Silhouette des Jüngeren am Rande des kleinen Plateaus ausmachen.   
„Harry?“  
Als sich sein Gefährte zu ihm umdrehte, war Fawkes, als ob ihm der Atem stocken müsste. Denn Harry hatte die junge Morgensonne genau im Rücken und es schien, als ob sich die leuchtenden Strahlen der Sonne liebevoll um seine feindefinierte Gestalt schmiegten.  
Ein atemberaubender Anblick.   
Dazu das strahlende Lächeln und der offene, unbeschwerte Ausdruck in den smaragdgoldenen Augen und Fawkes blieb tatsächlich der Atem weg.   
„Du... bist... wunderschön...“, brachte er nach ein paar Sekunden doch noch heraus.   
Lachend und mit einem Gang, der eher an eine Raubkatze auf Beutezug, denn einen Menschen erinnerte, schritt der Jüngere auf ihn zu.   
Als er an dem alten steinernen Altar angekommen war, auf dem sie ihre Decken ausgebreitet hatten, umschloss Harry mit beiden Händen sein Gesicht und beugte sich zu ihm runter. Verhinderte jedes weitere Wort mit einem zärtlichen Kuss.   
Nicht in der Lage sich gegen den sanften Schauer aus Küssen zu wehren, der auf ihn hinunterregnete, ließ sich Fawkes ohne weitere Gegenwehr zurück ins Deckenlager drücken.  
Hilflos verflocht der Phönix die Finger in der weichen Wolle.   
Harry indessen führte die Reise mit der Zunge und seinen flinken Fingern über den Körper des Rotschopfes fort.   
Spürte alle Stellen auf, von denen er wusste, dass sie Fawkes Schwachpunkte waren. Reizte und kitzelte sie, bis sich sein Gefährte laut stöhnend unter ihm wand.   
Als er jedoch spürte, wie nahe er den Phönix an dessen Erlösung gebracht hatte, hielt er inne und beobachtete den Rotschopf stattdessen. Kniete sich neben ihn auf ihr Bett aus Stein.   
Fawkes, der die Nähe Harrys vermisste, öffnete seine Augen, um zu schauen wo sein Gefährte steckte und ihn dazu zu bringen, den Job, den er so verdammt gut begonnen hatte nun auch zu Ende zu bringen.   
„Möchtest du, dass ich dich zum Höhepunkt führe?“, hörte er die raue Stimme Harrys, als sich ihre Blicke trafen und der Andere die stumme Bitte in seinen goldenen Seelenspiegeln erkannt haben musste.  
Er konnte noch nicht mal nicken, so gefangen war er von den dunklen smaragdgoldenen Tiefen seines Gefährten.   
„Möchtest du, dass ich dich so berühre?“, fragte Harry ihn erneut, während er die Hände über seinen eigenen Oberkörper gleiten ließ.   
An seiner Hüfte angelangt, lösten sie geschickt den Knoten, der das große quadratische Tuch um seine Hüften gehalten hatte.   
Gebannt verfolgte Fawkes, wie es den Gesetzen der Schwerkraft folgte und langsam aber sicher den restlichen Körper seines Gefährten freigab.   
Und jeder Zentimeter der von dem Tuch freigegeben wurde, wurde von sonnengebräunten Händen sanft liebkost.   
Bis sie schließlich zu der prallen Erregung fuhren und sich eine Hand sanft darum schloss.   
„Möchtest du, das meine Finger sich auch so um dich legen?“  
Fawkes hätte nicht gedacht, dass Harrys Stimme noch rauer klingen konnte. Doch das Netz der Verführung, welches Harry so geschickt um ihn herum gewoben hatte, ließ ihn selbst auch nicht unberührt.   
Er vermeinte fast die schlanken Finger auf sich zu spüren. Wie sie ihn in demselben langsamen Rhythmus wie Harry liebten.   
Sein Atem ging inzwischen ziemlich schnell.   
Und er konnte spüren, wie sein Herz versuchte schnell genug mit der Sauerstoffversorgung hinterherzukommen, während er sich von dem Anblick, den Worten und der Stimme seines jüngeren Gefährten immer weiter gefangen nehmen ließ.   
Konnten Phönixe eigentlich an Hyperventilation sterben?  
„Oder möchtest du mich lieber vollkommen in Besitz nehmen?“  
Mit weitaufgerissen Augen beobachtete Fawkes, wie Harry sich ein wenig erhob, so dass er seine andere Hand nach hinten führen und die Finger in sich versenken konnte.  
Den Anblick, den Harry bot... eine Hand um seine Erregung geschlungen, die andere in sich vergraben... Fawkes war sich sicher, dass sein Herz ein Aussetzer gemacht hatte... zudem fühlte er sich, als müsse er unter dem leidenschaftlichen Feuer aus den smaragdgrünen Tiefen verbrennen. Und das ihm, dem Herrn der Flammen.   
„Was wäre, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich deinen Mund um mich spüren möchte? Das ich möchte, dass du mich tief in dir aufnimmst und dann anfängst zu schlucken?“  
Gott, wusste Harry eigentlich was er ihm hier gerade antat?   
Schon allein die Vorstellung, seine Zunge die samtene Härte auf und ab zu fahren, dabei hin und wieder über den Schlitz an der Spitze fahren, damit er die Lusttropfen vorkosten konnte, ließ Fawkes erzittern.   
„Was, wenn ich dir sage, nachdem du deinen Durst an mir gestillt hast, ich möchte, dass du dich tief in mir versenkst? So tief, dass es mich fast auseinanderreißt? Das ich möchte, dass du dich langsam aus mir zurückziehst, nur um dann schnell und kraftvoll zurückzukehren? Immer und immer wieder? Bis wir beide gleichzeitig von unserem Höhepunkt übermannt werden?“  
Das war zuviel.   
Das Bild welches Harry für Fawkes gezeichnet hatte, reichte aus, dass der schlanke Körper des Phönix‘ von einem heftigen Orgasmus geschüttelt wurde.   
Als Harry jedoch sah, wie sich Fawkes’ Rückrat durchbog, die schlanken Hände immer noch fest in den Decken verkrampft, alles nur hervorgerufen durch seine Stimme, kombiniert mit den Liebkosungen, die er sich selbst hatte zukommen lassen, brachte ihn das dazu seinem Gefährten auf den Pfad der Erlösung zu folgen. 

Schwer atmend versuchte Fawkes wieder ein wenig zur Ruhe zu kommen. Von ihm aus konnte Harry öfter solche Spielchen mit ihm treiben. Aber vorher sollte er sich noch bei der Heilerin vergewissern, dass er weder an Hyperventilation oder Herzinfarkt sterben konnte. Schließlich wurde er auch nicht jünger.   
In diese Gedankengänge hinein spürte er die Finger seines Gefährten an seinen Lippen.   
Automatisch schlüpfte seine Zunge hervor und lockte sie in ihre Höhle.   
Mehr als willig folgten ihm die Finger und als ihn der Geschmack seines Gefährten mit voller Wucht traf, wusste er auch warum.   
Harry wusste, dass es Fawkes jeden Mal an den Rand der Selbstbeherrschung brachte, wenn er feucht wurde und der Phönix es roch oder sogar zu kosten bekam. Für Fawkes kam das dem Ambrosia- Nektar der alten griechischen Götter gleich.  
Und sofort, als der Phönix den Geschmack erkannt hatte, erwachte er aufs Neue.  
Die Finger entfernten sich und Fawkes stöhnte enttäuscht auf.   
Wurde jedoch durch die zarten Lippen seines Gefährten getröstet, die sich über die seinen legten und ihn in einen sinnlichen Tanz der Zungen verwickelte. Zudem spürte er, wie sein Gefährte ein Bein über seine Hüften legte, so dass er jetzt zwischen den kräftigen Schenkeln des Jüngeren gefangen war.  
Aufstöhnend versuchte er Harry etwas weiter nach unten zu schieben, damit seine Erregung und die Spalte des Anderen endlich aufeinander trafen.   
Erreichte jedoch nur, dass sich der Schwarzhaarige von ihm löste.   
„Nicht so ungeduldig, mein Lieber.“, fing er sich eine liebevolle Rüge und einen kleinen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze ein, ehe sich Harry aufrichtete.   
Als sich Harry sicher sein konnte, dass Fawkes ihn nicht aus den Augen ließ, stützte er sich mit seinen Händen auf dem Oberkörper des Älteren ab, hob seine Hüften ein wenig und ließ sich Millimeter für Millimeter auf Fawkes nieder.   
Stoppte ab und zu.   
Zog sich zurück, nur um den Weg erneut mit dieser quälenden Langsamkeit zu bewältigen. Bis er nach endlosen Minuten der Folter endlich komplett auf dem Phönix saß.   
Dieser jedoch war sich inzwischen zu 99,9 Prozent sicher, dass Phönixe auch an Herzstillständen dahinscheiden konnten.   
Bei den Torturen, die ihm sein Gefährte angedeihen ließ?  
Als er jedoch endlich komplett in dem Jüngeren vergraben war, neigte sich Harry erneut vor und küsste ihn zärtlich, während der Schwarzhaarige sich an seiner Länge langsam auf und ab gleiten ließ.   
Fawkes konnte wieder nichts weiter machen, als Halt in den Decken zu suchen und dem langsamen, zärtlichen Tanz der Liebe zu folgen, den Harry ihm vorgab.   
Immer wieder, kurz bevor sie beide davor waren sich komplett in dem anderen fallen zu lassen, hielt Harry kurz inne und ließ sie ein wenig zur Ruhe kommen, wo sie kleine zärtliche Gesten und Liebkosungen austauschten, ehe er sich erneut im selben Tempo, einer Folter gleich, bewegte.   
Beide hatten längst schon das Gefühl für Zeit und Raum verloren.  
Es existierten nur sie Beide.   
Sie nahmen weder die imposanten Steinruinen um sich herum wahr, noch das tierische Leben, welches mit dem Emporsteigen der Sonne in dem uralten Wald erwachte, noch das stetige Weiterwandern der glühenden Himmelsscheibe.  
Sie zelebrierten dort, wo vor Tausenden von Jahren, um die Götter zu besänftigen, menschliches Blut in Strömen geflossen war, ihre Liebe.   
Auf dem alten steinernen Opferaltar zeigten sie einander was sie sich bedeuteten und verloren sich so weit ineinander, dass sie nicht mehr zu sagen wussten, wo der eine endete und der andere begann.   
Die Sonne war gerade dabei in einem flammenden Inferno unterzugehen, als es Harry ihnen beiden endlich gestattete, sich vollkommen im anderen zu verlieren.   
Das glühende Orange der Sonne tauchte die beiden Liebenden in ein wahres Flammenmeer als der Schwarzhaarige vollkommen erschöpft über seinem Gefährten zusammenbrach.   
Fawkes konnte gerade noch eine Decke über sie beide ziehen, bevor er seinem Gefährten in die Bewusstlosigkeit folgte. Dabei das Gewicht des Jüngeren ignorierend, welcher immer noch auf ihm lag.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gedankliche Verbindung:  
> #Harry#  
> ##Fawkes##

Kapitel 15

 

In Gedanken versunken beobachtete Harry die Menschen, die in ihren Einkaufsbummel vertieft an dem Café vorbeiflanierten.   
Vor zwei Tagen hatte Hedwig ihm den alljährlichen Hogwarts- Brief zugestellt und er und Fawkes hatten sich dafür entschieden, die nötigen Einkäufe in Paris zu erledigen.   
Wie bereits auch schon den Großteil der Ferien, hatte Fawkes es vorgezogen, ihn in seiner menschlichen Gestalt zu begleiten. Jedoch nicht, ohne vorher einen leichten Verschleierungsbann auf sich zu legen, so dass seine auffälligen golden Augen jetzt eher in einem warmen Braun strahlten und die Federn in seinem feuerroten Haar nicht mehr zu erkennen waren.   
Allerdings waren sie in Fleur und Gabrielle gelaufen.  
Die beiden Veela hatten nicht schlecht geschaut, als sie wie alle magischen Geschöpfe durch die Verschleierung hindurch Fawkes als Phönix erkannten. Dazu seine eigene auffällige Wandlung und die beiden hatten eins und eins zusammengezählt.   
Fawkes hatte die ehrfürchtigen Blicke der Beiden ignoriert und stattdessen Gabrielle mit einem Augenzwinkern gefragt:   
„Möchtest du deinen ganz privaten Helden nicht so begrüßen, wie es sich gehört?“  
Dazu ließ sich die junge Veela nicht zweimal auffordern und hatte innerhalb eines Augenblinzelns ihre Arme fest um Harrys Hüften geschlungen, das Gesicht in seiner kostbaren Robe vergraben.   
Danach hatten sich alle vier mit Feuereifer in das Getümmel der magischen Einkaufstrasse von Paris gestürzt, um die anwesenden Schulkinder fürs kommende Schuljahr zu versorgen.   
Nachdem das erledigt war, hatten sie sich für einen kleinen Snack in ein Café zurückgezogen.  
Irgendwie war das Gespräch auf Veela und ihre Eigenart sich in höchster Wut oder in großen Stresssituationen in ein harpyienähnliches Wesen zu verwandeln gekommen. Fleur und Gabrielle hatten ihm erklärt, dass diese Harpyien- Gestalt die eigentliche Gestalt der Veela war. Sie also die Harpyien der alten antiken Sagenwelten darstellten.   
Ihre Rasse hatte jedoch feststellen müssen, dass es sich von vornherein dem Menschen besser erklären ließ was auf ihn zukam, wenn er sie in ihrer unwiderstehlichen menschlichen Gestalt zu Gesicht bekam. Dann konnten sie sich eher mit dem Gedanken Gefährte einer Harpyie zu sein anfreunden. Und so wurde aus den Harpyien Veela.   
Denn im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen magischen Geschöpfen bekamen die Veela immer einen menschlichen Gegenpart, da eine Veela, mit zuviel Veelablut einfach nicht mehr in der Lage wäre die beiden gegensätzlichen Hälften in sich zu bändigen. Sie würde irgendwann zu einer rasenden Harpyie oder eine alles in ihren Bann ziehenden Sirene werden und die Menschen aufgrund ihres unerfüllten Verlangens in den Wahnsinn und schlussendlich in den Tod treiben.  
Veela lernten bereits von klein auf in einem sehr strengen Training ihre Harpyien- Seite zu kontrollieren, so dass sie nur noch in Extrem- Situationen zum Vorschein kam, um ihre schwächere, menschliche Gestalt oder ihren Gefährten zu schützen.   
Fasziniert hatte Harry diesen Ausführungen gelauscht.  
Noch erstaunter war er jedoch, als ihm auf seine Frage hin, wie sich das denn mit Werwölfen verhielte, da diese ja im Grunde genommen auch eine Bestie beherbergten, erklärt wurde, dass Wer- Kreaturen nach langem und kräftezehrenden Training in der Lage waren, ihre Gestalt auch außerhalb des Vollmondes zu wechseln.   
Dazu mussten jedoch die Kreatur und der Mensch dermaßen miteinander verschmelzen, dass man nicht mehr klar erkennen konnte, wo die Wer- Kreatur endete und der Mensch begann. Und dazu gehörte es, dass sich beide Hälften blind und ohne die Motive des Anderen zu hinterfragen, vertrauten.   
Lachend hatte Harry daraufhin gesagt, dass ihm das eher an eine leichte Schizophrenie als eine magische Kreatur erinnerte.   
Schmunzelnd hatte Fawkes ihm zugestimmt. Und ihm dann auseinandergesetzt, dass die Wer- Kreaturen im Grunde genommen nichts weiter als magische Parasiten waren, die einen Wirt zum überleben brauchten. Als Dank, dass der Mensch ihm seinen Körper zur Verfügung stellte, lieh der magische „Parasit“ dem Wirt die Eigenschaften seines Wer- Gens, die Grundessenz seines Seins.   
Und aufgrund seiner parasitären Eigenschaften war es selbstverständlich unmöglich diese „Krankheit“ an die Nachkommen weiterzugeben. Einzig und allein der Biss sorgte dafür, dass diese Lebensform nicht ausstarb. Von daher waren die Gesetze, die es den Wer- Kreaturen verbat Kinder zu bekommen, vollkommen unsinnig.   
Aber erklär das bitte mal einem Haufen alter Tatterkreise, die schon bei dem Gedanken an die unglaubliche Stärke der Wer- Bestien hinten über in den Sarg fielen.   
Die Nachkommen der Wer- Kreaturen konnten höchsten von sich behaupten, dass sie über erhöhte Sinneswahrnehmungen verfügten. Aber mehr nicht. Es bestand also überhaupt kein Grund eine „Massenepidemie“ zu befürchten. 

„Ein Jahr ist zwar lang genug, damit ich soviel lerne, um mich oder vielmehr: dich, nicht vollends zu blamieren. Aber auch gleichzeitig kurz genug, um mich erkennen zu lassen, was ich alles noch nicht weiß.“, spielte Harry hilflos aufseufzend auf das geschenkte Jahr von Amalia an.  
Gabrielle und Fleur hatten sich kurz nach dieser Diskussion von den beiden Gefährten verabschiedet, so dass Harry dazu kam über das Neugelernte nachzudenken und Fawkes mit stillem Amüsement dem Treiben der vorbeihastenden Menschen beobachten konnte.   
Der Phönix strich mit der Rückseite seines Zeigefingers zärtlich über die Wange seines jungen Partners. Brachte ihn so dazu, die smaragdgoldenen Seelenspiegel ihm zu zuwenden.   
„Niemand verlangt von dir, dass du gleich alles weißt. Alle menschlichen Gefährten treten am Anfang in das eine oder andere Fettnäpfchen. Frag Dahla,“, gluckste Fawkes belustigt. „Sie kann dir bestimmt von der einen oder anderen lustige Peinlichkeit berichten. Außerdem steht dir jetzt um zu lernen was du bisher noch nicht weißt die Ewigkeit zur Verfügung und,“, hier wurde der Blick des Phönix weicher und er setzte seinem Gefährten einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze. ##...du hast mich, den du im Zweifellsfall immer zu Rate ziehen kannst.##   
Harry antwortete damit, dass er Fawkes in einen tiefen Kuss zog.   
Dabei ignorierten beide geflissentlich die eine oder andere hochgezogene Augenbraue ob ihrer öffentlichen Ungeniertheit. 

 

Drei Tage bevor Hogwarts seine Tore für das neue Schuljahr öffnete, fand man die Familie Black in einem der neurenovierten Salons des Grimmauldplatzes versammelt. Allerdings ohne Remus, da dieser von seinem Wer- Pack gerufen worden war. Es gab wohl einige Revierstreitigkeiten mit den Nachbarn.   
„Von Pünktlichkeit scheint dieser Gryffindor aber noch nichts gehört zu haben.“, schnaubte Draco mit einem belustigten Funkeln in den Augen.   
„Noch nie was vom akademischen Viertelstündchen gehört, geliebter Cousin?“, neckte Tonks zurück.   
„Was auch immer das jetzt schon wieder bedeutet, aber: Nein.“  
Das Geplänkel zwischen den beiden Cousins wurde von einer zwei Meter hohen Feuersäule unterbrochen, die sich genau vor einem der leeren Ohrensessel manifestierte.   
Kurz danach zogen sich die Flammen nach und nach zurück und gaben den Blick auf Harry Potter- Black frei. Jener schaute erwartungsvoll in die Runde und fragte:   
„Hab ich irgendwas angekokelt?“  
„Der hintere Saum deiner Robe brennt noch.“, fand Tonks ihre Stimme als erstes.  
„Verdammt!“, fluchte der Schwarzhaarige, konzentrierte sich stirnrunzelnd und schon waren die Flammen aus. Jedoch ohne den seidigen Stoff seiner Robe beschädigt zu haben. „Das werde ich nie richtig lernen.“  
Dann legte er seine Umhängetasche auf dem niedrigen Kaffeetisch ab und kniete sich davor.   
„Entschuldigt bitte meine Verspätung, aber kurz bevor wir los wollten, sind Neuigkeiten über Voldemort eingetroffen.“, erklärte er, während er in seiner scheinbar bodenlosen Tasche herumkramte und nach und nach vier Bündel hervorholte. „Fawkes hat mich schon vorgeschickt, als klar wurde, dass es wohl etwas länger dauern wird. Aber bevor wir zum ernsten Teil unseres Treffen kommen, gibt es erst mal Geschenke.“  
Damit erhob er sich und reichte Draco eine Tasche, die genauso aussah, wie die seine.   
„Das sind wie versprochen deine Schulsachen.“  
Er hatte von Paris aus mit dem Slytherin Kontakt aufgenommen, da es für ihn und Narcissa immer noch zu riskant gewesen wäre, die Winkelgasse zu betreten.   
„Und bevor du fragst: ja, die Tasche ist bodenlos. Ja, die Tasche ist federleicht. Ach so, und bevor ich es vergesse,“, drehte sich Harry erneut zu seiner Tasche und zog einen kleinen länglichen Gegenstand aus einer der Seitentaschen. „Ich bin in China über diese neckische Kleinigkeit gestolpert und habe sofort an dich denken müssen.“  
Neugierig betrachtete Draco das Röhrchen ähnliche Etwas. Es schien ganz und gar aus Silber gefertigt. Beide Enden liefen jeweils in einem kunstvoll gefertigten Drachenkopf mit weitaufgerissenen Maul aus. Der Mittelteil bestand aus unabhängig beweglichen Ringen aus Jade und diese waren mit verschiedenen Symbolen geschmückt.   
Fragend blickte der Silberblonde auf den Schwarzhaarigen:  
„Es sieht ja sehr schön aus, aber was mache ich damit?“  
Narcissa nahm ihrem Sohn das Geschenk ab und hielt es ihm waagerecht entgegen:   
„Stecke jeweils einen Finger einer Hand in die Öffnungen der Drachen.“, instruierte sie den Jüngeren. Jener vertraute seiner Frau Mutter und folgte den Anweisungen. Kaum hatte er jedoch die Zeigefinger in den Maulöffnungen versenkt, drehte seine Mutter schwungvoll die unabhängig voneinander beweglichen Ringe aus Jade und schon schnappten die Mäuler zu.   
Fassungslos schaute der Silberblonde erst auf seine gefangenen Finger, dann auf seine Mutter. Diese erklärte ihm lächelnd:   
„Das nennt sich eine „Chinesische Fingerfalle“. Du musst die Symbole in der Mitte in eine bestimmte Reihenfolge bringen, damit dich die Drachen wieder freigeben. Eine perfekte Übung, um zu sehen, wie lange du deine Kontenance wahren kannst, ohne die Geduld zu verlieren. Danke Harry,“, nickte sie dem Schwarzhaarigen zu. „Das ist ein sehr wertvolles Geschenk.“  
„Gern geschehen.“, verneigte er sich in Richtung der zierlichen Frau. „Du weißt doch, ich habe nur das Wohlergehen der Familie im Sinn.“, meinte er mit einem amüsierten Funkeln in den Augen.  
Das brachte Draco dann doch wieder soweit zurück, dass er vollkommen ungläubig: „A-aber Mutter, dass sind zehn Ringe mit jeweils zehn Symbolen... d-das ergibt eine Unmenge an Möglichkeiten.“ von sich geben konnte.   
„Ich weiß, mein Sohn. Deswegen ist es auch die perfekte Übung deine Geduld zu testen.“   
Das war es für Tonks. Sie brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.   
„Draco... und Geduld... herrlich...“, wischte sie sich eine Lachträne aus den Augenwinkeln.   
Bevor die Heiterkeit der restliche Familie Dracos Gesichtsausdruck noch finsterer werden ließ, entschloss sich Harry dafür die restlichen Geschenke zu verteilen. Und um die Laune des Silberblonden wieder ein wenig aufzuheitern, übergab er der immer noch lachenden Tonks das nächste Bündel.   
„Für die anwesenden Damen gibt es je einen japanischen Kimono. Inklusive der Tabi- Socken, Obi, der traditionellen Sandalen und Seidenfächer. Und extra für Tonks bin ich einen der alten Tempel gegangen und habe ihr einen Talisman gegen ihre Tollpatschigkeit geholt.“, zwinkerte er dem rotgewordenen Metamorphorgus zu.   
„Dagegen ist doch nie im Leben ein Kraut gewachsen.“, murmelte Draco gedankenverloren, während er stirnrunzelnd auf die Jaderinge starrte und die ersten Versuche unternahm seine Finger zu befreien.   
Andromeda und Narcissa nahmen ihre in Seidenpapier eingeschlagnen Bündel mit einem dankbaren Neigen ihres Oberkörpers entgegen.   
„Tja Ted,“, meinte Harry und zog aus seiner Tasche einen etwa 1,80 Meter langen Holzstab an dessen oberen Ende ein paar farbenfrohe Federn befestigt waren. „Am Amazonas bin ich über dieses kleine Baby gestolpert und da ich weiß, dass du Kampfsport- Experte bist...?“   
Er übergab Ted den mit kunstvollen Schnitzereien übersäten Stab.  
Ehrfürchtig strich der Muggel über das vom Alter verdunkelte Holz.   
„Du kannst ihn selbstverständlich als Wanderstab benutzen, solltest du jemals einen brauchen.“, scherzte Harry. „Auf der anderen Seite kannst du ihn ebenso gut im Stockkampf einsetzen.“  
Der junge Mann trat zu dem älteren, hob die Federn an und deutete auf die vorher versteckten Schnitzereien:  
„Mit diesen Symbolen kannst du den Stab „steuern“.“  
„Aber ich verfüge über keinerlei Magie.“, versuchte Ted den Schwarzhaarigen auf den Fehler in seinem Geschenk hinzuweisen.   
„Ich weiß,“, wischte Harry den Einwand beiseite. „Die Magie kommt aus dem Stab selbst und kann deswegen auch genauso gut von Muggeln genutzt werden. Alles was du tun musst, ist, einen Tropfen Blut auf die Spitze fallen zu lassen und der Stab ist auf dich synchronisiert. Lässt sich also nur noch von dir führen. Mit den Symbolen kannst du ihn schrumpfen oder auch wachsen lassen. Ebenso kannst du an beiden Enden Messerklingen erscheinen lassen oder den Stab in eine Peitsche verwandeln.“  
Was Harry Ted nicht mitteilte, war, je länger der Träger den Stab benutzte, um so weniger musste er sich auf die Symbole stützen. Nach einer gewissen Weile reagierte der Stab automatisch auf die Wünsche seines „Meisters“.   
Bei den Erklärungen hatte selbst Draco von seinem Geschenk aufgeblickt und mit immer größerem Staunen gelauscht.   
„Wow, das nenn ich doch mal ein Geschenk.“   
Ted konnte dem Kommentar nur stumm zustimmen und schloss den Jüngeren in eine feste Umarmung aus den er ihn erst entließ, als Harry verzweifelt nach: „Luft!“ krächzte.  
Unter dem amüsierten Lachen der restlichen Familie setzte sich Harry in den Sessel, vor dem er erschienen war.   
„Gut, kommen wir zum eigentlichen Grund dieses Treffens.“  
Damit hatte er die Aufmerksamkeit eines jeden Anwesenden sicher.   
Selbst Draco legte seine Hände erst mal auf seinen Oberschenkeln ab.   
„Wie viel habt ihr hier drinnen mitbekommen?“  
„Nun,“, erfasst Andromeda das Wort. „Die Zwerge haben uns mitgeteilt, dass Malfoy- Manor gestürmt worden ist. Aber sie konnten uns nicht sagen, wie es ausging.“  
„Es ist bis auf die Grundmauern niedergebrannt.“, teilte Harry seiner Zuhörerschaft mit. „Voldemort war kurz davor die Schirme um euer Haus zu brechen, als in diesem Moment einige „unfähige“ Auroren es wagten, ihn in seiner Strafaktion zu stören und viele seiner treuen Untergebenen gefangen zu nehmen... Er hat alles in Flammen gesetzt. Selbstverständlich hat sich das Feuer auch hinter den Schilden ausgebreitet. Da die Schutzbanne nicht durchbrochen waren, konnte sie keiner durchschreiten und es ist alles niedergebrannt. Tut mir leid, Narcissa, Draco.“  
„Warum?“, fragte Draco unbewegt zurück. „Es hatte eh immer mehr Ähnlichkeit mit einem Mausoleum, denn einem zu Hause.“   
Skeptisch fasste Harry den Silberblonden ins Auge, als er jedoch erkannte, dass es diesem ernst war, nickte er ihm respektvoll zu und fuhr fort:  
„Danach schien er sich ein wenig beruhigt und die Suche nach uns aufgegeben zu haben. Stattdessen sandte er einen Killer nach Azkaban, damit er seinen Frust an dem Malfoy auslassen konnte, an den er augenscheinlich am leichtesten rankam. Zudem wollte er damit zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen und hatte dem Mörder den Auftrag gegeben, dem toten Lord den Siegelring abzunehmen. Denn nach seinen Informationen kann jeder, der im Besitz des Malfoy- Siegels ist, die Verliese nach Herzenslust plündern. Nun ja, scheint wohl so, als würde sich der Ring der Malfoy nach dem Tod des alten Lords von allein einen Weg zum neuen Lord suchen.“   
Draco hob seinen Hände und Harry konnte am rechten Ringfinger das Siegel der Malfoy ausmachen. Erneut nickte Harry dem Silberblonden respektvoll zu, welches ebenso respektvoll erwidert wurde.   
„Voldemort soll Gift und Galle gespuckt haben, als ihm das mitgeteilt worden war.“, gluckste Harry leise in sich hinein.   
Draco schnaubte abfällig und seine Mutter lächelte leise in sich hinein.   
„Um zu testen, in wie weit er uns aufgegeben hat,“, fuhr Harry fort. „Fütterten wir seine „Bluthunde“ mit falschen Informationen über unseren Verbleib. Er folgte jeder Fährte...“, schloss er düster.   
Die Anwesenden verloren der Reihe nach ihre Farbe, als ihnen klar wurde, worauf das unweigerlich hinauslief: sie mussten sich weiterhin verstecken.   
„Voldemorts Besessenheit mich zu töten, hat sich durch meinen Schutz jetzt leider ebenfalls auf euch ausgeweitet. Er wird nicht eher ruhen, ehe er uns alle tot weiß. Verzeiht bitte...“, wisperte der schwarzhaarige junge Mann gebrochen.   
Erstaunt blickten sich die anderen Familienmitglieder an und schließlich war es Ted, der aussprach, was alle dachten:   
„Harry, hättest du uns nicht rechtzeitig gewarnt, wären wir alle längst nicht mehr am Leben. Also hör auf dir Vorwürfe zu machen.“, tadelte er den jungen Mann sanft.   
„Und ich hatte die letzten Wochen Zeit in der Blackschen Bibliothek nach zu schlagen, was mich getroffen hat,“, warf Tonk mit einem für sie ungewohnten Ernst ein. „Nach diesen Quellen sollte ich eigentlich eines langsamen und qualvollen Todes sterben und nicht schon wieder auf den Beinen sein. Das haben wir nur deiner Heilerin zu verdanken.   
Und um ehrlich zu sein, wenn ich die Wahl zwischen qualvollem Tod und deinem Schutz habe, dann wähle ich doch lieber deinen Schutz.“, endete sie lächelnd.   
„Und bis jetzt hast du deinen Job gut hinbekommen.“, erklärte Draco ebenso ernst wie seine Cousine. „Du hast uns hier im Grimmauldplatz eine Zuflucht geschaffen in der wir uns wohl fühlen und willkommen sind. Nicht nur geduldete Bürden. Du hast dafür gesorgt, dass wir, dank Dobby, mit allem versorgt werden, was wir brauchen. Es hat uns hier an nichts gefehlt. Wir wären schön blöd, wenn wir jetzt aufhören würden, dir zu vertrauen.“, schloss der Slytherin mit einem Grinsen.   
Verblüfft blickte Harry auf. Konnte aber in jedem Gesicht dieselbe Entschlossenheit entdecken.   
Ehe er jedoch darauf reagieren konnte, ließ sich Fawkes in einem Funkenregen auf der Rückenlehne seines Sessels nieder und schüttelte sein Federkleid.   
Der Schwarzhaarige schielte über seine Schulter und brummte ein gutmütiges: „Angeber.“  
##Kann ich was dafür, wenn du das Verlangen verspürst, dich selbst zu rösten?##, lachte der Phönix.   
#Meinst du nicht, dass es das kommende Gespräch erheblich erleichtert, wenn ich nicht den Übersetzer spielen muss?#, zog es Harry vor den Kommentar zu ignorieren.   
Und vor den erstaunten Augen der Familie Tonks wandelte sich die Gestalt des Phönix’ in die eines jungen Mannes, der jetzt auf der Sessellehne saß und sie vergnügt anfunkelte:   
„Stimmt ja, wir hatten noch nicht das Vergnügen. Fawkes mein Name.“  
„Moment mal, heißt so nicht Albus’ Phönix?“, überlegte Tonks.   
Leider hatte sie den Phönix zu selten zu Gesicht bekommen, als das sie mit Sicherheit sagen könnte, dass es sich bei den Beiden um ein und denselben handelte.  
„Derselbige.“, lächelte der rothaarige junge Mann. „Allerdings gehöre ich jetzt mit Daunen und Federn zu Harry.“   
„Und ich gehöre mit Haut und Haaren zu ihm.“, entgegnete Harry mit einem Lächeln, welches die Anwesenden noch nie bei dem sogenannten Jungen- der- lebt gesehen hatten: unbeschwert und frei.   
„Herzlichen Glückwunsch.“, erwiderte Andromeda nach einer Weile das Lächeln.   
„Danke.“, strahlte Harry die ältere Frau an, während er von seinem Phönix einen Kuss auf die Wuschelmähne gedrückt bekam.  
Nachdem sich Fawkes wieder aufgerichtet hatte, konnten alle erkennen, dass es ernst wurde:   
„Unsere Informanten haben uns mitgeteilt, dass Voldemort, in der Hoffnung dich und Draco zu erwischen, plant, den Hogwarts- Express anzugreifen. Damit will er den Rest der Familie aus der Reserve locken. Denn schließlich werden die sich mit Sicherheit nicht weiter verstecken, wenn ihre Jüngsten angegriffen werden.“, schnaubte der Phönix den letzten Teil des Satzes abfällig.  
Das brachte eine nachdenkliche Stille über die Versammelten.   
Die Harry nach einer Weile unterbrach:  
„Hättet ihr was dagegen, Draco und mich das nächste Schuljahr nach Hogwarts zu begleiten?“  
„Worauf möchtest du hinaus?“, erkundigte sich Narcissa.   
Sie war sich sicher, dass sich hinter diesem Vorschlag noch etwas verbarg. Sie wurde nicht enttäuscht.   
„Nun, die letzten fünf Jahre hat Voldi immer wieder versucht in Hogwarts Fuß zu fassen. Es hat bisher standgehalten. Ein weiterer Punkt, ihr würdet hier rauskommen und ich würde mit Albus sprechen, dass ihr auf alle Fälle Beschäftigung bekommt. Tonks und Ted könnten zum Beispiel waffenlose Verteidigung als Schulclub anbieten...“  
„Und Andromeda und Narcissa könnten der neuen Verteidigungslehrerin unter die Arme greifen. Vor allem, wenn sich die Schwangerschaft bemerkbar macht.“, warf Fawkes ein.   
Harry schaute überrascht zu seinem Gefährten:   
„Dahla hat dieses Jahr den Posten?“  
Fawkes blickte mit hochgezogener Augenbraue auf seinen Gefährten und neckte ihn:   
„Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich bei deinem Geschick von einem Abenteuer ins nächste zu rutschen, allein ein Auge auf dich werfe?“  
Der Phönix sprang lachend von der Lehne, als der Jüngere ihm empört in den Oberarm boxen wollte:   
„Ist ja nicht so, als ob ich es darauf anlege.“, verteidigte sich Harry schmollend.   
„Ich weiß,“, beschwichtigte der Rotschopf seinen Gefährten mit einem weiteren Kuss auf den Haarschopf, als er wieder die Sessellehne für sich beanspruchte. „Das macht es aber nicht weniger nervenaufreibend dich dadurch stolpern zu sehen...“ Fawkes drehte das Gesicht Harrys zu sich, so dass der Schwarzhaarige zu ihm aufschauen musste. ##... und am Ende nicht weniger schmerzhaft, die Scherben deiner Seele aufzusammeln...##   
Harry wusste, dass er ohne das diskrete Eingreifen Fawkes’ längst schon zerbrochen wäre. Und er wusste, dass dem Phönix das ebenfalls bewusst war.   
Er umschloss die feingliedrige Hand an seiner Wange mit der Seinigen, drehte sein Gesicht ein wenig, so dass er der goldgetönten Handfläche einen Kuss aufhauchen konnte und legte beide Hände verschränkt auf dem Oberschenkel des Älteren ab.   
Dann fuhr er mit seiner Aufzählung fort, so als wäre die Interaktion zwischen ihm und Fawkes niemals passiert:   
„Und ein weiterer Punkt für Hogwarts ist, wir sind alle an einem Fleck und ich muss mich nicht ständig um euch sorgen.“  
Die restlichen Familienmitglieder tauschten sich schnell mit Blicken untereinander aus.   
„Einverstanden,“, sprach Andromeda für alle. „Allerdings würde ich es vorziehen, wenn Poppy mich unter ihre Fittiche nimmt. Schließlich habe ich eine Ausbildung zur Muggel- Krankenschwester und da wir uns mit Sicherheit mitten im Kampfgetümmel befinden werden, können gar nicht genügend Medi- Hexen vorhanden sein.“  
„Narcissa? Irgendwelche Einwände?“, fragte Harry bei der Silberblonden nach. Diese zerstreute seine letzten Zweifel, indem sie nickte:   
„Ich hege keinerlei Abneigung gegen dieses Arrangement. So kann ich dir und Draco wenigstens so viele Strafarbeiten geben wie ich will und werde stattdessen nur für mein vorbildliches Verhalten gelobt, weil ich meinen Sohn und das Oberhaupt meiner Familie nicht anders behandle als den Rest der Schüler.“, meinte sie mit einem vergnügten Funkeln in den Augen.   
„Du hast ein Monster geschaffen.“, stöhnte Draco gespielt verzweifelt auf und vergrub seine Hände in den Haaren. Beziehungsweise wollte er. Leider hatte er immer noch nicht die chinesische Fingerfalle gelöst.   
Leise fluchend machte er sich wieder daran die Jaderinge in die richtige Reihenfolge zu bringen.   
Amüsiert beobachtete der Phönix den Jungen bei seinem Treiben.   
Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass der Slytherin sich die Fingerfalle so schnell anlegen ließ.   
#Er kannte es vorher noch nicht#, erklärte Harry seinem Gefährten. #Und Narcissa hat sie ihm angelegt. Da er seiner Mutter selbstverständlich vertraut, hat er sich nichts dabei gedacht. Jetzt hat er den Salat...#  
„Bevor ihr jetzt nach Hogwarts aufbrecht, gestattet ihr mir einen Frage?“, erkundigte sich Ted nervös.   
Harrys hochgezogene Augenbraue ermutigte den Muggel zum weitersprechen:   
„Wer sind eure Informanten bei Voldemort? Ich meine, wenn weder die Spione des Orden noch die des Ministeriums dermaßen effizient arbeiten?“  
Ein unschuldiges Lächeln, welches die Schadenfreude über die Situation aber nur schlecht verbergen konnte, breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des Gryffindor aus:   
„Zum einen hegt niemand Hintergedanken, wenn sich ein Spatz auf dem Fenstersims niederlässt- nicht wahr?“   
„Unsere kleinen Brüder und Schwestern haben uns schon die eine oder andere interessante Beobachtung mitgeteilt.“, führte Fawkes weiter aus, als er das Unverständnis der Menschen auf ihren Gesichtern erkennen konnte. Aber Phönixe waren Vögel- sozusagen die Könige dieser Rasse- da war es ja wohl mehr als verständlich, dass sie sich mit ihren kleineren Verwandten verständigen konnten.   
„Und zum anderen untersteht Nagini direkt Raoul, dem Herrn der Schlangen.“  
Sie hatten das schallende Gelächter ihrer Familie noch im Ohr als sie bereits direkt in das überraschte Gesicht Albus’ blickten, da sie ohne weitere Vorwarnung punktgenau in genau dem Sessel aufgetaucht waren, den sie vor einigen Wochen so stürmisch verlassen hatten.   
Fawkes selbstverständlich wieder in seiner Phönixform. Schließlich musste man dem Direktor nicht alles auf die Nase binden. 

Albus konnte gar nicht anders als den Gründen, die Harry vorbrachte Gehör zu schenken. Und da sich seine Informationen Malfoy- Manor betreffend als richtig herausgestellt hatten, wagte er diese Informationen ebenfalls nicht anzuzweifeln. Auch wenn der junge Mann sich wieder hartnäckig über seine Quellen ausschwieg.   
So kam es, dass an diesem Abend neben den Lehrern, auch der Black- Clan Platz an der großen Tafel fand, die während der Ferien als Versammlungsplatz für alle zurückgebliebenen Bewohner diente. 

Missmutig schleppte sich Severus Snape, seines Zeichens Meister der Tränke und Meisterspion, zur Großen Halle.   
Er hasste die Abendessen während der Ferien.  
Denn Albus hatte es zur eisernen Regel gemacht, dass alle, die sich während der Ferien im Schloss aufhielten, einmal am Tag zum Abendessen versammelten.   
Leider hatte er dann nicht die Schüler als Ausrede.   
Schließlich musste ja jemand während der Schulzeit ein Auge auf diese unbändigen Energiebündel werfen, wenn es schon seine Kollegen nicht taten.   
Nein, in den Ferien wurde doch tatsächlich von ihm erwartet, dass er sich an den Gesprächen beteiligte.   
Auf der anderen Seite, herrschte im gesamten Schloss eine dermaßen entspannte Ruhe- keine nervigen Schüler, die der Meinung waren, sie müssten in einem halsbrecherischem Tempo um die Ecken fegen und das würde auch noch ein paar Tage so bleiben- dass er sich tatsächlich zu den Abendessen zwang, damit er diese Ruhe weiterhin genießen konnte. Er wusste nur zu gut, dass Albus diese Ruhe mit allergrößtem Vergnügen zerstörte, in dem er am nächsten Tag die Kerker erstürmte und ihn nicht eine Minute lang allein ließ, bis er dem sauertöpfischen Tränke- Meister das Versprechen abgerungen hatte, die nächsten Abendessen mit Sicherheit nicht zu vergessen.   
Zum anderen bereitete ihm das momentane Verhalten Voldemorts Kopfzerbrechen. Seit dem Fiasko mit den Malfoys, war der „Meister“ in einer Scheißlaune. Und das war noch milde ausgedrückt.   
Merlin sei Dank hatte er den Anti- Crucio- Trank immer auf Lager.   
Dann der Stunt, den das neue Oberhaupt der Familie Black gebracht hatte.   
Mit einem Schlag war Voldemort von seinen zwei größten Geldquellen abgeschnitten: die Verliese der Malfoys und die der Blacks.   
Da Sirius ja auf der Flucht gewesen war und dadurch nicht offiziell irgendwas an diesem Zustand ändern konnte, galt immer noch die Vollmacht, die seine verrückte Mutter dem Dunklen Lord ausgehändigt hatte.   
Doch an einem Tag hatte er die größten Geldquellen verloren, sowie einen vielsprechender Todesesser, von dem er sicher sein konnte, dass er das hübsche Köpfchen, welches er auf seinen Schultern trug, auch benutzen konnte, durch uralte Clan- und Familienmagie gebunden und einer seiner loyalsten- wenn auch nicht gerade labilsten- Anhänger tot.  
Bevor er wusste, wer diesen kleine Wunder innerhalb weniger Stunden fertig gebracht hatte, hatte er dem neuen Black- Oberhaupt im Stillen anerkennend auf die Schulter geklopft.   
Leider erschien drei Tage nach der Übergabe des Siegelringes im „Tagespropheten“ ein Artikel, der erklärte, dass der Massenmörder Sirius Black in einem Versuch seine Verbrechen an einem unschuldigen Kind wieder gutzumachen, in seinem Testament verfügt habe, dass der Titel und alle damit verbundenen Verantwortungen bei seinem Tode auf Harry Potter zu übertragen wären.   
Da die Goblins keinen Einspruch auf diese „Fehlinformation“ erhoben haben, konnte der Rest der magischen Welt getrost davon ausgehen, dass es sich dabei um die Wahrheit handelte. Zumindest der Teil in dem stand, dass Harry Potter jetzt Vorstand der Familien Potter und Black war.   
Und durch seinen geschickten Schachzug ja auch indirekt der Familie Malfoy.   
Harry James Potter... ihn schüttelte es schon, wenn er an diesen Jungen dachte. Diese smaragdgrünen Augen, welche voller Vertrauen in die Welt blickten und erwarteten, dass alles und jeder auf seinen Wunsch hin alles stehen und liegen ließ...   
Die Miene des düsteren Professors verfinsterte sich noch mehr.   
Er wusste, dass Voldemort irgendetwas für den Jungen geplant hatte.   
Leider war alles, was der Dunkle Lord diesbezüglich hatte verlauten lassen, dass sich seine getreuen Anhänger bereithalten sollten, damit sie in der Lage wären sofort in Aktion zu treten, sobald er sie riefe.   
Mit einer Laune auf dem absoluten Gefrierpunkt, stieß er die Tür zu Großen Halle auf und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.   
So ganz wollte er seinen Augen nicht trauen, aber er konnte tatsächlich neben den Lehrern auch die verbliebenen Mitglieder der Black- Familie ausmachen. Samt ihres Oberhauptes, der mit dem Rücken zu ihm saß. Sich jedoch in dem Moment, in dem er die Tür hörte umdrehte und seine smaragdenen... nein, seine smaragdgoldenen Augen mit den tiefschwarzen des Tränke- Meisters verhakte.   
Voller Schrecken erkannte Severus die anderen Zeichen, die den Jungen als Gefährten eines Phönix’ kennzeichneten.   
„Na, das nenne ich doch mal eine gelungene Überraschung.“  
Er konnte das Amüsement in den so außergewöhnlichen Augen direkt tanzen sehen und führte es auf die Tatsache zurück, dass ihn der Junge, dank seiner neuen Verbindung, als Vampir erkannte.   
Leider erkannten sich magische Wesen untereinander immer als das, was sie waren. Egal wie gut der Verschleierungszauber war, den sie trugen.   
Genau das war der Augenblick, den sich besagter Phönix, der auf dem Schoß des Schwarzhaarigen hockte, dazu aussuchte, seinen schlanken Kopf um den Arm seines Gefährten zu schlängeln, um sich anzusehen, was die Aufmerksamkeit des Jüngeren solange fesselte und seinen durchdringenden goldenen Blick in den des armen Vampirs zu bohren.   
Und auch wenn der Phönix nicht einen Piep von sich gab, verstand der Meister der Tränke die Botschaft klar und deutlich: Behandle meinen Gefährten wie die letzten Jahre und du wirst es bitter bereuen.   
Und Severus Snape war gewiss vieles, aber nicht dumm. Er würde also seinen gottverdammten Stolz hinunterschlucken und dem Herrn der Phönixe keinen Anlass geben ihn bei lebendigem Leibe zu grillen. 

 

Kapitel 16

 

Die Starre des Tränkemeisters wurde von einem erleichterten Draco unterbrochen:   
„Ich hab’ es! Endlich kann ich essen!“   
Er konnte erkennen, wie sein Lieblings- Slytherin einen kleinen länglichen Gegenstand triumphierend in die Luft hielt.  
Lachend wandte sich der Gryffindor wieder der Tafel zu.   
„Hast dafür auch nur einen ganzen Tag gebraucht.“, foppte er den Silberblonden.   
„Nun, du kannst sie dir ja selber mal anlegen. Dann sehen wir ja, wie lange du brauchst.“, hielt Draco dem Schwarzhaarigen eine chinesische Fingerfalle hin, wie Severus erkannte.  
„Nicht mal zehn Sekunden. Schließlich weiß ich den General- Code.“, zerstörte Harry gut gelaunt die Rachepläne des anderen.   
„Was? Und dann lässt du mich den gesamten Tag darin versauern?“, brauste zum Erstaunen aller Nicht- Familienmitglieder der ansonsten so unterkühlte Slytherin auf.   
Schulterzuckend griff Harry zu den Apfelschnitzen, nahm sich einen, biss eine Hälfte ab und führte die andere zum Phönix, der ihm den Rest mit seinem kräftigen Schnabel vorsichtig aus den Fingern klaubte:  
„Narcissa ist deine Mutter. Und wenn sie der Meinung ist, es ist eine gute Übung für dich?“  
„Aber du bist das Familien- Oberhaupt!“, versuchte Draco Harry dazu zu bringen seine Seite der Medaille zu sehen. Und verpasste Severus mit dieser Aussage beinahe einen Herzinfarkt. Hatte er doch damit gerechnet, dass sich der sture Slytherin vehement gegen ein „Gryffindor- Regime“ wehren würde. Stattdessen sah es so aus, als würde Draco den Schwarzhaarigen in seiner Position nicht nur anerkennen, sondern auch akzeptieren. „Du hättest ihre Entscheidung ohne weiteres ignorieren können!“   
„Und damit den ganzen Spaß verpasst, den es uns bereitet hat dich dabei zu beobachten, wie du dich damit abmühst?“, hielt Harry lachend dagegen. „Um nichts in der Welt.“  
Ungläubig blickte der Silberblonde von einem Mitglied dieser zusammengewürfelten Familie zum anderen. Doch in jedem Gesicht   
konnte er nur das Amüsement auf seine Kosten erkennen.   
„Oh Mann,“, stöhnte der Slytherin auf. „Und mit so was bin ich als Familie gestraft.“ Danach ignorierte er jeden, der über ihn lachte- was so ziemlich jeden Anwesenden einschloss, selbst die überraschten Lehrer, ob seiner ungewohnten Offenheit- und bediente sich am Abendessen.   
„Wenn du magst,“, versuchte Harry den angeknacksten Stolz Dracos zu reparieren. „Kann ich dir später alle fiesen kleinen Geheimnisse deines neuen Spielzeuges zeigen.“   
„Es kann noch mehr, als mich bis auf die Knochen zu blamieren?“  
Severus konnte erkennen, wie trotz der abweisenden Körperhaltung Interesse in Stimme und Augen durchschimmerte.   
„Es kann andere bis auf die Knochen blamieren.“   
Damit hatte der Gryffindor die Aufmerksamkeit des Slytherin und die gesamte Angelegenheit war vergeben und vergessen.   
Kopfschüttelnd nahm Severus neben Professor Trelawney Platz.   
Auch wenn es ihm nicht gefiel, dass ausgerechnet Harry Potter der Vorstand von zwei sehr mächtigen Zaubererfamilien war, konnte er nicht abstreiten, dass die wenigen Wochen, die Draco in Harrys Obhut verbracht hatte, mehr von dem aufgeweckten Jungen zum Vorschein gebracht haben, den er noch kennen gelernt hatte, bevor Lucius jede sichtbare Gefühlsregung aus seinem Erben geflucht hat, als seine jämmerlichen Versuche hier in der Schule.   
Kopfschüttelnd ob dieser neuen Ereignisse, tat sich Severus etwas vom Essen auf.   
Das neue Schuljahr hatte noch nicht einmal angefangen und schon hat Potter es geschafft Unruhe nach Hogwarts zu bringen. Das nächste Schuljahr wird sich mit Sicherheit interessanter gestalten, als selbst Albus sich ausmalen konnte. Da war sich Severus Snape hundertprozentig sicher.   
Und auch wenn er es sich selbst gegenüber nicht zugab, aber es war das erste Mal seit Jahren, dass er sich auf den Beginn eines Schuljahres freute...

Später am Abend leistete Draco den beiden Gefährten in den Räumlichkeiten, die sie Albus am Anfang der Ferien abgerungen hatten, Gesellschaft. Zwischen ihnen auf dem Wohnzimmertisch, die chinesische Fingerfalle.   
Auch wenn er die ganzen Ferien über Zeit gehabt hatte, sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, dass Harry ausgerechnet an einen Phönix gebunden war, war das Bild welches sich ihm bot eines, an das er noch mehr Gewöhnung brauchte: sein alter Rivale, um einiges ausgeglichener und ruhiger als das letzte Schuljahr, lehnte entspannt an einen jungen rothaarigen Mann. Beide strahlten dermaßen viel Harmonie und Zufriedenheit aus, dass es Draco schon wunderte, warum er kein behagliches Schnurren hörte.   
Aber egal wie viel Harmonie dieses Bild auch ausstrahlte, es konnte nicht über die exotische Schönheit hinwegtäuschen, die die beiden eigentlich so ungleichen Wesen in sich vereinten.   
Der junge Mann, der es geschafft hatte, den wilden Gryffindor- Löwen zu zähmen, war um vieles älter, als die äußere Hülle vermuten ließ. Wie alt genau, wusste Draco nicht. Und er fand es unhöflich zu fragen.   
Dazu die goldenen Federn, die hin und wieder in dem feuerrotem Haar   
aufblitzten. Oder die goldenen Augen, welche mitunter dermaßen alt und weise wirkten. Oder der zarte und zerbrechlich scheinende Körperbau, den er sowohl in der Phönix- als auch in seiner menschlichen Form sein eigen nannte. Die Haut, die wirkte, als wäre sie mit feinem Goldstaub überzogen. Dazu die Magie, die jede einzelne Pore dieser eleganten Kreatur zu durchdringen schien. All das schien dem Betrachter geradezu zu zuschreien, dass dieses Wesen um keinen Preis der Welt ein Mensch sein konnte.   
Aber es war nichts, was Draco abstoßend oder gar zum fürchten fand.   
Im Gegenteil, irgendetwas flüsterte dem silberblonden Slytherin zu, dass die Kreatur, die ihren Arm in einer behütenden Geste um die schmalen Schultern seines jüngeren Gefährten geschlungen hatte, Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung setzen würde, um die Black- Familie vor dem Zugriff Voldemorts zu schützen. Und zwar aus dem ganz einfachen Grund, weil er sie durch seinen Bund mit Harry auch als seine Familie betrachtete.   
Es war Draco nicht entgangen, dass der Phönix es Harry überließ über die Belange der Familie zu entscheiden. Zumindest hatte er ihn noch nicht einmal Einspruch erheben sehen- wenigstens nicht öffentlich.  
„Sag mal Fawkes, seit wann ist Severus ein Vampir?“  
Mit dieser Frage hatte Harry es geschafft Draco aus seinen Überlegungen zu reißen.   
„Pro- fessor Snape... ein... Vampir?“, fragte der Slytherin ungläubig.   
Leise lachte Fawkes in sich hinein:  
„Zwischen eurem zweiten und dritten Jahr hat eine alte Vampir- Meisterin ihn umgewandelt. Während eines Gespräches mit ihr, ist mir rausgerutscht, dass ich einen Menschen kenne, der das Klischee eines gefürchteten Vampirs bis aufs I- Tüpfelchen erfülle: schwarze elegante Roben, die es ihm ermöglichen einen gekonnten Auftritt oder auch Abgang hinzulegen. Ein düsteres Aussehen, sowie eine noch düstere Aura, die jedem klar und deutlich macht, ihn besser nicht herauszufordern. Dazu eine samtweiche Stimme, um die ihn jeder echte Vampir beneiden würde... Sie war neugierig geworden und nachdem sie ihn ein paar Jahre beobachtet hatte, war sie der Meinung, er wäre würdig eines ihrer Kinder zu werden. Ich glaube, Severus dankt noch immer allen Göttern auf den Knien, dass seine neue Meisterin zu den sogenannten „Daywalkern“ gehört. Denn sonst wäre seine Aufgabe als Spion ziemlich nutzlos- meint ihr nicht auch?“, zwinkerte er Draco zu.   
„Moment mal,“, richtete sich Harry auf, um ungläubig seinen Gefährten zu mustern. „Soll das etwa heißen, dass du „schuld“ an seiner Umwandlung bist?“  
Fawkes legte seinen Kopf schief und erinnerte durch diese Geste einmal mehr an den eleganten Vogel, der er eigentlich war: „Wenn du es so betrachtest: ja.“, zuckte er ungerührt die Schultern.   
Kopfschüttelnd lehnte sich Harry zurück.   
„Das heißt ja dann, das Severus im Grunde genommen noch ein ganz junger ist. Gerade mal zwei Jahre. Das seine Meisterin ihn da schon aus den Augen lässt?“, murmelte der Schwarzhaarige leise.   
„Er soll ihr wohl gar keine Wahl gelassen haben.“, gluckste Fawkes amüsiert. „Sie hat aber noch die Verbindung zwischen dem Dunklen Mal und Voldemort so abgeschwächt, dass er lediglich ein kurzen Ziepen verspürt und sich nicht mehr vor Schmerzen auf dem Boden wälzt wenn Voldemort seine „Getreuen“ ruft.“  
„Na wie nett.“, murmelte Draco immer noch ein wenig benommen davon, dass es sich um Hogwarts hauseigene Fledermaus tatsächlich um eine Fledermaus handelte.   
„Aber ich muss sagen, sein vampirisches Aussehen gefällt mir um einiges besser als das, was wir sonst tagtäglich von ihm zu sehen bekommen.“  
„Wie meinst du das?“, fragte Draco ein wenig misstrauisch.   
„Nun,“, grinste Harry schelmisch. „Zum einen fallen seine pechschwarzen Haare in weichen sanften Wellen bis zu den Schulterblättern. Zum anderen strahlen seine Obsidiane voller Leben und bringen den Betrachter dazu, in ihnen versinken zu wollen, um die Seele hinter diesen ausdrucksstarken Fenstern zu entdecken. Dazu ist die wächserne Blässe einer gesunden, vornehmen gewichen und die Nase sieht wieder so aus, wie sie vor dem Nasenbeinbruch ausgesehen haben muss. Und er bewegt sich mit einer gefährlichen Eleganz...“  
Weiter kam Harry nicht, da Fawkes ihm die Lippen mit einem besitzergreifenden Kuss verschloss.   
##Muss ich mir etwa Sorgen machen?##, knurrte der Phönix gespielt eifersüchtig.   
Lachend löste sich Harry aus dem Kuss, schaute seinem Gefährten kurz in die glitzernden goldenen Seelenspiegel, ehe er ihm lächelnd einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze gab:  
#Niemals.#  
Und Draco hätte es niemals für möglich gehalten, aber diese kleine verspielte Geste seitens Harry reichte vollkommen aus, die scheinbar aufgebrachte Kreatur wieder zu beruhigen.   
„Das hast du doch mit Absicht gemacht- oder?“, erkundigte sich der Silberblonde stirnrunzelnd.  
Harry zuckte lediglich seine Schultern.   
Nachdem der Slytherin über soviel Schalk lediglich den Kopf schütteln konnte, wagte er eine Frage zu stellen, die ihm keine Ruhe mehr ließ, seit er in den Ferien alles was ihm über Phönixe zwischen die Finger kam, gelesen hatte:  
„Bitte versteht das nicht falsch... und falls es zu privat sein sollte, braucht ihr auch nicht antworten, aber... darf ich dich etwas fragen?“, schielte er unsicher zum Phönix. Jener durch das offensichtliche Unbehagen des Jüngeren neugierig geworden, nickte. Draco holte tief Luft, betete zu allen Götter, dass er nicht als geröstete Schlange endete und rasselte seine Frage hinunter:   
„Wie läuft das eigentlich mit den sogenannten „Brandtagen“ ab? Wenn du verbrennst und als Kücken aus der Asche... ich meine, muss Harry... Oh, verdammt...“, senkte Draco betreten den Kopf.  
„Draco,“, brachte ihn die ruhige Stimme des Phönix’ dazu erneut den Kopf zu heben. „Diese Frage braucht dir nicht unangenehm sein. Im Gegenteil, sie zeigt, dass du versucht dich mit den begrenzten Mitteln, die dir zur Verfügung stehen, über dein neues Familienmitglied zu informieren. Und ich gebe dir dieselbe Antwort, die ich auch Harry gegeben habe:   
ich bin inzwischen so alt, dass ich nur noch verbrenne, wenn ich in Todesgefahr schwebe. Sei es durch totale Erschöpfung oder durch schwerwiegende Verletzungen. Erst wenn ich dem Tode fast schon die Hand reiche, greift das Feuer nach mir und lässt mich aus der Asche neu erstehen... Da beides ziemlich unwahrscheinlich scheint, schon allein wegen meines Alters, wird Harry wohl nie die Gelegenheit haben, mich mal als Kleinkind zu erleben...“, drückte er dem schwarzen Schopf an seiner Schulter einen Kuss auf.   
„Oh...“, war alles, was dem sonst um kein Wort verlegenem Slytherin über die Lippen kam. Schon allein weil er sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen konnte, wie alt ein Phönix sein musste, um den natürlichen Zyklus aus Tod und Wiedergeburt zu durchbrechen.   
„Wir haben dir deine Frage beantwortet. Beantwortest du uns auch eine?“, fragte Harry vorsichtig nach.  
Der Silberblonde nickte: „Das ist nur fair.“  
„Also,“, jetzt war es an Harry tief Luft zu holen. „Wie kommt es, dass du so... „aufgetaut“ bist?“, endete er schließlich, nicht in der Lage es anders zu umschreiben.   
Draco lehnte sich nachdenklich zurück.  
Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte er schon viel früher mit dieser Frage gerechnet.   
Schließlich hatte er die Ferien friedlich, Seite an Seite mit einem Muggel, einem Halbblut und einer Blutsverräterin verbracht.   
Also im Grunde genommen genau die drei Kategorien von „Mensch“, die ihn sein Erzeuger beigebracht hat zu hassen.   
Aber in der kurzen Zeit, die zwischen Gefangennahme, Testamentseröffnung und schließlich dem Tag lag, an dem Harry den Fidelius- Zauber übernommen hat, waren ihm mehrere Dinge klar geworden:   
Nummer Eins: Lucius war weg. Fort. Niemand mehr da, der ihn davon abhielt eigene Meinungen zu bilden. Der ihn in Grund und Boden fluchte, wenn er es auch nur im Ansatz wagte, anders zu denken.   
Nummer Zwei: Mit Harry als neuem Familienoberhaupt, konnte er nicht so weiter machen wie bisher. Er durfte die Fassade, die er die vergangenen Jahre so dermaßen sorgfältig aufgebaut hatte und ihn zu einer Kopie seines Erzeugers werden ließ, endlich fallen lassen und versuchen sich selbst neu zu finden.   
Nummer Drei: er hatte eigentlich damit gerechnet, dass Harry ihn und seine Mutter während der Ferien versuchen würde „umzupolen“. Stattdessen hatte ihr neues Familienoberhaupt es, nachdem sich alles ein wenig beruhigt hatte, vorgezogen, lediglich sporadisch durch den Kamin mit ihnen Kontakt aufzunehmen, aber ansonsten alle Bewohner des Grimmauld- Platzes sich selbst zu überlassen.   
Harry hat damit ihnen allen die Möglichkeit gegeben, sich mit der veränderten Situation abzufinden und anzupassen.   
Zudem hatten alle Mitglieder des Haushaltes so genügend Zeit sich kennen zu lernen und neue Ansichten über den Gegenüber zu formen.   
Er hat ihnen den Freiraum gelassen ihre eigenen Anschauungen zu finden, statt sie ihnen aufzuzwingen.   
Und Draco war sich sicher, dass Harry nicht gleich seinen Zauberstab ziehen und wie wild „Crucio“ schreien wird, nur weil er es wagte andere Meinungen zu vertreten als der Schwarzhaarige.  
Nummer vier: die gemeinsamen Wochen mit seiner Tante, ihrem Mann und seiner Cousine haben die familiären Bande zwischen ihnen gestärkt und er mochte alle drei.   
Andromeda mit ihrer ruhigen Bestimmtheit. Ted, der Dank seines ausgiebigen Kampfsporttrainings jede Sekunde eines Tages gespannt wie eine Feder war und schnell wie eine Kobra auf jeden Angriff reagieren konnte. Tonks, die trotz ihrer Tollpatschigkeit mit einer Schnelligkeit und Präzision agieren konnte, das einem vor Ungläubigkeit die Kinnlade runterkippte.   
Um ehrlich zu sein, war ihm das sogar passiert, als er Vater und Tochter bei einem kleinen Übungskampf beobachtet hatte.   
Seine Mutter hatte neben ihm gestanden und lediglich lächelnd gefragt:   
„Glaubst du wirklich, Tonks ist nur durch schieres Glück durch das Auroren- Programm gestolpert?“  
Auf sein beschämtes Nicken hin hatte sie leise in sich hineingelacht und seine Tante hatte amüsiert gemeint:   
„Nein, mein Lieber. Ted ist der Grund, warum sie durchgekommen ist. Sein Kampfsporttraining hat unsere Kleine dazu gebracht, ihre Unsicherheit und Tollpatschigkeit zu vergessen, sobald es in den Kampf geht. Ich bin sicher, er hat nichts dagegen, dir in bisschen was beizubringen...“  
Und er hatte das Angebot angenommen.   
Hinterher hatte er sich zwar öfter mal verflucht, aber inzwischen taten ihm nicht mehr alle Knochen weh, wenn er von seinem Onkel aus dem Training entlassen wird.   
„Nun,“, kehrte Draco in die Gegenwart zurück. Suchte den smaragdgoldenen Blick seines Oberhauptes und hielt ihn fest:   
„Mit Lucius Gefangenschaft und späteren Tod sind die letzten Fäden zerschnitten worden, die mich an ihn als meisterhaften Marionettenspieler gebunden haben...  
Außerdem habe ich erkannt, dass du als Familienoberhaupt nur das verlangst, was dir auch zusteht: Loyalität, Verschwiegenheit und Respekt. Das ist etwas, was ich mehr als bereit bin zu geben, solange man mich nicht dazu zwingt und keine unmöglichen Forderungen stellt...  
Ich streite nicht ab, dass du mich mit einem cleveren Schachzug geködert hast- die Liebe zu meiner Mutter.   
Aber als du mich in deinem Netz hattest, hast du mir deinen Sieg nicht unter die Nase gerieben, sondern hast mich stattdessen mit Respekt behandelt und für die Sicherheit meiner Mutter und mir gesorgt.   
Das war weit mehr, als ich nach den letzten fünf Jahren erwarten konnte.“, lächelte der Slytherin ein wenig reumütig. Welches Harry genauso reumütig erwiderte. Zum streiten gehörten nun mal immer Zwei.   
„Um die Sicherheit einer Familie zu gewährleisten, die dir durch ein Testament aufgebürdet worden war, gingst du sogar soweit Professor Dumbledore die Stirn zu bieten.   
Du hast Mutter und mir die Möglichkeit gegeben, zu uns zu finden und wieder Hoffnung auf eine friedlichere Zukunft zu haben. Nicht, weil wir der Meinung sind, das es zu deinen Aufgaben gehört, V- Voldemort,“, auch wenn es ihm noch einiges an Unbehagen bereitete den Namen laut auszusprechen, sah er sich endlich dazu in der Lage. Er konnte sehen, wie ihm Fawkes und Harry für diese Leistung anerkennend zunickten. „Zu töten, sondern weil du uns einen Weg aus Lucius’ Käfig der Gewalt und absoluten Kontrolle über jeden Aspekt unseres Lebens gezeigt hast...“, endete er leise mit gesenkten Augenlidern. Es war ihm unangenehm, dem Schwarzhaarigen einen derartig tiefen Einblick in sein Seelenleben zu geben. Auch wenn er sicher war, dass Harry eine derartige Schwäche niemals gegen ihn verwenden würde.   
Erstaunt wanderte Dracos Blick zu dem rotgoldenen Feuervogel, der sich neben ihm auf der Couch niederließ, an ihn schmiegte und leise eine aufmunternde Melodie trällerte.   
Wie von selbst schlich eine seiner Hände zu dem Phönix und strich immer wieder über das warme seidigglänzende Gefieder.   
Die angenehme Wärme sowie das leise Zwitschern ließen Draco langsam in die Gefilde des Schlafes hinabdriften.   
Doch kurz bevor entgültig in einen erholsamen Schlaf glitt, wunderte sich der Slytherin noch darüber, dass er in der Lage war, dem stolzen Phönix so nahe zu kommen, ohne sich Brandwunden abzuholen.   
Aber woher sollte er auch wissen, dass Fawkes für jeden, der seine Fähigkeiten benötigte eine Ausnahme machte? 

 

Sein Erstaunen gut versteckend, beobachtete Severus seinen „Meister“.   
Er hatte ihm eben die Nachricht überbracht, dass sich Potter und seine neue Familie bereits in Hogwarts aufhielten.   
Daraufhin war der Dunkle Lord auf seinem Thron wie eine Salzsäule erstarrt und fing nach einer Weile dermaßen an zu fluchen, dass selbst die abgebrühtesten Todesesser rot anliefen.   
Abrupt wandte sich Voldemort seinen versammelten Untergebenen zu und zischte bedrohlich:  
„Wenn ich die Details den nächsten Anschlags auf den „Jungen- der- lebt“ betreffend an euch weitergegeben hätte, würde ich jetzt vermuten, dass sich unter euch ein Spion befindet. Da jedoch nicht einer von euch über den Angriff auf den Hogwarts- Express informiert worden war, müssen wir wohl davon ausgehen, dass mal wieder das unglaubliche Glück dieses dreimal verfluchten Bengels zugeschlagen hat.“  
Severus lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter.   
Der Lord hatte was machen wollen?  
Den Express angreifen?  
Genau den Zug in dem der Großteil der britischen Zauberer- Zukunft saß?  
Merlin sei Dank hatte der Potter- Bengel den Weg schon früher ins Schloss gefunden.   
So blieb der englischen Zauberer- Welt ein wahres Blutbad erspart.   
„Kehrt nach Hause zurück. Ich will die nächsten Wochen nicht einen von euch hier sehen. Bis ich euch rufe. Ist das klar?“, die letzte Frage klang mehr wie das kalte Zischen einer Schlange, denn nach einem Menschen.   
Alle Schwarzgewandeten neigten ergeben ihr Haupt, ehe sie sich erhoben, um den Thronsaal zu verlassen.   
Beim rausgehen war Severus als würde er aus den Augenwinkeln zwei Spatzen sehen, die sich gegenseitig um eine der Säulen in dem großen Raum jagten... 

 

Die Einteilung war gerade beendet, als entgegen jeder Gewohnheit Unruhe am Tisch der Schlangen ausbrach. Neugierig reckten die Schüler ihre Köpfe und Professor Snape machte sich bereits mit einem noch finsterem Gesicht als sonst auf die Streitigkeiten zu schlichten, als sich Draco Malfoy mitten aus der Traube der aufgebrachten Schüler löste, um den Tisch herumschritt und erst in der Mitte der Halle zum Halten kam.   
Sein ernstes Gesicht hielt Severus davon ab ihn zur Ordnung zu rufen, stattdessen begnügte er sich dem immer noch aufgebrachten sechsten und siebten Jahrgang seines Hauses einen strengen Blick zu zuwerfen, der sie verstummen und wieder Platz nehmen ließ.   
„Ich bitte Harry James Potter- Black nach vorn.“, verkündete er formal mit klarer Stimme.   
Verwundert kam Harry der Aufforderung nach.   
Mit Fawkes auf seiner Schulter hielt er zwei Schritte vor dem Silberblonden inne.   
Ein erstauntes Raunen schlich sich durch die Schüler als sie zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend einen genaueren Blick auf ihren Retter werfen konnten: Er schien über die Ferien ein paar Zentimeter gewachsen zu sein. Außerdem hatte er in seinem nachtschwarzen Haar feuerrote Strähnen, die genauso tiefrot waren, wie die Federn des Phönix, der auf seiner Schulter saß. Dazu hatten sie jetzt das erste Mal die Gelegenheit die smaragdgrünen Augen ohne die Brille zu sehen. Auch wenn es sie im ersten Moment erschreckte, das Zeichen der Ewigkeit wie flüssiges Gold in diesem tiefen Smaragd eingebrannt zu sehen. Zudem schien er um seine Stirn einen dünnen goldenen Reif zu tragen.   
Und die smaragdgoldene Robe, welche unter dem offenen Umhang zu erkennen war, verriet selbst dem unmodischsten, dass sie mit Sicherheit ein Vermögen wert war. Dazu die selbstbewusste, stolze Körperhaltung... irgendwie schien ihr Lieblingsretter über die Ferien... erwachsen geworden zu sein.   
Oder wie ein Großteil der Schüler dachte: Harry sah einfach nur verdammt heiß aus.  
Mit großen Augen beobachteten sie, wie Draco vor dem Gryffindor in die Knie ging, den Siegelring der Malfoy von seiner rechten Hand löste und ihn Harry darbot:   
„Mein Lord, nach uralter Sitte bitte ich, Lord Draco Lucius Malfoy, Euch untertänigst mir und meinem Clan Euren Namen und Euren Schutz zur Verfügung zu stellen. Im Gegenzug dazu biete ich Euch die absolute Loyalität, Folgsamkeit, Stärke und Verschwiegenheit der gesamten Malfoy- Familie.“

Fassungslos blickte Harry in die silbergrauen Seelenspiegel des Slytherin.   
Er konnte nichts als feierlichen Ernst darin erkennen.   
Mit diesem Angebot verzichtete Draco vollkommen auf die Rechte eines Lords und ging sogar soweit, dass er jeden, der auch nur einen Tropfen Malfoy- Blutes in sich trug, an die Black- Familie band. Und er löschte mit dem ersten Teil seiner Bitte den Namen „Malfoy“ vollkommen und unwiderruflich aus der Geschichte.   
##Harry?##, versuchte der Phönix seinen Gefährten aus der Starre zu reißen. Ihn selbst hatte es auch eiskalt erwischt, dass der Silberblonde dermaßen weit zu gehen bereit war. Vor allem wenn er bedachte, dass Draco vor den Sommerferien nicht einen einzigen der alten Bräuche kannte. Schien, als hätte der Slytherin die Zeit im Black- Anwesen gut genutzt und ausgiebigen Gebrauch von der alten Bibliothek gemacht.   
#Ich wollte Draco zu seinem siebzehnten Geburtstag sowieso mitteilen, dass ich ihn zum Erben der Black- Familie einsetzen möchte. Scheint, als hätte er das ein wenig vorverlegt.#, lächelte Harry verschmitzt. #Na dann will ich ihm mal den Schock seines Lebens verpassen...#  
Fawkes konnte gar nicht anders als belustigt zu zwitschern.   
Erste Unsicherheit mischte sich in Dracos Blick, als er ihn zwischen Gryffindor und Phönix hin- und herhuschen ließ.   
Und sie wurde noch viel größer, als sich Harry, entgegen was in dem Buch stand ihm gegenüber kniete, seine Hand mit dem Ring mit seinen eigenen umschloss und mit einem amüsierten Flackern in den Augen zurückgab:   
„Dein Angebot ehrt mich und mit tiefster Dankbarkeit nehme ich es an.“  
Die Schüler spürten, wie ein leichter Wind durch die Große Halle strich und sich um den Slytherin und den Gryffindor zu konzentrieren schien.   
„Zudem möchte ich diese Gelegenheit dazu nutzen, dich der Öffentlichkeit als Erben der Black- Familie vorzustellen.“  
Der Wind nahm zu und umwirbelte die drei Gestalten in der Mitte der Halle.   
Harry entfaltete behutsam die starren Finger Dracos, entnahm ihm den Ring und steckte ihn zurück an den rechten Ringfinger des Silberblonden. Danach erhob er sich und sprach Draco ebenfalls mit feierlichem Ernst an:   
„Erhebe dich, Draco Felix Black.“   
Wie in Trance kam der silberblonde Slytherin der Bitte nach.   
Und kaum stand er seinem Familienoberhaupt gegenüber, fuhr der Wind, welcher sie umspielt hatte, in den Ring an seinem Finger und als wieder Ruhe eingekehrt war, konnte ein jeder statt dem Malfoy- Siegel das der Black ausmachen. In der Mitte des silberumrandeten schwarzen Sterns jedoch war ein kleiner Diamant eingelassen, was Draco als zukünftigen Erben dieser Familie auszeichnete.   
Das war auch der Moment, in dem die Mitgliedern der weiterverzweigten Malfoy- Familie auf dem gesamten Erdenrund ebenfalls von einer kleinen Briese umweht wurden und alle Malfoy- Wappen in das der Familie Black umgewandelt wurden. Damit war allen ehemaligen Malfoy klar, dass ihr   
Oberhaupt, der junge Lord Draco, seine Loyalität und die des gesamten Clans in den Dienst der Blacks gestellt hatte. Der Name „Malfoy“ existierte somit nicht mehr. Alle ihre bisherigen Allianzen galten nur noch in soweit wie sie ihren neuen Clan nicht gefährdeten. So entgültig war dieses uralte Ritual. Vollkommene und entgültige Loyalität ihrer neuen Familie gegenüber. Da sie jedoch Draco kannten, konnten sie davon ausgehen, dass dieser stolze junge Mann sich nicht an jeden daher gelaufenen Lord binden würde. Der Lord, dem sie jetzt dienten musste schon etwas außergewöhnliches sein, dass ihr ehemaliges Familienoberhaupt dermaßen weit ging.  
Beruhigt über diese Gedanken, kehrten die neuen Black zu ihren durch den seichten Wind unterbrochenen Aufgaben zurück. 

Schiere Fassungslosigkeit war auf dem sonst so unbewegten Gesicht des ehemaligen Malfoy zu erkennen, als er auf das neue Siegel hinabstarrte.   
Ganz langsam war er in der Lage sich von dem Beweis zu trennen, dass Harry ihn eben tatsächlich zu seinem Nachfolger ernannt hatte, fing den Blick seines Gegenübers ein, zog eine Augenbraue hoch und meinte:   
„Felix?“  
„Wir können auch gern zu Lucius zurückkehren.“, schoss der Schwarzhaarige zurück. Das Schütteln Dracos sagte genug.   
„Würden die Herren Potter- Black und Black bitte die Güte haben, sich wieder auf ihre Plätze zu begeben?“, bat der Direktor, nachdem er sich ebenfalls von dem Schock ein derartig altes Familienritual inmitten der Großen Halle durchgeführt zu sehen, erholt hatte.   
Mit einem knappen Nicken kamen die beiden Schüler der Bitte nach und nach einem kurzen, respektvollen Neigen ihrer Oberkörper setzten sie sich zurück an ihre Haustische. 

 

Ron hatte sich zurückgehalten, bis sie sich im Gryffindor- Gemeinschaftsraum befanden. Dann explodierte er:   
„Sag mal, hast du sie noch alle? Ausgerechnet dieses Frettchen UND den Rest seiner verlogenen Sippschaft nimmst du in deiner Familie auf? Die werden dir doch bei der nächstbesten Gelegenheit das Messer in den Rücken rammen! Und du machst das... Frettchen auch noch zu deinem Erben?!“  
„Bist du fertig?“, fragte Harry ruhig dazwischen, als Ron zwischendurch Luft holte. Zu ruhig. Der Rest der Gryffindor bemerkte das und wusste, wenn Ron jetzt weitermachte, dann würde Harrys berühmtberüchtigtes Temperament ausbrechen.  
Schien jedoch so, als würde Ron die Zeichen nicht deuten können oder absichtlich ignorieren. Jedenfalls preschte er weiter nach vorn:   
„Seit der Testamentseröffnung bist du total verändert: hast superteure Klamotten, Tattoos, Farbe in den Haaren, bringst ohne mit der Wimper zucken kleine, verräterische Hauselfen um, kennst dich in alten Reinblut- Ritualen aus und protzt auch noch mit nem Phönix auf der Schulter rum. Reib es uns „Normalsterblichen“ ruhig unter die Nase, dass der „Junge- der- lebt“ selbst in der Lage ist solch magische Kreaturen wie Phönixe nach seiner Pfeife tanzen zu lassen. Ich meine, er frisst dir ja sogar aus der Hand!“   
Im gesamten Raum war es so still, dass man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören. Jedem einzelnen Gryffindor war klar, dass Ron zu weit gegangen war. Bester Freund hin oder her. Mit angehaltenem Atmen warteten sie auf Harrys Reaktion.   
Dieser jedoch musterte Ron lediglich aus dunklen smaragdgoldenen Augen und verlegte, zur großen Überraschung aller, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die beiden Mädchen der kleinen eingeschworenen Truppe.  
„Mione, Ginny, während der Ferien bin ich über zwei interessante Sachen gestolpert, die euch sicherlich brennend interessieren werden.“ Damit griff er kurz in die innere Tasche seines Umhanges, holte zwei kleine Päckchen heraus und vergrößerte sie. Dem älteren Mädchen drückte er ein altes, überaus dickes in schweres Leder gefasstes Buch in die Hände: „Das hab ich in Grönland entdeckt. Und da ich weiß, wie sehr du Alte Runen magst?“, zwinkerte er ihr zu. Das braunhaarige Mädchen jedoch starrte voller Ehrfurcht auf den ledernen Einband. „Wow... Harry... das ist die „Edda“... im ursprünglich nordischen Dialekt... Wow.“, war alles, was das sonst so eloquente Mädchen herausbekam.   
Lächelnd wandte er sich Ginny zu und übergab ihr ein kleines in Stoff eingeschlagenes Bündel.   
„Du hast oft genug gesagt, wie gern du ein oder zwei Tätowierungen haben möchtest, jedoch deine Mutter dir aus verständlichen Gründen die Genehmigung verweigert. Im Nahen Osten hab ich dieses Niemals- leere- Henna- Stäbchen gefunden und habe gleich noch eine kleine Einführung über die Henna- Tätowierungen mit draufgepackt. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir.“  
Er hatte noch gar nicht richtig ausgesprochen, da hing ihm ein rothaariges kleines Etwas bereits dankbar um den Hals. Um dieser herzigen Knuddelattacke zu entgehen, erhob sich Fawkes tschirpend in die Luft und drehte eine kleine Runde durch den Gemeinschaftraum, ehe er es für ungefährlich hielt, sich wieder auf der Schulter seines Gefährten niederzulassen.   
„Oh, sorry Fawkes, ich wollte dich nicht hochjagen!“, entschuldigte sich Ginny mit hochrotem Kopf. Jedoch konnten ihre strahlenden Augen nicht über die Freude hinwegtäuschen, die sie über Harrys Geschenk empfand.   
Der Phönix trällerte eine kurze klare Tonfolge, die jedem klar machte, dass er es ihr nicht weiter übel nahm.   
Seinem Phönix über das Brustgefieder streichend, richtete Harry das Wort an Neville:   
„Für dich habe ich bereits ein paar seltene Dschungelpflanzen aus dem Amazonasgebiet bei Professor Sprout abgegeben. Sie meinte, wenn du es dieses Jahr schaffst, jedem Exemplar mindestens einen Sprössling abzugewinnen, hast du dein Abschluss in Pflanzenkunde bereits mit „Ohnegleichen“ bestanden. Falls nicht, dann musst du leider wie jeder andere auch nächstes Jahr durch die Prüfung.“, grinste er den sprachlosen Jugendlichen an. Jener stand wie vom Donner gerührt und sah sich einfach nicht in der Lage seiner Dankbarkeit irgendwie Ausdruck zu verleihen.   
Mione, die sich inzwischen wieder gefangen hatte, hatte erkannt das Harry, jedem der ihn vergangenes Jahr ins Ministerium gefolgt war ein ziemlich kostbares Geschenk als Dankeschön aus seinen Ferien mitgebracht hatte. Deshalb erkundigte sie sich neugierig:   
„Was hast du denn für Luna?“  
Der Schwarzhaarige gab schmunzelnd Antwort:   
„In Indien habe ich bei einem Antiquitäten-Händler ein altes Buch über „Alte und ungewöhnliche Wesen“ gefunden. Meinst du nicht auch, dass das genau richtig ist?“  
Lachend stimmte ihm seine Freundin zu.   
Und bevor Harry sich zum gehen umwandte, zog er ein weiteres kleines Päckchen aus der Innentasche, vergrößerte es und stellte es vor den erstaunten Augen der Anderen auf dem Tisch vor dem Kamin ab.   
Dann blickte er zu Ron und meinte ruhig:   
„Wenn du deinen alljährlichen Neid- Anfall hinter dir hast, steht es dir frei, dich dem Schachbrett zu nähren. Bin darüber in China gestolpert und sowohl die Steine als auch das Brett sind komplett aus Jade und Obsidian gefertigt. Ist allerdings ohne Magie.“  
Damit drehte er sich zum Rest seines Hauses um und wünschte ihnen eine angenehme Nachtruhe. Anstatt jedoch die Treppe hochzugehen, steuerte er zur allgemeinen Verwirrung das Porträtloch an.   
„Äh Harry, bitte sei mir nicht bös oder so,“, schaffte es Dean als erstes seines Klassenkameraden auf seinen doch ziemlich offensichtlichen Fehler anzusprechen. „Aber zu den Schlafsälen geht es in die andere Richtung.“  
„Sorry, Jungs.“, wandte Harry sich mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln auf den Lippen um. „Aber wie ihr sicherlich schon mitgekommen habt, weicht mir dieser kleine sture Federkopf“, dabei strich er dem Phönix auf seiner Schulter den langen eleganten Hals entlang, welcher es mit damit belohnte, dass er dem Schwarzhaarigen liebevoll ins Ohr zwackte. „Nicht mehr von der Seite.“ Allgemeines verwundertes Nicken. Wobei sich nicht nur einer fragte, welche interessante Story sich nun schon wieder dahinter verbarg. Wie um alles in der Welt hatte Harry es geschafft einen Phönix so zahm zu bekommen?   
„Professor Dumbledore war der Meinung, dass es mit fünf großen Jungs und einem Flattermann in einem Raum zu eng würde und hat Fawkes und   
mir ein eigenes Quartier zugewiesen.“  
Mit einem weiteren: „Gute Nacht.“, neigte Harry kurz seinen Oberkörper und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum der Löwen entgültig.   
Kaum war der Schwarzhaarige draußen, bekam Ron von Mione und von Ginny gleichzeitig einen über den Hinterkopf gezogen.   
„Du Mr. Weasley…”, fing Mione an.   
„... bist ein komplettes,...“, führte Ginny weiter.   
„... Arschloch?...“, bot Neville verschüchtert an.   
Verblüfft richteten sich alle Augen auf ihn und der schüchterne Gryffindor fand den Teppich auf einmal wahnsinnig interessant.   
„Na ja,“, gluckste Hermione in sich hinein. „Das war nicht so ganz, was mir vorschwebte...“  
„...trifft den Nagel aber trotzdem auf den Kopf...“, beendete Ginny erneut den Satz der Älteren. Ebenfalls glucksend.   
Dean and Seamus klopften derweil dem rotgewordenen Neville kameradschaftlich auf die Schultern:  
„Wir wussten ja gar nicht, dass du solche Kraftausdrücke beherrscht.“, neckte Seamus den Kleineren. 

Nach und nach begaben sich die Gryffindor in ihre Schlafsäle.   
Ließen lediglich einen einsamen Rotschopf auf einem der gemütlichen Sofa zurück, der düster vor sich hinbrütend auf das meisterhaft gefertigte Schachbrett starrte.   
Wie Harry es prophezeit hatte: er war nicht in der Lage auch nur eine der kunstvollen Figuren zu berühren.   
Ganz im Gegensatz zu Mione und Seamus, die voller Ehrfurcht jeweils eine Schachfigur hochgehoben hatten, um sie aus der Nähe zu bewundern.   
Nur er bekam scheinbar immer wieder einen kräftigen statischen Schlag verpasst, sobald er das Brett oder die Figuren berühren wollte...


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gedankliche Verbindung:  
> #Harry#  
> ##Fawkes##
> 
> //Vampir- Sprache//

Kapitel 17

 

Nachdem die Schüler am nächsten Morgen ihre Plätze in der Großen Halle eingenommen und ihre Stundenpläne in Empfang genommen hatten, bat Professor Dumbledore für einen kurzen Moment um ihre Aufmerksamkeit:   
„Da es gestern in der Aufregung untergegangen ist, möchte ich euch heute die Neuzugänge im Lehrerkollegium vorstellen:   
Neben Poppy könnt ihr Andromeda Tonks ausmachen, die bei unserer Heilerin ihre eigenen Heilkünste auffrischen möchte.   
Der junge Mann neben ihr ist ihr Gemahl Ted, der gemeinsam mit ihrer Tochter Nymphodora dieses Jahr Zauberstablose Selbstverteidigung als Schulclub anbietet. Die Listen werden heute Nachmittag in euren Gemeinschaftsräumen aushängen.   
Kommen wir nun zu unserer diesjährigen Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen Dunkle Künste.“, lachte Albus leise in sich hinein.   
Er hoffte wirklich, dass die neue Lehrerin länger als ein Jahr bleiben würde. Zudem war er wirklich neugierig. Denn die dunkelhäutige Schönheit, die bereits den einen oder anderen jungen Mann aus der Schülerschaft dazugebracht hatte, sie offen anzustarren, hatte einen blausilbernen Phönix auf ihrer Schulter sitzen und wies dieselben Zeichen wie Harry auf. Nur das ihre Haarsträhnen genauso ein tiefes blau aufwiesen wie die dunkelsten Federn des Phönix’ der sie begleitete. Und dass das Zeichen in ihren Augen und der Reif um ihre Stirn Silber waren.  
Hatten diese auffälligen Zeichnungen etwa mit den Phönixen zu tun, die die beiden begleiteten?  
Er wusste, wie wahrscheinlich jeder Magier, dass Phönixe, wenn sie sich dazu entschlossen mit einem Menschen den Bund der Vertrauten einzugehen, diesen mit einer Armbandähnlichen Markierung um das Handgelenk kennzeichneten. Flammendes Rot für Feuerphönixe, Eisblau für Eisphönixe, tiefstes Azur für Wasserphönixe, hellblau- fast weiß- für die Phönixe des Windes und leuchtendes Gelb für Blitzphönixe.   
Aber von solch auffälligen Zeichen hatte er noch nie gehört.   
Nun, mal schauen, ob er im Laufe der Zeit etwas aus seiner neuen Kollegin herausbekam. Denn Harry hatte sich diesbezüglich leider ziemlich verschlossen gezeigt.   
Doch zurück zur Vorstellung:  
„Sie meint, dass sie überhaupt kein Problem damit hat, wenn ihr sie mit Dahla ansprecht. Ihr gefiederter Freund hört auf den klangvollen Namen Brom und ist ein Eisphönix, wie ich mir habe sagen lassen. Unterstützt wird Dahla dieses Jahr von Narcissa Black.“   
Jeder der Angesprochenen erhob sich bei seiner Namensnennung und verneigte sich kurz. Als Albus auf Brom hingewiesen hatte, zwitscherte dieser eine erheiterte Tonfolge, welche ebenso erheitert von dem Phönix auf Harrys Schulter erwidert wurde.  
Voller Ehrfurcht wurde in diesem Augenblick den Schülern und auch so manchen Lehrer klar, dass sich zwei Phönixe in diesem Schloss aufhielten.   
Ein Großteil der Menschen konnten noch nicht mal von sich behaupten EINEN dieser sonst so scheuen Kreaturen vor die Augen zu bekommen und sie hatten die Ehre gleich zwei Exemplare aus nächster Nähe erleben zu dürfen. 

Wie sollte es auch anders sein?   
Ron ignorierte ihn den gesamten Morgen.   
Der Rest des Hauses hingegen hatte ihn mit lautem Hallo „Guten Morgen“ gewünscht. Und Seamus ging sogar soweit zu fragen, wo er denn ebenfalls einen Phönix herbekäme, wenn es darin resultierte, dass einem eigene Räumlichkeiten zugeteilt wurden.   
Harry hatte lediglich sarkastisch gemeint:   
„Hab’n Ei gefunden und ausgebrütet.“  
Das wiederum hatte zu einer Riesenerheiterung geführt, zumal Fawkes seinen Gefährten daraufhin ganz indigniert angeblinzelt hatte und Dean prustete:   
„Harry, die Glucke.“  
Augenrollend hatte der Schwarzhaarige Platz genommen und mit seinem Frühstück begonnen. 

Nachmittags saß er zusammen mit Fawkes am See. Genau an der Stelle, an der vor den Sommerferien alles begonnen hatte.   
Mit dem Rücken lehnte er an einen umgekippten Baumstamm, die Beine nach Indianerart untergeschlagen, während Fawkes sich in der so entstandenen Kuhle zusammengerollt hatte.   
Wie immer wenn er seinem Gefährten für längere Zeit durchs Gefieder strich, hatte es den Älteren dermaßen entspannt, dass er in einen tiefen Schlummer gefallen war.   
Er selbst schaute hinaus auf den See.   
Beobachtete das Spiel der Spätsommersonne mit den Wellen.   
Zu seiner großen Erleichterung hatten heute alle Lehrer den Feuervogel auf seiner Schulter ignoriert. Selbst Snape.   
Was ihn doch schon erstaunt hatte.   
Genauso wie die Tatsache, dass Snape ihm zwar immer noch kalte Blicke zuwarf, ihm aber nicht mehr ohne jeglichen Grund Punkte abzog.   
Nun ja, als Vampir wusste er um Fawkes und dessen Stand in der Welt der magischen Kreaturen bescheid. Da wollte er mit Sicherheit vermeiden von diesem geröstet zu werden.   
Seine Gedanken wanderten daraufhin zu Ron.   
Mione hatte ihm erzählt, dass der Weasley- Spross immer noch nicht in der Lage war, das Schachbrett zu berühren.   
Dabei hatte Harry gehofft, das nach allem, was am Anfang der Sommerferien passiert war, Ron begriffen hatte, dass sich Harrys Prioritäten verschoben haben. Und das Ron erkannt hatte, dass sie trotz allem noch Freunde waren. Das Harry nicht versuchte, ihn zu ersetzen.   
Alle seine anderen Freunde schienen das verstanden zu haben und akzeptierten die Entscheidungen, die er als Oberhaupt zweier Familien traf. Selbst wenn das hieß, dass er einen Slytherin als seinen Erben einsetzte.   
Sollte Ron nicht von allein begreifen, dass es Harry mit seiner neuen Familie bitterernst war, dann würde Harry dieses mal nicht derjenige sein, der Ron hinterherlief und versuchte den gekränkten Stolz des jungen Weasley aufzurichten. Es wurde Zeit, dass der Rothaarige lernte, dass das Leben Veränderungen mit sich führte. Ob es einem gefiel oder nicht. Und man versuchen musste, so gut es eben ging damit klar zu kommen.   
Der nächste, der ihn überrascht hatte, war Draco.   
Was um alles in der Welt hatte den jungen Slytherin soweit gebracht, den gestrigen Schritt zu gehen? Den gesamten Malfoy- Clan seiner Führung zu unterstellen?  
Harry konnte sich nach dem offenen Gespräch mit Draco einige Gründe denken, doch es wäre schön zu wissen, wie Draco wirklich darüber dachte.   
Er wurde aus seinen Grübeleien gerissen, als sich der Teil der Familie, der sich zur Zeit gerade in Hogwarts aufhielt, um ihn herum setzte und einen starken „Silencio“ um die kleine Gruppe zog.   
Der Schwarzhaarige zog amüsiert eine Augenbraue hoch:  
„Fünf gegen einen- irgendwie fühl ich mich bei dem kommenden Verhör ein wenig in der Unterzahl.“  
„Wer von uns ist denn an einen Phönix gebunden?“, neckte Tonks zurück.   
Lächelnd schaute Harry auf das rotgoldene schlafende Bündel in seinem Schoß hinab:   
„Ich fürchte, in diesem Zustand habt ihr nicht viel von ihm zu befürchten.“   
Und fuhr fort seinem Gefährten durch die Federn zu streichen.   
Andromeda, die ja noch weniger von den beiden gesehen hatte, als ihre Schwester und dessen Sohn, fragte erstaunt:   
„Ist das normal für einen Phönix? Das er einfach in Gegenwart eines Menschen einschläft?“  
Harry konnte gar nicht anders als leise in sich hinein zu lachen:   
„Zur Belustigung aller, die Fawkes schon ein wenig länger kennen, liebt er es sich auf meinem Schoß zusammenzurollen. Was dann dazu führt, dass ich meine Finger nicht von ihm lassen kann und durch sein Gefieder streiche. Was wiederum dazu führt, je länger diese Liebkosungen meinerseits andauern, desto entspannter wird er seinerseits und schläft irgendwann ein. Aber auch wenn er über diesen Umstand bescheid weiß und es ihm sogar ein wenig peinlich ist, dass seine alten Weggefährten ihn so sehen, kann er es nicht bleiben lassen und kehrt immer wieder auf meinen Schoß zurück. In dem Wissen, dass ich in der Lage bin, ihn in nullkommanix in den Tiefschlaf zu befördern. Er liebt es einfach, wenn ich durch seine Federn fahre...“  
„Tja,“, gluckste Ted nach dieser Erklärung in sich hinein. „Die Katze lässt das Mauzen nicht...“ Was zur allgemeinen Erheiterung der Gruppe beitrug.   
„Also gut, Scherz beiseite.“, wurde Harry wieder ein wenig ernster. „Was führt euch zu mir?“  
Die fünf „inneren“ Mitglieder der Blacks schauten sich kurz an, ehe Narcissa mit höflichen Respekt fragte:   
„Bitte glaube nicht, dass wir ausgerechnet jetzt anfangen an deinen Entscheidungen zu zweifeln, aber was hat dich dazu bewogen ausgerechnet Draco zum Erben der Black- Familie zu bestimmen? Ich meine, nach allem was zwischen euch vorgefallen ist...“  
„Bevor ich das beantworte,“, suchte Harry den silbergrauen Blick des Slytherin. „Darf ich erfahren, was dich dazu bewogen hat, die Treue des gesamten Malfoy- Clans der Familie Black zu unterstellen?“  
Draco nickte. Langsam, als müsse er nach den passenden Worten suchen, fing er an zu erklären:  
„Zum einen wollte ich so all denjenigen den Besenstil unterm Hintern wegreißen, die von mir erwartet haben, dass ich als neuer Lord Malfoy die Treue des Blutes in dem Moment vergesse, in dem ich die Volljährigkeit erreiche. Denn sobald ich volljährig bin, hat meine Mutter keine Entscheidungsgewalt mehr über mich und ich bin ein vollwertiger Lord- wenn man so will.“  
Der Rest der Familie nickte schweigend.   
„Zweitens wollte ich allen zeigen, was ich von... Voldemort halte: nämlich absolut weniger als nichts. Ich wollte so die Leute darauf hinweisen, dass sie auf dich bauen können und du durchaus in der Lage bist zu unterscheiden, was ein Kind getan hat, weil es so von seinen Eltern erwartet wurde und was ein Kind wirklich glaubt.   
Im Grunde genommen wollte ich damit erreichen, dass diejenigen, die genauso wie ich von den Eltern in den Dienst des „Dunklen Lords“ gezwungen werden, erkennen, dass sie eine Alternative haben.   
Denn im Laufe der nächsten Wochen und Monate hätten sie erkannt, dass du die Macht, die ich dir mit diesem „Schwur“ über mich und meinen Clan gegeben habe, nicht ausnutzt, sondern im Gegenteil eher darauf achtest, dass es uns gut geht und du auch andere Meinungen neben deiner eigenen akzeptierst... und der dritte und wichtigste Grund: ich wollte allen zeigen, dass du meines Vertrauen würdig bist und ich tatsächlich bereit bin, mich deinen Entscheidungen zu „unterwerfen“ und... ich wollte Abstand zu dem Namen „Malfoy“ gewinnen...“   
Harry ließ seinen Blick über den See schweifen.   
Im Großen und Ganzen eigentlich genau das, was er sich bereits gedacht hatte. Draco war und blieb nun mal ein Slytherin durch und durch. Auch wenn ihn der dritte Punkt dann doch schon ein wenig überraschte.  
Schließlich landete er wieder bei seiner Familie, die immer noch auf eine Antwort seinerseits wartete:  
„Wie ihr wisst, bin ich der einzige Potter. Was dazu führt, das ich trotz meiner Minderjährigkeit bereits ein „vollwertiger“ Lord bin. Dazu kommt, dass ich dank Sirius’ Testament zu dem Potter- Titel nun auch den Black- Titel trage.   
Aber im Gegensatz zur Potter- Familie, die ja wirklich nur noch aus mir besteht, existieren immer noch Mitglieder der Blacks, in denen das Blut der Blacks fließt. Das bedeutet, die Blacks haben eine Chance zu wachsen. Jedoch bedeutet Wachstum auch Veränderung.   
Dadurch, dass ich an Fawkes gebunden bin, wartet die Ewigkeit auf mich.  
Das heißt, ich würde immer Oberhaupt der Blacks sein. Es würde keine Veränderung eintreten... was mit Sicherheit irgendwann zur Revolte führen wird...“  
Die fünf Blacks wechselten unbehagliche Blicke.   
Sie konnten sich nicht vorstellen, dass jemand dumm genug war, sich mit jemandem anzulegen, der einen Phönix „sein eigen“ nannte.   
„Warum ich ausgerechnet Draco gewählt habe? Nun, zum einen ist er dazu erzogen worden, irgendwann einmal eine Familie zu führen.  
Zum anderen hat er mir in den vergangenen Wochen gezeigt, dass er durchaus sein eigener Herr sein kann und in der Lage ist, sich von den Idealen, die Lucius die vergangenen sechzehn Jahre versucht hat in ihn zu prügeln, zu lösen.   
Ich hätte jetzt noch dieses Jahr genommen, um ihn zu beobachten und auf diese Beobachtungen basierend meine Entscheidung gefällt. Wenn mir gefallen hätte, was ich gesehen hätte, hätte ich ihm zu seinem siebzehnten Geburtstag so oder so dieses Angebot unterbreitet.   
Mit dem Ritual welches er gestern genutzt hat, um mich restlos von seiner Loyalität zu überzeugen, hat er etwas, was mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit eh eingetreten wäre, nur etwas vorverlegt. Die Blacks haben jetzt also eine Chance zum Wachsen... Während die Potters mit mir stagnieren...“   
Fawkes, der die düstere Stimmung seines jungen Gefährten selbst noch in seinem Schlummer mitbekommen hatte, hob verschlafen seinen Kopf.   
Drehte ihn so, dass er dem Schwarzhaarigen genau in die Augen schauen konnte.   
##Die Potter stagnieren nicht.##, versuchte er Harry aus seinem Stimmungstief herauszuholen. ##Oder muss ich dich wirklich daran erinnern, dass bei uns die Chance auf Nachwuchs besteht?##  
Ein wenig verunglückt in sich hineinlächelnd beugte sich Harry hinab, um seinem Phönix einen zärtlichen Kuss aufs schlanke Haupt zu hauchen.   
#Nein, musst du nicht. Aber gemessen an einem Menschenleben, können bis dahin noch mehrere kleine Ewigkeiten vergehen. Es kommt also von einem Menschen aus gesehen zu einem Stillstand...#  
Harry hörte Fawkes lautlos aufseufzen und spürte dann, wie der Phönix sich wieder auf seinem Schoß zusammenrollte, um die letzten warmen Strahlen der Nachmittagssonne zu genießen...

 

Inzwischen war es Mitte Dezember. Kurz vor den Weihnachtsferien.  
Sah man mal davon ab, dass es einige hartnäckige Schülerinnen und Schüler einfach nicht verstanden, dass er absolut kein Interesse an einer Beziehung jeglicher Art hatte, waren die vergangenen Monate relativ ruhig verlaufen.   
Statt ihm zu helfen, amüsierte sich Fawkes hingegen köstlich über seine inzwischen ziemlich verzweifelten Versuche, den Avancen seiner hartnäckigen Verehrer zu entkommen.   
Lediglich Draco, Tonks, Mione und Ginny hatten es auf sich genommen, ihn ab und zu aus den Fängen seiner „Verfolger“ zu befreien.   
Das Schachbrett, welches er Ron mitgebracht hatte, hatte sich inzwischen zum Gemeinschaftseigentum des Gryffindor- Turmes entwickelt.   
Jedem war klar, sobald Ron endlich über seinen verdammten Schatten springen würde, das es ihm gehörte. Aber bis dahin sahen die Löwen keinen Grund, das Spiel verstauben zu lassen.   
Harry hatte mehr als einen Nachmittag beobachten können, wie sich einige seiner Hauskameraden um das Brett versammelten und unter dem finsteren Blick des zweitjüngsten Weasley- Sprosses damit spielten.   
Ron hingegen hatte ihn nach einigen Wochen vollkommen wütend angefahren, was für ein Sinn ein Geschenk mache, wenn der Beschenkte sich doch nicht in der Lage sah, das Geschenk zu berühren.   
Er hatte seinem Hauskameraden daraufhin erklärt, dass es keinen Sinn mache jemanden etwas mitzubringen, der seinen Freunden bei der nächstbesten Gelegenheit den Rücken kehrt. Und das nur, weil diese im Laufe ihres Erwachsenwerdens Entscheidungen trafen, die nicht mit dem eigenen Weltbild übereinstimmten.   
Das hatte den Hitzkopf vorerst komplett verstummen lassen.   
Dennoch hielt er stur an seiner Meinung fest und war weiterhin nicht in der Lage das Schachspiel zu berühren.   
Draco hingegen hatte zu seiner großen Erleichterung nach den Anfangsrangeleien des Eröffnungsfestes keine weiteren Schwierigkeiten mit Angehörigen seines Hauses gehabt.   
Ganz im Gegenteil, hatte ihm der Slytherin lachend erklärt, würde er mit noch größerem Respekt behandelt werden als zuvor.   
Es legte sich halt niemand mit jemandem an, den Harry Potter unter seinen Schutz gestellt und zu allem Überfluss auch noch zu seinem Erben ernannt hatte.   
Narcissa war, wie sie es selbst prophezeit hatte in ihrer Rolle als Lehrerin aufgegangen. Und, wie sie es ebenfalls prophezeit hatte, hatte sie ihrem Sohn und ihrem Oberhaupt nichts leichter gemacht. Im Gegenteil, er und Draco hatten das Gefühl, dass Narcissa sie noch mehr forderte als den Rest.   
Andromeda machte sich gut unter der Führung Poppys und war der Medi- Hexe bereits eine große Hilfe.  
Und zur großen Überraschung aller, kam der Kurs für stablose Verteidigung ausgezeichnet an. Sogar so gut, dass die Tonks’ ihn und Draco gebeten haben ihnen bei den Anfängerkursen ein wenig unter die Arme zu greifen. 

Im Moment saß er zusammen mit Dahla und Brom in den Quartieren der Amazone bei einer Tasse Tee.   
Fawkes hatte es sich neben ihm gemütlich gemacht und der Nachmittag verging in einer entspannten, humorvollen Atmosphäre.   
Inzwischen war Dahla soweit in der Schwangerschaft fortgeschritten, dass Narcissa den Hauptteil der Unterrichts übernahm und Dahla nur noch die Erstklässler unterwies.   
Brom wich ihr selbstverständlich nicht einmal von der Seite und hatte auch jetzt einen Arm liebevoll um seine Gefährtin geschlungen.   
„Und?“, erkundigte sich Harry nach einer Weile neugierig. „Wisst ihr, wann es soweit ist?“  
Dahla nickte lachend:  
„Die Heilerin meinte irgendwann Mitte Februar.“  
„Und wisst ihr auch schon, was es wird?“  
Dafür fing er sich von Fawkes ein leicht tadelndes: „Harry!“ ein.   
Seiner Meinung nach ging das wirklich nur die beiden Gefährten etwas an.   
Brom winkte leicht amüsiert ab:   
„Schon gut Herr. Es macht uns nichts aus, die Fragen Eures Gefährten zu beantworten.“ Dann wandte er sich an Harry und schüttelte den Kopf:   
„Wir wollen uns überraschen lassen.“  
Harry seufzte daraufhin auf:   
„Wenn doch nur schon Februar wär’.“  
Was eine erneute Welle der Heiterkeit mit sich brachte.   
Welche jedoch von einem unnatürlichen Gefühl der Kälte unterbrochen wurde.   
Alarmiert stellte sich Brom vor seine Gefährtin und Fawkes zog Harry auf seinen Schoß, wo er seine Wärme wie eine Decke um den Schwarzhaarigen legte.  
Hochkonzentriert blickten Brom und Fawkes auf die Stelle vor dem Kamin, von wo aus dieses Gefühl am stärksten schien.   
Sie brauchten nicht lange warten, da konnten sie die Schemen des Dementor- Kanzlers ausmachen. Es schien, als fordere es ihm alles an Energie ab sich hier zu halten. Und selbst das schien nicht zu reichen.   
„Mylord,“, neigte der Kanzler seinen Oberkörper in Richtung Fawkes. „Meine Herrin hat mir noch kurz bevor sie in die Fänge des Entführers gefallen ist, befohlen, Euch mitzuteilen, dass Voldemort es geschafft hat, sie in seine Gewalt zu bringen. Ihr wisst, was das bedeu...“  
Damit verließ den Dementoren- Kanzler das letzte bisschen Kraft und seine schemenhafte Gestalt löste sich im Nichts auf. Kehrte an die Seite seiner Lady zurück.   
Geschockt über das eben gehörte waren die vier vorerst nicht in der Lage sich zu bewegen.   
Harry kuschelte sich noch enger an seinen Gefährten. Auch wenn er inzwischen wusste, dass ihm die Dementoren, dank Fawkes’ Feuer, kaum mehr was anhaben konnten, schüttelte es ihn doch jedes Mal, wenn er sich einem gegenüber sah.   
Und es schüttelte ihn gleich noch mal, wenn er daran dachte, dass die Dementoren gar keine andere Wahl hatten, als sich Voldemort anzuschließen. Schließlich hatte dieses Ungeheuer es irgendwie geschafft in die geschütztesten Bereiche Azkabans vorzudringen und die Königin der Dementoren zu entführen.   
Was den Menschen nämlich nicht bekannt war, war die Tatsache, das die Struktur des Dementoren- Volks dem der Bienen nicht unähnlich war.   
Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass es wirklich nur ein „Weibchen“ gab und das war die Königin, die im Gegensatz zu ihren männlichen Gegenstücken von einer unirdischen Schönheit erfüllt sein soll. Und absolut hilflos war.   
Sie verfügte über keinerlei Schutzmechanismen oder sah sich sonst wie in der Lage sich zu verteidigen oder gar anzugreifen. Sie war vollkommen auf den Schutz ihrer männlichen Artgenossen angewiesen.   
Das war auch der Grund, warum die Dementoren ihre Königin tief unter Azkaban unter heftigen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen quasi in Schutzhaft genommen hatten.   
Was Harry aber am meisten erstaunt hatte, war, dass wenn die Königin nach ein paar Jahrhunderten starb, der Kanzler, den sie am Anfang ihrer Regentschaft ausgewählt hatte, sich in die neue Lady verwandelte.   
Dem Kanzler war es auch als einzigem Dementor nicht gestattet, sich mit der Königin zu paaren. Stattdessen war er derjenige, der der Königin als Sprachrohr in die Außenwelt diente und saß deswegen auch unter anderem im Konzil.   
Der Kanzler war es auch, den die Menschen als Anführer der Dementoren ansahen, da sie selbstverständlich nichts von der Königin oder ihrer Wichtigkeit für die Dementoren wussten.   
Wie also bei allen Heiligen Voldemort davon erfahren haben konnte, blieb vorerst ein Rätsel.   
Harry wusste, dass die Dementoren ohne ihre Königin nicht überleben konnten. Sollte sie ihnen gewaltsam entrissen werden, würde die Wandlung des Kanzlers in die neue Königin so schmerzhaft ablaufen, dass es fraglich wäre, ob der Dementor diese Prozedur überhaupt überlebte.   
Sollte er nicht, dann wäre dass das Aus für die Dementoren. Denn ohne von einer Königin ernannten Kanzler, der nach ihr ihre Stelle einnahm, konnte die Magie nicht ihren Dienst tun und die Dementoren würden langsam aussterben.   
Deshalb überraschte es Harry überhaupt nicht, dass die Dementoren immer da waren, wo sich ihre Königin aufhielt. Selbst wenn das hieß, dass sie ihren Dienst zum Wohlergehen ihrer Lady in den eines Verrückten stellen mußten, der ihnen wer weiß was befehlen würde.  
Nach einer Weile war Fawkes in der Lage den Schock als erstes von sich zu schütteln.   
„Brom, bitte geh zu Armand und Remus. Frag sie, ob sie uns in dieser Sache behilflich sind. Bring sie dann zu Harry.“ Brom nickte. Wartete aber ab, was Fawkes noch geplant hatte. „Dahla, du wirst Harry zu Professor Dumbledore begleiten. Erklärt ihm gemeinsam die Sachlage.“ Die Amazone nickte. Sie wusste, dass es Einzigste war, das sie in ihrem derzeitigen Zustand in diesem Fall beitragen konnte. Sollte sie mehr anbieten, würde nicht nur Brom Amok laufen, sondern die beiden auf der Couch gegenüber ebenfalls.   
Fawkes legte Zeige- und Mittelfinger einer Hand unter das Kinn seines Gefährten und hob es sanft an.   
„Du weißt was Dementoren anrichten können.“ Harry nickte leicht. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass Voldemort sie zum Schrecken aller lebendigen Wesen einsetzen wird. Das heißt, wir müssen noch heute handeln, wenn wir das Schlimmste verhindern wollen.“ Erneut nickte der Schwarzhaarige. Er wusste das alles. Aber worauf wollte der Ältere hinaus? Harry brauchte nicht lange warten. „Während du Albus alles erklärst, werde ich auskundschaften wo unser „Lieblings“- Lord die Königin gefangen hält. Danach wirst du mit den Vampiren und Werwölfen nachkommen und die Mission durchführen.“  
Voller Unglauben weiteten sich die smaragdgoldenen Seelenspiegel.   
Er sollte was?   
Ausgerechnet er, der um so vieles jünger und unerfahrener war als jeder andere auf dieser Rettungsaktion sollte sie anführen?   
„Ja du.“, hauchte ihm der Phönix einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Genau dort wo die Phönixrunen in die Haut eingelassen waren. „Falls etwas ist, hast du immer die Möglichkeit, mich um Hilfe zu bitten.“ Tippte er seinem jüngeren Gegenstück mit einem Finger an die Schläfe.   
„A-alles schön und gut, aber warum? I-ich meine... was wenn ich das Ganze in den Sand setze? Was...“ Sein aufgeregtes Gestotter wurde von Fawkes Lippen verschlossen, die sich zärtlich über seine legten.   
Als Fawkes sich sicher sein konnte, dass Harry sich wieder beruhigt hatte, löste er sich von ihm. Fing erneut seinen Blick ein.   
„Du hast ein Jahr lang für solch einen Fall trainiert. Es wäre schade dieses Training nicht zu nutzen. Außerdem bist du mein Gefährte. Du musst in der Lage sein auch in solchen Situationen zu führen und Befehle zu erteilen. Sieh es also als eine Übung im Ernstfall unter Beobachtung an- ok?“, lächelte er Harry aufmunternd zu.   
Jener seufzte geschlagen auf:   
„Wie groß ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ich dir diese Schnapsidee wieder ausreden kann?“  
„Nicht bis gar nicht existent.“, lachte Fawkes in sich hinein. Er wusste, dass er Harry überzeugt hatte.   
„Also gut,“, richtete sich Harry auf, umschloss das Gesicht seines Gefährten mit den Händen und drückte ihm einen festen Kuss auf.   
„Wenn ich das tatsächlich in den Sand setzte, bist du schuld und schläfst die nächsten zweihundert Jahre auf der Couch.“  
Damit löste er sich von seinem verblüfften Phönix, nickte Dahla zu und gemeinsam begaben sie sich Richtung Ausgang.   
Sie hatten die Räumlichkeiten der Amazone fast verlassen, da hörten sie das melodische Gelächter der beiden Phönixe.   
Kopfschüttelnd machten sich die beiden menschlichen Gefährten auf den Weg zum Büro des Direktors.   
„Dafür das die beiden schon so alt sind und sich rühmen solche guten Krieger zu sein, haben sie manchmal aber ein ziemlich lange Leitung.“, zwinkerte Harry der größeren Frau an seiner Seite voller Schalk zu. Diese konnte darauf hin ihr dunkles Lachen ebenfalls nicht mehr zurückhalten. 

Albus und Severus saßen gerade bei einem gemütlichen Schwätzchen zusammen, als es klopfte.   
Auf das freundliche „Herein.“ konnten die beiden Männer die Professorin gegen Dunkle Künste und einem ganz bestimmten Gryffindor ausmachen.   
„Dahla, gibt es irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten mit Mr. Potter- Black?“, erkundigte sich Albus besorgt, nachdem er seiner schwangeren Kollegin und dem Schüler ebenfalls einen Platz angeboten hatte.   
Zu seiner großen Überraschung war es lediglich Dahla, die sein Angebot annahm. Harry nahm Aufstellung hinter ihrem Sessel, eine Hand auf der Rückenlehne ihres Sessels abgelegt und die andere locker an seiner Seite.   
Auf dieses Bild hin, zog Albus seine Augenbrauen ein wenig zusammen. Strahlte es doch eine Vertrautheit aus, wie es sie eigentlich nicht zwischen Lehrer und Schüler geben sollte.   
Deshalb konnte er auch nicht an sich halten, halb im Ernst und halb im Spaß zu fragen:   
„Harry, das Kind ist aber nicht von dir- oder?“  
Dahla konnte daraufhin nur ganz geschockt zu dem alten Mann schauen, während Harry sich verschluckte.  
Hätte Albus in dem Moment auch ein Auge auf Snape gehabt, hätte er diesen das erste Mal seit er ihn kannte vollkommen sprachlos erlebt.   
Nachdem Harry sich wieder gefasst hatte, gab er trocken zurück:   
„Wenn es so wäre, würde ich mit Sicherheit nicht mehr hier stehen. Sondern entweder irgendwo als Eiszapfen verkümmern oder in einem Vulkan langsam vor mich hinbrutzeln. Oder vielleicht sogar abwechselnd beides.“, schloss Harry mit einem Schaudern.   
Dahla langte kurz nach hinten und tätschelte beruhigend die sonnengebräunte Hand, die auf ihrer Lehne lag:  
„Dem Himmel sei Dank bist du nicht der Vater und wirst nie herausfinden, wie sich das anfühlt.“  
„Danke.“, gab der Gryffindor sarkastisch zurück. „Du verstehst es wirklich einen aufzubauen.“  
„Immer wieder gern.“, schmunzelte die Amazone.   
Kopfschüttelnd verlegte Harry seine Aufmerksamkeit zu Albus.   
Dieser merkte, dass es jetzt ernst wurde und nickte seinem Schüler aufmunternd zu. Jener schien seinen Direktor mit seinem smaragdgoldenen Blick geradezu zu durchleuchten.   
Es fiel Albus erstaunlicherweise ausgesprochen schwer diesem durchdringenden Blick stand zu halten. Als er es jedoch schaffte ihn nicht abzuwenden, fing Harry an zu sprechen:   
„Albus, bevor ich Ihnen erkläre, warum Dahla und ich hier sind, muss ich einen magischen Schwur von Ihnen fordern, dass Sie das, was Sie heute erfahren, weder weitertragen, noch gegen uns oder jene verwenden, um die es in diesem Treffen geht.“  
Das war es nicht, was Albus erwartet hatte.   
„Meinst du nicht, dass das ein wenig harsch ist, mein Junge?“, versuchte der alte Mann den Jüngeren auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückzuholen.   
„Nein,“, schüttelte Harry den Kopf. „Darüber verstehe ich keinen Spaß und ich kann nur mit Ihnen reden, wenn Sie mir diesen Schwur leisten.“  
„Was ist mit Severus?“, wunderte sich Albus. Er konnte sehen, wie Harrys Blick kurz in Richtung des Tränkemeister huschte. Und er meinte sogar kurz die Mundwinkel des Gryffindor zucken zu sehen.   
„Von Severus brauche ich solch einen Schwur nicht fordern, da er so oder so schweigen wird.“  
Der Vampir hingegen hatte inzwischen erkannt, dass es sich aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach um etwas aus der Welt der Kreaturen handeln musste, da er weder den einen noch den anderen Phönix ausmachen konnte und nickte zur erneuten Überraschung seines Arbeitgebers.   
Nun war die Neugierde Albus’ geweckt und er intonierte mit feierlichem Ernst:   
„Hiermit schwöre ich, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore über das heute gesprochene zu schweigen und niemals gegen Wesen, sei es magische oder nicht, einzusetzen.“  
Die Anwesenden konnten eine kleine Brise ausmachen, die kurz um den alten Mann wehte und damit den Schwur besiegelte.   
Dieses kleine Zwischenspiel seitens der Magie überzeugte Albus restlos, dass es um Sachen ging, die bitterernst waren.   
Konzentriert setzte er sich auf.  
„Wie wahrscheinlich jeder Magier, gehen Sie davon aus, dass Azkaban von Menschenhand erbaut und irgendwann mal ein ganz mutiger Zauberer die Dementoren dorthin verbannt hat.“  
Der weißhaarige Mann nickte nach einer Weile langsam.   
Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte er sich nie darüber Gedanken gemacht. Für ihn gingen das Zauberer- Gefängnis und Dementoren einfach Hand in Hand.   
Aber jetzt wo Harry es ansprach?  
„Falsch!“  
Erstaunt zog Albus ob dieser Vehemenz eine Augenbraue hoch.   
Severus hingegen hatte inzwischen begriffen worauf das Ganze hinauslief und lehnte sich mit leichenblassem Gesicht zurück. Wartete ab, was Harry und Dahla noch aus dem Ärmel schütteln würden.   
„Azkaban hat schon immer den Dementoren gehört.   
Es ist schon immer ihre Festung gewesen und erst vor guten zweitausend Jahren zu einem Gefängnis umgewandelte worden, nachdem zwischen dem damalig regierenden Clan-Führer und den Dementoren ein Vertrag geschlossen worden war.   
Dieser gestattet es den Menschen ihre Gefangen in der Festung unter zu bringen, welche den Dementoren dann als Nahrung dienen. Als Gegenleistung würden diese aufhören, ihre Mahlzeiten unter der „normalen“ Bevölkerung zu suchen.   
Dieser Vertrag war für beide Parteien von Nutzen.   
Den Menschen wurde die Sorge um ihre Verbrecher genommen und die Dementoren brauchten Azkaban nicht mehr geschwächt zurücklassen, weil sie nicht mehr auf Beutefang gehen mussten.   
Diese Regelung ist vom Ministerium übernommen worden und hat noch bis heute Bestand.   
Nun, ich bin sicher, Sie fragen sich, warum Kreaturen, denen man kaum beikommen kann, sich fürchten eine unwirtliche Insel und eine noch unwirtlichere Burg allein zu lassen.“  
Erneut konnte Albus nur nicken.   
Das fragte er sich in der Tat unter anderem. Aber viel mehr würde ihn interessieren, woher Harry diese Informationen hatte.  
„Der Grund ist in ihrer Königin, ihrer Lady zu suchen. Sie ist das einzige weibliche Wesen, welches in der Lage ist, den Dementoren Nachkommen zu schenken.  
Aber im Gegensatz zu ihren männlichen Gegenstücken ist sie nicht mal in der Lage einer Fliege wehzutun. Und sie soll mit überirdischer Schönheit gesegnet sein, ist aber absolut nicht in der Lage sich zu verteidigen.   
Ist also für jeden Angreifer absolut leichte Beute- ohne Königin, keine Nachkommen.  
Deswegen ist ihre Königin der größte Schatz aller Dementoren. Und vor allem der bestbewachteste der Welt, wenn ich anmerken darf.“   
Verdutzt kam Albus nicht umhin ein drittes Mal in Folge zu nicken.   
Das war ihm wirklich alles vollkommen neu.   
Aber durch den Schwur, der ihm vorher auferlegt worden war, wusste er, dass es sich um bitteren Ernst handeln musste. Und er konnte inzwischen nachvollziehen, warum er den Eid hatte ablegen müssen. Wenn diese Informationen jemals an die Öffentlichkeit gelangen sollte- dann würden die Dementoren keine einzig ruhige Minute mehr haben, da viele machthungrige Magier versuchen würden die Azkaban zu stürmen und sie über die Königin in ihre Gewalt zu bringen... OH! Albus fing langsam an böses zu ahnen.   
„Wie ich sehe, haben Sie inzwischen erkannt, worauf ich hinaus möchte.“

 

 

Kapitel 18

 

Fassungslos blickte Albus auf den junge Mann.   
„Voldemort...“, wisperte er schwach.   
Harry nickte entschlossen:  
„Ja, irgendwie ist Voldemort an diese Information gelangt und hat die Königin entführt. Die Dementoren haben keine andere Wahl, als ihm zu folgen.“  
„Bei Merlin...“, lehnte sich der alte Mann geschwächt in seinen Stuhl zurück.   
Er wollte sich wirklich nicht ausmalen für welche Grausamkeiten Voldemort die Dementoren einsetzen würde.   
Langsam wurde er zu alt für solche Nachrichten.   
„Direktor“, holte ihn die wohlmodulierte Stimme seiner VgDK- Professorin zurück. „Wir haben Ihnen diese Nachricht zukommen lassen, damit Sie den Minister beruhigen können. Die Dementoren werden sich spätestens morgen Früh wieder in Azkaban befinden.“  
„W-wie können Sie sich da so sicher sein?“, erkundigte sich der alte Mann immer noch vollkommen geschockt.   
Er bekam ein verschmitztes Lächeln zur Antwort:   
„Weil bereits die Besten daran arbeiten, die Königin zurückzuholen.“  
Daraufhin hustete Harry etwas, das so ähnlich wie: „Ja, klar.“ klang.   
Dahla ignorierte ihren jungen Herren und lächelte weiterhin den alten Mann ihr gegenüber an.   
Bevor Albus seiner Verwirrung auf den Grund gehen konnte, tauchten in einem kleinen Wirbelsturm aus Eis und Schnee Remus und ein ihm fremder hochgewachsener junger Mann neben dem Kamin auf.   
Der Eisphönix, welcher bei Remus auf der Schulter gesessen hatte, erhob sich und ließ sich stattdessen auf Dahlas Schulter nieder; fuhr liebevoll mit seinem Schnabel ihre Wange entlang.   
Lachend hob die dunkelhäutige Schönheit eine Hand und kraulte in einer beruhigenden Geste den schlanken Hals.   
Trotz des Ernstes der Lage kam Albus nicht umhin dieses kleine Zwischenspiel zu belächeln.   
Zu seinem wohl größten Erstaunen hatte er schon unzählige Male   
beobachten können, wie sowohl Fawkes als auch Brom von „ihrem“ jeweiligen „Menschen“ immer wieder nach kleinen Zärtlichkeiten und Aufmerksamkeiten fischten. Sobald jedoch ein anderer als Harry oder Dahla den Phönixen zu nahe kam, holte sich derjenige zur Warnung entweder eine kleine Verbrennung oder Erfrierung ab.   
Ihm war auch noch niemals zu Ohren gekommen, das diese stolzen, magischen Kreaturen dermaßen... verschmust waren. Selbst wenn Phönixe den Bund des Vertrauten eingingen, herrschte nicht eine derartig einzigartige Harmonie zwischen Mensch und Phönix wie sie zwischen Dahla und Brom und Harry und Fawkes zu beobachten war.   
Da ihn aber beide Menschen anschwiegen und die Phönixe nicht sprechen konnten, bezweifelte er, dass er jemals hinter dieses verflixte Geheimnis kommen würde.   
Stattdessen beobachte er, wie Harry mit einem erfreuten Lächeln auf die beiden Neuankömmlinge zuschritt.  
Remus wurde mit einer herzhaften Umarmung begrüßt, während er dem anderen jungen Mann respektvoll die Hand reichen wollte.   
Der Schwarzhaarige wurde überrascht, als der großgewachsene goldblonde junge Mann ihn ebenfalls in eine kräftige Umarmung zog.   
Auf sein überraschtes Gesicht hin, erklärte ihm der schief lächelnde Vampir: „Amalia hat schon soviel von dir erzählt- es kommt mir vor, als würde ich dich bereits jahrelang kennen.“  
Harry verstand die stumme Botschaft: durch Amalia und Fawkes waren sie Familie.  
Daraufhin schloss Harry Armand ebenfalls in eine herzige Umarmung.  
Belustigt verfolgte Remus die beiden Gefährten, ehe er fragte:   
„Hast du schon irgendwelche Neuigkeiten?“  
Aufseufzend schüttelte Harry den Kopf und fuhr sich in einer nervösen Geste durch die Haare:   
„Nein. Und ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich auch nicht, was ihn geritten hat es so zu planen, wie er es geplant hat. Merlin, ich meine, ich bin so viel jünger als ihr...“  
Remus und Armand wechselten einen kurzen Blick, ehe Remus dem jungen Mann die Hände auf die Schultern legte und ihn dadurch dazu brachte zu ihm aufzuschauen:   
„Harry, vertraust du ihm?“  
Der Schwarzhaarige blickte ihn an, als wäre Remus bereit ins St Mungos eingeliefert zu werden.   
„Natürlich!“, brachte er inbrünstig hervor. Selbstverständlich vertraute er seinem Gefährten. Was war das denn für eine Frage?  
„Glaubst du, er würde es dir überlassen, wenn er sich nicht hundertprozentig sicher wäre, das du dazu bereit bist?“  
Erneut schüttelte der junge Mann den Kopf:  
„Nein,“, meinte er langsam. „Dafür steht zu viel auf dem Spiel.“   
Armand trat neben Remus:   
„Dann vertraue auch auf dich.“, drückte der Vampir den Oberarm Harrys aufmunternd. Der Schwarzhaarige trat seufzend von den beiden zurück.   
Fasziniert beobachtete Albus wie Harry trotz allem seine Schultern durchdrückte und erneut zu dem jungen Mann mutierte, der Selbstbewusstsein und so etwas wie... Befehlsgewalt in sich vereinte.   
Verwundert beobachtete er, wie der blonde junge Mann und Remus kurz ein verschwörerisches Lächeln wechselten.  
Worum auch immer es in dem kurzen Gespräch gegangen war, sie schienen ihr Ziel erreicht zu haben.   
„Harry, möchtest du mir deine Gäste nicht vorstellen?“  
„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Albus.“, lächelte der Schwarzhaarige verlegen. „Remus kennen Sie ja schon und sein Begleiter ist Armand, einer der Meistervampire.“  
Erstaunen zeichnete sich auf dem Gesicht des alten Mannes ab.   
Woher bei allen großen Hexen und Zauberern kannte Harry einen Meistervampir? Vor allem, warum gingen sie so... familiär miteinander um?  
Dann aber fiel ihm etwas auf:  
„Vampir? Am helllichten Tag?“  
Armand neigte als Zeichen der Begrüßung kurz seinen Oberkörper und meinte amüsiert:  
„Ah Direktor, es gibt so vieles, was Sie nicht wissen.“  
„Ja, das Gefühl beschleicht mich seit Beginn der vergangenen Sommerferien immer häufiger.“, gab Albus mit einem belustigten Augenzwinkern und einem Seitenblick auf Harry zurück.   
Sein Schüler zuckte ungerührt die Schultern:  
„Es ist zur Abwechslung mal ganz erfrischend etwas zu wissen, was Ihnen noch nicht bekannt ist.“  
Das kleine Lächeln zeigte Albus jedoch, dass Harry diese Aussage nicht als Vorwurf gemeint hatte.   
Kurz darauf legte Harry seinen Kopf ein wenig schief und schloss konzentriert die Augen.   
Sofort verstummten die Anwesenden und verlegten ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den jungen Mann.   
Erneut konnte Albus den Vorgängen lediglich sprachlos folgen.   
Denn Harry wandte sich nach ein paar Minuten zu ihm um und meinte:   
„Albus, sobald die Angelegenheit abgeschlossen ist, werde ich hierher zurückkehren und Sie können dem Ministerium bescheid geben.   
Bitte sorgen Sie auch dafür, dass dem Minister klar wird, dass die Dementoren gar keine Wahl hatten. Die Regeln des Vertrages sind selbstverständlich immer noch in Kraft.“  
Dann drehte er sich zu Remus und Armand um und reichte ihnen die Hände. Gemeinsam traten der Vampir und der Werwolf vor und erfassten sie mit festem Griff. Mit einem Feuerwirbel ließen sie das Büro hinter sich.   
„Bekomme ich eine Antwort, wenn ich frage, wieso Harry in der Lage ist die Hogwarts-Schilde zu durchbrechen, obwohl Fawkes gar nicht hier ist?“, erkundigte sich der geschockte Direktor bei seiner Professorin für Verteidigung. Auf ihr amüsiertes Kopfschütteln hin seufzte er lediglich: „Hab ich mir fast gedacht- Severus?“, schaute er fragend auf seinen Tränkemeister. Aber auch jener schüttelte seinen Kopf:   
„Tut mir leid Albus.“  
„Na gut.“, akzeptierte der alte Mann die Situation. „Dann werde ich mal dafür sorgen, das Rufus nicht vor Schock aus seinem Sessel kippt.“, erhob er sich, um dem Minister mitzuteilen, dass die Dementoren von Voldemort in seinen Dienst gezwungen worden waren, jedoch bereits daran gearbeitet wurde und er die Dementoren morgen wieder in Azkaban zurück erwarten dürfte. Es würde also alles dafür sprechen, alles so ruhig wie möglich zu halten. Keinen großen Wirbel verursachen und wenn möglich auch die Presse daraus halten, damit die Bevölkerung nicht in eine Massenpanik verfiel. 

 

„Harry?“, schaute Armand fragend zu dem jungen Mann.   
Sie befanden sich auf einer kleinen geschützten Lichtung irgendwo im tiefsten Dickicht.   
Harry indes versuchte seinen Kopf wieder klar zu bekommen.   
„’tschuldigt bitte, aber Fawkes ist stinksauer.“, massierte er sich abwesend die Schläfen. „Die Abtrünnigen, die sich Voldemort angeschlossen haben, konnten ihm zwar nicht sagen, weshalb er in Azkaban einbrechen soll- dafür sorgte schon allein das Band, welches alle magischen Wesen miteinander verbindet und verhindert, dass vitale Informationen nach „draußen“ gelangen- aber sie haben ihn soweit gebracht, dass er verstanden hat, das was immer im Herzen der Festung versteckt ist, ihm den Gehorsam der Dementoren sichert. Und sie haben ihm beim Einbruch geholfen. Allein mit seinen Todesessern wäre er niemals soweit gekommen.“   
Armand und Remus fluchten kurz. Fingen sich jedoch schnell und warteten auf weitere Anweisungen.   
„Fawkes ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass Voldemort die Königin hier in der Nähe in einem Cottage gefangen hält. Könnt ihr jeweils 10 von euren Leuten hierher holen? Sie sollten möglichst in der Lage sein einen Patronous zu rufen.“, schaute er fragend auf.   
Der Vampir und der Werwolf nickten knapp und apparierten dann, um ihre Leute zu sammeln.   
Harry nutzte die Gelegenheit, verstärkte seine Konzentration und schon trug er die silberscheinende Rüstung, die ihm von den Zwergen angefertigt worden war, sowie das Schwert der Goblin, das er wie Dahla quer über den Rücken trug. In seinen Arm- und Beinschienen befanden sich gut getarnt die Dolche, welche ihm ebenfalls von den Zwergen übergeben worden waren.   
#Fawkes? Noch kannst du es dir anders überlegen...#, schickte Harry nervös an seinen Gefährten. Bekam daraufhin aber nur ein kurzes amüsiertes Lachen und eine mentale warme Umarmung zurück:   
##Du schaffst das schon.##  
Eine Weile herrschte entspannte Stille zwischen ihnen, ehe Harry noch etwas einfiel:   
#Sag mal, wieso haben wir Albus eigentlich eingeweiht? Ich meine, so schnell wie wir auf die Entführung reagiert haben?#  
##Zum einen kann Albus den Minister ruhig halten. So funkt uns das Ministerium nicht dazwischen. Und zum anderen habe ich Albus 60 Jahre lang begleitet. Da wollte ich ihm wohl wenigstens das wenige an Informationen zu kommen lassen... Verschweige ihm ja wahrlich genug##, gluckste der Phönix in sich hinein.   
Kopfschüttelnd kehrte Harry in die Gegenwart zurück. Er spürte noch, wie Fawkes ihn erneut in eine warme Umarmung zog, dann war die Verbindung zwischen ihnen wieder ruhig.   
Harry hingegen ließ seine Gedanken zu seinem Lieblings- Werwolf wandern.   
Leise lachte er in sich hinein, als er sich die Gesichter so manch eines ihrer Bekannten vorstellte, sollte jemals an die Öffentlichkeit gelangen, dass Remus ein sogenannter Beta- Wolf, ein Pack- Führer war.  
Dem Alpha unterstanden alle Wer- Wesen der Welt und er vertrat sie im Konzil. Nach seinem Dahinscheiden oder auch Rücktritt wurde aus allen Beta der neue Alpha gewählt.   
Die Beta hingegen, empfingen jede Weisung direkt von dem Alpha und es wurde von ihnen erwartet, dass sie diese an ihr jeweiliges Pack weiterleiteten und dafür sorgten, dass sie auch umgesetzt und eingehalten wurden.   
Nur die Stärksten, Intelligentesten und Mächtigesten schafften es zum Beta. Und auf den ersten Blick wirkte Remus alles andere als stark oder mächtig. Nun, die meisten hatten ihn ja auch noch nie im vollen Werwolf- Modus erlebt. Wenn er der Beta seines Rudels war.   
Dann wirkte das, was die Menschen alltäglich von ihm zu sehen bekamen, nur wie ein sehr, sehr schwacher Abklatsch. 

„Also gut,“, erklärte Harry entschlossen. Mit schnellen Handbewegungen ritzte er eine grobe Karte der Umgebung in den Grund. Um ihn herum hockten die Vampire und Werwölfe. Wer auch immer das Gerücht in die Welt gesetzt hatte, diese beiden Spezies kämen nicht miteinander klar, hatte sie noch nicht zusammen arbeiten sehen. Jede Rasse für sich genommen war schon tödlich. Doch sobald Vampire und Werwölfe zusammenarbeiteten, vereinten sie eine dermaßen tödliche Präzision, dass ein Team bestehend aus fünf Werwölfen und fünf Vampiren im Grunde genommen 100 menschliche Soldaten ersetzten.   
„Etwa 10 Meilen östlich von hier, befindet sich das Cottage. Drum herum dichtes Dickicht in dem Todesesser patrouillieren. Um das Haus selber finden sich die ersten Dementoren. Leider wissen wir nicht, welche Befehle Voldemort ihnen gegeben hat. Wir müssen uns also auf alles gefasst machen.“ Harry schaute kurz hoch und sah, wie die Krieger um ihn herum entschlossen nickten. „Fawkes hat keine Schutzbanne um das Cottage selbst ausmachen können. Deswegen vermuten wir, dass das Haus mehr ist, als es auf den ersten Blick durchscheinen lässt. Entweder ist der Raum innerhalb des Hauses verzerrt oder es dient als Eingang zu einer unterirdischen „Festung“, in der die Königin unter uns unbekannten Sicherheitsmaßnahmen festgehalten wird.“  
Erneut konnte der Schwarzhaarige die Krieger um sich herum nicken sehen.   
„Ich möchte, dass je ein Vampir und ein Werwolf ein Team bilden.“  
Er hatte noch gar nicht richtig ausgesprochen, da hatten sich die Krieger bereits nach seinen Wünschen arrangiert.   
Kurzzeitig benommen von der Schnelligkeit mit der diese erfahrenen Krieger seinen Befehlen nachkamen, fuhr Harry nach ein paar Sekunden fort: „Fünf Teams, unter Remus’ Führung, werden sich um das Cottage herum verteilt um die Wachen und eventuell auftauchende Verstärkung kümmern. Die anderen fünf Teams werden Armand und mich ins Haus begleiten. Irgendwelche Fragen?“, erhob sich der junge Mann aus seiner Hocke und entledigte sich des Ästchens, mit dem er in den gesunden Mutterboden die Karte skizziert hatte.  
Kopfschüttelnd und mit grimmig entschlossenen Gesichtern blickten ihm die Krieger entgegen.   
Zur Harrys großen Überraschung wechselte Remus in seine mächtige grauweiße Wolfsgestalt. In den goldenen Bernsteinaugen konnte er Belustigung ausmachen, als der große Kopf mit einer auffordernden Bewegung auf seinen Rücken wies.   
Abwehrend schüttelte Harry den Kopf:   
„Nein Remus, das kann ich nicht machen... ich meine... die Rüstung, zusätzlich zu meinem Gewicht... und du bist kein Reittier...“  
Weiter kam er mit seinem Protest nicht, da hatte Armand ihn bereits auf den breiten Rücken des Wolfes gehoben.   
Erschrocken klammerte er seine Finger ins weiche Nackenfell des Tieres und presste seine Oberschenkel gegen dessen kräftige Flanken.   
Empört sah er zu dem Meistervampir auf, nur um festzustellen, dass sie sich jetzt auf gleicher Höhe befanden.   
„Du erniedrigst ihn nicht, wenn er es selbst anbietet.“, deutete Armand mit einer Kopfbewegung nach hinten. Und tatsächlich konnte Harry sehen, wie auch die anderen Werwölfe in ihre Wolfsgestalt gewechselt waren und ihrem vampirischen Teampartner gestatteten auf ihnen Platz zu nehmen.   
Er erkannte aber auch, dass keiner der anwesenden Wölfe so mächtig an Gestalt war, wie Remus. „Und, du gehörst zu seinem Pack. Da sind solche Gesten selbstverständlich. Außerdem,“, an dieser Stelle konnte Armand ein Grinsen nicht mehr unterdrücken. „Glaubst du wirklich ein Fliegengewicht wie du macht ihm etwas aus?“  
Harrys indigniertes: „Hey!“ ging in dem auffordernden Aufschrei eines goldbraunen Greifen unter- die Animagusgestalt des Meistervampirs.  
Mit einem antwortenden Bellen setzten die Wölfe hinterher.   
Die Vampire, solche Ritte gewohnt, pressten sich flach ins Fell ihres jeweiligen Reittieres. Harry blieb nichts weiter übrig als ihrem Beispiel zu folgen und zu allen bekannten und unbekannten Göttern zu beten, dass sich das hier nicht als sein letzter Ritt herausstellte. 

Nach ungefähr 15 Minuten stoppten die Wölfe.  
Und Harry, der nach seinen Anfangsschwierigkeiten, doch noch Gefallen an der Sache gefunden hatte, rutschte enthusiastisch von Remus’ Rücken.   
„Merlin!“, umarmte er den großen Wolf begeistert. „Das müssen wir unbedingt mal wiederholen.“   
„Jederzeit,“, wuschelte Remus seinem menschlichen Welpen glucksend durch die schwarzroten Haare, nachdem er zurück in die menschliche Gestalt gewechselt war. „Sobald die Dementoren wieder da sind, wo sie hingehören, jederzeit.“  
Das brachte Harry zurück zur aktuellen Situation und mit einer leichten Röte auf den Wangen, nuschelte er ein peinlich berührtes: „’tschuldigung.“  
Was ihm von den umstehenden Kriegern lediglich ein amüsiertes leises Lachen einbrachte.   
Nachdem sich die Belustigung verflüchtigt hatte, löste sich die Gruppe ohne weiteres Aufhebens in zwei große Teams auf. Wovon sich eines wie abgesprochen in der näheren Umgebung verteilte und sich um die anwesenden Todesesser kümmerte.   
Harry und sein Team schlichen sich, jede Deckung nutzend, bis zum Waldrand. Wo sie den Eingang des Cottages gut im Blick hatten.   
Wie Fawkes ihm mitgeteilt hatte, waren um das Haus selbst nur Dementoren verteilt.   
Langsam erhob Harry sich aus seinem Versteck und trat aus dem Schutz der Bäume hervor.   
Darauf vertrauend, dass Remus’ Team inzwischen alle menschlichen Wächter gefunden und ausgeschaltet hatte und das ihm sein Team bei einem Angriff der Seelenfresser mit ihren Patroni zur Seite stehen würde.   
Es dauerte auch nicht lange, da hatten die Dementoren ihn bemerkt.   
Einer von ihnen, der Kommandant dieses Schwarms wie er an der Größe ausmachen konnte, blieb zwei Meter von ihm entfernt in der Luft schweben. Dennoch war Harry als würde er den heißen Atem und die eisige Kälte des Dementor direkt auf seiner Haut spüren.  
Als Antwort legte sich Fawkes’ Wärme wie eine Decke um seine Seele.   
Leise aufatmend, neigte Harry seinen Oberkörper und sprach voller Respekt:   
„Kommander, mein Team und ich wünschen Eurer Königen kein Leid und ich verbürge mich für jeden meiner Kameraden, dass wir alles in unserer Macht stehende tun werden, um sie hier raus zu holen und nach Azkaban zurückzubringen. Uns ist klar, dass Ihr zur Zeit ihre anderen Wächter nicht angreifen könnt. Doch bitte ich Euch, auch im Namen meiner Kameraden, uns ebenfalls nicht anzugreifen.“   
Da der Dementor ihn nicht angriff, wagte Harry es sich aufzurichten und traute seinen Augen kaum.  
Der Schwarm, welcher um das Haus herum verteilt gewesen war, stand jetzt quasi Spalier und formte so einen Weg direkt zur Tür.  
Seine restlichen Teammitglieder huschten auf leisen Sohlen zu ihm und formten einen undurchdringlichen Ring um ihn herum.   
Armand, der mit ihm in der Mitte des Ringes stand, drückte in einer anerkennenden Geste kurz seine Schulter.   
Langsam tasteten sie sich bis zur Tür vor.  
Nicht einer von ihnen konnte einen Schutzbann oder ähnliches ausmachen.   
Sie holten noch einmal tief Luft und dann drückte einer der Vampire die Türklinke nach unten.   
Und das war der Moment, in dem die Hölle losbrach... 

 

Ungefähr eine halbe Stunde nachdem Harry mit dem Werwolf und dem Vampir verschwunden war, ließ sich Fawkes auf seinem alten Ruheplatz nieder, welcher immer noch hinter dem Schreibtisch des Direktors stand.   
Albus, der sich gerade vom Kamin erhob, wo er es nach mehr als dreißig Minuten endlich geschafft hatte Rufus zu beruhigen, schaute überrascht zu seinem ehemaligen Weggefährten.   
„Na alter Freund? Leistest du uns beim Warten Gesellschaft?“  
Fawkes schenkte Albus daraufhin einen Blick, der klar und deutlich sagte: „Ist das denn nicht offensichtlich?“ und machte sich daran seine Federn zu putzen. Nach getaner Arbeit entspannte sich der Feuervogel auf seiner Stange. Steckte den Kopf unter seinen Flügel und erweckte für alle im Büro Anwesenden ein Bild der absoluten Entspanntheit.  
„Nun ja,“, gluckste Albus in sich hinein, nachdem er die relaxte Routine seines alten Freundes beobachtet hatte. „Wenn Fawkes so ruhig ist, können wir wohl davon ausgehen, dass mit Harry alles in Ordnung ist.“  
Dahla teilte die amüsierte Erleichterung ihres Arbeitgebers nicht so ganz.  
Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass unter der Ruhe, die der Feuervogel projizierte angespannte Wachsamkeit brodelte, mit der er seinem Gefährten nicht einen Moment aus den sprichwörtlichen Augen ließ.   
Allerdings musste sie zugeben, dass der Plan Fawkes’ funktionierte.   
Spürte sie doch, wie sie selbst, Brom und auch Severus sich ebenfalls entspannter zurücklehnten, während sie gemeinsam auf die Rückkehr Harrys warteten. 

Dahla ahnte noch nicht mal ansatzweise, wie recht sie hatte.  
Nachdem er sich davon überzeugt hatte, dass Armand und Remus mit ihren Kriegern zur Lichtung zurückgekehrt waren, entschloss er sich die Wartezeit in Albus’ Büro zu verbringen.   
Falls er in ihre Räume zurückkehrte, wusste er, würde er vor lauter Sorge lediglich einen tiefen Pfad in den dicken flauschigen Teppich laufen.   
Es war ja nicht so, dass er Harry nicht vertraute.   
Es war nur so, dass er ihren Gegnern nicht traute.   
Und wie oft in den vergangenen Jahren hatte er hilflos mit ansehen müssen, wie Harry von einer gefährlichen Situation in die Nächste stolperte.   
Er hatte Harry gesagt, dass es ein Test unter kontrollierten Bedingungen war, um zu sehen, in wie weit er das Training, welches er erhalten hatte, zur Anwendung bringen konnte. Dabei hatte er seinem jungen Gefährten verschwiegen, dass es auch für ihn eine Übung war, zu sehen, in wie weit er in der Lage war, die Instinkte, die er gezwungen war, so lange zu unterdrücken, zu kontrollieren. Und nicht bei dem ersten Anzeichen von Gefahr Harry zu Hilfe eilen würde. Sondern darauf vertrauen, dass die Leute um ihn herum, wie auch Harry selbst, in der Lage waren ihn zu schützen.   
Doch von Minute zu Minute fiel es ihm schwerer ruhig auf seiner Stange sitzen zu bleiben.   
Wie sie es sich gedacht hatte, diente das Haus selbst lediglich als Tor zu einer gut ausgebauten unterirdischen Festung.   
Welche nicht nur von den Todesessern, sondern ebenfalls von einer stattlichen Anzahl Abtrünniger bewacht wurde.   
Die Dementoren hielten sich zu seiner großen Erleichterung und der Wut der Bewacher im Hintergrund.   
Schien, als hätte Voldemort seinen neuen Wachhunden lediglich befohlen, ihre Königin, nicht aber die Festung zu bewachen.   
Die Ansprache seines Gefährten hatte den Dementoren gezeigt, dass sie keine Gefahr für ihre Königin darstellten. Im Gegenteil, arbeiteten sie doch daran, ihre Gebieterin wieder nach Azkaban zurückzubringen.   
Aber selbst mit den Vampiren und den Werwölfen, alles hervorragende Krieger, hatten sie Schwierigkeiten der Übermacht Herr zu werden.   
Fawkes lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit kurz zu Remus und sah, dass dieser und sein Team alle Hände voll zu tun hatten, mit der Verstärkung, welche unweigerlich auf den Angriff hin eintraf, fertig zu werden. Er schickte dem Beta und seiner Mannschaft kurz ein aufmunterndes Trillern, welches ihnen neue Kraft gab, sich ihren Feinden zu stellen.   
Doch zurück zu Harry und seinem Team.   
Sie kämpften sich Stufe für Stufe abwärts.   
Fawkes hatte längst aufgehört zu zählen, wie viele Leichen ihren Weg pflasterten.   
Stolz beobachtete er, wie sein Gefährte, mit Schwert, Dolchen und Feuerpeitsche durch ihre Angreifer schnitt.   
Mehr als einmal sah er, wie Harry auch seine Magie zum Schutz für seine Kameraden und sich selbst einsetzte. Sei es, weil er hochwertige Schutzschilde webte, die sie vor den Flüchen der Todesesser schützte oder sei es, weil er innerhalb eines Zwinkerns ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken ein Avada in Richtung eines Angreifers schickte, der der Meinung war, er müsste feigerweise von hinten angreifen.   
Schulter an Schulter, Rücken an Rücken kämpften Armand und Harry zusammen. Arbeiteten sich Schritt für Schritt immer weiter nach unten in die tiefste Ebene, in der die Königin auf sie wartete.   
Aber da, da schlich sich einer der wilden Werwölfe aus dem Schatten heraus an. Beobachtete eine Weile mit zusammengekniffenen Augen den Kampfstil seines Gefährten.   
Fawkes sah, wie sich nach ein paar Minuten ein triumphierendes Lächeln auf das Gesicht des Wolfes schlich und mit einem siegessicheren Heulen in Richtung Harry sprang. Er schien eine Lücke entdeckt zu haben, die selbst ihm- Fawkes- entgangen sein musste.   
Das war die Sekunde, in der bei Fawkes das bewusste Denken aussetzte und er nur noch rein instinktiv handelte. Nach einem Instinkt, der ihm sagte, dass er seinen Gefährten auf alle Fälle zu schützen habe.   
Kurz bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit aus den Kampf zurückzog, erkannte er noch, wie der Werwolf genau in das Schwert Armands sprang, der mit übermenschlicher Geschwindigkeit herumgeschnellt war, sobald er das Heulen gehört hatte und sein jüngstes Familienmitglied schützte.   
Doch es war bereits zu spät- Harry fand sich bereits in den geschützten Mauern Hogwarts wieder. 

 

Dahla und Severus schauten nicht schlecht, als zwischen ihnen auf einmal Harry Potter auftauchte. Zudem auch noch einer, der sich in voller Rüstung, einem Zustand höchster Alarmbereitschaft und mitten in einer Abwehrbewegung befand. Ganz knapp kam die blutige Schwertspitze vor Albus’ Bart zum halten.   
Wenn Dahla ganz genau hinschaute, konnte sie sogar ein, zwei der grauweißen Haare ausmachen, die auf die Schreibtischplatte rieselten.   
„Merlin...“, hauchte Harry fassungslos.   
Schneller als einer der Anwesenden überhaupt schauen konnte, hatte der mit über und über mit Blut bedeckte junge Mann, die nicht minder blutige Klinge vor sich gegen den Schreibtisch gelehnt.   
Das sich damit der rote Lebenssaft seiner Feinde auf dem Boden verteilte, ignorierte in dem Moment jeder.   
„Albus...?“  
Diese unsichere Frage war es auch, die Albus aus seinem Schock holte.   
Mit einem zitternden Lächeln schaute er in die besorgt scheinenden smaragdgoldenen Augen seines Schülers:  
„Mein Kopf ist noch auf meinen Schultern, also geh ich doch mal davon aus, dass alles in Ordnung ist.“ Er schaute auf die blankpolierte Platte seines Schreibtisches und nahm die zwei langen Haare seines Bartes auf.  
„Und die wachsen wieder nach. Also keine Sorge.“  
Die Erleichterung, die daraufhin durch den Raum schwappte, konnte Albus fast mit seinen Händen greifen.   
Nachdem er wieder ein wenig Spannung in seinen Körper gebracht hatte, wandte sich Harry zu Severus um:   
//Spricht oder versteht Albus diese Sprache?//  
Da der Tränke- Meiser zu geschockt war, die Sprache der Vampire aus dem Mund seines Schülers zu hören, antwortete Dahla, die den Direktor im Auge behalten hatte:   
//Es sieht nicht so aus. Dazu ist die Neugierde in seinen Augen zu echt.//  
Der Schwarzhaarige nickte der Amazone dankbar zu und verlegte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Feuerphönix, welcher immer noch wie festgefroren auf seiner Stange hockte.  
Er wollte in der Lage sein mit Fawkes zu kommunizieren, ohne das sie zuviele Informationen an Albus weitergaben, aber der Rest der Anwesenden dem Gespräch mit dem Feuerphönix folgen konnte.   
Harry hob einen Arm und winkelte ihn vor seinem Körper an, so dass er ebenfalls eine Sitzstange bildete.   
Mit einer absolut ruhigen Stimme, die überhaupt nichts von dem verriet, was er von der ganzen Angelegenheit hielt, rief er nach seinem Partner:   
„Fawkes... bitte komm her.“  
Dahla, Brom und Severus hielten den Atem an.   
Sie konnten wirklich nicht abschätzen, wie der junge Gefährte reagieren würde. Schließlich hatte sich Fawkes von seinen Instinkten überrollen lassen, ihn aus einer ziemlich gefährlichen Situation herausgerissen und damit einen Unbeteiligten gefährdet. Von seinen Kampfgefährten, die jetzt erst mal ohne ihn klar kommen mussten ganz zu schweigen.   
„Fawkes...“, versuchte Harry seinen Gefährten aus seiner Starre zu reißen. „Das Blut, welches du siehst, ist nicht meins. Verstehst du? Das Blut ist nicht meins!“, wiederholte der Schwarzhaarige noch einmal um seinen Punkt zu unterstreichen. Es schien noch nicht auszureichen.   
Und Albus musste dem Phönix recht geben.   
Denn es war mehr Rot als Silber zu sehen.   
Das silberne Material, welches die Rüstung auszumachen schien, war kaum zu erkennen unter dem ganzen Blut.   
In diesem Moment wirkte Harry nicht wie Sechtklässler, der eigentlich gerade irgendwo in dieser Schule den Freitagnachmittag genießen sollte, sondern eher wie ein alter Kriegsveteran.   
In der Zwischenzeit hatte Harry es geschafft die goldenen Seen seines Gefährten mit seinen smaragdgoldenen einzufangen und versuchte es noch einmal:   
„Fawkes... komm her.“   
Diesmal hörte der Phönix.   
Jedoch konnte der alte Mann ein Zögern in den Bewegungen seines alten Kameraden ausmachen. Als wäre er unsicher vor der Reaktion des Schwarzhaarigen.   
Es war das erste Mal überhaupt, dass Albus den Feuervogel sich seiner selbst nicht sicher sah. Normalerweise konnte man um Fawkes eine Aura der Ruhe, Kraft und Selbstsicherheit ausmachen, dass jeder, der sich in seiner Nähe aufhielt automatisch wieder zu sich fand.   
Aber jetzt?   
Was war es, dass einem Sechzehnjährigen dermaßen viel Macht über ein um so viel älteres magisches Wesen gab?  
Voller Spannung beobachtete er, wie Harry seine freie Hand dazu benutzte, den Kopf des Phönix’ anzuheben, so dass sie auf einer Höhe waren. Dann jedoch konnte er nicht ein Wort verstehen, da Harry wieder in diese verdammte, ihm unbekannte Sprache zurückgefallen war.   
//Fawkes? Kannst du mir erklären, was hier passiert ist?//, erkundigte sich Harry immer noch ruhig. Zudem hatte er seine Seite des Bundes komplett verschlossen, so dass Fawkes nicht erfühlen konnte, was er über dieses Fiasko dachte. Dafür konnte er die Angst und die Unsicherheit und auch die Scham, weil einfach nicht in der Lage gewesen war, seine verdammten Instinkte besser unter Kontrolle zu halten, um so deutlicher von dem Älteren spüren.   
Um seinem Gefährten ein wenig von seiner Spannung zu nehmen, strich er ihm beruhigend den langen, eleganten Hals entlang.  
##Ich weiß nicht... ehrlich...##  
Erneut war Harry gezwungen, die Augen seines Gefährten auf eine Höhe mit den seinen zu bringen.   
##Die letzten Jahre... ich war immer gezwungen... ich meine...##  
An dieser Stelle unterbrach Harry seinen Gefährten, indem er ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss aufs schlanke Haupt hauchte.   
//Keine Sorge, ich bin dir nicht böse.//  
Nach diesen Worten konnte Albus sehen, wie der Rest der kleinen Gruppe sich sichtlich entspannte.   
//Ich weiß, dass die letzten Jahre schwer für dich gewesen sind und du getan hast, was dir möglich war.//, drückte er seinem komplett verblüfften Gefährten erneut einen Kuss zwischen die Augen. //Allerdings hat das deine Instinkte komplett durcheinander gebracht. Um ehrlich zu sein, hab ich mit einer ähnlichen Reaktion gerechnet und ich bin sicher Remus und Armand ebenfalls.//, lachte Harry in sich hinein als er Fawkes so dermaßen erstaunt sah. //Die Wölfe und Vampire haben die ganze Zeit wie ein eiserner Ring um mich herum gestanden, so dass ich wirklich immer nur einen Gegner nach dem anderen hatte und nicht mehrere auf einmal. Das war schon ein Zeichen dafür, dass Armand und Remus wussten, was wohl noch auf uns zukommt.//  
Was auch immer Harry eben mit so offensichtlichem Amüsement gesagt hatte, es führte dazu, dass Fawkes lediglich einen kleinen fragenden Ton von sich geben konnte.   
Harry reagierte damit, dass er die Verbindung wieder öffnete, sodass Fawkes spüren konnte, dass er ihm wirklich nicht böse war.   
Im Gegenteil, er fand es richtig süß, dass selbst so eine starke Kreatur wie Fawkes, der sonst überhaupt keine Schwäche zu ließ- nach außen hin zeigte, noch in der Lage war so zusammenzubrechen, und dann auch noch die Stärke zu haben, dazu zu stehen.   
Davon mal ganz abgesehen, fand er einen verlegenen Fawkes richtig süß.   
Schade das er ihn nicht in seiner humanoiden Form sah. Es würde ihn schon interessieren, ob er auch eine verlegene Röte auf den goldangehauchten Wangen ausmachen konnte.   
Leider musste das bis irgendwann mal warten, da immer noch eine Dementoren Königin darauf wartete aus Voldemorts Klauen befreit und zurück nach Azkaban gebracht zu werden.   
//Fawkes, wir sind Gefährten.//  
Der Feuervogel legte in einer für Vögel so typischen Geste den Kopf schief und blickte einfach nur auf seinen Gefährten.   
//Das bedeutet, du hast mir geholfen einige meiner Schwächen zu überwinden und jetzt helfe ich dir eine deiner Schwächen zu überwinden.//   
Damit gab er dem absolut überraschten Phönix einen Kuss auf den Schnabel.   
//Severus? Kannst du uns für ein paar Stunden deine Stärke leihen?//  
Überrumpelt nickte der Vampir und hatte prompt einen Feuerphönix auf seinem Schoß, die Hände fest um den fragilen Körper des Vogels gepresst.   
//Wenn du spürst, dass die Instinkte wieder überhand gewinnen, konzentriere dich auf Severus und dessen Stärke- ok? Du hast mir diese Mission übertragen, weil du der Meinung bist, ich bin in der Lage sie zu überleben und einem Erfolg zu zuführen.// Fawkes nickte.   
//Gut, dann vertrau’ auf deine und meine Fähigkeiten.//   
Mit einem letzten Kuss zwischen Fawkes’ Augen, griff Harry nach seinem Schwert, warf Dahla und Brom noch einen fragenden Blick zu, welche beide mit einem Nicken beantworteten und schon stürzte er sich in einen Feuerwirbel gehüllt erneut ins Kampfgetümmel.   
Brom indes fing an eine leise entspannende Melodie zu trillern und Albus konnte beobachten, wie Fawkes unter den kräftigen Händen des Tränkemeisters und der Melodie Broms wieder zur Ruhe kam. Sogar soweit ging, dass er seine Augen schloss.   
„Kann ich davon ausgehen, dass ich wieder keine Antwort auf meine Fragen bekomme?“, stellte Albus die Frage fast schon resigniert, jedoch mit einem Augenzwinkern in den Raum.   
Welcher ihm wie erwartet auch nur mit Schweigen antwortete. 

 

Noch nicht mal fünf Minuten später befand sich Harry wieder zwischen seinem Team.   
„Sorry Leute,“, wehrte er einen Todesesser ab. „Beschützerinstinkte.“  
„Wundert mich, dass er überhaupt solang durchgehalten hat.“, schoss Armand zurück, während er mit einer Hand einen Handkantenschlag verpasste, der dem Angreifer das Genick brach und mit der anderen zur Kralle geformt das Herz eines Werpanthers herausriss, welcher sich gerade auf ihn stürzen wollte.   
„Es scheint, als wären wir hier auf eines seiner Hauptbasislager gestoßen.“, meinte Armand. „Ich meine, so viele Handlanger, wie sich hier aufhalten? Die können nicht nur zum Schutz der Königin abgestellt worden sein.“  
„Da stimme ich dir vollkommen zu.“, gab Harry ein wenig außer Atem zurück. Vollführte dabei eine Drehbewegung, die es ihm ermöglichte einem herannahenden Fluch auszuweichen und gleichzeitig einen Todesesser mit einem Schwertstreich auszuschalten.   
Und endlich hatten sie es auf die unterste Ebene geschafft.  
Die Dichte der Dementoren schien einem fast die Luft zum Atmen zu nehmen und bestärkte sie eher noch in der Annahme, dass sich die Königin in diesem Level der Festung befand.   
Inzwischen schienen alle Krieger, die Harry begleiteten, in Rot getaucht zu sein. Keine andere Farbe war an ihnen auszumachen. Lediglich das dunkle Blutrot ihrer Feinde.   
Erneut bildeten die Dementoren ein Spalier, welches ihnen den Weg zu einer Tür wies.   
Vorsichtig, immer auf einen Angriff aus dem Hinterhalt gefasst, arbeiteten sie sich vorwärts.   
Bis sie erneut vor einer Tür zum halten kamen.   
Erneut konnten ihre Sinne keine Flüche oder sonstigen hässlichen Überraschungen ausmachen. Lediglich ein mächtiger Schließzauber, der jedoch der geballten Macht Harrys und Armands nicht standhielt.   
Und kaum war die Tür offen, war ihnen, als ob jegliche Müh, die sie auf ihren Weg hierher begleitet hatte, von ihnen abfiel.   
Denn das Wesen welches vor ihnen stand... Harry fehlten die Worte sie zu beschreiben. Ihm war, als ob die Sonne und der Mond zusammen vom Himmel herabgestiegen waren, sich in dieser jungen Frau vereinigt und dann den anmutigen Körper in einen Mantel aus Sternenstaub gehüllt hatten.   
Angesichts solcher Schönheit und Anmut konnten die 12 Krieger gar nichts anderes als ihr Knie zu beugen und das Haupt zu neigen.   
„Erhebt euch bitte.“, konnte Harry die raue Stimme des Kanzlers ausmachen. „Wir sind diejenigen, die sich verneigen sollten, nicht ihr.“  
Zögernd kam einer nach dem anderen der Aufforderung nach.   
„Ihr habt schnell gehandelt, junger Herr.“, wandte sich der Kanzler an Harry, als sie wieder standen.   
„Nun, es ist Freitagnachmittag und wir hatten eh nichts besseres zu tun...“, lächelte der Schwarzhaarige schwach.   
Armand schaute ungläubig auf den Kleineren. Wie bei allen Meistervampiren sprach denn der Junge mit dem Kanzler? War ihm nicht klar, dass sie sich gerade in einem Dementoren- Nest befanden?   
Doch zu seiner großen Überraschung konnte er sehen und auch hören, was man bei den Dementoren lachen nannte.   
„Armand,“, wurde der Vampir von dem Kanzler aus der Starre gerissen. „Wärt Ihr bitte so gut und legt Euren Umhang um unsere Königin und tragt sie nach oben? Bitte achtete darauf, dass Ihr sie nicht berührt. Ansonsten kann es sein, dass Ihr ohne weitere Energiereserven zu Boden geht.   
Ich fürchte, die ganze Aufregung hat sie dermaßen geschwächt, dass sie nicht mehr in der Lage ist, die Festung allein zu verlassen.“  
Während der Meistervampir der Bitte nachkam, erkundigte Harry sich neugierig:   
„Verzeiht, falls ich aufdringlich bin,“, auf das Nicken des Kanzlers hin, fuhr Harry fort. „Aber warum sprecht Ihr für Eure Königin?“  
In Gedanken ging Armand bereits mehrer Möglichkeiten durch, wie er Fawkes beibringen konnte, dass die verflixte Neugierde seines jungen Gefährten diesen die Seele gekostet hatte. Gleichzeitig säuberte er mit einem schnellen Spruch seinen Umhang von dem Blut und legte ihn behutsam um die schmalen Schultern der elfenähnlichen Gestalt vor sich.   
Erneut wurde er überrascht, als er hörte, wie der Kanzler antwortete:   
„Ich spreche für unsere Königin, weil unser Gehör in dieser Gestalt nicht in der Lage ist ihre Stimme zu ertragen. Solange wir uns in dieser Gestalt befinden, kann der Klang der Stimmer unserer Königin zu unserem Tod führen.   
Es hat also nichts mit Respektlosigkeit zu tun- schließlich wollen wir einen bestimmten Phönix nicht dazu provozieren uns in Asche zu verwandeln- es dient ausschließlich unserem eigenen Schutz, dass ich die telepathische Verbindung zu unserer Lady nutze und als ihr Sprachrohr diene."Könnten Dementoren zwinkern, Armand war sich sicher, der Kanzler hätte an dieser Stelle gezwinkert. In der Zwischenzeit arrangierte er den Umhang so, dass er die Majestät vollkommen bedeckte und er nicht Gefahr lief in Hautkontakt mit ihr zu geraten. Zeitgleich wollte er gerade erleichtert ausatmen, da Harry seinen Anfall von Neugierde ohne weiteren Schaden genommen zu haben überlebt hatte, da erkundigte sich der Jüngere auch schon weiter. Vor seinem geistigen Auge sah er Harry fragend den Kopf schief legen. Eine Geste, die er ohne jeden Zweifel von Fawkes übernommen hatte.   
„Falls ich Euch mit der Frage nicht zu nahe trete,“  
Erneut hielt Armand den Atem an und wartete auf das Unvermeidliche. Während er die fragile Gestalt der Königin in den Arm nahm, betete er zu allen Gottheiten, dass Harry endlich seinen Mund halten und sein Glück mit den Dementoren nicht weiter strapazieren würde.   
Seine Gebete wurden nicht erhört.   
„... aber warum bittet Ihr Armand darum Eure Majestät zu tragen? Warum macht Ihr das nicht selbst?“  
Wieder konnte Armand das Lachen des Kanzlers hören:   
„Junger Herr, falls wir unserer Lady in irgendeiner Art und Weise zu Nahe treten, während wir uns in dieser Gestalt befinden, bleibt von uns nicht mehr übrig als ein Häuflein Asche. Lediglich zur Paarung sind wir in der Lage die Gestalt anzunehmen, die es uns erlaubt uns ihr ohne weiteren Schaden zu nehmen zu nähren und auch den Klang ihrer süßen Stimme zu vernehmen.“  
Armand konnte regelrecht sehen, wie die Zahnräder in Harrys Gehirnwindungen zu arbeiten anfingen. Aber kurz bevor eine weitere Frage seinen Mund verlassen konnte, versuchte der Meistervampir ihren jungen Anführer aufs Wesentliche zurückzuführen:   
„Harry, so interessant du diese Unterhaltung auch finden magst, aber ich glaube es liegt im Interesse aller, wenn wir hier so schnell wie möglich rauskommen.“  
Fast sofort konnte Armand den Wechsel zwischen Harry, dem neugierigen jungen Mann und Harry, dem Befehlshaber ausmachen.   
Ohne weitere Worte zu verschwenden wandte er sich um und verließ den Raum.   
Die anderen Werwölfe und Vampire schlossen Armand und Harry erneut in den undurchdringlichen Ring aus Stahl und Muskeln, der jetzt noch zusätzlich von den Dementoren verstärkt wurde.  
Auf ihrem langen Weg zurück zur Oberfläche wurden sie nicht mehr angegriffen. Sei es, weil die Todesesser gelernt hatten, dass mit den Eindringlingen nicht zu spaßen war, oder weil sie sich nicht mit den Dementoren anlegen wollten.   
Um ehrlich zu sein, war es Harry auch herzlich egal.  
Alles wonach er sich jetzt sehnte, war ein heißes Bad und Fawkes.   
Allerdings blieb ihm beides vorerst noch verwehrt, da sie die Königin noch zurück nach Azkaban bringen mussten.   
Als sie endlich das Cottage verlassen konnten, erwartete sie schon die nächste Überraschung.   
Remus und sein Team waren ebenfalls von den Dementoren in einen schützenden Ring genommen worden und dutzende von seelenlosen Hüllen lagen um sie herum verteilt.   
Kurz vor der Baumgrenze konnten sie Voldemort und jede Menge Verstärkung ausmachen. Doch weder der Dunkle Lord noch der Rest der Angreifer wagten sich näher, da allein schon die Anzahl der Dementoren es verhinderte, dass sich auch nur einer auf einen so glücklichen Gedanken konzentrieren konnte, dass es für einen Patronous reichte.  
Kaum hatte ihre Gruppe das Cottage verlassen, traute sich Voldemort aus dem schützenden Kreis seiner Untergebenen hervor.   
„Überreicht mir die Königin und ich verspreche euch, dass ihr mit eurem Leben davon kommen werdet.“, zischte er einschüchternd.  
„Klar,“, kam es von Harry wenig beeindruckt. „Und die Sonne geht im Westen auf.“   
Absolute Stille legte sich über die große Lichtung.   
Selbst die Vögel in den Bäumen schienen ihren Atem anzuhalten.   
„Wenn du dir sicher wärst, du hättest eine Chance,“, fuhr Harry gelangweilt fort. „dann hättest du die Dementoren längst schon angegriffen. Da der Angriff aber noch nicht erfolgt ist, muss selbst dir klar geworden sein, dass es dabei nur zur Verschwendung wertvoller Ressourcen kommen kann. Ressourcen, die nach unseren Angriff auf diesen Stützpunkt noch kostbarer geworden sind, als ohnehin schon. Nicht wahr, Voldi?“, endete er spöttisch.   
Bei Merlin tat es gut endlich mal die Oberhand bei einem ihrer Zusammenstöße zu haben. Vor allem konnte er jetzt endlich in Gegenwart dieses Schlangengesichts klar denken und ging nicht mehr allein von den Kopfschmerzen in die Knie.   
Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er die ungläubigen Mienen der Vampire und Werwölfe ausmachen. Und Remus hatte die blasse Farbe des Vollmondes angenommen.   
Aber woher sollten sie auch wissen, dass jedes „Gespräch“ zwischen ihm und Voldemort so oder so ähnlich ablief?  
Die rubinroten Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen während sie versuchten den respektlosen Sprecher hinter den wallenden staubgrauen Umhängen der Seelenfresser auszumachen.   
Seine Geduld wurde nicht lange strapaziert und er konnte eine schmale Gestalt zwischen zwei der Dementoren erkennen.   
Er versuchte ein paar Sekunden lang die stolze Figur des Kriegers einer Person zu zuordnen, die er kannte. Vergeblich.   
Sein Gegenüber schien sein Dilemma erkannt zu haben, meinte er doch spöttisch:   
„Was denn? Eigentlich hätte ich gedacht, dass ausgerechnet du einer der wenigen Personen bist, die mich nicht nur über die Blitznarbe identifizieren. Schein’ mich getäuscht zu haben.“, konnte Voldemort das achtlose Schulterzucken seines Gegners selbst von dieser Entfernung ausmachen.   
Blitznarbe?  
„Potter?“, hauchte er fassungslos.   
Er konnte noch sehen, wie der Potterbengel die Frechheit besaß auf seine Fassungslosigkeit hin zu salutieren, da wurden die Dementoren und ihre Schützlinge von einem kalten Wind erfasst und er blieb allein zurück.   
Wie um alles in der Welt hat sich der Bengel in so kurzer Zeit derartig verändern können? Wie kam es, dass er mit Vampiren und Werwölfen zusammenarbeitete? Und, wie kam es, dass er keinerlei Verbindung mehr zwischen ihnen hatte spüren können?

 

„Mylady,“, verneigte sich Armand vor der Dementoren- Königin, nachdem er sie behutsam in ihrem Thron abgesetzt hatte. „Amalia bat mich, Euch diesen Drachenring zu übergeben.“ Er zog eine kleine Schatulle aus einer seiner Taschen und hielt sie der außergewöhnlichen Schönheit hin. Mit einer vorsichtigen Bewegung, ja darauf bedacht ihren Retter nicht zu berühren, akzeptierte die Königin das Geschenk. „Damit könnt Ihr in Zukunft selbst entscheiden, wem es gestattet ist, die Insel zu betreten und wer im Mariannengraben landet, sollte er nicht Eure Zustimmung finden. Zudem, sollte es doch jemand durch den Drachenring hindurch schaffen,   
denkt einmal fest an Amalia und Ihr werdet im Haupthorst landen.“  
Mit einer weiteren respektvollen Verbeugung trat der Meistervampir zurück.   
„Bitte richtet Eurer Gefährtin unseren Dank für Ihr großzügiges Geschenk aus.“, trat der Kanzler vor die kleine Gruppe von Kriegern. „Außerdem sind wir Euch zutiefst dankbar, dass Ihr so schnell reagiert und uns die Möglichkeit gegeben habt, unsere Königin so schnell wie möglich und vor allem wohlbehalten wieder hierher zu bringen. Dafür seit Euch unserer ewigen Dankbarkeit gewiss.“, neigte der Kanzler sein Haupt vor den Anwesenden.   
Jene akzeptierten die Geste mit einem Neigen ihres Oberkörpers.   
„Ach und Harry,“, fügte der Kanzler noch hinten an. Und Armand war sich sicher sogar so etwas wie Amüsement aus der sonst so monoton- kalten Stimme herauszuhören. „Falls Ihr noch mehr Fragen habt, seit Ihr hier immer Herzlich Willkommen.“  
Das vollkommen verdatterte Gesicht des jungen Mannes versöhnten Armand und Remus mit den ganzen Beinahe- Herzinfarkten, die er ihnen heute zu Hauf verpasst hatte.   
Doch lange konnten sie sich daran nicht erfreuen, da sie erneut von dem kalten Wind der Dementoren erfasst wurden, und die Vampire in ihrem Quartier in London, die Werwölfe in ihrem Dorf an der schottischen Westküste und Harry im Büro des Direktors abgesetzt wurden. 

„... Abgefahren...“, war alles, was Harry auf dieses bizarre Erlebnis hin herausbringen konnte. Denn wer konnte schon von sich behaupten von Dementoren zum Kaffeeklatsch eingeladen zu werden?   
„Ich gehe davon aus, dass die Dementoren wieder da sind, wo sie hingehören?“, durchbrach Albus die Starre in der sich der Schwarzhaarige zu befinden schien. Der Direktor konnte erkennen, wie der junge Mann sich kurz schüttelte und dann nickte:   
„Ja, die Königin ist gerettet, Voldi stinksauer, die Dementoren dankbar und Remus und Armand sind bei ihren Leuten.“  
„Du bist in Voldemort hineingerannt?“, erkundigte sich Dahla skeptisch mit einem Blick auf ihren Herren. Hätte dieser dann seinen Gefährten nicht sofort wieder hierher geholt?   
Harry verstand die Frage hinter der Frage und folgte ihrem Blick.   
Leise fluchend überwand er die Distanz zwischen sich und dem Tränkemeister. Währenddessen ließ er mit einer flüssigen Bewegung das Schwert in die Scheide auf seinem Rücken verschwinden, sodass er jetzt beide Hände frei hatte.   
Vorsichtig löste er die Hände des Vampirs von seinem Gefährten und nahm ihn behutsam in seine Arme. Legte den schlanken Kopf Fawkes’ auf seiner Schulter ab und strich ihm sanft den Hals entlang.   
Das entlockte ihm noch nicht einmal ein kleines freudiges Tschirpen.   
Sein Gefährte hatte sich so sehr in der beruhigenden Melodie Broms und  
der Stärke des Meisterspions verloren, dass es einiges an Zeit brauchte ihn wieder daraus zu holen. Allerdings mussten sie so schnell wie möglich eine Lösung finden, damit so etwas nicht noch mal passierte. Wenn Harry die Situation richtig einschätzte, dann wird Voldemort ihren letzten Schachzug nicht einfach unbeantwortet lassen.   
Und sie konnten es sich nicht leisten, dass Fawkes’ Beschützerinstinkte in einem Krieg Amok liefen, beziehungsweise er sich erst soweit in Trance versetzen musste, dass er nicht mehr ansprechbar war.   
//Habt Dank für Eure Stärke und Eure Ruhe.//, neigte Harry kurz seinen Oberkörper, als er sich bei Severus bedankte.   
Dieser neigte kurz seinen Kopf:   
//Immer wieder gern.//  
Dann wandte Harry sich zu Dahla und Brom:   
//Auch euch beiden: Danke!//  
Beide nickten ebenfalls, sagten aber nichts.   
Und schlussendlich lag seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder bei seinem Direktor:   
„Albus, Sie können Rufus mitteilen, dass die Dementoren zurück sind und Azkaban inzwischen über weitere Schutzmaßnahmen verfügt, damit so etwas wie heute nicht noch mal passiert.“   
Der alte Mann nickte.   
„Voldemort hat heute eine seiner Hauptstützpunkte verloren und wird aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach dementsprechend reagieren. Sollte etwas sein, Dahla und Hedwig wissen, wie sie mich erreichen können. Ich werde spätestens Sonntagabend wieder zurück sein. Dahla, bittte sei so gut und gib Draco bescheid.“ Die Amazone nickte und Harrz lächelte kurz: „Nicht das er die Familie wegen meiner Abwesenheit in Alarmbereitschaft versetzt. “   
An dieser Stelle wollte Albus auffahren. Hielt jedoch inne, als er die Entschlossenheit in den Augen seines Schülers erkannte. Zur Not würde Harry auch ohne sein Einverständnis Hogwarts verlassen.   
Mit dem bereits bekannten Feuerwirbel lösten sich Phönix und Schüler auf und ließen einen vollkommen erschöpften Tränkemeister und vollkommen verdutzten Direktor zurück. Die Amazone lehnte sich lediglich in ihren Sessel zurück und wartete die Reaktion Rufus’ ab. 

 

Vollkommen erschöpft, aber endlich sauber, rollte sich Harry um seinen Gefährten. Legte einen Arm um die fragile Gestalt des Feuervogels und drückte ihn damit noch näher an seinen Oberkörper. Mit der anderen Hand zog er die schwere Damastdecke über sie beide, bevor er noch einen Kuss in das seidenweiche Gefieder drückte und ebenfalls einschlief.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gedankliche Verbindung:  
> #Harry#  
> ##Fawkes##

Kapitel 19

 

Langsam, ganz langsam tauchte Fawkes aus der Trance auf, in die er sich versetzt hatte.   
Die eiserne Ruhe und Stärke, die den jungen Vampir befähigten solch ein Meisterspion zu sein und die beruhigende Melodie, die Brom gesungen hatte, hatten ihm geholfen dermaßen tief in Trance zu fallen, dass er nicht einen Flügel gerührt hatte, als Voldemort auf der Bildfläche aufgetaucht war.   
Er musste wirklich mal mit der Heilerin sprechen. Denn ihm war in diesem Moment wirklich das Herz stehen geblieben.   
Es hatte ihn jedoch mit Stolz erfüllt zu sehen, wie gut sein junger Gefährte die Situation gemeistert hatte. Woran mit Sicherheit die Tatsache, dass die Verbindung zwischen dem Dunklen Lord und dem Jüngeren unterbrochen war, nicht ganz unschuldig war.  
Leider war er weniger stolz auf sein eigenes Verhalten.   
Er hatte sich wie ein junges, frischgeschlüpftes Küken verhalten und sich ganz und gar von seinen Instinkten leiten lassen. Oder anders ausgedrückt: er hatte sich vollkommen und bis auf die Knochen blamiert. Dennoch machten ihm weder Harry noch irgendeine andere Kreatur irgendwelche Vorwürfe.   
Stattdessen hatte er nur Verständnis seiner ungewöhnlichen Situation betreffend ausmachen können.   
Leise aufseufzend ließ er endgültig die Welt des Schlafes hinter sich.   
Das erste was er bewusst wahrnahm, war die Wärme und Nähe zu Harry.   
Jener hatte sich wie immer schützend um ihn herumgerollt und sorgte mit einem Arm dafür, dass Fawkes nicht in der Lage war sich auch nur einen Zentimeter von ihm wegzubewegen.   
Mit einem leisen zärtlichen Trillern hob er den Kopf und fuhr seinem schlafenden Gefährten mit dem Schnabel behutsam über die Stirn. Strich in derselben Bewegung ein paar der Ponyfransen aus dem Weg, sodass er jetzt freie Sicht auf das entspannte Gesicht des Jüngeren hatte.   
Bei der Magie die sie aneinander band- nie in seinem langen, langen Leben hätte er geglaubt, jemals jemanden dermaßen tief und absolut lieben zu können.  
Aber genau das war passiert, als sein Blick das erste Mal auf den kleinen, verschüchterten Jungen fiel. Er hatte sofort gespürt, dass es sich bei dieser jungen und reinen Kinderseele um seinen Gegenpart handelte.   
Und er war zum zusehen und nichts tun verdammt gewesen, während er hilflos mit anschauen musste, wie die Welt um sie herum die junge Seele immer mehr zerstörte. Zumindest es versuchte. Hatte doch niemand mit dem Feuer gerechnet, welches in dieser kleinen, schmalen Gestalt steckte und sie immer wieder dazu antrieb weiterzugehen. Den Rücken durchgestreckt, den Kopf hoch erhoben.   
Und so wandelte sich die anfängliche Zuneigung seinem zukünftigen Partner gegenüber schließlich in Respekt und ja, Liebe.   
Er war noch nie so froh gewesen wie in dem Moment, in dem Harry ihrer Verbindung zugestimmt hatte.   
Erst wenn die Verbindung vollzogen war, wusste Fawkes, wäre er in der Lage wieder freier zu atmen. Denn dann konnte er sich sicher sein, dass er in der Lage war für den Jüngeren da zu sein, wann immer dieser ihn brauchte.  
Er hatte ebenfalls nicht mit der Schnelligkeit gerechnet, mit der Harry bereit gewesen war, ihn an seiner Seite und seinem Leben willkommen zu heißen.   
Das Jahr, welches Amalia ihnen geschenkt hatte, hatten sie nicht nur dazu genutzt, Harrys Fähigkeiten zu trainieren, sondern auch sich kennen zu lernen. Und schon nach kurzer Zeit konnte Fawkes spüren, wie seine Gefühle für den Jüngeren erwidert wurden. Wie sich die Zuneigung und der Respekt in eine tiefe, grenzenlose Liebe gewandelt hatte.   
Ihm war, als wäre Harry der einzige Grund warum er überhaupt noch atmete, fühlte, am Leben war.   
Sollte seinem Kleinen etwas zustoßen, wusste er, dass er alles um sich herum in ein flammendes Inferno verwandeln würde, aus dem selbst er nicht mehr aus der Asche wiederauferstehen konnte. Denn ein Leben ohne Harry- seine Seele- wäre sinnlos.   
Früher hatte er es respektiert, wenn Kreaturen, die gebunden waren, sich äußerst ungern und nur selten von der Seite ihres Gefährten entfernten.   
Heute konnte er sie verstehen.   
Auch er fühlte sich am wohlsten wenn er sich in der Nähe Harrys aufhielt. Erst dann fühlte er sich komplett.   
Und er konnte sich sicher sein, dass er beim ersten Anzeichen von Ärger reagieren konnte.   
Ohne seinen Gefährten zu wecken, wandelte er seine Gestalt.  
Spürte das beruhigende Gewicht von Harrys Arm um seine Taille.   
Zärtlich fing er an die Gesichtszüge des anderen nachzuzeichnen. Wie Schmetterlingsflügel flatterten seine Fingerspitzen über die sonnengeküsste Haut Harrys. Folgten langsam den Konturen des Gesichtes hinunter zum Hals und schließlich den restlichen Körper.  
Es schien als müsse er sich durch diese Berührungen davon überzeugen, dass sein junger Gefährte den Zusammenstoß mit Voldemort auch wirklich ohne weitere Schäden überlebt hatte.   
Er wehrte sich nicht, als sich die Hand, welche zuvor auf seiner Hüfte geruht hatte, in sein Haar schlich und ihn zu einem Kuss hinunter drückte.   
Ihre Zungen trafen sich zu einem langsamen und sinnlichen Tanz.   
Ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen, drehte er Harry so, dass dieser jetzt unter ihm lag und er sich zwischen dessen Beinen ausstrecken und langsam in ihn eindringen konnte.  
Mit ruhigen Bewegungen imitierte er ihren Kuss.   
Beide liebten den anderen ruhig und ohne Hektik.  
Es gingen ihnen hier nicht darum schellst möglichst Erlösung zu finden, sondern den anderen so lange wie möglich zu spüren und ihm dadurch zu versichern, dass alles in Ordnung war.   
Der Morgen fing bereits an zu dämmern als Harry sich seinem Gefährten keuchend entgegenbäumte und Fawkes erschöpft über ihm zusammenbrach...

 

Wenige Stunden später wurden sie von einem dezenten Klopfen an der Tür geweckt.  
„Erwartest du Besuch?“, erkundigte sich Harry schlaftrunken, während er sich einen der Morgenmäntel überwarf.   
„Eigentlich nicht.“, gab Fawkes verwundert zurück. Hatte sich aber bereits den seidigen Mantel übergeworfen und war auf dem Weg zur Tür.   
Zu seiner großen Überraschung standen Amalia und Armand mit je einem Tablett in den Armen davor, die sich auch rücksichtslos einen Weg in seine Gemächer bahnten, damit sie ein Mittagessen für Vier auf dem Tisch abstellen konnten.   
„Entschuldigt bitte,“, lächelte Amalia reuelos. „Aber mir schien, dass ihr nach dem langen Tag gestern langsam Hunger haben müsstet. Oder nicht?“   
Wie um ihre Frage zu bestätigen, grummelte Harrys Magen ärgerlich.   
Etwas peinlich berührt nahm der junge Mann Platz.  
Eine Weile herrschte angenehme Ruhe, als sich die Anwesenden das leckere Mahl schmecken ließen. Erst als sie beim Dessert angelangt waren, erhob Amalia erneut ihre Stimme:  
„Armand und ich sind nicht nur hier, um euch vor dem Verhungern zu bewahren.“, zwinkerte sie den beiden Gefährten zu.   
Fawkes legte fragend seinen Kopf schief, während Harry sich jetzt auch noch an dem Zitronen- Sorbet des Rotschopfes vergriff. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, schob Fawkes seine Portion dem Schwarzhaarigen zu.   
Lächelnd ob dieser unbewussten Geste, fuhr die Drachen- Lady fort:   
„Erinnert ihr euch noch, als ich euch vor ein paar Wochen mitteilte, dass Armand von seinem Schöpfer zu dessen Nachfolger ernannt worden war?“  
Harry und Fawkes wechselten kurz einen Blick und nickten dann.  
„Wie ihr sicherlich wisst, kann ein Meister- Vampir erst dann abdanken, wenn die anderen Meister- Vampire seine Wahl akzeptieren.“, erklärte Armand. Fawkes und Harry nickten erneut. „Die Prüfungen, die die anderen Meister-Vampire dem Anwärter abverlangen sind äußerst brutal und führen auch manchmal zum Tod des Prüflings.“  
Dem Phönix war das nicht neu. Doch Harry verschluckte sich fast an seinem Sorbet und schaute mit großen Augen zwischen dem Vampir und seiner Drachen- Lady hin und her.   
„Kann der Anwärter denn nicht auch ablehnen?“, erkundigte sich Harry schwach. Gut, ihm war klar, dass Armand und Amalia es irgendwie durch diese Prüfungen geschafft hatten. Schließlich lebte Armand noch und trug inzwischen auch den Titel „Meister- Vampir“.   
Armand schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf:   
„Nein. Dazu ist es eine viel zu große Ehre von einem Meister zu seinem Nachfolger auserkoren zu werden.“  
„Aber wie...?“, schaute er hilflos vom einen Wesen zum Anderen. Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass Vampire, stolze Wesen die sie waren, es akzeptierten, wenn ein Partner, und sei es die alte Drachen- Lady persönlich, in die Prüfungen eingriff um ihrem Gefährten zu helfen.   
Amalia und Armand verstanden seine Frage auch so und Armand beantwortete sie mit einem leisen Lachen, während er über den Tisch nach der Hand seiner Gefährten griff und ihre Finger miteinander verflocht:   
„Nun, die Meister- Vampire standen in meinem Fall vor einem Problem. Schließlich war es bisher noch nicht vorgekommen, dass ein Vampir, der einen Gefährten aus einer anderen Rasse hat zu einem Meister- Vampir erkoren werden sollte. Alle anderen hatten Vampire als ihre Gefährten und jene verstanden, dass sie unter gar keinen Umständen in diese Prüfungen eingreifen durften. Egal was geschah- sie durften nicht eingreifen. Selbst wenn das den Tod ihres Gefährten bedeutete. Aber so wird den Vampiren gezeigt, dass der Anwärter doch nicht als „Meister“ in Frage kommt. Dieses Ritual ist so tief verwurzelt in der Vampir- Kultur, dass die Vampire es als große Ehre empfinden als Nachfolger auserwählt zu werden und sich den Prüfungen und deren Ergebnis ohne Wenn und Aber unterwerfen. Selbst wenn es bedeutet, dass Gefährten still mit ansehen müssen, wie ihre andere Hälfte in Stücke gerissen wird. Es wird akzeptiert.“  
Vollkommen bleich schob Harry das halbaufgegessene Zitronen- Sorbet, welches er zuvor Fawkes gemopst hatte, von sich. Wenn er sich vorstellte, er müsse mit ansehen, wie sein Phönix litt und durfte ihm noch nicht mal zur Hilfe eilen... ihm wurde speiübel.   
Benommen bekam er mit, wie Fawkes ihn zu sich auf den Schoß zog und ihm einen Kuss auf die Schläfe hauchte. Behaglich aufseufzend legte Harry den Kopf auf der Schulter des Rotschopfes ab, lauschte aber weiterhin aufmerksam den Ausführungen des anderen Paares.   
„Den Meistern war klar,“, fuhr Amalia weich fort. „Das ich niemals ruhig mit ansehen würde, wie sie meinen Gefährten Stück für Stück auseinandernehmen. Deswegen machten sie in diesem Fall ein Zugeständnis. Sobald ich eingreife, wäre Armand durch die Prüfung gefallen. Lady Athena, die Herrin der Vampire, stimmte dieser Ausnahmeregelung zu. Wahrscheinlich weil sie es sich nicht mit mir verscherzen wollte.“, zwinkerte Amalia. Fuhr jedoch gefasster fort:   
„Jetzt standen Armand und ich vor einem Problem. Ich vertraute ihm und seinen Fähigkeiten soweit, dass ich der Meinung war, er würde mit allem fertig werden, was ihm die Meister entgegenschleudern würden.   
Nur wie sollte ich das meinen Instinkten klar machen?“  
##In der Tat, eine äußerst interessante Frage.##  
#Wenn dich die Antwort so brennend interessiert, warum hast du sie dann nicht eher nach der Lösung gefragt?#, neckte Harry seinen Gefährten.   
Er bekam lediglich ein leises Seufzen und ein Kopfschütteln zur Antwort.   
Leise in sich hineinglucksend hob Harry den Kopf und schaute erneut neugierig auf den Vampir und den Drachen.   
„Armand und ich sind seit mehr als zehntausend Jahren miteinander verbunden,“, drückte Amalia zärtlich die Finger ihres Gefährten. „Aber ich glaube in solch einer Situation hätte ich genauso reagiert wie Fawkes gestern. Liegt vielleicht an unserem Alter.“, zuckte sie schief lächelnd ihre Schultern.   
Fawkes verstärkte kurz die Umarmung um Harry. Dieser reagierte damit, dass er sich wieder an seinen Phönix kuschelte und beruhigend den Arm drückte, der ihn sicher auf dem Schoß des Älteren hielt.   
#Es gibt dir niemand die Schuld an irgendwas.#, versuchte er die Schuldgefühle seines Gefährten zu mildern.   
##Ich weiß. Das macht mein Verhalten aber nicht weniger inakzeptabel. Schließlich habe ich damit nicht nur Albus sondern auch den Rest deines Teams in Gefahr gebracht.##, gab Fawkes bitter zurück.   
Mit einem Ruck setzte sich Harry so, dass er dem Rotschopf direkt ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Umfasste mit beiden Händen das Gesicht seines Geliebten und schaute ihm eindringlich in die goldenen Augen.   
#Remus und Armand wussten, das du aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach genauso regieren würdest und waren darauf vorbereitet. Und Albus hat es lediglich ein paar Barthaare gekostet...#  
##Es hätte ihn aber auch sein Leben kosten können!#, wurde er von Fawkes heftig unterbrochen.   
#Hat es aber nicht.#, gab Harry nicht minder heftig zurück. #Und selbst wenn ich ihn verletzt hätte, hätten wir immer noch deine Tränen und den Flakon der Einhörner gehabt- oder etwa nicht?#   
##Ich hätte mich aber besser unter Kontrolle halten müssen. Bin schließlich alt genug. Dann wäre es gar nicht erst soweit gekommen.##, beharrte Fawkes stur.   
Mit einem völlig entnervten: „Argh!“ löste sich Harry von Fawkes und ließ sich auf seinen eigenen Stuhl zurückfallen.   
Mit düsterer Miene fing er den Blick Armands ein und wollte wissen:  
„Ist deine Lady mitunter auch so starrsinnig und stur?“  
„Nun, wenn ich nicht wüsste,“ , zwinkerte Armand dem Jüngeren amüsiert zu. „Dass es mir wahrscheinlich einige ziemliche unangenehme Nächte bereiten würde, würde ich behaupten, es handelt sich dabei um Alters- Starrsinn.“   
An dieser Stelle zwinkerte Amalia ihrem immer noch verstockt dreinblickenden alten Freund zu und seufzte theatralisch auf:   
„Diese Jugend heutzutage. Absolut kein Respekt mehr.“   
Ein paar Sekunden lang herrschte Stille, dann jedoch wurde die angespannte Situation durch entspanntes Gelächter entschärft.   
„Fawkes,“, versuchte Amalia ihrem Freund das Gewissen zu erleichtern, da sie sich gut denken konnte, worüber die beiden Gefährten eben so stillschweigend diskutiert hatten. „Die Situation gestern war unter Kontrolle. Weder die Vampire noch die Werwölfe tragen dir irgendetwas nach.“ Sie unterband einen Einwurf des Phönix’ indem sie ihn einfach ignorierte und weitersprach. „Und wie ich eben gesagt habe, hätte ich an deiner Stelle nicht anders gehandelt. Von dem, was Armand mir erzählt hat, wundert es mich sowieso, dass du Harry nicht schon in dem Moment zurückgeholt hast, in dem du erkanntest, dass es sich bei der Festung um einen der Hauptstützpunkte Voldemorts handelte.“  
„Doch du hast nicht bei den Prüfungen eingegriffen oder einen Unbeteiligten gefährdet.“, gab Fawkes verbissen zurück.   
Seufzend ob der Sturheit ihres alten Kameraden, fasste sie beide Gefährten ins Auge und stellte dann eine Frage, die ihr helfen würde, zu entscheiden, wie das Gespräch sich weiter entwickeln würde:   
„Vertraut ihr einander?“  
An dieser Stelle erntete sie sowohl von Fawkes als auch von Harry einen absolut identischen Blick, der eigentlich nur das eine aussagte:   
Was ist das denn bitteschön für eine bescheuerte Frage?  
In sich hineinglucksend hob sie abwehrend ihre Hände:   
„Schon gut, schon gut. Botschaft angekommen.“  
Daraufhin entspannten sich Phönix und Mensch wieder ein bisschen.   
„Mit dieser und auch den folgenden Fragen möchte ich weder eure Gefühle füreinander noch die Tiefe eurer Bindung in Frage stellen.“, erklärte sie ruhig.   
Beide Gefährten nickten knapp und gaben ihr somit das Zeichen fortzufahren.   
„Vertraut ihr einander auch soweit, dass ihr dem anderen zutraut sich zu melden, wenn er eure Hilfe braucht?“  
An dieser Stelle wechselten Fawkes und Harry einen kurzen Blick, der sie beide ein wenig ironisch lächeln ließ. Sie wussten, dass sie im Grunde genommen viel zu stolz waren jemanden um Hilfe zu bitten.   
Doch schließlich nickten sie auch bei dieser Frage.   
Mit einem kleinen Lächeln bemerkte Amalia wie Fawkes seinen jungen Gefährten wieder zu sich auf den Schoß zog. Und Harry sich entspannt an den Älteren lehnte, während er sie nicht aus den Augen ließ.   
„Würdet ihr es euch zutrauen für einen bestimmten Zeitraum eure Verbindung soweit zu schließen, dass ihr wirklich nur den „Hilfe-Ruf“ mitbekommen würdet, sollte es notwendig werden?“  
Fawkes musterte sie und Armand aus zusammengekniffenen Augen und fragte dann:   
„Das ist es, was ihr gemacht habt- oder?“  
Armand nickte und Amalia erklärte:   
„Ich hätte mich niemals zurückhalten können, wenn ich alles mit angesehen hätte. Also haben Armand und ich beschlossen in diesem Fall unsere Verbindung soweit einzudämmen, dass ich nur einen expliziten Hilferuf von seiner Seite aus „hören“ würde. Ansonsten würde ich weder was „sehen“, „fühlen“ oder auch „hören“. Würde also absolut „blind“ sein.“   
Harry schluckte unbehaglich.   
Sie sollten ihre Verbindungen soweit blocken, dass sie einander nicht mal mehr spüren konnten?  
Dabei hatte er sich schon so sehr an das warme Glimmen, welches Fawkes darstellte, in seiner Seele gewöhnt, dass er es sich nicht mehr ohne vorstellen konnte.   
Aber Armand und Amalia die so viel länger verbunden waren, hatten es ebenfalls geschafft... und wenn es ihre einzige Chance war im Moment mit diesem Problem fertig zu werden?   
Ihnen beiden war klar, dass Voldemort sicherlich mit seinem Krieg nicht solange warten würde, bis sie dieses Problem in den Griff bekommen hatten.   
Erneut schauten sie einander in die Augen und sahen, dass dem anderen die Lösung ebenso wenig behagte. Jedoch erkannten sie, dass es das einzige war, dass ihnen jetzt helfen konnte, den Krieg mit Voldemort ohne weitere Schwierigkeiten- aus dieser Richtung zumindest- zu überstehen. Der Rest stand auf einem anderen Blatt geschrieben.   
Resigniert vergrub Harry das Gesicht in der Halskuhle Fawkes’.   
Dieser verstärkte erneut die Umarmung um seinen Gefährten während er geschlagen aufseufzte:   
„Danke, dass ihr uns das mitgeteilt habt. Im Moment scheint das wirklich die einzige Lösung zu sein, um eine Wiederholung von gestern zu vermeiden...“  
Genau in dem Moment segelte Hedwig herein und ließ sich auf Harrys Stuhllehne nieder.   
Neugierig blickten Armand und Amalia auf die außergewöhnliche Schnee- Eule. Da sie nicht verstanden, was Hedwig ihnen mitzuteilen hatte, mussten sie warten, bis Fawkes für sie übersetzen würde.   
Was jener mit einem Stirnrunzeln auch tat:   
„Scheint als hätte Voldemorts Paranoia neue Dimensionen erreicht. Er hat Schilde um sein Hauptquartier gelegt, die jedes Lebewesen und sei es noch so klein auf der Stelle neutralisiert, sollte es versuchen diese Schilde ohne seine ausdrückliche Erlaubnis zu durchbrechen. Selbst Nagini kann sich nicht mehr so bewegen wie sie gern möchte.“   
„Das heißt, wir müssen jetzt wirklich abwarten, wie er regiert. Wenn er selbst Nagini in ihrer Bewegungsfreiheit einschränkt?“, lehnte sich Armand unbehaglich zurück.   
Das gefiel ihm nicht.   
Das gefiel keinem der Anwesenden.   
Aber im Moment konnten sie nicht mehr tun als abwarten und Tee trinken. 

 

Am Sonntagnachmittag bot sich den Bewohnern Hogwarts ein außergewöhnliches Bild, wenn sie Richtung Quidditsch- Feld schauten.   
Denn Harry flog mit seinem Phönix um die Wette.   
Nein, der Gryffindor und der Phönix flogen eher im harmonischen Miteinander- Harry auf seinem treuen Feuerblitz und der Phönix neben ihm.   
Ein jeder, der die beiden sah, konnte seinen Blick einfach nicht mehr abwenden. Denn es sah aus, als würden beide einen komplizierten Tanz tanzen, der lediglich ihnen beiden bekannt war. Aber da sie sich dermaßen im Einklang miteinander bewegten, die unglaublichsten Manöver zusammen durchführten, ohne das man erkennen konnte, dass Mensch und Phönix sich irgendwie miteinander absprachen, bewunderte ein jeder die Schwerelosigkeit, die von den beiden ausging.   
Und jeder, der dem Schauspiel folgte, fühlte sich ein wenig entspannter, leichter.   
Doch jedem Wesen ging das Herz auf, als Harry und Fawkes gemeinsam immer höher stiegen. Sich dabei um einander wanden und Fawkes seine Stimmgewalt ertönen ließ.   
Die Melodie, die aus diesem zerbrechlich scheinenden Körper drang und sich über Hogwarts und einen Teil des Verbotenen Waldes legte, brachten jeden, der sie hörte, dazu für den Moment all seine Sorgen zu vergessen, sich zu entspannen und einfach nur absolut wohl zu fühlen- glücklich zu sein.   
Jene, die Fawkes und Harry dabei beobachteten, wie sie sich gegenseitig immer höher in den Himmel schraubten, konnten ihre Augen nicht abwenden. Denn im Licht der Nachmittagssonne, welches von Fawkes’ prächtigem Gefieder und seinen elegant im Wind flatternden Schwanzfedern reflektiert wurde, sah es aus, als ob sich eine rot-goldene Flamme um Harry winden würde.   
Bis sie gemeinsam in den Wolken verschwanden. 

Auch Draco hatte sich dem absoluten Glücksgefühl von Fawkes Melodie nicht entziehen können und stand jetzt an eine Säule des Haupteinganges gelehnt, wo er einen guten Blick aufs Quidditch- Feld hatte.   
Mit einem vollkommen gelösten Lächeln beobachtete er die beiden Gefährten bei ihrem Flug durch die Lüfte.   
„Es ist schön zu sehen, dass du auch „normal“ Lächeln kannst.“, hörte der Silberblonde neben sich.   
Für einen kurzen Moment war Draco in der Lage sich von dem Schauspiel auf dem Quidditsch- Feld zu lösen und einen Blick neben sich zu werfen, wo er Hermione Granger ausmachen konnte.   
Sein Lächeln vertiefte sich, als er wieder zu Fawkes und Harry schaute.   
„Granger, nur weil ich ein Slytherin bin, heißt das nicht, dass das spöttische Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht eingefroren ist.“  
„Ich schätze, das haben neben mir auch der Rest der weiblichen Schüler mitbekommen.“, gab Hermione voller Humor zurück.   
Auch sie hatte sich von Fawkes’ Lied nach draußen locken lassen und war dabei über Draco gestolpert.   
Und das der Slytherin tatsächlich in der Lage war dermaßen unbefangen mit ihr zu reden, gab ihr den Mut, ihr tatsächliches Anliegen vorzutragen.   
„Black,“, aufgrund ihres Zögerns bei seinem Namen, verlegte Draco seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf die Gryffindor. „Ich wollte dich bitten, mal mit Harry zu sprechen.“ Da Hermione weiterhin stur geradeaus schaute, konnte er nicht in ihrem Gesicht lesen, ob sie das jetzt ernst meinte. Aber die Hände, die sie nervös verknotet hatte, dienten als guter Indikator, dass es ihr ernst war.  
„Ich meine,“, fuhr sie etwas unbeholfen fort. „Die Situation mit Ron... es kann doch nicht sein, dass eine Freundschaft über einem Schachbrett zerbricht- oder?“, schaute sie ihn fast schon verzweifelt an.   
„Ich habe Harry bereits danach gefragt. Da es doch ziemlich offensichtlich war, dass das „Goldene Trio“ kein Trio mehr ist.“, meinte Draco ohne Spott und hielt Hermiones Blick fest. „Er meinte daraufhin, dass er von Weasley nicht verlange die Entscheidungen, die er als Oberhaupt zweier Familien trifft, zu verstehen oder zu mögen. Das einzige, was er von Ron möchte, ist, dass dieser akzeptiert, dass Harry durchaus in der Lage ist Entscheidungen zu treffen, ohne sich dabei auf seine Freunde zu stützen. Und das dadurch diese Entscheidungen selbstverständlich auch von den Wertvorstellungen besagter Freunde abweichen können. Soweit ich sehen konnte, hat niemand sonst Schwierigkeiten, die Entscheidungen Harrys anzuerkennen. Nur Weasley ist dickköpfig wie eh und je.“   
„Ich weiß...“, murmelte Hermione verloren.  
„Darf ich dir auch eine Frage stellen?“  
Nachdem die Gryffindor genickt hatte, fuhr Draco ruhig fort:   
„Was ist es was Weasley so fürchtet?“  
Der Slytherin erkannte am weiten von Hermiones Augen, dass diese die Frage genauso verstanden hatte, wie er sie gemeint hatte.   
„Er hat Angst, dass er jetzt aufs „Abstellgleis“ gestellt wird- nicht wahr? Das Harry mir den Vorrang gibt und Ronald Weasley vergisst- oder?“  
Hermione war der Intensität aus den silbergrauen Augen kaum gewachsen. Dennoch nickte sie. Der Slytherin hatte ihren heißblütigen Freund durchschaut.   
Erstaunt schaute sie auf, als sie das leise Lachen hörte.   
„Versteht denn dieser kleine Dummkopf nicht, dass es immer einen Teil in Harrys Leben geben wird, der nur euch dreien gehört? Ich meine, erinnere dich doch nur an die ganzen letzten Jahre zurück. Durch welche Abenteuer ihr gemeinsam geschliddert seid. IHR wart es, die an seiner Seite standen, nicht ich. IHR!“, betonte Draco noch einmal und schüttelte dann sein silberblondes Haupt. „Ich streite nicht ab, mit der ganzen Black- Geschichte nehme auch ich jetzt einen festen Platz in Harrys Leben ein. Aber das ist ein ganz anderer Teil, als der, der euch gehört.   
Die Weasleys haben ihren Kindern die alten Bräuche und Gesetze beigebracht, sonst hätte sich Ron nach dem Eröffnungsfest nicht so sehr aufgeregt. Von daher müsste ihm auch klar sein, dass niemand, aber auch absolut niemand in unserer Familie die Hand gegen Harry erheben kann.“, erklärte Draco eindringlich. „Die Familien- und Clanmagie macht jeden Verrat unmöglich. Genau das ist nämlich auch Bellatrix passiert, als sie die Chancen, die Harry ihr nach den alten Gesetzen gelassen hatte, nicht genutzt hat. Sie ist in einer schwarzen Stichflamme aufgegangen.“   
An dieser Stelle schluckte Hermione schwer. Jetzt wusste sie, was mit dem „Schwarzen Schaf“ der Familie Black passiert war.  
„Und aufgrund dieser alten Magie,“, fuhr Draco fort. „Können wir auch keine Geheimnisse an Dritte weitergeben. Jedes Geheimnis unseres Familien- Oberhauptes ist bei uns so sicher wie unsere eigenen. Selbst wenn wir gefangen genommen und gefoltert werden sollten, wir sind nicht in der Lage Harry oder seine Geheimnisse zu verraten. Dafür sorgt die Magie. Aufgrund dieser Tatsache war Harry seit der Testamentseröffnung in unserer Gegenwart vielleicht nicht so aufmerksam seine Geheimnisse zu wahren, wie er eigentlich sollte und wir haben vielleicht mehr erhaschen können, als der Rest der Welt- aber wir sind zur Verschwiegenheit verpflichtet. Es ist nicht so, dass Harry euch nicht traut,“, versicherte Draco der sprachlosen Gryffindor mit einem traurigen Lächeln. „Aber ihr verfügt einfach nicht über denselben Schutz wie wir, die wir jetzt seine Familie sind. Das sind alles Dinge, die Ron klar sein müssten, da er die alten Gesetze kennt. Deswegen verstehe ich auch seine Eifersucht nicht- ihr habt euren Platz in Harrys Leben und ich habe meinen.“, endete der Slytherin seine Ansprache mit einem Schulterzucken und einem schiefen Lächeln.   
„Wow.“, entfuhr es der vollkommen geplätteten Hermione. „ich wünschte, ich hätte das aufgenommen und wäre in der Lage es Ron vorzuspielen.“  
Erneut kam sie in den Genuss das vollkommen gelöste Lachen Dracos zu hören und so ungern sie es auch zugab, aber es stand ihm.   
„Du sag mal,“, fiel ihr etwas ein. „Woher weißt du eigentlich von Rons Ausbruch? Hat Harry mit dir darüber gesprochen?“  
„Nein, hat er nicht.“, zwinkerte ihr der Slytherin verschmitzt zu. „Aber ich habe noch ganz andere Quellen. Schließlich bin ich ein Slytherin, der gern über alles informiert ist. “  
Erneut hatte er es geschafft Hermione sprachlos zu machen.   
„Wenn man euch so sieht, möchte man es nicht für möglich halten, dass sie dir mal fast den Unterkiefer ausgerenkt hat.“, hörten sie die amüsierte Stimme Harrys. Gemeinsam wandten sie sich um und sahen sich einem aufgedrehten und vollkommen durch den Wind gepusteten Harry Potter- Black gegenüber. Den allgegenwärtigen Fawkes wie immer auf einer Schulter und den Feuerblitz in der anderen Hand.   
„Hab mich gerade gerächt.“, schmunzelte Draco.   
„Jepp. Das sehe ich.“, grinste Harry. „Schließlich kann ich an einer Hand abzählen wann ich Mione mal sprachlos gesehen habe.“  
Selbst Fawkes konnte sich ein amüsiertes Trillern nicht verkneifen.   
„Hey,“, versuchte Hermione sich zu verteidigen.   
##Kannst du mich irgendwie Draco auf die Schulter setzen? Es gefällt mir nicht, dass Voldemort seit Freitag nichts unternommen hat. Vielleicht höre ich etwas am Slytherin- Tisch...##  
#Ich werd’ sehen, was ich machen kann.#, meinte Harry ebenfalls besorgt.   
Es beunruhigte die Gefährten, dass Voldemort bis jetzt noch nicht auf die Attacke vom Freitag reagiert hatte. Es war schließlich fast Sonntagabend.   
Stattdessen hatte sich Voldemort vollkommen eingeigelt, so dass keine Informationen mehr nach drinnen oder draußen gelangen konnten.   
Wovon sie jedoch vollkommen überzeugt waren, war, dass Voldemort bald mit dem Sturm beginnen würde. Sehr bald.   
Sie hatten die Hoffnung, dass sie den Menschen in Hogwarts mit dem Lied heut Nachmittag etwas von ihren Sorgen nehmen und stattdessen ein wenig Kraft für den bevorstehenden Kampf geben konnten.   
Und außerdem liebte es Harry einfach mit seinem Phönix zu fliegen.   
Auch wenn eigentlich klar war, dass er gegen einen Phönix absolut keine Chance hatte, so schnell wie jene werden konnten.   
Aber auch Fawkes schien es zu genießen mit ihm zu fliegen. Sonst würde Harry von ihm noch nicht mal mehr eine Schwanzfeder zu sehen bekommen.   
Harry hob eine Hand und kraulte dem Phönix das Brustgefieder.  
Jener dankte es ihm mit einem kleinen entspannten Trillern.   
Inzwischen jedoch hatte Hermione sich gefangen und holte zum Gegenschlag aus:  
„Black, ist dir eigentlich schon aufgefallen, dass wenn man deinen Namen rückwärts liest und lose übersetzt dabei: „Schwarzer glücklicher Drachen“ herauskommt?“  
Die Sprachlosigkeit, mit der Draco jetzt geschlagen war, beantwortete Hermione ihre Frage und entschädigte sie ungemein für die Schocks, die er ihr die letzten Minuten verpasst hatte.   
Vollkommen neben sich, fasste der Slytherin sein unschuldig grinsendes Familien- Oberhaupt ins Auge.   
„Das... das hast du nicht wirklich gemacht...“, bekam er nach einer Weile doch noch heraus.   
„Ich hab gedacht, wenn du schon den Namen „Malfoy“ loswerden willst, tu ich dir den Gefallen und nutze die Gelegenheit dich auch noch von „Lucius“ zu befreien.“  
„Aber „Schwarzer glücklicher Drache“?“, fragte Draco noch mal nach.   
Erntete dafür aber nur Harrys berühmtes einseitiges Schulterzucken, da Fawkes ja die andere Schulter für sich beanspruchte.   
„Mmh...“, Draco kniff die Augen zusammen, während er Harry musterte und seine Rache ließ auch nicht lange warten:   
„Weißt du, was mein absoluter neuer Lieblings- Song ist?“  
Harry wurde es unbehaglich.   
Konnte er sich doch noch zu genau an das Desaster vom Dienstag erinnern, als drei Viert- Klässerinen ihn nach Wahrsagen auf dem Weg zum Mittagessen abgefangen hatten, um ihm ein Ständchen dar zu bringen.   
Und Draco spielte genau darauf an. Fing er doch mit ziemlich schräger Stimme an zu singen:   
„Ha-arry, the man of my heart. Ha- arry, the man of my life…”  
Der Rest ging in seinem und Hermiones Gelächter unter, da selbst Fawkes die Melodie aufgriff und mitträllerte.   
Augenrollend setzte Harry den Phönix Draco auf die Schulter und verließ das immer noch lachende Trio mit den Worten:   
„Da ihr euch so einig seid, könnt ihr auch gern den Rest des Abends miteinander verbringen.“

 

Kapitel 20 

 

Voller Verwunderung beobachtete Blaise die Interaktion zwischen dem rotgoldenen Phönix und Draco.   
Erstaunt, wie auch der Rest der Halle, hatte er dagesessen, als der silberblonde Slytherin mit dem Feuervogel auf der Schulter eingetreten war. Normalerweise gab es den Phönix und Harry eigentlich nur im Doppelpack. Er hatte Fawkes noch nie bei jemand anderem auf der Schulter gesehen. Und jetzt das.   
Ein kurzer Blick zum Gryffindor-Tisch hatte ihm gezeigt, dass Harry nicht im geringsten überrascht gewesen war. Ron hingegen hatte Schwierigkeiten gehabt sich zusammenzureißen und nicht mitten in der Großen Halle eine Szene zu veranstalten.  
Nachdem Blaise voller Faszination zugesehen hatte, wie Draco einen Apfel in schnabelgerechte Stücke zerkleinert und auf einen kleinen Teller in angenehmer Höhe für den Phönix zum Schweben gebracht hatte, konnte er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten:   
„Was? Fütterst du ihn nicht von Hand?“  
Den Blick dem Draco ihm daraufhin zuwarf, sagte Blaise mehr als deutlich wie dumm diese Aussage eigentlich war. Dennoch bekam er eine Antwort:  
„Danke, aber ich hänge an meinen Fingern.“  
„Aber er scheint bei dir genauso anhänglich zu sein wie bei Potter? Ich meine,“, versuchte Blaise die Ungläubigkeit in den Augen seines Freundes zu zerstreuen. „Ich habe Fawkes noch nie bei jemand anderem auf der Schulter sitzen sehen.“  
„Glaub mir, Blaise.“, schnaubte Draco amüsiert. „Zwischen Harry und mir besteht ein himmelweiter Unterschied.“   
Diese Aussage unterstrich der Phönix mit einem bestätigenden Trillern, bevor er sich einen weiteren Apfelschnitz vom Teller klaubte.   
Blaise nahm diese Aussage mit einem Achselzucken hin. Wenn Draco es so formulierte, dann musste mehr hinter der Geschichte mit Harry und dem Phönix stecken, als jemand außerhalb des festen Familienkreises jemals erahnen konnte. Aber er wusste, dass er diesbezüglich nichts weiter aus seinem Freund herausbekommen würde. Seit dem Sommer zählte Draco ausgerechnet Harry James Potter zu seiner Familie.   
Nein, andersherum wurde ein Schuh daraus: ein gottverdammter Harry James Potter- der Gryffindor schlechthin- zählte Draco Lucius Malfoy zu seiner Familie.   
Blaise wusste wirklich nicht, welche Tatsache ihn mehr erstaunte:   
das Potter den Rest der Malfoy und Black akzeptierte oder das Draco den Gryffindor tatsächlich als sein Oberhaupt anerkannte.   
Aber allein dieser kleine Fakt sagte Blaise, dass Draco die Geheimnisse seines Familienoberhauptes auch mit seinem Leben schützen würde.   
Und zwar unabhängig davon, ob die Clanmagie ihn an die Verschwiegenheit band. Das Ritual Anfang des Schuljahres hat vielen gezeigt, dass Draco Potter mit seinem Leben vertraute und ihm vollkommen treu zur Seite stand. Und das Potter dieses Vertrauen schätzte und nicht missbrauchte- was ebenfalls eine Menge Menschen überrascht hatte. Schließlich war die Animosität zwischen den Beiden nicht nur in Hogwarts Gesprächsstoff.   
Ein leises fragendes Zwitschern von dem magischen Geschöpf auf der Schulter seines guten Freundes brachte ihn zurück in die Gegenwart.   
Kopfschüttelnd toastete er dem Phönix zu.   
Und er sollte verdammt sein, wenn der Phönix ihm daraufhin nicht anerkennend zunickte. 

 

##Meine Güte. Ich komme mir vor wie im alten Rom.##  
#Wieso?#, gab Harry amüsiert zurück.#So staubtrocken?#  
##Nein, aber eine Intrige jagt die Nächste. Wundert mich wirklich, dass diese Kinder Hogwarts lebend verlassen und nicht mit einem Messer im Rücken.##  
Daraufhin war Harry drauf und dran seinen Kürbissaft hinauszuprusten.   
Er konnte sich, Merlin sei Dank, gerade noch zurückhalten und verschluckte sich stattdessen.   
Während er versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen, schickte er seinem amüsierten Gefährten:   
#Nun ja, ich denke du kannst es natürliche Auslese auf Slytherinart nennen.#  
Er bekam lediglich Fawkes’ melodisches Lachen zu hören.   
Hermiones besorgtes: „Alles klar bei dir?“ sorgte dafür, dass er sich zusammenriss und wieder zum Gryffindor-Tisch zurückkehrte.   
Nachdem sie sich überzeugt hatte, dass mit ihm wirklich alles in Ordnung zu sein schien, wandte sie sich wieder dem dicken Wälzer zu, der neben ihrem Teller lag.   
Eine Weile herrschte die entspannte geschäftige Atmosphäre wie sie jeden Abend in der Großen Halle herrschte. Bis sie von einem lauten Klirren vom Slytherin- Tisch unterbrochen wurde.  
Sofort richteten sich alle Augen auf den Tisch der Schlangen.   
Denn normalerweise waren die grünsilbernen Schlangen die Schüler, die ihrem Hausvorstand am wenigsten Sorgen bereiteten und sich zumindest öffentlich vorbildlich verhielten. Da niemand wusste, wie sie sich in ihrem eigenen Territorium benahmen, mussten sie die Fassade zugrunde legen, welche ihnen tagtäglich gezeigt wurde.   
Zu ihrem großen Amüsement war Black die Ursache des Lärms gewesen. Schien, als hätte er mit dem Namen Harrys auch dessen Angewohnheit übernommen, immer und überall in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten.   
Diesmal schien jedoch auch der Phönix in die Unruhe involviert zu sein. Schließlich hielt Draco sich die Hand, während er den Feuervogel verärgert anblitzte. Doch der stechende Blick aus den silbergrauen Augen schien an Fawkes’ seidigen Gefieder abzuperlen. Denn die goldenen Augen waren auf den Trinkkelch des Slytherin fixiert, welchen er Draco aus der Hand geschlagen hatte und nun seinen Inhalt auf dem Tisch verbreitete.   
„Ähm... Draco?“, durchbrach Blaise zaghaft die Stille, welche sich über die Große Halle gelegt hatte.   
„Was?“, zischte ihn sein Freund an.   
„Ich glaube, du solltest dir das anschauen.“, deutete Blaise mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf den umgekippten Inhalt des Kelches.   
Automatisch folgte Draco dem Blick.   
„Scheiße!“, entkam es dem Silberblonden.   
Denn überall, wo sich sein Kürbissaft hin ergossen hatte, stiegen kleine Dampfwolken auf und die Flüssigkeit schien sich in die Tischoberfläche zu fressen.   
Nicht in der Lage die Augen von dem abzuwenden was sein Tod bedeutet hätte, strich er dem Phönix mit zitternder Hand übers Gefieder und wisperte:   
„Danke.“  
Fawkes ließ ein leises Trällern hören, welches ein jeder ohne weitere Probleme in: „Keine Ursache.“ übersetzen konnte.

Noch während der Kelch auf der Tischplatte ausrollte, schickte Fawkes seinem Gefährten ein knappes:  
##Jemand hat versucht Draco zu vergiften.##  
#Scheiße!#, stand Harry fluchend auf, um zum Tisch der Schlangen zu gehen.   
Wurde jedoch von einem verbitterten Ron zurück gehalten:  
„Musst du deinem Erben etwa jetzt auch noch die Hand halten, nur weil die Schwerkraft stärker ist als er?“  
Aus zusammengekniffen Augen musterte Harry seinen Freund.   
Erkannte die Eifersucht und die Angst ihn zu verlieren.   
Jedoch konnte er darauf jetzt keine Rücksicht nehmen.   
„Entschuldige bitte, wenn ich mir Sorgen um meine Familie mache. Vor allem da gerade jemand versucht hat Draco zu vergiften.“, zischte er dem verdutztem Gryffindor leise zu, ehe er sich losriss und sich endlich auf zum Slytherin- Tisch machen konnte.

Energische Schritte holten ein jeden aus der Trance.   
Es war keine große Überraschung, dass Harry den Slytherin- Tisch ansteuerte. Kaum dort, erhob sich Fawkes und ließ sich auf der Schulter des Gryffindor nieder.   
##Falls du Hilfe beim rauspicken der Schuldigen brauchst, helfen Brom und ich dir gern.##, bot der Phönix dem Schwarzhaarigen grimmig an.   
#Danke. Vielleicht komme ich auf dieses Angebot zurück.#  
„Alles in Ordnung?“, erkundigte sich Harry besorgt bei Draco.  
Jener beruhigte sein Familienoberhaupt mit einem wackeligen Lächeln:   
„Ich bin am Leben.“  
Mit einem Nicken nahm Harry die Zusicherung seines Erben hin, ehe er aus zu Schlitzen verengten Augen den Slytherin- Tisch entlang jedem der Schüler in die Seele zu blicken schien. Jedenfalls kam es den Slytherin so vor. Denn der Blick aus den smaragdgoldenen Augen drang bis in die tiefsten Ebenen ihres Seins vor und schien jedes noch so kleine Geheimnis ans Tageslicht zu zerren.   
„Also gut,“, meinte Harry gefährlich leise. „Die Hauselfen kann ich mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit ausschließen. Und da sich kein anderes Haus freiwillig in die Nähe eures Tisches wagt, bleibt also nur noch ein Slytherin, der nahe genug an den Kelch heran kommen konnte. “  
Die eine oder andere Schlange zischte empört auf.  
Wie konnte dieser Löwe es wagen ihnen zu unterstellen, dass sie einem der ihren Gift untermischen würden?  
„Woher willst du wissen, dass es nicht doch einer der Hauselfen gewesen ist?“, traute es einer der älteren Schlangen den intensiven Blick auf sich zu ziehen.   
„Weil ich über Informationen verfüge, zu denen ihr keinen Zugang habt.“, gab Harry ruhig zur Antwort. Dennoch fühlte sich der Siebtklässler wie ein Erstklässler, den der Lehrer gerade bei einem kleinen Dumme- Jungen- Streich erwischt hatte.   
Harry wusste, dass es nicht die Hauselfen gewesen waren. Denn jene waren magischen Kreaturen und wussten es besser, als jemandem Schaden zu zufügen, der unter dem Schutz Fawkes’ stand.   
Und hätte jemand versucht die Elfen mit Drohungen oder sonstigen Mitteln dazu zu bringen, Draco das Mittel unterzumischen, hätten sie geradewegs mit ihm Kontakt aufgenommen.   
Den Lehrern traute er in der Sicherheit der Schüler und Hogwarts’ bedingungslos. Blieben also nur noch die Schüler.   
Harry ließ seinen Blick noch einmal über den Tisch der Slytherin schweifen. Schloss dabei jetzt aber den Rest der Großen Halle mit ein.   
„Ich gebe jedem, der einen Part in diesem kleinen Drama gespielt hat oder sonst wie mit Voldemort sympathisiert, die Möglichkeit sich freiwillig zu stellen.“, kündigte der Gryffindor immer noch so gefährlich ruhig an.   
Um ehrlich zu sein, erkannten die Schüler ihren Helden nicht wieder.   
Mehr als die Hälfte hätte eigentlich mit einem sofortigen Verlust von Harrys Temperament gerechnet. Schließlich war seine Familie angegriffen worden. Stattdessen verhielt sich der Schwarzhaarige untypisch ruhig.   
Zu ruhig für den Geschmack einiger.   
Zudem schien die Luft um den jungen Mann zu flirren. Als wenn sich dort eine Menge Magie ansammeln würde oder eine Menge Hitze- beides ziemlich unwahrscheinlich.   
„Ich zähle bis drei- Eins.“ Die Stille in der Halle nahm eine angespannte Note an. „Zwei.“ Die Schüler, die Harry am nächsten waren, lehnten sich zurück, da ihnen das Atmen immer schwerer fiel. „Drei!“  
Kaum war Harrys Stimme verklungen und niemand hatte sich zu diesem Anschlag bekannt, wirbelten kleine Eis- und Feuerstürme durch die Halle.   
Zwei Gryffindor, ein Hufflepuff, zwei Ravenclaw und fünf Slytherin wurden von den Wirbeln vor Harry abgesetzt.   
Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, schob Harry grob die linken Ärmel hoch. Er wurde bei einem Slytherin und dem Hufflepuff fündig.   
Das dunkle Mal tief in die junge Haut eingebrannt.   
„Was sind eure Befehle?“, herrschte er die zehn Schüler an.   
Statt einer Antwort, fragte einer der Ravenclaw höhnisch zurück:   
„Bist du gar nicht erstaunt darüber, dass der Dunkle Lord selbst unter den goldenen Löwen Anhänger findet?“  
Harry zog lediglich eine seiner Augenbrauen hoch und verzog die Lippen zu einem bitteren Lächeln:   
„Das verräterische kleine Ratten überall zu finden sind, ist mir schon länger bekannt.“  
„Dabei hatten wir so gehofft, dass es dich mehr aus der Bahn wirft.“, spie ihm einer der Gryffindor entgegen.   
„Warum sollte es?“, zuckte Harry mit einer Schulter. „Ihr seit nichts im Vergleich zu Voldemort.“ Insgeheim freute es ihn ungemein, dass die Zehn bei diesen Worten getroffen zusammenzuckten. Hatte er ihnen doch klar vor Augen geführt, dass er ihrem Lord bereits mehrmals gegenüber gestanden hatte und dennoch darüber berichten konnte.   
„Und wie ich bereits sagte: verräterische Ratten gibt es überall. Sie machen keinen Unterschied zwischen Häusern, Rasse oder Geschlecht.“  
Trotz seiner harschen Worte, behielten die Zehn ihre stolze Haltung trotzig bei.   
#Eines muss man ihnen lassen: sie sind dickköpfig.#, murmelte Harry.  
##Nein,##, seufzte Fawkes auf. ##Lediglich ängstlich.##  
#Mmh... Voldemort ist weit entfernt und sein Einfluss kann ihnen hier nicht zur Hilfe eilen, beziehungsweise, aus der Ferne wirken überstandene Gefahren immer kleiner als die, die gerade vor einem liegen...#  
##Was schlägst du also vor?##, erkundigte sich Fawkes fast schon amüsiert, da er schon so eine Ahnung hatte, worauf sein junger Gefährte hinaus wollte.   
#Das wir einen so bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen, dass es ihre Angst vor Voldemort überschattet?#  
Fawkes gluckste leise in sich hinein. Er war wirklich gespannt darauf, wie Harry das erreichen wollte. Wusste er doch, dass sein Gefährte niemals in der Lage sein würde genau den gleichen Terror zu verbreiten, wie ein selbsternannter Dunkler Lord.   
#Bevor ich hier jetzt weiter mache- Weißt du zufällig warum die Professoren noch nicht eingegriffen haben?#  
##Nun,##, zwickte Fawkes Harrys liebevoll ins Ohr.##Es kann durchaus daran liegen, dass die Hauselfen der Meinung sind, dass es das Beste ist, wenn wir die Situation händeln und haben die Lehrer auf ihren Stühlen „festgeklebt“ und zusätzlich mit einem Schweigebann belegt.##  
Harry musste wirklich an sich halten, nicht schallend loszulachen.   
Man stelle sich vor: ein Magier von Albus’ Kaliber von Hauselfen ausgetrickst.   
„Ich stelle euch diese Frage nur noch einmal. Wenn ihr mir dann keine Antwort gebt, werde ich zu anderen Mitteln greifen müssen.“  
Seine Warnung führte lediglich dazu, dass sich die „Gefangenen“ untereinander ungläubige Blicke zuwarfen und ihn dann angrinsten.  
„Also: Wie lauten eure Befehle?“  
Als Antwort bekam er lediglich zehn höhnische Grinsen zu sehen.  
Mit einem Schulterzucken, welches klar und deutlich zeigte, dass das, was jetzt auf sie zukommen würde, nicht seine Schuld war, da er sie ausreichend gewarnt hatte, schnipste er einmal deutlich mit den Fingern und schon legte sich ein breiter Ring aus schwarzem Feuer um die zehn Schüler.   
Harry konnte die ersten Zweifel in den Gesichtern der Schüler ausmachen.   
„Wisst ihr, Familien- und Clanmagie ist was feines, wenn man versteht wie sie funktioniert. Leider war Bellatrix- oh, ich nehme an, als Voldemorts Marionetten sagt euch der Name etwas?“, frage Harry in leichtem Plauderton. Auf das unsichere Nicken hin fuhr er fort:   
„Leider war Bellatrix nicht so clever. Sie hat die Chancen, die ich ihr laut der alten Gesetze gelassen hatte, nicht genutzt und ging sogar soweit, mich anzugreifen. Wollt ihr wissen was passiert ist?“  
Erneut tauschten die „Gefangenen“ Blicke untereinander aus. Diesmal jedoch war Unsicherheit in ihnen zu erkennen.   
„Sie ging in einer schwarzen Stichflamme auf.“, lieferte Draco mit harter Stimme die Antwort, als er neben Harry trat. „Die Clanmagie mag keine Verräter.“  
„Aber wir sind keine Mitglieder der Black.“, versuchte einer der Schüler auf das Offensichtliche hinzuweisen.   
„Nein. Aber ihr habt versucht den Erben der Black- Familie zu töten.“, schmetterte Harry den Einwurf ungerührt ab.   
„Eure Befehle?“, fragte er noch einmal mit jener gefährlichen Ruhe, die jedem in seiner Nähe bereits die Schweißperlen auf die Stirn trieb.   
Verstockt pressten die zehn Gefangenen ihre Lippen aufeinander.   
Auf diese Reaktion hin verengte sich der Flammenkreis ein wenig und die Schüler sahen sich gezwungen weiter zusammenzurücken.   
„Um das Spiel ein wenig zu verkürzen, hier die Regeln: je länger ihr schweigt, umso enger wird der Kreis. Bis ihr irgendwann von den Flammen verschlungen werdet.“  
Um seine Worte zu unterstreichen, verlor der Kreis noch mehr an Durchmesser.   
Mit weitaufgerissenen Augen verfolgte ein jeder dem Geschehen.   
Dem einen oder anderen schien das Vorgehen doch ein wenig harsch. Schließlich handelte es sich bei den „Schuldigen“ lediglich um Schüler. Jedoch sahen sie ein, dass sie sich nicht in das Geschehen einmischen konnten. Das war eine Situation, die Harry selbst lösen musste.   
Zudem waren die Meisten viel zu geschockt, solch eine unbarmherzige Seite an ihrem strahlend goldenen Helden zu entdecken.   
Als nach ein paar Sekunden die ersten kleinen Rauchsäulen aufstiegen, da die Flammen nach dem Stoff der Roben lechzten, brach der erste der Gefangenen zusammen:   
„Ich... ich sag dir alles... nur... die... Flammen... bitte...“  
Auf einer knappen Geste Harrys hin, hielt der Flammenkreis inne. Er gab jedoch keinen Raum. Ein stumme Warnung an die Gefangenen, dass er sie noch nicht vom Haken gelassen hatte.  
Der Schwarzhaarige hob fragend eine Augebraue, während sich sein intensiver Blick auf den verräterischen Gryffindor legte.  
Er tat oder sagte nichts weiter.   
Er wartete einfach ab.   
Und das allein wirkte fast schon bedrohlicher als wenn er irgendwas gesagt hätte.   
„Seine Lordschaft... ließ uns das Gift gestern mit der Anweisung zukommen... es deinem Erben zu verabreichen... Er wollte damit deine Aufmerksamkeit schwächen... da es dich auf jeden Fall hart getroffen hätte... wenn er gestorben wäre...“, schloss der Gryffindor fast schon wimmernd.   
#Also hatten wir recht mit der Vermutung, dass Voldemort etwas geplant hat.#, seufzte Harry kraftlos auf. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, wäre das einer der Vermutungen, bei denen er mit Freuden unrecht behalten hätte.   
##Ja, aber es war erst die Vorbereitung. Wenn er dich durch Dracos Ableben soweit abgelenkt und geschwächt hätte, dann würde er mit dem Hauptschlag beginnen. Das gefällt mir nicht.##  
Harry stimmte seinem Gefährten wortlos zu.   
Was auch immer Voldemort seit Freitag geplant hatte, es war etwas Großes. Und so wie er den Verrückten einschätzte, würde dieser neue Plan weder ihm noch Fawkes gefallen.   
Jetzt galt es Voldemort aber erst mal in die Hände zu spielen, damit jener sich in Sicherheit wiegen konnte und den nächsten Schritt machte.   
Erst dann konnten sie handeln.  
Erst wenn sie ganz genau wussten, was Voldemort wirklich geplant hatte.   
Eine Hand an seinem Arm riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen.   
Harry folgte der Hand und sah sich besorgtem Silbergrau gegenüber.   
Ihm entging auch die stumme Frage nach ihrem weiteren Vorgehen nicht.   
„Was hältst du davon, ein wenig Theater zu spielen?“, fragte Harry seinen Erben mit einem schelmischen Funkeln in den Augen.   
Erst zog Draco die Augenbrauen zusammen, ehe er begriff und abfällig schnaubte:   
„Tod zu sein verlangt keine großartigen Schauspielkünste.“  
„Von dir, der du ein paar freie Tage genießen wirst, vielleicht nicht. Aber denke doch bitte mal an den Rest der Familie.“, schoss Harry amüsiert zurück.  
„Oh, ich bin sicher, Mutter wird dir eine 1A Vorstellung abliefern.“, meinte Draco belustigt.   
Der Rest der Schüler hatte Schwierigkeiten dem Gespräch zu folgen.   
Die Lehrer und die restlichen Black hatten jedoch schnell begriffen.   
Da die Hauselfen die Gefahr als soweit gebannt sahen, lösten sie die Banne, die auf dem Lehrertisch gelegen hatten und Dumbledore sah sich in der Lage aufzustehen und zu Harry und Draco zu treten.   
„Harry, glaubst du nicht...?“, erkundigte er sich besorgt.   
„Direktor,“, unterbrach Harry Albus. Das allein verwunderte die Anwesenden. Noch mehr wunderte es sie jedoch, dass ihr Direktor die Unterbrechung des Sechzehnjährigen hinnahm ohne ihn zu Ordnung zu rufen. Aber sie konnten ja auch nicht ahnen, das Albus längst erkannt hatte, dass Harry in den Sommerferien mehr geformt worden war, als es in solch einer kurzen Zeit normalerweise möglich gewesen wäre. Irgendetwas hatte dafür gesorgt, dass Harry jetzt imstande war, gefährliche Situationen realistisch einzuschätzen und dementsprechende Gegenmaßnahmen einzuleiten. Ganz abgesehen davon das er auch über die Ressourcen verfügte jene Maßnahmen durchzuführen. Wenn er an Freitag zurückdachte? Welcher normale sechszehnjährige Schüler war denn schon in der Lage einen Werwolf und einen Meister- Vampir zur Hilfe zu rufen? „Ihre Sorge in allen Ehren, aber wir wissen beide, dass ich das primäre Ziel Voldemorts bin- und dadurch auch alle, die mir nahe stehen. Wenn wir vorgeben dem Plan zu folgen, erfahren wir am Schnellsten, wie die zweite Stufe in seinem Plan aussieht.“   
Inzwischen waren auch Andromeda, Ted, Tonks und Narcissa zu der kleinen Gruppe getreten.   
Andromeda war es auch die das Wort an Albus richtete:  
„Professor Dumbledore, was auch immer Harry geplant hat, wir vertrauen seinem Urteil.“  
Narcissa, die einen Arm um die Schultern ihres Sohnes gelegt hatte, warnte Albus mit einem amüsierten Lächeln vor:  
„Direktor, ich fürchte ich werde durch den Tod meines Sohnes dermaßen verzweifelt sein, dass ich mich die nächsten Tage wohl außerstande sehen werde, zu unterrichten. Glauben Sie, Sie könnten in der Zwischenzeit für mich einspringen?“   
Ungläubig, ob dieses absoluten Vertrauens, welches die so ungleiche Gruppe in ihr Operhaupt setzte, schüttelte Albus lächelnd den Kopf.   
Wenn ihm jemand am Anfang der Sommerferien gesagt hätte, dass Harry es innerhalb weniger Wochen tatsächlich schaffen würde aus dieser zerrissenen Familie ein dermaßen starkes Team zu formen, dem hätte er empfohlen, seine geistige Gesundheit dringenst im St. Mungos überprüfen zu lassen.  
Aber Harry hatte auch hier bewiesen, dass er das unglaubliche Talent besaß, das Unmögliche möglich zu machen. 

 

Nachdem die zehn Gefangenen sicher in Hogwarts Kerkern untergebracht worden waren- aber nachdem sie ihrem Meister mitgeteilt hatten, dass sein Plan ohne weitere Probleme geklappt hatte und der Black- Erbe jetzt sterbend auf der Krankenstation liege- die Schüler darüber informiert wurden, dass sie sich bitte so zu verhalten haben, als wäre Draco an diesem Abend tatsächlich vergiftet worden und der Rest des Clans ebenfalls Nachricht über den Vorfall erhalten hatte, damit sie sich dem Schauspiel anschließen konnten- schließlich spürte jedes Clanmitglied, wenn das Oberhaupt oder dessen Erbe stirbt- fand man den Kern der Familie Black in einem der wenigen privaten Zimmer der Krankenstation versammelt.  
„Ihr wusstet, dass so etwas passiert- oder?“, schaute Draco fragend zu ihrem Oberhaupt und dessen magischem Gefährten.   
Fawkes schüttelte den Kopf und die goldenen Federn, welche in dem feuerroten Haar eingeflochten waren, blitzten glänzend auf, wenn sie den Fackelschein zurückwarfen:  
„Nach dem Angriff am Freitag hat sich Voldemort vollkommen in seinem Hauptstützpunkt eingeigelt. Es kommt niemand mehr rein oder raus ohne seine ausdrückliche Erlaubnis. Wer es doch wagen sollte den Schild zu durchbrechen, ist auf der Stelle tot.“  
Ein entsetztes Keuchen ging durch den kleinen Raum.   
„Da wir beide aufgrund seiner anhaltenden Stille unruhig wurden, bat Fawkes mich heute, ihn unter irgendeinem Vorwand auf deiner Schulter abzusetzen. Wir hatten die Hoffnung, eventuell etwas am Slytherin- Tisch aufzuschnappen.“, zuckte Harry entschuldigend die Schultern. Jedoch nahm keiner der anwesenden Slytherin Anstoß an dieser Aussage. Ihnen war klar, dass Voldemort sich eher auf seine kleinen Schlangen, als auf jemand anderen verlassen würde.  
„Also... ist es reine Glückssache... das ich noch am Leben bin?“, kam es ungläubig von Draco.   
Mit einem unbehaglichen Nicken bestätigte Harry Dracos Unglauben.   
„Woah, Cousin, scheint, als hättest du mit Harrys Namen auch ein wenig von seinem sagenhaften Glück abbekommen.“, bekam Tonks nach einer Weile heraus.   
Diese Aussage war es auch, die die angespannte Atmosphäre löste.   
„Und wie geht es jetzt weiter?“, erkundigte sich Ted.   
Fawkes und Harry wechselten einen kurzen Blick, ehe Harry meinte:   
„Wir glauben nicht, dass Voldemort mit seinem nächsten Zug sehr lange warten wird. Vielleicht morgen, spätestens übermorgen sollten wir wissen, worauf er wirklich aus ist und wir können die Scharade beenden. Aber bis dahin...?“, endete er mit einem schiefen Lächeln.   
„Spiele ich die trauernde Mutter...“, beruhigte Narcissa den jungen Mann.  
„Ich eine Leiche...“, spielte Draco den Ball seiner Mutter weiter.   
„Und wir die trauernde Familie.“, beendete Andromeda resolut.   
Und prompt wechselte Tonks ihre farbenprächtige Mähne in düsteres Trauerschwarz.

Erleichtert, da Voldemort endlich den ersten Schritt getan hatte und damit das ungewisse Warten ein Ende hatte und der Rest der Familie erst mal soweit sicher war, verließ Harry mit einem müden Fawkes auf der Schulter die Krankenstation.   
#Ab ins Bett-mmh?#, erkundigte sich Harry mit einem liebevollen Knuff bei seinem Phönix. Der Schwarzhaarige wusste, dass der kleine Stunt, den Brom und Fawkes in der Halle gebracht hatten, um jene herauszufiltern, die kein reines Gewissen hatten, jede Menge Kraft und Energie abverlangt hatte. Zwar waren Phönixe in der Lage die Gefühle und Absichten eines jeden Wesens zu „ertasten“. Jedoch waren in Hogwarts eine Menge Menschen und sie hatten nur relativ wenig Zeit zur Verfügung gehabt. Dennoch vertraute Harry den beiden Phönixen, das sie jeden Voldemort- Sympathisanten herausgefiltert hatten.  
##...mmh...##, war jedoch alles, was er aus dem schläfrigen Feuervogel herausbekam.   
Leise in sich hineinglucksend öffnete Harry die Tür und trat auf den Gang hinaus. Allerdings wurde aus seinem Plan, direkt in ihre Räumlichkeiten zurückzukehren, nichts, da er von einem betreten wirkenden Ron vor der Krankenstation abgefangen wurde.   
„Ich... ich wollte...“, der rothaarige Gryffindor holte einmal tief Luft, schaute auf und meinte dann entschlossen: „Tut mir leid, dass ich die letzten Wochen so ein Dickkopf gewesen bin.“  
Harry blickte seinem Freund prüfend ins Gesicht. Konnte jedoch nichts weiter als aufrichtige Reue und die leise Hoffnung auf Vergebung darin erkennen.   
„Ron,“, seufzte der Schwarzhaarige geschlagen auf. „Es war ein langer Tag und Fawkes und ich sind hundemüde.“ Harry konnte regelrecht sehen, wie etwas in Ron dabei war zu zerbrechen. „Aber wenn du nichts dagegen hast, wie wäre es morgen mit einer kleinen Partie Schach?“

Ungläubig blickte Ron zu Harry.  
Hatte er etwa das gehört, was er meinte gehört zu haben?  
Hatte sein Freund ihm seine verdammte Eifersucht und Dickköpfigkeit etwa tatsächlich verziehen?  
Er konnte in den smaragdgoldenen Augen jedoch kein Fehl ausmachen.   
Lediglich die Müdigkeit, von der er bereits gesprochen hatte und das Funkeln, das ihm sagte, dass ihre Freundschaft über die letzten Wochen nicht zerbrochen war.   
Allerdings war Ron auch klar, dass das wahrscheinlich eine seiner letzten Kapriolen gewesen war, die er sich leisten konnte, ohne einen schwerwiegenden Grund zu haben und einen nicht zu kittenden Riss in ihre Freundschaft zu reißen.   
Nach dem Desaster in der Großen Halle, welches Ron beeindruckend vor Augen geführt hatte, dass Harry mehr Verantwortung trug, als der Rest der Schüler und das der Schwarzhaarige jene durchaus zu Schultern wusste, weil seine Familie ihm tatsächlich bedingungslos vertraute und seiner Führung folgte, hatte Hermione ihn beiseite genommen und von ihrem Gespräch mit Draco erzählt.   
Es erschreckte ihn zu sehen, dass ausgerechnet Draco Malfo... nein, Draco Black dazu in der Lage war, den Kern seiner Angst auf den Punkt zu bringen. Jedoch hatte der Silberblonde auch angeführt, dass er überhaupt nicht danach strebe, Miones und seinen Platz in Harrys Leben einzunehmen. Denn wie der Slytherin es so schön formuliert hatte: sie hatten ihren Platz in Harrys Leben und Draco den seinigen.   
Zudem hatte ihm Mione noch einmal eingetrichtert, was seine Eltern ihm bereits sein ganzes Leben lang lehrten: die Grundgesetze der Clanmagie.   
Erst nachdem er es noch mal aus dem Mund seiner Freundin gehört hatte, dass Draco und auch der Rest des Black- Clans über den Schutz der Clanmagie verfügten was die Geheimnisse ihres Oberhauptes anging, wurde ihm bewusst, dass es sich dabei für Harry um die perfekte Gelegenheit handelte, sich endlich mal jemandem ohne Wenn und Aber mit all seinen Geheimnissen anzuvertrauen- ohne fürchten zu müssen, dass jene ihm mit diesen Informationen in den Rücken fallen konnten.   
Beziehungsweise diese Informationen aus jemanden herausgefoltert werden konnten.   
Schaudernd hatte er sich daraufhin einer anderen Tatsache zugewandt. Nämlich das Draco Harry tatsächlich vertraute.   
Würde der Slytherin dem Schwarzhaarigen nicht trauen, dann hätte dieser niemals die Bitte Anfang des Schuljahres vorgetragen und seinen gesamten Clan dem Black- Oberhaupt übertragen.   
Schon allein dieser Gedanke, nachdem er bei Ron endlich als eine bestehende Tatsache angekommen war, war an sich schon absolut irrsinnig. Das machte es aber nicht weniger real.   
Und auf diese Erkenntnisse hin war er auch in der Lage zu akzeptieren, dass Harry in den Sommerferien einen Sprung gemacht hatte, der es ihm jetzt ermöglichte das Oberhaupt zweier Familien zu sein und auch dementsprechende Entscheidungen zu treffen.   
Da das Wohlergehen der Familie an erster Stelle stand, konnte Harry selbstverständlich keine Rücksicht auf bestehende Meinungen seiner Freunde nehmen. Dadurch war natürlich auch klar, warum er ihnen die Sommerferien über den Zugang zum Grimmauldplatz verwehrt hatte. Wenn Ron nämlich mit Draco auf so engem Raum aufeinander geprallt wäre, wären es keine sehr friedlichen Ferien für die Black geworden.   
Das musste er sich leider mit einem reumütigen Lächeln eingestehen.   
Mit einem vorsichtigen Grinsen schlug er Harry auf die freie Schulter:  
„Klar. Aber du weißt schon, dass ich dich in Grund und Boden spielen werde- oder?“  
Lachend wandte sich Harry um:  
„Wir werden sehen, wir werden sehen... Nacht, Ron.“  
„Nacht.“, wünschte der Rothaarige seinem alten Freund und beobachtete noch, wie er mit dem Phönix auf der Schulter um die Ecke bog. 

Später saß Ron allein in dem abgedunkelten Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindor. Lediglich das Glimmen im Kamin spendete noch ein wenig Licht. Doch das störte ihn nicht. Er konnte die Qualität der Figuren auch so in der glattgeschliffenen kühlen Jade spüren...


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gedankliche Verbindung:  
> #Harry#  
> ##Fawkes##
> 
> +telepathische Verbindung mit Einhörnern+

Kapitel 21

 

Der nächste Morgen zeigte einen ziemlich abwesenden Harry Potter ganz in Schwarz. Wie auch den Rest der anwesenden Black. Selbstverständlich war Narcissa nicht am Frühstückstisch erschienen. Wie jede trauernde Mutter war sie nicht von der aufgebahrten Leiche ihres Sohnes wegzubekommen. Die Slytherin trugen eine schwarze Bandage um ihren rechten Arm, um der Welt zu zeigen, dass sie um einen der ihren trauerten.   
Den Schülern und auch den restlichen Lehrern war schon klar, dass es sich dabei um ein Schauspiel handelte, welches sie aufführten, um Voldemort zu täuschen. Dennoch verspürten nicht wenige den Drang die Krankenstation zu stürmen um sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass der Black- Erbe noch unter den Lebenden weilte. 

Harry musste wirklich an sich halten, damit sich das breite Grinsen, welches er verspürte, nicht tatsächlich auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete, wenn er an die Mittagspause zurückdachte. Hatte er doch Narcissa und Draco einen Besuch abgestattet, um zu sehen, wie die beiden mit der derzeitigen Situation klar kamen. Das Bild, welches sich ihm bot, nachdem er die Tür zu dem privaten Zimmer hinter sich zugezogen hatte, ließ ihn leise lächeln. Schien als würden Mutter und Sohn die gemeinsame Zeit voll ausnutzen. Saßen doch beide über Dracos Tränkebuch gebeugt und debattierten über den Nutzen von Geleholz im Keine- Pickel- mehr- Trank.   
##Hey, komm zurück auf die Erde##, fuhr ihm Fawkes glucksend mit dem Schnabel durch die Haare. ##Bevor du in den nächsten Baum rennst.##  
#Sehr witzig.#, rollte Harry geistig mit den Augen. Hob jedoch seine Hand und strich dem Feuervogel übers Brustgefieder.  
Für die Klasse, welche bereits bei Hagrids Hütte auf ihn wartete, sah die Szene aus, als ob der Phönix versuchen würde dem stillen und trauernden Gryffindor Trost zu spenden.   
Als auch Harry endlich bei der Klasse angekommen war, räusperte sich Hagrid unbehaglich:   
„Nun, da wir jetzt vollständig sind, können wir ja anfangen.“  
Und danach blendete Harry den Halbriesen aus.   
##Das ist aber nicht nett.##, lachte Fawkes.   
#Ach nun komm,#, versuchte sein junger Gefährte sich zu verteidigen. #Was kann Hagrid mir schon noch über magische Geschöpfe beibringen? Bin schließlich an einen Phönix gebunden. Und hab nen Drachen als Schwägerin, nen Vampir zum Schwager und einen Werwolf als „Onkel“.#  
Nach diesem fast schon trotzigen Ausbruch, musste Fawkes Harry ins Ohr zwacken, damit er nicht belustigt aufzwitscherte. Das würde der Maskerade, die sie bereits seit gestern Abend aufgebaut hatten, erheblichen Schaden zufügen. Und man konnte ja nie wissen, ob Voldemort hier nicht irgendwo Spione untergebracht hatte. Vor allem so nah am Verbotenen Wald.   
Die beiden Gefährten wurden aus ihrem Gespräch gerissen, als Hagrid sich selbst mit einem vollkommen fassungslosen: „Was...?“ unterbrach.   
Harry folgte dem Blick aus weitaufgerissenen Augen und konnte selbst fast nicht glauben was er sah:  
Eine kleine Herde Einhörner. Die erwachsenen Tiere bildeten einen schützenden Kreis um die Fohlen.   
Doch was Harry das Blut so richtig in den Adern gefrieren ließ, war das Fohlen, welches sich gegen die Leitstute lehnte.   
Die Seite, welche nicht von der Stute gestützt wurde, war von der Mähne hinunter bis zum ersten Gelenk des Vorderbeines aufgerissen.  
Das silberne Blut hinterließ eine hellleuchtende Spur in der Nachmittagssonne.   
Kaum hatten die beiden Gefährten das Bild analysiert, schoss Fawkes mit einem entsetzten Trillern auf das verletzte Fohlen zu. Auch Harry blieb nicht lange auf seinem Platz sitzen.   
+Was, beim Barte Merlins, ist passiert?+, erkundigte sich Harry entsetzt, während er dem Fohlen behutsam half sich auf der Erde niederzulassen.   
Die Leitstute nahm dicht hinter dem Fohlen Platz, so dass sie dem jungen Tier mit ihrer Nähe Trost und Schutz spenden konnte.   
Fawkes hatte sich inzwischen neben Harry auf dem Boden niedergelassen und begutachtete die Wunde aus besorgten goldenen Augen. Dann bat er Harry die Hände zusammen zu legen und ließ seine Tränen in die so entstandene „Schale“ tropfen.   
#Wäre es nicht einfacher den Flakon zu benutzen?#  
##Nein,##, schüttelte Fawkes seinen Kopf. ##Einhorn- Magie kann keine Einhörner heilen. Genauso wenig wie Phönix- Magie keinen Phönix heilen kann.##  
Fawkes beobachtete wie Harry hochkonzentriert Tropfen für Tropfen seiner Tränen gleichmäßig in die Wunde des Fohlens gleiten ließ.   
Dennoch spürte er die Verwirrung seines jungen Gefährten und führte weiter aus:  
##Einhörner und Phönixe sind Kreaturen der Heilung. Dennoch hat die Magie- aus welchen Gründen auch immer- es so eingerichtet, dass sie Wunden, die sie sich nicht selbst zugefügt haben, nicht selbst heilen können. Stattdessen müssen Einhörner einen Phönix- Heiler und Phönixe einen Einhorn- Heiler aufsuchen.##  
Fawkes ließ weitere Tränen in die Hände seines Gefährten fallen.   
Der erste Schwung Tränen hatte zwar die Blutung gestoppt, aber die Wunde war immer noch weit geöffnet.   
Ein weiterer Beweis dafür, dass die Wunde von einer anderen magischen Kreaturen gerissen und nicht von einem Menschen verursacht worden oder durch einen Unfall entstanden war.   
#Was meinst du mit selbst zugefügten Wunden?#, runzelte Harry die Stirn.   
##Wenn zum Beispiel ein Einhorn es jemandem gestattet sich etwas von seinem Blut zu nehmen. Oder wenn sich ein Phönix eine seiner Federn rauszupft um sie jemanden zur Verfügung zu stellen.##   
#mmh... #  
Der Feuervogel spürte, wie sein junger Gefährte die Information aufnahm und verarbeitete.   
#In meinem ersten Jahr... mit Quirell... hättest du da nicht...#   
Fawkes seufzte auf. Er wusste genau, dass Harry auf das verletzte Fohlen anspielte, welches er in seinem ersten Jahr, nachdem es von Quirell/Voldemort angegriffen worden war, auf seinem Weg in die Dunkelheit begleitet hatte, anspielte.   
##Über diesen Zeitraum damals, befand ich mich auf einer Konzilssitzung.##, erklärte er dem Schwarzhaarigen.  
Harry seufzte auf und ließ das Thema fallen.   
Stattdessen wiederholte er die Frage:  
+Wie ist das passiert?+  
Die Leitstute ließ das Fohlen nicht aus den Augen, als sie mit besorgtem Unterton antwortete:   
++Im Wald haben „wilde“ Wer- Wesen die Jagd auf uns Bewohner eröffnet... ++ Sie ignorierte das scharfe Einatmen des jungen Mannes, sowie das fast schon zischende Trillern des Phönix’. ++Jene unter uns, die nicht fürs Kämpfen geschaffen sind, suchten so schnell es ging Schutz bei jenen, die eine Chance gegen die Wer- Wesen haben. Da unser Kleiner bei der ersten Angriffswelle am schlimmsten verletzt wurde, wurde meine Herde als Botschafter hierher geschickt. Damit wir Euch davon berichten können und damit Ihr eventuell noch etwas für unser Fohlen tun könnt.++ Jetzt blickte die Stute auf und fasste den Phönix und dessen Gefährten ins Auge:++Habt Dank, dass Ihr unseren Kleinen gerettet habt.++  
+Das war selbstverständlich.+, versuchte Fawkes die Dankbarkeit des Einhornes abzuwiegeln. Die Stute schüttelte den Kopf und ihre strahlendweiße Mähne fing das Sonnenlicht ein.   
Vorsichtig stupste sie mit ihrer Schnauze das Fohlen an. Jenes reagierte damit, dass es den Kopf hob und ihn an der Leitstute rieb. Wie um sich zu versichern, dass es wirklich noch am Leben war. Mit einem leisen aufmunternden Wiehern versuchte die Stute das Fohlen zum aufstehen zu bewegen.   
Mit vorsichtigen Bewegungen und mit der erneut stützenden Hilfe Harrys stand es nach einer Weile wackelig auf allen vieren. Vollkommen erstaunt stapfte es mit dem vorherigen verletzten Huf auf. Als es keinen Schmerz spürte, verlagerte das Fohlen mehr Gewicht auf das Vorderbein.  
Für wenige Augenblicke stand es vollkommen bewegungslos da, dann rieb es mit einem glücklichen Wiehern seinen Kopf an Harrys Oberkörper. Von der Bewegung vollkommen überrascht, taumelte der Schwarzhaarige ein paar Schritte zurück, ehe er sich fing und dem Fohlen lachend übers glatte Fell strich.   
Fawkes, der sich in der Zwischenzeit wieder auf seiner Schulter niedergelassen hatte, meinte nachdenklich:  
+Mylady, ich bezweifle, dass die Angreifer im Moment so kühn sind, Hogwartsgrund zu betreten. Könntet Ihr es in Erwähnung ziehen, vorerst hier zu warten, bis wir genauere Informationen haben?+  
Die Leitstute nickte.   
Ihr war klar, dass sie es mit ihrer Herde nicht mehr unbeschadet durch den Wald zu einem der sicheren Unterschlupfe schaffen würde. Dazu war der Wald zu überrannt mit den Wilden.   
Nach einem auffordernden Wiehern versammelte sich der Rest der Herde hinter ihr.  
Immer noch mit einer Hand auf der Flanke des Fohlens, wandte sich Harry an einen mehr als erstaunten Hagrid:  
„Professor Hagrid, meinen Sie es ist möglich, dass die Herde hier noch einige Zeit wartet? Bis das Fohlen wieder bei Kräften ist?“  
„N-natürlich…“, stotterte der Halbriese verlegen.   
Selbstverständlich würde er der Herde Unterschlupf gewähren, bis das Kleine wieder vollkommen in Ordnung war. Zumal er sich nicht so sicher war, das das Ganze nicht auch noch zum Schutz der Herde dienen sollte. Die Wunde des Fohlens hatte ziemlich böse ausgesehen. Und er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass einer der Bewohner des Waldes das getan haben könnte. Die würden sich niemals an einem Einhorn vergreifen. Blieben also nur noch Angreifer von außen…  
Vor den erstaunten Augen der Klasse öffnete Hagrid das Gatter und beobachtete wie Harry die Herde auf die Koppel begleitete.   
Der Schwarzhaarige strich dem Fohlen noch einmal über die schneeweiße Flanke und verabschiedete sich mit einer leichten Verneigung von der Leitstute. Jene reagierte damit, dass sie einen ihrer Vorderhufe einknickte und sich ebenfalls vor dem Gefährten und Phönix verneigte.  
Sprachlos vor Staunen verfolgte der Rest der Klasse das Schauspiel.   
Was, beim großen Merlin machte Harry Potter nur so besonders, dass selbst Einhörner sich genötigt sahen, sich vor ihm zu verneigen?  
Aber das Schauspiel war ja noch nicht beendet.   
Mit großen Augen beobachteten sie, wie Fawkes sich, kaum das sie der Herde den Rücken gekehrt hatten, mit einem kriegerischen Trillern in die Lüfte erhob.   
Als der Phönix eine gute Flughöhe erreicht hatte, tauchten links und rechts neben ihm je zwei Phönixe auf.   
Erneut konnte die Schüler nur jenes aggressive Trillern vernehmen und sahen, wie die anderen vier Phönixe in die vier Himmelsrichtungen davonstoben.   
Fawkes jedoch löste sich in einer feuerroten Stichflamme auf.

##Ich werde überprüfen lassen, ob Voldemort lediglich den Verbotenen Wald angegriffen oder ob er einen Großangriff gestartet hat.##  
Harry stimmte seinem Phönix grimmig zu, während er sich leicht vor der Leitstute verneigte. Es konnte durchaus sein, dass Voldemort sich nicht nur auf den Verbotenen Wald konzentriert hatte.  
Als sie sich gebührend von der Einhornherde verabschiedet hatten, erhob sich Fawkes mit einem wilden Trillern, welches jedem ihrer Feinde ganz klar und deutlich sagte, sich mit ihnen anzulegen handelte sich um einen Fehler.   
Der Schwarzhaarige wusste, dass Voldemort eine Grenze überschritten hatte, sollte er tatsächlich auch noch woanders magische Wesen angegriffen haben. Den Verbotenen Wald konnte man wegen seiner Nähe zu Hogwarts als dem Kriegsgebiet zugehörig betrachten. Alles andere wäre die feine Linie, die den Rest der magischen Wesen bisher aus dem Krieg ferngehalten hatte. Sollte der Dunkle Lord diese Linie tatsächlich überschritten haben, würde er nicht wissen, was ihn trifft. Denn sobald die magischen Wesen als solches angegriffen werden, würden die Phönixe als „Beschützer“ der magischen Wesen eingreifen.   
Und das konnte nur in einem Fiasko enden- für Voldemort. 

 

Nachdem Harry die Koppel verlassen hatte, schickte Hagrid die Schüler zurück in die Schule.   
Falls sich tatsächlich fremde Wesen im Verbotenen Wald rumtrieben, wollte er sie nicht mit den Kindern ins Freie hinaus locken.  
Auf dem Weg zur Schule merkte Harry wie Fawkes die Verbindung zwischen ihnen immer mehr eindämmte. Schien wohl so, als würde sich sein Gefährte auf eine längere Trennung und auch Kampfhandlungen gefasst machen. Mit einem Keuchen taumelte er über die Schwelle der Eingangshalle. Krallte mit einer Hand fast schon schmerzhaft in den Robenstoff über seinem Herzen.   
Wie, beim großen Merlin, konnte er Fawkes‘ Gegenwart nur so sehr missen, dass es ihm fast die Luft zum atmen abschnürte, wenn er ihn kaum noch spürte? Solange waren sie doch noch nicht gebunden?  
Das Einzige was er noch wahrnahm war ein leises Knistern der Glut, wo vorher ein riesiges Inferno gelodert hatte um ihn warm zu halten.   
Nachdem seine Seele und sein Körper sich ein wenig von der Eindämmung ihrer Verbindung erholt hatten, schaute er geradewegs in die besorgten dunkelbraunen Augen Dahlas.   
Auf ihrer Schulter ließ Brom ein kleines fragendes Zwitschern erklingen.  
Verwundert bemerkte er das er wohl in die Knie gegangen sein musste und wohl auch nach vorn gekippt wäre, würde Dahla ihn nicht an den Schultern stützen.   
Mit einem schiefen Lächeln versuchte er die Sorge der Amazone und ihres Eisphönix‘ abzuwiegeln:  
„Schon gut, es braucht nur ein wenig Gewöhnung.“  
Die skeptisch hochgezogene Augenbraue der dunklen Kriegerin sagte ihm ausreichend wie glaubwürdig sie seine Aussage hielt.   
Der Eisphönix reagierte damit, dass er sich auf der Schulter seines jungen Herrn niederließ und ihm leise eine beruhigende Melodie zu trällerte.   
Mit langen ruhigen Atemzügen und mit Hilfe der kühlen, ruhigen Präsenz Broms, sah sich Harry in der Lage die Hand über seinem Herzen aus dem Stoff zu lösen und langsam wieder aufzustehen.   
Kaum stand er, schloss er kurz seine Augen, atmete noch einmal tief ein und aus, streckte seine Schultern durch und erwiderte den Blick der Amazone fest:   
„Es muss gehen.“  
Dahla nickte.   
Sie wusste, dass ihr Herr und sein Gefährte im Falle das sie getrennt in den Kampf ziehen mussten, ihre Verbindung soweit einschlummern lassen würden, bis sie sich gegenseitig nur noch als kleines Summen im Hinterkopf wahrnahmen, aber nicht mehr in der Lage waren, aktiv in der Gedankenwelt des Anderen herumzuspazieren, beziehungsweise durch die Augen des Anderen zu sehen. Ganz einfach um so ein Fiasko wie neulich zu vermeiden. Aber es erschreckte sie zu sehen, wie sehr ihr junger Herr von der vorrübergehenden „Trennung“ beeinflusst wurde.   
Sehr lange würde er das nicht durchhalten.   
Aber es zeigte mal wieder, wie eng, tief Fawkes und Harry miteinander verbunden waren. Es schien, als würden zwei Körper mit einer Seele funktionieren.   
Viele Gefährten erreichten diesen absolut verflochtenen Status erst nach einigen Jahrhunderten. Bei Fawkes und Harry hatte die Magie die uralte und die blutjunge Seele gleich dermaßen ineinander verwoben, dass eine Trennung schier unmöglich schien. Als wolle die Magie bei dem Phönix Abbitte für das lange Alleinsein leisten.   
Aber so wie sie ihren jungen Herren kannte, würde der diese Phase allein mit seinem Dickschädel durchstehen.   
Sollte er doch ins Stolpern geraten, würden sie und Brom bereit stehen ihn zu stützen und wieder aufzurichten, bis Fawkes an die Seite seines jungen Gefährten zurückkehren konnte.   
Die neugierigen Blicke, ob der Vertrautheit zwischen der Professorin, ihrem Phönix und Harry Potter ignorierend, steuerten alle drei die Große Halle für das Abendessen an.   
Sie waren noch keine zwei Schritte weit gekommen, da erschien Hedwig vor ihnen. Dahla winkelte ihren Arm an und bot ihn der Schnee-Eule als Landeplatz an.   
Das eine oder andere bewundernde Seufzen schlich sich durch die versammelten Schüler, als ihnen der wunderschöne Kontrast zwischen den schneeweißen Federn Hedwigs und der dunkelbraunen Haut ihrer Professorin auffiel.   
Hedwig legte kurz ihren Kopf schief und schien ihren Herren mit ihren bernsteinfarbenden Augen zu fragen, was Brom auf seiner Schulter suchte.   
In sich hinein glucksend strich Harry seiner treuen Gefährtin übers weiche Brustgefieder:   
„Keine Sorge, meine Hübsche, mir gehts gut.“  
Die Eule blickte daraufhin zu Dahla, die lediglich amüsiert ihre Schultern zuckte.   
Mit einem entnervten Augenrollen erkundigte sich Harry:   
„Wieso glaubt mir keiner, wenn ich sage, dass ich in Ordnung bin?“  
„Muss wohl daran liegen, dass du das auch noch sagst, wenn du deinen Kopf eigentlich schon unterm Arm trägst.“, ließ sich Hermione hinter ihm vernehmen.   
Mit einem gebrummten: „Fang du jetzt nicht auch noch an.“, löste er die Nachricht von Hedwigs Kralle. Er strich ihr noch einmal über den Kopf und schickte sie dann mit einem Dankeschön in die Eulerei.   
Er lächelte Mione zu um ihre Sorge ein wenig zu zerstreuen, schließlich bedeutete es nie etwas Gutes, wenn er einfach so zusammenbrach, und las die Nachricht.   
Er hatte sie noch gar nicht richtig beendet, da schlug er bereits den Weg zum Büro des Direktors ein.   
Besorgt folgte Dahla ihm.  
Hielt jedoch mit entschlossener Miene Ron und Hermione zurück, als sie ihrem Freund folgen wollten:  
„Bitte fasst es jetzt nicht falsch auf- schließlich weiß ich, was für eine große Hilfe ihr ihm die letzten Jahre gewesen seid- aber ab hier könnt ihr ihm am besten helfen, indem ihr helft, die anderen Schüler zu schützen und euch aus dem weiteren Hauptgeschehen zurück zu halten.“  
Sprachlos starrten der Rotschopf und die clevere Schülerin der dunkelhäutigen Schönheit hinterher.   
Diese Aussage schien ihren Verdacht zu bestätigen, dass ihre neue Professorin mehr über den „neuen“ Harry wusste, als der Rest der Schule in den vergangenen Wochen zu sehen bekommen hatte.   
Würde sie auch gar nicht wundern, wenn sie ganz genau wusste, was diese gravierenden Änderungen in ihrem schwarzhaarigen Freund ausgelöst hatte.   
Fürs erste jedoch nahmen sie sich vor, der Aussage Folge zu leisten und zu sehen, wie sich das Ganze weiterentwickelte. 

 

Albus wollte sich gerade zum Abendessen in die Große Halle begeben, als ihn ein Klopfen daran hinderte.   
Mit einem ergebenen Seufzen, da ihm- umgangssprachlich ausgedrückt- der Magen schon in den Kniekehlen hing, setzte er sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch zurück und bat den Besucher hinein.   
Die buschigen Augenbrauen wanderten nach oben, als er seine Besucher erkannte. Schien sich zur Gewohnheit zu entwickeln, dass die beiden hier gemeinsam auftauchten.   
Nachdem die Professorin in einem der Sessel vor seinem Schreibtisch Platz genommen und Harry wieder hinter ihr Aufstellung genommen hatte, fragte er scherzhaft:   
„Seid ihr wirklich sicher, dass ihr kein Paar seid?“  
Brom ließ daraufhin ein paar empörte Töne hören und flatterte Dahla in den Schoß, welche ihm daraufhin leise in sich hinein glucksend über die dunkelblauen Federn strich.   
Harry schüttelte lediglich müde den Kopf und meinte dann ebenfalls mit einem scherzhaften Unterton:  
„Wenn Sie weiterhin auf Ihre Aussage beharren, könnten Sie mich in Teufelsküche bringen.“   
Daraufhin ließ Brom eine vergnügte Tonfolge ertönen, die Dahla ihr dunkles Lachen entlockte und Harry mit einem kleinen Lächeln die Schultern hochziehen ließ.   
Erstaunt beobachte Albus die Interaktion zwischen den Dreien.   
Schien als würden die beiden Menschen keine Schwierigkeiten haben, den Phönix zu verstehen. Was verband die Menschen und die Phönixe, dass das möglich schien? Was war so besonders an Dahla und Harry, dass die Phönixe ausgerechnet diesen beiden das Privileg zugestanden haben, die Sprache der Phönixe zu verstehen?  
„Also, was führt euch zu mir?“, versuchte Albus dem Besuch der Drei auf den Grund zu gehen.   
„War Hagrid schon bei Ihnen?“, erkundigte sich Harry.   
Überrascht schüttelte der Direktor den Kopf.   
Was hatte Hagrid mit der ganzen Angelegenheit zu tun?  
Der Halbriese war doch hoffentlich nicht in Schwierigkeiten geraten?   
„Keine Sorge,“, versuchte Harry ihn zu beruhigen. Ganz so als hätte er geahnt was ihm alten Mann gerade durch den Kopf ging. „Hagrid hätte Ihnen dann spätestens beim Abendessen mitgeteilt, dass eine Herde Einhörner vorübergehend Asyl auf Hogwartsgrund gesucht hat.“  
Damit hatte Harry es mal wieder geschafft, ihn sprachlos zu machen.   
Das letzte Mal bekam er von Harry diese erstaunlichen Informationen über Dementoren. Jetzt wollte ihm der Schwarzhaarige erzählen, dass sich eine komplette Herde Einhörner auf Hogwarts Grund und Boden befand?  
„Wieso…?“, konnte er gerade noch anführen.   
Die Gesichtszüge seines Schülers verdüsterten sich ehe er grimmig verlauten ließ:   
„Scheint als hätte Voldemort seinen Zug gemacht.“  
Auf das Unverständnis in den himmelblauen Augen seines Direktors erklärte Harry weiter:   
„Voldemort hat einige seiner wilden Wer- Wesen in den Verbotenen Wald geschickt und für Aufregung gesorgt. Eines der Fohlen in dieser Herde war schwer verletzt worden und die Herde ist als Bote über die Geschehnisse zu uns geschickt worden. Auch damit Fawkes sich der Wunde des Fohlens annehmen konnte.“  
Harry konnte erkennen, dass dem alten Mann Fragen über Fragen auf der Seele lagen. Wie zum Beispiel, warum ausgerechnet sie über den Überfall informiert werden mussten?   
Dennoch nahm Albus sich zusammen und wartete auf den Rest seiner Erklärung.   
„Eben bekam ich die Nachricht,“, hier hob er ein wenig den Brief, den er immer noch fest umklammert hielt. „Das Voldemort auf unser kleines Schauspiel hereingefallen und der Meinung ist, dass ich aufgrund der abgrundtiefen Trauer, die ich über Dracos Ableben verspüre, nicht in der Lage bin mit genau derselben Schnelligkeit zu reagieren, mit der ich bei der Sache mit den Dementoren reagiert habe. Zudem, wenn ich ausfalle, dann fällt auch Fawkes aus, da dieser nichts unversucht lassen würde, mich wieder aufzumuntern.“  
Der Schwarzhaarige verstärkte den Halt um das Stück Pergament, bis es komplett zerknüllt war.   
Raoul hatte ihm die Nachricht zukommen lassen, dass Nagini die Möglichkeit gehabt hatte ihm mitzuteilen, dass die „Wilden“ Voldemort wieder auf vielen, vielen Umwegen klar gemacht hatten, dass er auf jeden Fall Fawkes aus dieser ganzen Angelegenheit raushalten müsse und das am besten schaffen würde, indem er ihm- Harry- etwas zufüge.   
Auch hätten sie ihm panisch davon abgeraten, zu versuchen, noch mehr magische Kreaturen in seinen Dienst zu zwingen. Und sei es mit Gewalt.   
Aber Voldemort wollte nicht darauf hören.   
Er hatte stattdessen lediglich ihn und Fawkes durch den Tod Dracos „bewegungsunfähig“ gemacht.   
Danach hatte er seine Angriffe auf mehrere der Stätten eröffnet, von denen bekannt war, dass sich dort magische Kreaturen aufhielten.   
Den Wilden blieb nichts anderes übrig, als mit den anderen Alliierten Voldemorts die Angriffe vorzubereiten und dann auch bei deren Durchführung zu helfen. Sie hatten dem Dunklen Lord Gefolgschaft geschworen. Jetzt mussten sie ihm folgen. Selbst wenn ihnen klar war, dass sich der gesamte Angriff in ein Blutbad verwandeln würde- mit ihrem Blut. Aber sie konnten ihrem Lord keine weiteren Einzelheiten zukommen lassen. Das Band der Verschwiegenheit, welches alle magischen Kreaturen band, blieb hartnäckig an seinem Platz und sie waren auch nicht über Umwege in der Lage, Voldemort über die konkreten Folgen seines Handelns aufzuklären.   
Stattdessen folgte ein Teil vollkommen frustriert, der andere schicksalsergeben den Anweisungen des Wahnsinnigen, der ihr Schicksal besiegelte.   
Dabei hatten sie gehofft, dass sie durch Voldemort bessere Positionen in der Welt der Menschen bekommen würden. So das sie sich in der Position befinden würden, in der sie nach eigenem Gutdünken mit der schwächeren Rasse verfahren konnte, wie sie es für richtig hielten- nämlich als unbegrenzter Beute- und reiner Vergnügungsnachschub.  
Wieder konnte Harry die Fragen fast aus den Augen des Direktors ablesen, jedoch kam Albus nicht dazu, eine dieser Fragen anzubringen, da wie aus dem Nichts acht Phönixe in seinem Zimmer auftauchten.   
Einer davon ließ sich auf dem angewinkelten Arm Dahlas nieder, welche das Schreiben, welches jener mit sich trug, vorsichtig aus dem kräftigen Schnabel entfernte und stattdessen ungelesen an Harry weiterreichte.   
Dieser öffnete die kurze Notiz und gab dann ruhig seine Anweisungen:   
„Ihr wisst was zu tun ist. Falls euch etwas auffällt, setzt euch erst mit Brom oder Dahla in Verbindung. Handelt jedoch nach eigenem Ermessen, falls sich ein direktes Eingreifen nicht vermeiden lässt. Verstanden?“  
Albus schien es, als würden die Phönixe im Geiste vor dem Schwarzhaarigen salutieren und verschwanden in einem kleinen Wirbel ihres jeweiligen Elementes.   
„Was…?“, deutete Albus schwach in den Raum, in dem sich für wenige Augenblicke mehr Phönixe aufgehalten hatten, als er jemals die Hoffnung hatte auf einem Fleck zu sehen.  
Die smaragdgoldenen Augen Harrys verhärteten sich.   
Albus hatte das Gefühl, dass er jetzt wieder dem jungen Mann gegenüber stand, der es geschafft hatte, innerhalb weniger Stunden eine Katastrophe abzuwenden, indem er sich ohne zu zögern in einen überaus blutigen Kampf gestürzt hatte, um die Dementoren wieder sicher nach Azkaban zurück zu geleiten.   
„Diese acht Phönixe werden vorrübergehend als Wächter agieren. Pro Haus je zwei Phönixe.“, ließ Harry seinem Direktor die gewünschte Information zu kommen.   
Albus verstand nicht ganz. Nicht das er die Fähigkeiten der Phönixe anzweifelte. Das stand ihm auch überhaupt nicht zu. Aber was konnten jene so fragilen Vögel gegen eine Übermacht wie die Voldemorts ausrichten?  
Er äußerte seine Bedenken laut. Und rutschte vor lauter Erstaunen fast aus seinem Sessel, als der Eisphönix, welcher bisher ruhig auf dem Schoß seiner Professorin gesessen hatte, eine menschliche Form annahm und sich bei der dunkelhäutigen Schönheit auf die Sessellehne setzte.   
Vollkommen überrascht konnte Albus erst mal gar nichts anderes machen, als den Phönix(?) zu mustern:   
Feiner, zarter Knochenbau, der ihn auch als Phönix auszeichnete- er schien jedoch ein wenig größer als Harry, aber kleiner als Dahla- dazu dunkelblaue Haare, in die sich hin und wieder silberne Federn mischten. Stechend silberne Augen, die ihn ebenfalls nicht aus den Augen ließen und schneeweiße Haut rundeten das Bild ab.   
Jedoch täuschten der Krummsäbel an der Hüfte, sowie das Muskelspiel unter der hellen Haut nicht über die schlummernden Kräfte in diesem zierlichen Körper hinweg.   
„Ich wusste nicht, dass es Animagi gibt, die die Gestalt von Phönixen annehmen können.“, war das erste, was Albus auf diese Entwicklung hin einfiel.   
Der junge Mann lachte leise in sich hinein:  
„Glauben Sie mir, das ist auch nicht möglich.“  
Auf Albus‘ fragenden Blick erhob er sich und neigte kurz seinen Oberkörper:   
„Gestatten: Brom, Eisphönix und Kommandant der Palastwache. Meine bezaubernde Gefährtin Dahla haben Sie bereits kennengelernt.“, schloss er mit weichem Blick auf seine schwangere Gefährtin und nahm wieder auf der Sessellehne Platz.   
Sprachlos nahm Albus das Bild, welches sich ihm bot auf.   
Und ihm fiel die eine Gemeinsamkeit auf, welche Dahla und Harry miteinander verband und einiges erklären würde.  
„Die Zeichen,“, fing er vorsichtig an. Da jedoch keiner der Anwesenden ihn in irgendeiner Form hinderte weiterzusprechen, folgte er seinem Gedankengang. „Sie zeichnen euch als Gefährten aus- oder?“  
Harry nickte amüsiert. Ihm war klar gewesen, dass Albus das als erstes auffallen würde.   
„Wow.“  
Normalerweise belächelte Albus die Sprache seiner Schüler. Aber in dieser Situation schien dieses eine Wort, das einzig wirklich passende zu sein.   
Er wurde von einem belustigten Glucksen aus seinen Gedanken geholt.   
„Wenn es Sie beruhigt, Albus, genau das und noch einiges mehr, habe ich im Laufe der vergangenen Sommerferien oft genug gesagt oder gedacht.“, ließ Harry verlauten. „Um jedoch wieder auf Ihre Frage zurückzukommen- Brom, bitte sei so gut.“  
Mit einem Nicken kam der Eisphönix der Aufforderung nach.   
Ganz benommen schoss es Albus durch den Kopf welchen Status Harry wohl inne haben musste, dass er so einfach über Phönixe, aber augenscheinlich auch über Werwölfe und Vampire Befehle erteilen konnte. Wenn er da an neulich zurückdachte? Oder anders ausgedrückt: welches Geheimnis verbarg sich hinter seinem langjährigen Gefährten Fawkes?   
Doch das musste warten, da Brom ihm eine Frage gestellt hatte:   
„Wissen Sie warum Phönixe über heilende Fähigkeiten verfügen?“  
Albus konnte lediglich mit den Schultern zucken. Er hatte bisher keinen tieferen Sinn darin gesehen. Wenn der Eisphönix die Frage jedoch so formulierte, musste wohl doch etwas mehr dahinter stecken.   
Die silbernen Augen, die für so ein junges Gesicht einfach zu alt wirkten, bohrten sich tief in die seinigen.   
„Phönixe gelten in der Welt der magischen Geschöpfe als Beschützer für jene, die sich nicht selbst verteidigen können. Wir sind die Krieger, die sich als erstes in Bewegung setzen, wenn jemand der Meinung ist, er müsse einen groß angelegten Angriff auf uns magische Kreaturen starten, nur um uns zu unterwerfen oder um an unsere besonderen Fähigkeiten zu gelangen oder ähnlichen verrückten Ideen. Wenn unsere gesamte Lebensweise droht zerstört zu werden, greifen wir ein.   
Die Tränen eines Phönix‘ dienen der Heilung der im Kampf unschuldig Verwundeten. Die Tränen helfen den Phönixen jene zu heilen, die während der Kampfhandlungen unschuldig zwischen die Fronten geraten sind, beziehungsweise von Anfang an nicht in der Lage gewesen sind sich allein zu verteidigen. Selbstverständlich können auch wir keine Toten zurückholen, aber unsere Fähigkeiten helfen uns, die Verluste des Krieges auf ein Minimum zu reduzieren.“   
Die Eindringlichkeit mit der diese Worte vorgetragen worden waren, ließen es Albus eiskalt den Rücken hinunterlaufen. Und da er nie zuvor in seinem langen Leben auch nur über den kleinsten Hinweis gestolpert war, dass es sich bei magischen Wesen um etwas anderes handelte, als sie der Welt glauben machen wollten, mussten die Phönixe ihren Job ausgezeichnet erledigen.   
Doch Brom war noch nicht fertig mit seinem Vortrag:   
„Wir Phönixe sind die „Wächter“ der magischen Kreaturen und der Welt in der wir leben. In Situationen, wie Voldemort sie jetzt herbeigeführt hat, unterwirft sich jede Kreatur den Befehlen der Phönixe, da sie ganz genau wissen, dass diese auf den Schutz aller magischen Wesen aus sind.   
Ich möchte Ihnen auch nahe legen, Harry in den kommenden Tagen ernst zu nehmen. Er mag jung sein, doch er hat bereits ein strenges Training hinter sich und hat neben Fawkes den besten Überblick in dieser Situation. Falls Sie jetzt seine Jugend anführen möchten, dann seien Sie versichert, dass unser junger Herr genügend Ratgeber an seiner Seite weiß, die ihn gewiss darauf hinweisen werden, falls er sich einmal komplett verschätzen sollte.“  
„Wer oder was ist Fawkes, das er über solch eine Befehlsgewalt verfügt?“, konnte Albus nach einer Weile rausbringen.   
In Harrys Augen schlich sich ein schelmisches Funkeln, bevor er jedoch antworten konnte, erschienen Amalia, Armand und Remus in dem Büro.   
„Harry mein Lieber, schön dich zu sehen.“, wurde der Schwarzhaarige von Amalia in die Arme geschlossen. „Auch wenn die Umstände besser sein könnten.“  
„Das können wir jetzt leider nicht ändern.“, erwiderte Harry die Umarmung seiner Schwägerin. Wenn er ehrlich sein sollte, ging es ihm gleich ein wenig besser, nachdem er die alte Drachenlady gesehen hatte.   
Sie war das Nächste, was ihn mit Fawkes verband.   
„Wie geht es dir?“, erkundigte sie sich leise.   
Sie hatte Fawkes gesehen, während er die Verbindung zu seinem jungen Gefährten eingedämmt hatte und es hatte sie erschreckt zu sehen, dass es diese starke Kreatur in die Knie gezwungen hatte.   
Das Fawkes erst wieder mit ihrer Hilfe im Stande gewesen war aufzustehen.   
Das kleine verunglückte Lächeln, welches ihr der Schwarzhaarige schenkte, sagte ihr, dass es ihm nicht besser ergangen war.   
Das auch er die „Trennung“ nicht richtig verkraftete. Aber solange wie nötig durchhalten würde. Wenn er und Fawkes jetzt an verschiedenen Orten gebraucht wurden, dann sei es so und sie würden solange durchhalten, bis die Kampfhandlungen eingestellt waren oder sie sich wieder auf einem Fleck aufhielten.   
Nun, sie würde dem jungen Gefährten die nächste Zeit kaum von der Seite weichen. Ihn, wann immer er ins straucheln geriet, auffangen.   
Sie erhöhte den Druck ihrer Umarmung noch mal kurz und gab Harry wieder frei. Nur damit er von Armand in eine Umarmung gezogen wurde und dann gleich an Remus weitergereicht wurde.   
Lachend löste er sich von Remus:  
„Wenn ihr so weiter macht, hab ich bald ein paar gebrochene Rippen.“  
Der Werwolf wuschelte seinem Welpen lediglich grinsend durch die Haare und strich ihm eine der flammendroten Strähnen aus der Stirn.  
„Nachdem Fawkes uns erzählt hat, was im Verbotenen Wald vorgefallen ist,“, brachte Armand das Geschehen wieder in den Vordergrund. Amalia setzte sich daraufhin neben Dahla in einen der Sessel. „Gaben meine Lady und Remus‘ Alpha uns noch vor der Konzils- Sitzung die Erlaubnis uns sofort nach Hogwarts zu begeben.“  
„Sie wissen, dass du für uns Familie bist und wir dich auf jeden Fall unterstützen werden. Egal was das Konzil entscheidet.“, führte Remus weiter aus. Armand und er wurden mit einem dankbaren Lächeln belohnt.   
„Wir haben unseren Clans die Wahl gelassen uns zu begleiten oder sich zurückzuziehen.“  
Hier gluckste Armand auf:   
„Sie haben uns ganz schnell klar gemacht, was sie von dieser Aussage hielten. Stattdessen meinten sie geschlossen, dass du ebenso zum Clan gehörst, wie der Rest der Familie. Daraus folgt, mein Clan und Remus‘ Pack streifen jetzt durch den Verbotenen Wald. Halten Wache und alarmieren uns, sobald sich der Feind auf Hogwarts zubewegt.“  
Vollkommen überwältigt stand Harry vor Armand und Remus.   
Musste sich erst mal sammeln, ehe er irgendwie reagieren konnte.  
„Danke,“, schluckte der Gryffindor bewegt. „Richtet auch eurem Clan und Pack meinen Dank aus.“ Der Meistervampir und der Beta- Wolf nickten lächelnd. Hatten sie es doch geschafft ihr jüngstes Familienmitglied sprachlos zu machen. „Sagt ihnen jedoch auch, dass sie keine überstürzten Risiken eingehen sollen. Wenn erkenntlich wird, dass Voldemort es ernst meint und auf Hogwarts einmarschiert, sollen sie sich zurückziehen und hier am Schloss zu uns stoßen.“   
Auf Armands und Remus‘ ungläubigen Blick erläuterte Harry zwinkernd weiter:   
„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass sie nicht ihren Spaß mit ein paar unvorsichtigen Todesesser haben können.“  
Lachend legte der Meistervampir einen Arm um die Schultern des Werwolfes und gemeinsam apparierten sie zu ihren Leuten.   
„Was gibt es sonst für Neuigkeiten?“, fragte Harry Amalia.   
Die Drachenlady zuckte elegant mit den Schultern:   
„Als wir aufgebrochen sind, befand sich das Konzil gerade im Begriff zusammenzutreten. Zudem wartete Fawkes noch auf Meldungen von einigen seiner Späher.   
Aber soweit wir das jetzt auf die Schnelle überblicken konnten, hat Voldemort nicht nur hier angegriffen, sondern überall auf der Welt in kleineren Siedlungen. Meistens beschränkte er sich auf solche Kolonien, wo er mit wenigen Verlusten seinerseits rechnen konnte. Wie zum Beispiel Feen, Elfen, Gnome, Einhörner und im allgemeinen die Jungen einzelner Rassen.   
Nachdem er einige ernsthafte Schäden angerichtet hatte, besaß er doch tatsächlich die Frechheit durch einen Botschafter verlauten zu lassen, dass er seine Angriffe einstellen wird, sobald die kampffähigsten Geschöpfe sich ihm anschließen würden.“   
Albus konnte die Anspannung in seinem Büro fast mit den Händen greifen. Auch er war von der Unverfrorenheit, mit der Voldemort hier vorgegangen war, überrascht. Wenn er es sich jedoch genauer überlegte, dann machte das Vorgehen des Dunklen Lords Sinn. Auf eine ziemlich verquere Art und Weise. Schließlich hatte Voldmort bereits ein paar magische Kreaturen in seiner Gewalt und sah, zu was diese fähig waren. Da war die logische Schlussfolgerung, dass er versuchen würde, noch mehr dieser Kreaturen in seine Gewalt zu bekommen.   
„Wie geht es jetzt weiter?“, erkundigte sich Harry verbissen.   
Die weißhaarige Lady überlegte kurz, ehe sie antwortete:   
„Es wird wohl darauf hinauslaufen, dass Fawkes eine totale Evakuierung anordnen wird.“ Dahla, Brom und auch Harry sogen scharf die Luft ein. Eine totale Evakuierung bedeutete, dass alle Wesen sich in die geschützten Städte der Phönixe und Drachen zurückzuziehen haben. Diese Städte waren von Alters her mit komplett undurchdringlichen Schilden geschützt und galten als absolut unauffindbar.   
Die totale Evakuierung wurde wirklich nur im absoluten Notfall angeordnet. Teilevakuierungen waren nicht unbekannt. Aber die totale Evakuierung wurde nur angeordnet, wenn sich eine Gefahr als dermaßen tödlich erwies, dass die Phönixe sich außerstande sahen, die Kreaturen nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen zu schützen.   
Es schien als würde Fawkes mit Voldemort keine weiteren Risiken eingehen wollen.   
„Danach wird er, neben seinen Phönixen, alle kampffähigen Rassen gleichmäßig über die Städte verteilen und dem Konzil freistellen ihm noch Leute zur Seite zu stellen, die er hierher senden kann, wo sie dann bis auf weiteres unter deinem Befehl stehen werden.“  
Amalia hatte gedacht, dass Harry auf ihre letzte Aussage hin unsicher reagieren würde. So wie er sich auch anfangs gegen die Mission mit den Dementoren gewehrt hatte. Doch der junge Mann überraschte sie positiv. Er blieb ruhig. Schien stattdessen tief in Gedanken versunken und die derzeitige sowie die zukünftige Situation zu sondieren.   
Er kam zu einer Entscheidung, nickte er doch entschlossen und wandte sich dann an den Schuldirektor:  
„Albus, wie es aussieht, werden in den nächsten Tagen noch mehr Verbündete eintreffen. Wäre es wohl möglich ihnen einen unbenutzten Teil Hogwarts für die Dauer ihres Aufenthalts hier zur Verfügung zu stellen?“  
Der alte Mann konnte lediglich nicken.   
Die Situation hatte ihn vollkommen überfahren.   
„Natürlich. Ich werde die Hauselfen bitten den Südturm herzurichten.“  
Daraufhin konnte er ehrliche Dankbarkeit in den smaragdgoldenen Augen ausmachen. Und er konnte nicht an sich halten, den jungen Mann mit einen Augenzwinkern an seine guten Manieren zu erinnern:   
„Da wir uns jetzt mit Sicherheit öfter über den Weg laufen werden, würdest du mich der Lady bitte vorstellen?“  
Harry hatte wenigstens den Anstand ein wenig rot anzulaufen:  
„Entschuldigt bitte,“  
Albus konnte genau erkennen, dass auch die weiße Dame sich mit Müh und Not ein Lächeln verkniff. „Darf ich bekannt machen? Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts Direktor- Lady Amalia, Herrin der Drachen, Gefährtin des Armands.“  
Albus erhob sich und bot der Lady in Weiß seinen Arm an. Im Grunde überraschte ihn nichts mehr. Er musste doch daran gewöhnt sein, dass um Harry die unmöglichsten und außergewöhnlichsten Dinge geschahen. Da konnte er dann auch ruhigen Gewissens der Lady der Drachen seinen Arm reichen. Falls es ihr nicht gefallen würde, würde sie ihm wohl kaum den Kopf abbeißen- oder? Und vielleicht würde sie ihm seine Fragen bezüglich Fawkes beantworten?


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gedankliche Verbindung:  
> #Harry#  
> ##Fawkes##

Kapitel 22

 

 

Albus und Amalia waren kurz vor der Tür, die Harry ihnen offen hielt, da wurden sie noch einmal von Brom zurückgerufen:   
„Junger Herr, wie lauten Eure Befehle für Dahla?“  
Albus konnte erkennen, wie Harry das belustigte Funkeln aus seinen smaragdgoldenen Augen verbannte, bevor er sich dem Eisphönix zuwandte:   
„Mir wäre es lieb, wenn Dahla sich ebenfalls zurückziehen würde.“  
Die Anwesenden konnten regelrecht sehen, wie Brom erleichtert ausatmete und Dahla sich anspannte. „Aber die endgültige Entscheidung überlasse ich euch.“   
Mit diesem Satz lehnte er sich gegen den Türrahmen, um dem Drama, welches sich unweigerlich entfalten würde, folgen zu können.   
Zuvor zwinkerte er aber noch Amalia zu.   
Der Direktor spürte, wie die Lady in Weiß ihr Amüsement ebenfalls unterdrückte. 

Albus schaute nicht schlecht, als Dahla sich auf einmal schnaubend aus ihrem Sessel hocharbeitete und sich mit verschränkten Armen vor ihrem Gefährten aufbaute.   
Dabei hatten die beiden doch gar nicht miteinander gesprochen.   
Oder hatte er mal wieder was verpasst?   
„Vergiss es. Ich bleibe hier.“  
„Aber Dahla…“  
„Nein,“, schüttelte die dunkelhäutige Schönheit ihren Kopf. „Ich kann immer noch ein Auge auf die Kinder haben, während du unserem jungen Herrn im Kampf zur Seite stehst. Ich bin immer noch in der Lage die Armbrust zu bedienen und habe noch den einen oder anderen Trick auf Lager, der helfen kann die Kinder zu schützen, sollten die Todesesser einen Weg ins Schloss finden. Ich bleibe und das ist mein letztes Wort.“  
Damit drehte sie sich um und rauschte mit wehendem Umhang an Albus, Amalia und Harry vorbei.   
Mit einem frustrierten Schnauben wandelte Brom seine Gestalt, nur um sich bei Amalia auf der Schulter nieder zu lassen. Sein Herr hatte ihm   
nicht geholfen seine Gefährtin in Sicherheit zu bringen.   
Warum sollte er also zu ihm gehen?  
Aber ganz tief im Innern, ganz tief unter seiner Sorge um seine Gefährtin und ihr ungeborenes Kind versteckt, wusste Brom das Dahla sich gar nicht anderes entscheiden konnte. Dafür war sie einfach zu sehr Amazone, zu sehr Kriegerin, als das sie sich von einer Schwangerschaft von ihren Pflichten abhalten lassen würde.   
Als Amalia mit Brom, der ihm eiskalt den Rücken zudrehte, an ihm vorbeimarschierte, konnte Harry ein Glucksen nicht mehr unterdrücken.   
Albus jedoch fiel ein wenig zurück und fragte leise:   
„Das hast du mit Absicht gemacht- oder?“  
Ein Schulterzucken seine einzige Antwort.  
Aber Albus kam ins Grübeln.   
Nachdenklich beobachtete er den Schwarzhaarigen als er sich zwischen Ron und Hermione am Gryffindortisch niederließ.   
Dahla und auch Brom hatten ihn mit „junger Herr“ angesprochen. Bedeutete das etwas das, was er dachte, das es bedeutete?   
Nun, er würde abwarten und Tee trinken, wie es im Volksmund hieß.   
Jetzt musste er erstmal seinen Schülern die Anwesenheit der acht zusätzlichen Phönixe erklären. Waren ihm doch nicht die bewunderten Blicke entgangen, die diese eleganten Kreaturen auf sich zogen.   
Wie Harry angekündigt hatte, hatten sich die Phönixe so verteilt, dass je zwei dieser phantastischen Geschöpfe einen guten Überblick auf je einen Haustisch hatten.   
Und wie er erst jetzt sah, saß auch Draco wieder an seinem Platz am Slytherintisch. Schien, das jetzt, wo Voldemort seinen Zug getan hatte, die vorgetäuschte Trauerzeit ihr Ende gefunden hatte.  
Er blinzelte kurz zu Nymphoadora und fand seine Vermutung bestätigt:   
Ihr Haar blitzte Bonbonrosa auf.   
Den Kopf schüttelnd erhob Albus sich räuspernd, um die Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler und Lehrer auf sich zu ziehen:   
„Meine lieben Schüler und Kollegen. Wie ihr unschwer erkennen könnt, haben acht weitere Phönixe ihren Weg hierher gefunden. Ich möchte euch bitten, den Anweisungen der Phönixe unbedingt Folge zu leisten, da sie zum Schutze Hogwarts hier sind.“  
So manch ein Schüler fragte sich, wie sie denn Anweisungen von Kreaturen folgen sollten, wenn sie nicht einmal die gleiche Sprache sprachen. Aber sie nahmen es schulterzuckend als eine weitere Eigenart ihres Direktors hin. Er würde schon seine Gründe haben, wenn er es so formulierte.   
„Des weiteren werden die nächsten Tage noch mehr Gäste hier im Schloss eintreffen, die dann der bezaubernden Lady Amalia,“, hier erhob sich die Lady in Weiß und nickte den Schülern lächelnd zu. „Gesellschaft leisten werden. Bitte begegnet ihr und den anderen Gästen mit dem größten Respekt. Vielen Dank.“  
So manch ein Schüler kräuselte die Stirn.   
Wann benahmen sie sich den Gästen Hogwarts gegenüber nicht respektvoll?

„Hey,“, ließ sich Harry Ron gegenüber in den flauschigen Sessel fallen.   
„Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, habe ich dir für heute Abend ein Schachspiel versprochen.“  
Er konnte regelrecht sehen, wie es in den dunkelblauen Augen seines Freundes erfreut aufblitzte:   
„Ich wiederhole: Dir ist aber schon klar, dass ich dich in Grund und Boden spielen werde.“  
Mit einem amüsierten: „Und ich wiederhole ebenfalls: Das werden wir ja noch sehen.“ half Harry dabei die Schachfiguren auf dem Brett zu platzieren.   
Zur großen Belustigung der anwesenden Gryffindor ließ sich der moosgrüne Phönix, dessen Federkleid mit blaugrauen Federn durchzogen war, auf Harrys Rückenlehne nieder. Schien als würde ihr Hauskamerad jene Geschöpfe wie magisch anziehen.   
Das lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit dann jedoch zu dem rotgoldenen Phönix, den sie seit dem Nachmittag nicht mehr gesehen hatten.   
„Sag mal, Harry,“, sprach Ginny das an, was ihnen allen auf der Zunge lag. „Wo steckt eigentlich Fawkes? Ich meine, normalerweise seid ihr doch so gut wie unzertrennlich und jetzt hat er sich seit einigen Stunden nicht einmal blicken lassen.“  
Der Schwarzhaarige versuchte ungerührt mit den Schultern zu zucken.   
Doch er konnte nicht das kurze schmerzerfüllte Aufblitzen in seinen Augen verstecken.   
Der moosgrüne Phönix zwitscherte kurz aufmunternd auf, ehe er sich bei seinem jungen Herrn in den Schoß gleiten ließ. Dankbar vergrub Harry die Finger in den seidigen Federn des Wasserphönix‘.   
Ihm war klar, dass es sich dabei nicht um Fawkes handelte.   
Jedoch spendeten ihm das Gewicht auf den Oberschenkeln und die kühle Seide unter seinen Fingern Trost.   
„Fawkes wird zur Zeit an anderer Stelle gebraucht. Es ist noch nicht klar, wann er zurück kommt.“  
Harrys Mitschülern war daraufhin klar, dass sie dieses Thema am besten nicht mehr in Gegenwart des Schwarzhaarigen zur Sprache brachten.   
Stattdessen wandten sie sich wieder ihren Lehrbüchern zu oder beobachteten das Schachspiel zwischen den beiden Freunden. 

Stirnrunzelnd blickte Ron auf das grün-schwarze Brett.   
Wenn das so weiter ging, würde Harry gewinnen.   
Aber das war unmöglich.  
Harry konnte gar kein Schach spielen.   
Daraus folgte, dass es hier eigentlich nicht mit rechten Dingen zu gehen konnte. Er überlegte noch kurz und bewegte dann seinen Springer.   
Mal schauen wie sein Freund darauf reagieren würde.   
Zu seiner großen Überraschung jedoch hörte er auf einmal die beiden Phönixe aufgeregt mit einander zwitschern, was Harry nach einer kurzen Weile zum Lachen brachte. Dann zog er aus der Innentasche seines Umhanges eine Galleone:  
„Wenn ihr euch nicht über den nächsten Zug einigen könnt, dann lassen wir halt die Münze entscheiden. Kopf: wir ziehen den Bauern. Zahl: die Königin macht ihren Zug.“  
Mit großen Augen verfolgte der Rotschopf, wie sein Freund die Münze über den nächsten Zug entscheiden ließ. Dabei handelte es sich um die beiden Züge die ihn gleichermaßen in den Ruin treiben würden, da ihn der Schwarzhaarige dann geschickt vom Rest seiner Figuren abgeschnitten haben würde.   
„Tut mir leid, Karim.“, schaute Harry hinauf auf den blaugrauen Phönix, in dessen Federkleid es moosgrün aufblitzte und sich auf einem Arm des Deckenleuchters niedergelassen hatte. „Aber Kiras Zug gewinnt.“   
Der angesprochene Phönix trillerte eine gleichgültige Note.   
Hielt seine klugen sturmgrauen Augen aber weiterhin aufs Brett gerichtet.   
Wie versteinert beobachtete Ron, wie Harry seine Königin auf genau das Feld bewegte, welches ihm in zwei weiteren Zügen das Genick brechen würde.   
„M-moment mal…“, kam der Rotschopf wieder zu sich. Wenn er es ganz genau bedachte, dann hatte der moosgrüne Phönix immer leise vor sich hingeträllert, wenn Harry am Zug gewesen war. „Du hattest Hilfe. Der Zug gilt nicht.“  
Das brachte Harry erneut zum Lachen: „Dann müsste das gesamte Spiel ungültig erklärt werden, da die beiden Federköpfe mir von Anfang an Schützenhilfe gegeben haben.“   
Das brachte diejenigen, die seine Aussage gehört hatten, vorerst zum verstummen.   
„A-aber wie ist das möglich?“, stammelte Hermione, die sich als erste wieder gefangen hatte. „Nirgendwo in der Literatur steht geschrieben, dass es Menschen gibt, die die Sprache der Phönixe verstehen. Selbst Vertraute empfangen nur Gefühle, aber keine konkreten Worte. Wie…?“  
Harry strich Kira noch einmal abschließend über ihr kühles Federkleid, ehe er ihr einen kleinen Stoß gab, den sie zum Anlass nahm, zu ihrem Gefährten auf den Deckenleuchter zu flattern.   
Während er aufstand, antwortete er:   
„Und du wirst auch in Zukunft nichts darüber finden. Ich bin mal wieder ein Sonderfall.“, lächelte er ein wenig verunglückt. Was den beiden Phönixen ein belustigtes Zwitschern entlockte. Die smaragdgoldenen Augen blickten gespielt verärgert nach oben. Bevor er jedoch eine Retourkutsche geben konnte, ertönte ein Klopfen. Leise vor sich hin grummelnd, was den beiden Phönixen erneut ein helles Zwitschern entlockte, schritt Harry zum Porträtloch.   
„Draco?“, begrüßte er den Besucher.   
Der silberblonde Slytherin zog eine seiner Augenbrauen hoch, trat dann jedoch ohne weitere Einladung ein.   
„Nachdem ich ja jetzt offiziell von den Toten auferstanden bin, wurde ich zu Eurer inoffiziellen Eskorte ernannt. Mylord.“, verneigte sich der Silberblonde spöttisch.   
Augenrollend sprach Harry in den Gemeinschaftsraum:  
„Also gut Leute, Gute Nacht. Und Ron,“, richtete Harry seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Rothaarigen. „hör auf zu schmollen. Du musst doch zugeben, dass das eben das interessanteste Schachspiel gewesen ist, welches du bisher gespielt hast.“  
Die verlegene Röte auf Rons Wangen zeigte Harry, wie recht er mit seiner Aussage hatte und gutgelaunt hakte er sich bei Draco unter.   
Nachdem Harry den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen hatte, sortierte Ron nachdenklich die Figuren. Dann blickte er abschätzend zu den beiden Phönixen:   
„Hat einer von euch beiden Lust gegen mich zu spielen?“  
Kaum hatte er ausgesprochen, segelte Kira mit einem begeisterten Trillern neben das Schachbrett und nahm mit ihrem kräftigen Schnabel vorsichtig eine der Jadefiguren hoch… 

 

Mitten in der Nacht wurde Draco wach.  
Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, ehe er sich daran erinnerte, wo er sich befand. Da er seine Aufgabe als Eskorte ernst nahm und sich zudem auch ein wenig Sorgen um sein Oberhaupt machte, hatte er gewissenhaft darauf bestanden im Wohnzimmer übernachten zu dürfen.   
Zu Dracos Überraschung hatte Harry kaum argumentiert und stattdessen nach einer kurzen Diskussion mit dem Zauberstab gewedelt, so dass anstelle der Couch ein bequemes Bett im Zimmer stand.   
Es war stockduster im Raum.   
Dennoch konnte er den Schatten am Bettrand nicht übersehen.   
„Harry?“, fragte er leise.   
Der Schatten nickte.   
„Ist etwas vorgefallen?“, erkundigte sich Draco weiter.   
Der Schatten schüttelte den Kopf.   
Auch wenn es in der Dunkelheit kaum erkenntlich war, zog der Silberblonde eine seiner Augenbrauen hoch.   
Hatte Lady Amalia doch recht gehabt. Sie hatte ihn vorgewarnt, dass es sehr wahrscheinlich sein würde, dass Harry in der Nacht die Nähe zu einem Familienmitglied suchen würde, da ihm die „Trennung“ von Fawkes zu sehr zusetzen würde.   
Sowohl Dahla als auch Amalia hatten ihm beschrieben, wie die beiden Gefährten auf die Eindämmung ihrer Bindung reagiert hatten- nicht gut.   
Normalerweise hätten zwei Gefährten kein Problem sich über einen längeren Zeitraum an verschiedenen Orten aufzuhalten- wenn denn die Bindung vollkommen intakt wäre.   
Leider konnten Fawkes und Harry das in diesem Fall nicht riskieren.   
Seufzend schlug Draco die Bettdecke zurück:  
„Na komm schon. Aber wenn Fawkes uns erwischt, wirst du ihn davon abhalten mich zu rösten- verstanden?“, meinte er halb im Scherz, halb im Ernst.  
Wieder nur das stumme Nicken.  
Doch der Schatten folgte der Einladung und schon bald schmiegte sich ein schwarzer Wuschelkopf in seine Halsbeuge.   
„‘tschuldige,“, wisperte Harry undeutlich. „Aber es ist so kalt…“  
Draco reagierte damit, dass er mit einem kurzen Zauber das Feuer im Kamin erneut entfachte und die Decke fest um sie beide wickelte.   
Dann drückte er der unordentlichen Mähne einen Kuss auf:   
„Schlaf gut, Kleiner.“

 

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen neben Draco die Große Halle betrat, nickte er Amalia mit einem schiefen Lächeln zu. Die Drachenlady, die zur Zeit ihre Zeichnungen noch unter einem Verschleierungsbann versteckte, lächelte zurück. Schaute dann jedoch mit hochgezogener Augenbraue fragend zu Draco. Jener verstand die stumme Frage und zuckte als Antwort lediglich hilflos mit den Schultern. Damit war Amalia klar, dass Harry in der Nacht genauso reagiert hatte, wie sie es sich gedacht hatte.   
Stirnrunzelnd konzentrierte sie sich wieder auf ihren Kaffee. 

Hermione schaute nicht schlecht, als Harry lediglich Obst und Gemüse auf seinen Frühstücksteller anhäufte. Bevor sie jedoch etwas sagen konnte, flatterte der moosgrüne Phönix- Kira- dem Schwarzhaarigen auf die Schulter. Dann streckte das Geschöpf seinen langen Hals und legte Harry eines der belegten Brötchen auf den Teller.   
Fragend blickte der junge Mann auf die Phönixdame.   
Diese starrte ungerührt zurück.   
„Und was, wenn ich keine belegten Brötchen mag?“  
Kira reagierte nicht auf diese Frage.   
Mit einem amüsierten Schnauben griff Harry nach dem Brötchen:  
„Stures Volk.“, und biss mit wenig Begeisterung ab.   
Die Verwunderung über dieses kleine Zwischenspiel wurde durch die Ankunft der allmorgendlichen Eulen unterbrochen.   
Harry schenkte ihnen wie immer keine Beachtung. Zum einen, alle die ihm schreiben würden, hielten sich im Moment in Hogwarts auf, beziehungsweise hatten andere Wege ihn zu kontaktieren. Zum anderen hatte er besseres zu tun, als sich die verlogenen Schlagzeilen vom „Tagespropheten“ durchzulesen.   
Das scharfe einatmen Hermiones weckte jedoch seine Aufmerksamkeit. Mit zitternden Händen reichte sie ihm die Zeitung rüber: 

„Wo sind all die magischen Kreaturen hin?

Das, meine lieben Leser, ist die große Frage des Tages.   
Wie mir aus verlässlichen Quellen zugetragen worden ist, wurde in den letzten 24 Stunden eine beunruhigende Bewegung unter allen magischen Wesen beobachtet:  
Die Drachenreservate sind wie leergefegt. Gesamte Siedlungen der Veela, Feen, Nymphen, Wer- Wesen wie ausgestorben. Die Höhlen der Riesen, Gnome, Zwerge leer. In den Wäldern ist nicht einmal mehr eine magische Blindschleiche zu finden. Von Einhörnern, Zentauren, Griffins, und Runesporen ganz zu schweigen. Selbst Hauselfen, die ja eigentlich an ihre Familie gebunden sind, sind zum Teil nicht mehr auffindbar. Dafür wurden vermehrt Phönixe gesichtet.   
Ja, meine Leser, Sie haben richtig gelesen. Jene scheuen magischen Wesen, die ein Mensch unter normalen Umständen niemals zu Gesicht bekommen würde, scheinen auf einmal überall zu sein.   
Aber um dem Ganzen die Krone auf zu setzen, haben die Goblins heute morgen eine Meldung herausgegeben, in der sie bekannt geben, dass sie bis auf weiteres alle Gringotts- Filialen schließen. Sie hoffen, dass es sich nicht länger als eine Woche hinziehen wird, aber sie können nichts versprechen.   
Ja, meine lieben Leser, Sie haben richtig gelesen. Ausgerechnet Goblins, denen Gold über alles geht, haben ihre Banken geschlossen.  
Und noch einmal kann ich meine Frage nur wiederholen:  
Was ist mit den magischen Kreaturen los?

Ihre Lieblings- Reporterin Rita Kimmkorn, die Sie selbstverständlich über alle Entwicklungen auf dem Laufenden halten wird.“ 

 

Kopfschüttelnd faltete Harry die Zeitung zusammen.   
Wenn das Konzil einmal etwas entschieden hatte, wurde nicht viel Zeit verloren. Da konnte sich die Regierung der Zauberer- Welt ruhig noch eine Scheibe von abschneiden.   
Seine Überlegungen wurden von Hedwig unterbrochen, die sich bei ihm auf der anderen Schulter niederließ. Das wiederum nahm Kira als Zeichen auf ihren Posten zurückzukehren.   
„Na meine Hübsche?“, strich er Hedwig liebevoll über das weiche Brustgefieder. „Bist du jetzt meine neue Wächterin?“   
Die Schnee-Eule zwackte zärtlich in die Finger, die sie streichelten.   
Selbst wenn ihr älterer Bruder sie nicht gebeten hätte, ein Auge auf den jungen Mann zu werfen, hätte sie es trotzdem getan. Wusste sie doch wie Harry die Gefahren in der näheren Umgebung auf sich zog.   
Ron hingegen betrachtete das ganze Schauspiel mit vor Humor blitzenden Augen:   
„Kann es sein, dass du eine magische Anziehungskraft auf alles ausübst, was ein Federkleid trägt?“   
„Bitte?“  
„Nun,“, gluckste der rothaarige Gryffindor. „Erst Fawkes, dann Brom gestern, heute Kira und jetzt auch noch Hedwig. Allesamt haben Federn und scheinen deinen Schoß oder deine Schulter äußerst bequem zu finden.“  
Lachend warf sich Harry eine weitere Weintraube in den Mund, reagierte aber nicht weiter auf die Aussage.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gedankliche Verbindung:  
> #Harry#  
> ##Fawkes##

Kapitel 23

 

Die nächsten zwei Tage verliefen relativ ruhig.   
Jedoch konnte jeder die versteckte Anspannung spüren, die selbst durch die Anwesenheit der Phönixe nicht zerstreut werden konnte.   
Draco hingegen wachte jeden Morgen mit einem Stirnrunzeln auf.   
Denn wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte, nahm die Körpertemperatur Harrys von Tag zu Tag ein wenig ab. Nicht viel. Aber da sich Harry bereits seit 3 Nächten an ihn kuschelte, spürte Draco den Unterschied.   
Der Slytherin wusste, dass es nichts brachte, bei jemandem um Rat zu fragen. Deswegen gab er Harry abends einfach nur eine extra Decke und verstärkte das Feuer im Kamin. 

Es war der dritte Tag nach Ankunft der Phönixe, der den angespannten Alltag durchbrach.  
Die Schüler und Lehrer waren gerade dabei ihr Frühstück zu beenden, als zu ihrem allergrößten Erstaunen ein vollkommen ausgerüsteter Zwerg und ein nicht minder kriegerisch wirkender Goblin Seite an Seite die Große Halle betraten.   
Fast sofort sprang Harry von seinem Platz auf und nahm die beiden mit einer kleinen Verbeugung sowie einem kleinem Lächeln in Empfang.  
„Grim, Ragnaröck“, reichte er beiden Kreaturen die Hand. „Schön euch zu sehen.“  
Obwohl der Zwerg und der Goblin dem Gryffindor nicht höher als bis zur Hüfte ragten, hatten die Zuschauer nicht das Gefühl, dass Harry auf die Neuankömmlinge hinabschauen würde. Sondern dass sie sich gegenseitig respektierten und damit auf der gleichen Ebene gegenübertraten.   
Einige, die ein wenig vertrauter mit der Hierarchie Gringotts waren, keuchten erstaunt auf, als sie in Ragnaröck den obersten Goblin erkannten.   
Aber wieso behandelte der alte Goblin den jungen Gryffindor wie einen alten Freund und betrachtete ihn nicht mit der gleichen Verachtung die die Rasse der Goblins für gewöhnlich Menschen gegenüber zeigte?  
Kopfschüttelnd beobachten sie, wie Harry die Neuankömmlinge ihrem Direktor vorstellte, welcher in der Zwischenzeit neben seinen Schüler getreten war.   
Die Einladung Albus‘ der Lady Amalia im Südturm Gesellschaft zu leisten, schlugen die beiden Kreaturen mit einer höflichen Verneigung ab. Begründeten ihre Entscheidung jedoch damit, dass sie es vorzogen bei ihren Leuten um Hogwarts herum verteilt zu campieren und somit den zweiten Ring der Verteidigung legten.   
Viele fragten sich darauf hin, was denn der erste Ring wäre.   
Aber sie ahnten ja auch noch nichts von den Werwölfen und Vampiren, die durch den Verbotenen Wald streiften.   
Auf Albus‘ erstaunten Ausruf, womit Hogwarts solche Loyalität verdient hätte, grinsten sich der Zwerg und der Goblin an, ehe beide dem immer noch verschmitzt lächelndem Harry den Arm tätschelten und meinten:   
„Nun, wir können unseren jungen Schüler wohl kaum allein in solch einen wichtigen Kampf ziehen lassen.“, grummelte Grim in seinen kunstvoll zu mehreren Zöpfen geflochtenem Bart.  
„Es gibt immerhin noch viel zu viel, was wir Harry über Kampf und Kämpfe beibringen können.“, stimmte Ragnaröck dem Zwerg zu.   
Danach salutierten sie vor den erstaunten Augen der Versammelten vor Harry und marschierten nach draußen, wo sie wie versprochen den zweiten Verteidigungsring um Hogwarts zogen.   
Selbstverständlich unter einem starken Verschleierungsbann.   
Man wollte Voldemort ja nicht verfrüht auf ihre Anwesenheit hinweisen. 

Gegen Mittag gab es den nächsten Schock.  
Dabei hatte man das Frühstück noch gar nicht richtig verdaut.   
Denn Charlie Weasley führte neben einer blauhaarigen Schönheit eine Gruppe von ungefähr 60 Männern und Frauen in die Große Halle.  
Die Gruppe stoppte am Eingang und Charlie schaute sich aufmerksam um.   
Seine erstaunten Geschwister begrüßte er mit einer herzlichen Umarmung. Schwieg jedoch mit einem Lächeln, als sie ihn fragten, was er hier machte. Stattdessen erkundigte er sich:   
„Wisst ihr vielleicht wo Harry steckt?“  
Mit einem Stirnrunzeln antwortete Ron:   
„Er wollte noch kurz in die Bibliothek. Da Draco aber darauf achtet, dass er zu jeder Mahlzeit wenigstens eine Kleinigkeit zu sich nimmt, müsste er jeden Moment hier eintreffen.“  
Nachdem Ron seine Erklärung beendet hatte, wechselte Charlie einen besorgten Blick mit seiner Gefährtin. Jene konnte seine Sorge jedoch mit einem kleinen Lächeln und einem Zwinkern zerstreuen.   
Erleichtert wandte sich Charlie wieder seinen jüngeren Geschwistern zu. Konnte er doch jetzt sicher sein, dass die vorrübergehende „Trennung“ zwischen Fawkes und Harry weder dem einen noch dem anderen wirklichen Schaden zufügen würde.

„Entschuldigung? Könnten wir bitte mal durch?“  
Ron und Ginny konnten sehen, wie die Männer und Frauen ihren Freund mit seinem silberblonden Schatten durchließen.   
Harry hingegen blieb stirnrunzelnd stehen, als er Charlie und Marilla entdeckte.   
„Keine Sorge, Harry“, versuchte Charlie die Besorgnis des Gryffindors zu zerstreuen. „Wir bringen keine weiteren Hiobsbotschaften. Stattdessen war Marilla der Meinung, wir müssten die Herrschaften hinter dir hierher eskortieren.“  
Für diejenigen, die wussten das es sich bei Marilla um eine Seherin handelte, hieß das übersetzt: Sie hatte gesehen, dass diese Gruppe nach Hogwarts wollte, hat dann ihren armen Gefährten am Schlafittchen gepackt und war vor den ahnungslosen Menschen aufgetaucht, um sie nach Hogwarts zu begleiten.   
Das nahm Harry zum Anlass sich umzudrehen und die Gruppe nochmal näher in Augenschein zu nehmen. 

Ein großgewachsener Mann mit graumelierten Schläfen löste sich aus der Traube und verneigte sich respektvoll vor Harry und Draco.   
„Mylord, Euer Erbe hat vor ein paar Tagen den Clan und seine Verbündeten dazu aufgerufen, Verstärkung nach Hogwarts zu schicken, da mit einer Konfrontation zwischen Euch und dem sogenannten Dunklen Lord zu rechnen ist.   
Was Ihr hier seht sind die besten Kämpfer und Heiler des Black-Clans und seiner Verbündeten, sowie der Verbündeten der Potter- Familie. Verfügt über unser Leben.“, schloss er seine Vorstellung mit den traditionellen Worten eines Clanmitgliedes seines Lords gegenüber.   
Harry hingegen fasste den silberblonden Slytherin ins Auge.   
„Und wann hattest du vor, mir diese Information zukommen zu lassen?“, fragte er mit schiefgelegtem Kopf.   
Da Draco Humor in den smaragdgoldenen Tiefen aufblitzen sah, wusste er, dass er in nicht allzu tiefen Schwierigkeiten steckte.   
Dennoch musste er erst mal schlucken, ehe er hilflos mit der Schulter zuckend antwortete:   
„…mmh… ist in der Aufregung der letzten Tage untergegangen?“   
Kopfschüttelnd musterte Harry die Gruppe:   
Er konnte genau ausmachen, welche der Leute in den Kampf gehen würden, da jene in ausgesprochen hochwertige Kampfroben gehüllt waren. Zudem verließen sie sich nicht nur auf ihren Zauberstab, sondern trugen auch noch andere Waffen- verhüllt oder unverhüllt.   
Selbst jene, die in Heilerroben gekleidet waren, trugen Waffen an ihrem Leib.   
Das waren nicht nur Heiler, sondern ausgebildete Kampfheiler, die sich ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken ins tiefste Kampfgetümmel stürzen würden, um die Verletzten herauszuholen.   
Harry nickte ihnen zu:   
„Habt Dank, dass Ihr dem Ruf so schnell gefolgt seid.“  
Die versammelten Erwachsenen neigten lediglich ihren Oberkörper und warteten die weiteren Befehle ihres Oberhauptes ab.   
Bevor Harry jedoch seine Weisungen rausgeben konnte, wurde er von einer weiteren Gruppe abgelenkt, die sich ihren Weg durch die Eingangshalle zur Großen Halle suchte.   
Die großen Flügeltüren Hogwarts, welche bis dahin trotz allem immer noch geöffnet waren, fielen hinter den Neuankömmlingen schwer ins Schloss.   
Für manch einen schien es wie ein schlechtes Omen.   
Galt es doch als unumstößlich, dass die Tore Hogwarts für diejenigen, die ihre Hilfe benötigten, immer offen stehen würden.  
Besorgnis spiegelte sich in Harrys Augen wieder, als er in der Gruppe die Herde Einhörner erkannte, die vor einigen Tagen Zuflucht auf Hagrids Koppeln gefunden hatte- natürlich konnten die anderen Schüler das nicht sehen, da sie ihre menschlichte Gestalt angenommen hatten.   
„Mylady?“, erkundigte sich Harry mit erzwungener Ruhe.   
Das die Herde die Sicherheit von Hogwarts‘ dicken Mauern aufsuchte, konnte eigentlich nur eines bedeuten.   
Und er sollte Recht behalten.   
Die Leitstute neigte ihren Kopf zum Gruß:  
„Junger Herr, Remus hat uns aufgesucht und nahegelegt uns in die Schule zurückzuziehen. Die Männer Voldemorts wären in den Randgebieten des Dunklen Waldes aufgetaucht. Er und Armand sind sich sicher, dass es sich dabei nur im eine Vorhut handelt, möchten jedoch auf Nummer sicher gehen, da niemand sagen kann, wann der eigentliche Angriff erfolgt.“  
Der Schwarzhaarige nickte.   
Diese Logik konnte er nachvollziehen.  
Danach überlegte er sein weiteres Vorgehen.   
Das die Situation sich zuspitzte, konnte er nicht abstreiten.   
Und leider, entgegen seinen Hoffnungen, schien Voldemort bereit, Hogwarts zu einem Hauptschauplatz dieses Krieges werden zu lassen.   
Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sie in der Lage waren, die Kinder zu schützen. Denn selbst wenn sie die Kinder nach Hause schickten, hieß das nicht, dass Voldemort den Schülern nicht folgte und sie in ihrem Heim angriff. Einem Heim, welches mit Sicherheit nicht über die gleichen starken Schutzschilde wie Hogwarts verfügte.   
Daraus folgte, dass die Kinder in der Schule am sichersten waren.   
Auch wenn sich der Grund auf dem Hogwarts stand, nach und nach in ein Schlachtfeld verwandelte.   
„Mylady, können wir auf die Unterstützung Eurer Herde bauen?“, erkundigte er sich nach wenigen Sekunden.  
„Selbstverständlich, junger Herr.“, verneigte sie sich.   
Erleichtert, da er neben menschlichen Heilern, auch auf die Heilkunst der Einhörner Zugriff hatte, bedankte er sich bei der Leitstute mit einem Lächeln.   
Dann rief er nach Tipsy, der Hauselfe, die dem Ältesten der Hogwarts-Hauselfen als rechte Hand diente.

Erstaunt beobachtete Albus wie die kleine Kreatur auf Harrys Ruf hörte und seinen gewisperten Anweisungen konzentriert lauschte, ehe sie mit einem entschlossenen Nicken wieder verschwand.   
Ohne jeden Zweifel um die Weisungen weiter zugeben.   
Alle, die sich bereits zum Mittagessen in der Großen Halle eingefunden hatten, wurden ein wenig später Zeuge der Anweisungen.   
Denn die Halle vergrößerte sich um ein Vielfaches.  
Die Haustische lösten sich in Luft auf.   
Stattdessen standen in der Mitte des Raumes viele runde Tische, an denen ohne Umstände, fünf bis sechs Personen Platz fanden.   
An der Wand, die den Fenstern gegenüber lag, konnten Schüler und Lehrer unzählige Schlafsäcke ausmachen, die in geordneten Reihen auf dem Boden lagen. Am Kopfteil eines jeden Schlafsackes standen die Koffer der Bewohner. Somit hatten die Hauselfen den Schülern und auch Lehrern ihre Plätze zugeordnet.   
Zudem sahen sie mehrere Türen, die vorher definitiv noch nicht existiert hatten.   
Leise Plopps zog die Aufmerksamkeit der Anwesenden zu den Schlafsäcken. Hauselfen tauchten auf und lieferten die noch fehlenden Schlossbewohner in der Großen Halle ab.   
„Okay,“, zog Harry die Blicke aller auf sich. „Wie Ihr alle sicherlich schon mitbekommen habt, hat sich die Lage mit Voldemort in den letzten Tagen dramatisch verschärft.“, erklärte er mit ruhiger Stimme.   
Einige der Schüler zogen sarkastisch ihre Augenbrauen hoch, andere hingegen wechselten unbehagliche Blicke.   
„Wie es scheint, hat Voldi Hogwarts zu seinem nächsten Ziel erklärt.“  
Erschrockene Ausrufe unterbrachen den Schwarzhaarigen.  
Jedoch konnten die älteren Schüler die jüngeren schnell wieder beruhigen und sie schauten erneut erwartungsvoll zu ihrem „Goldenen Jungen“.  
Sie sahen, dass er sich verändert hatte.   
Das er, ohne das sie genau sagen konnten, wie, vor ihren Augen erwachsen geworden war und die Aufgabe, die ihm seit jenem verhängnisvollem Halloween von der Welt der Magier auf seinen schmalen Schultern abgelegt worden war, meistern konnte.  
Sie hatten in den vergangenen fünf Jahren immer wieder mit ansehen können, wie der junge Gryffindor in die Auseinandersetzungen der Erwachsenen hinein gezogen worden war.   
Wie ein Kind den Kampf eines Erwachsenen gekämpft hatte und am Ende immer wieder als Sieger hervorgetreten war.   
Sicherlich nicht ohne Narben und mit Sicherheit nicht ohne, dass er für den Sieg bezahlt hatte, aber er hatte jede einzelne Konfrontation überlebt.   
Sie vertrauten darauf, dass er auch jetzt wusste, was er tat.   
Schließlich hatte er es geschafft Goblins und Zwerge zur Verteidigung der Schule zu rufen. Und sie waren sich ziemlich sicher, dass die Phönixe ebenfalls auf ihn hörten.   
„Heute Morgen haben Goblins und Zwerge einen starken Verteidigungsring um Hogwarts gelegt.   
Sobald Voldemort Ernst macht, werden die Vampire und Werwölfe, welche jetzt noch als Späher durch den Wald streifen, dazu stoßen.  
Um eure Verteidigung so einfach wie möglich zu gestalten, werden wir alle in den nächsten Tagen in der Großen Halle essen, schlafen, lernen. Kurzum, wir werden hier leben.“  
Einige wollten bei diesen Worten aufbegehren.   
Doch verstummten sie schnell als der eindringliche Blick aus den smaragdgoldenen Augen auf sie fiel.   
„Die Hauselfen haben den Raum der Halle vergrößert und die Türen führen zu den Duschen und Toiletten. Sowohl die Halle als auch die sanitären Anlagen werden durch starke Schilde geschützt.   
Setzt einen Fuß außerhalb dieser Schilde und ihr gefährdet nicht nur euch, sondern auch die Krieger, die sich bereit erklärt haben, gegen Voldemort anzugehen.“  
So manch ein rebellischer Schüler musste bei den todernst vorgetragenen Worten unwillkürlich schlucken. Hatte sich der Eine oder Andere doch schon ausgemalt, wie er sich im Dunkel der Nacht hinaus schlich, um sich selbst von der Gefahr zu überzeugen.  
„Der Lehrertisch wird zur Kommandozentrale, welcher von außen durch Lauschangriffe geschützt ist. Dennoch bekommen wir alles mit, was um uns herum geschieht. Also versucht erst gar nicht die Situation für euch zu nutzen, wenn alle Lehrer hinter den Schirm verschwinden.“, zwinkerte Harry seinen Mitschülern zu.   
Albus nutzte daraufhin die aufgelockerte Stimmung und schickte seine Schüler zu den Schlafsäcken, damit sie sich einrichten konnten.   
Danach schaute er aufmerksam zu Harry:   
„Du bist noch nicht fertig- oder?“  
Es erstaunte seine menschlichen Kollegen, dass er die Führung eines sechszehnjährigen Schülers anerkannte. Dennoch kamen sie nicht umhin zu bewundern, was Harry bis jetzt auf die Beine gestellt hatte.   
Stattdessen vertrauten sie ihrem alten Direktor.   
Es schien, als würde er wissen, was mit Harry Potter passiert war und warum der Junge sich auf einmal in der Position befand, so viele Menschen und Kreaturen zu mobilisieren und zu befehligen.   
„Poppy, Severus“, zog er die Aufmerksamkeit der Heilerin und des Tränkemeisters auf sich. „Die Führung der Krankenstation liegt in euren fähigen Händen. Die Hauselfen haben bereits einen Teil der Halle vom Rest abgetrennt, sowie Betten und auch ein Tränkelabor dahinter eingerichtet.“  
Dann wandte er sich an die Einhörner und seine Verbündeten:  
„Ich möchte diejenigen bitten, die etwas von Heilung und Tränkebrauen verstehen, mit Poppy und Severus zu gehen und sich mit den Provisorien vertraut zu machen, sowie alles zu eurer Zufriedenheit arrangieren.“  
Von den Menschen lösten sich 11 Heiler und die Leitstute schickte 10 ihrer Leute mit. Dem Rest der Herde gestattete sie es, sich unter die Schüler zu mischen. Sie würden den Hogwartsprofessoren bei der Aufsicht der Kinder helfen. 

Die Gruppe um Severus und Poppy hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit hinter die grüne Absperrung begeben.   
Dort entdeckten sie auf einen der Tische kleine silberne Medaillen, die die magischen Wesen selbstverständlich als jene erkannte, die die Phönixe jenen zur Verfügung stellten, die als Boten schnell und unerkannt durch jeden Schirm mussten.   
Damit hatten sie die Möglichkeit durch die Schilde Hogwarts zu brechen, ohne jene zu zerstören und dabei die Verwundeten aus der Schusslinie zu holen. 

Harry fasste den Führer der Menschengruppe ins Auge:   
„Du wirst 10 Krieger auswählen, die die Halle verteidigen.   
Der Rest wird draußen mit den magischen Kreaturen kämpfen.“  
Der Graumelierte nickte und teilte seine Leute schnell auf.   
Bevor er jedoch den Rest seiner Leute hinaus führte, warnte er seinen jungen Lord noch vor:   
„Mylord, verzeiht, aber wir waren so frei Nachricht von dem bevorstehenden Kampf an weitere Familien zu leiten.   
Es kann also passieren, das weitere Kämpfer hier eintreffen.“  
Erstaunt blickte Harry auf.   
Im Grunde genommen hatte er damit gerechnet, dass dieser Krieg im Großen und Ganzem von magischen Wesen ausgetragen werden würde.   
Stattdessen überraschte ihn Draco, indem er sich an den Clan gewandt und der Clan andere Familien mit Verbindungen zu Hogwarts kontaktiert hatte.  
„Danke.“, ließ der Schwarzhaarige seine Dankbarkeit durchklingen. „Wir können jeden Zauberstab gebrauchen. Bitte sorge dafür, dass alle, die noch eintreffen, ihren Stärken und Schwächen nach eingesetzt werden.“  
Mit einer weiteren Verbeugung verabschiedete sich der Graumelierte von seinem Oberhaupt.   
Nachdem jetzt mehr oder weniger alles erledigt war, zog Draco sein Oberhaupt zu einem der runden Tische, drückte ihn in den nächsten Stuhl und schob ihm einen gemischten Salat zu.  
Augenrollend kam Harry der stummen Aufforderung nach und nahm etwas Nahrung zu sich. Was nicht gerade sehr viel war. Aber Amalia hinderte Draco daran, ihm noch mehr Essen aufzuzwingen.   
Stattdessen bestellte die Drachenlady bei den Elfen ein paar Knabbereien und forderte den Gefährten, sowie seine Familie zu mehreren Rommé- Partien heraus. Zur großen Erleichterung aller griff Harry hin und wieder nach den salzigen Leckereien. 

Der nächste Tag begann damit, dass ein bisher unbekannter Phönix vor Harry erschien und ihm einen Brief überreichte.   
Der Schwarzhaarige schob dem Wasserphönix gedankenverloren eine Schüssel mit klein geschnittenem Obst zu, während er die kurze Notiz las.   
Die zusammengekniffenen Augenbrauen ließen nichts Gutes vermuten.  
Ebenso die silberne Rüstung, die sich um den Schwarzhaarigen legte.  
Auch das Schwert auf dem Rücken wirkte ziemlich kriegerisch.   
Mit den Augen suchte Harry Kontakt zu Albus.  
Jener nickte und gemeinsam mit den Lehrern, dem inneren Kern der Black-Familie und Amalia mit Marilla und Charlie zogen sie sich hinter die schützenden Banne um den Lehrertisch zurück. 

Es entwickelte sich zu einem gewohnten Bild für die Schüler:   
Harry in der Rüstung, als ob er jeden Moment Kampfhandlungen erwartete. Die führenden Köpfe in der Verteidigung der Schule meistens um den Lehrertisch versammelt, um die eingehenden Informationen zu analysieren und entsprechende Maßnahmen zu ergreifen.   
All das, während für sie das Leben mehr oder weniger in geordneten Bahnen weiterging. Vormittags unterrichteten die Lehrer wie gewohnt, nachmittags gehörte dem Selbststudium und Spaß und Spiel. 

Diejenigen jedoch, die Harry nahe standen, kamen nicht umhin sich immer mehr Sorgen um den Gryffindor zu machen.   
Hüllte er sich doch trotz der Wärme in der Halle in einen schweren Umhang. Zudem half auch das herzergreifendste Betteln und Flehen nichts mehr- Harry bekam einfach bis auf ein paar Früchte nichts weiter hinunter. Auch fiel ihm das Schlafen immer schwerer.   
Die letzten Nächte hatte er in seinen dicken Mantel gewickelt auf einer der niedrigen Fensterbänke der Großen Halle verbracht.   
Mit blicklosen Augen hatte er in die dunkle Nacht hinaus geschaut.   
Hedwig, treue Seele die sie war, immer an der Seite ihres Herrn.   
Die Phönixe in der Halle wechselten sich ab und versuchten ihren jungen Herren mit ihrem leisen Gesang wenigstens in den Nachtstunden ein wenig Ruhe und Entspannung zu verschaffen.  
Es half leider nicht wirklich viel.  
Auch die über den Tag verteilten Umarmungen von Amalia, Marilla, Dahla und den anderen Frauen des inneren Kern der Black-Familie brachten nicht wirklich viel.   
Ihnen allen war klar, dass im Grunde genommen nur Fawkes‘ Rückkehr Harrys Zustand verbessern konnte.   
Viele wollten sich gar nicht ausmalen, in welcher Verfassung sich der Feuerphönix befinden musste.   
Sie waren sich ziemlich sicher, dass Harry viele Symptome der Trennung runter spielte oder gar nicht erst nach außen dringen ließ.   
Aber das was sie sahen, erschreckte sie.   
Und sie hofften, dass Fawkes sich von den Symptomen nicht ablenken ließ und stattdessen gesund und unverletzt an die Seite seines jungen Gefährten zurückkehrte. 

 

Die letzten Tage waren die längsten seines langen, langen Lebens gewesen.   
Nichts, aber auch gar nichts hatte ihn auf die fast vollständige Trennung von seinem Gefährten vorbereiten können.   
Mit jedem einzelnen Tag, den er ohne die komplette Bindung verbrachte, erschwerte ihm das Atmen- als ob ein endlos schweres Gewicht auf seine Lungen drückte.   
Seine Glieder wurden immer schwerer.   
Und diese Kälte. Niemals hatte er solch eine Kälte verspürt.   
Alles, was er jetzt noch wollte, war, die nächsten hundert Jahre gemeinsam mit Harry im Bett verbringen.   
Aber ehe es dazu kommen konnte, mussten sie erst mal einen verrückten Dunklen Lord vom Antlitz der Erde fegen.   
Die letzten Tage hatten viel zu diesem Ziel beigetragen.   
Hat das Konzil es doch nicht gerade positiv aufgenommen, dass dieser Möchtegernlord die weniger wehrhaften magischen Kreaturen angegriffen hatte, um sich die Gehorsamkeit der kriegerischen Völker zu sichern.   
Im Grunde genommen hatte Voldemort genau das Gegenteil von dem erreicht, was er eigentlich erreichen wollte.   
Denn nachdem Fawkes alle sicheren Standorte zu seiner Zufriedenheit mit Verteidigern besetzt hatte, konnte er mit den restlichen Kämpfern so verfahren wie er es für richtig hielt.   
Das bedeutete für Harry: sie würden es jetzt mit Sicherheit schaffen, diese Abnormität und auch seine Anhänger in den Boden zu stampfen. Und danach wäre Harry von der verfluchten Prophezeiung befreit. 

Nur noch ein paar Stunden und dann befand er sich wieder an der Seite seines Gefährten.   
Nur noch ein paar Stunden und er würde wieder Wärme spüren.   
Fawkes wusste, dass er in den letzten Tagen seinen Phönixen Sorge bereitet hatte.   
Denn selbst für ihn war es ungewöhnlich so viele Tage vollkommen ohne Schlaf auszukommen und sich nur noch hin und wieder von Früchten zu ernähren.   
Selbst wenn er sich in seiner menschlichen Form befand.   
Aber ohne Harry fand er weder die nötige Ruhe sich soweit zu entspannen, dass es für Schlaf reichte und der Appetit war ihm ohne seinen Gefährten ebenfalls abhanden gekommen.   
Von der vermaledeiten Kälte, die mit jeder Stunde der Trennung immer intensiver wurde, ganz zu schweigen.   
Wenn er in den letzten Tagen mal ein paar Stunden für sich gehabt hatte, hatte er sich in seine Phönixgestalt zurückgezogen und in Flammen gehüllt. Immer in der Hoffnung so der Kälte beikommen zu können. Auch wenn er im Grunde genommen gewusst hatte, dass lediglich Harry die Kälte vertreiben konnte.   
Deswegen hatte er sich auch nicht weiter gewehrt, als sieben Phönixe aus der Palastwache sich ihm bei seinem Rückflug nach Hogwarts angeschlossen hatten. Zum einen beruhigte es die Gemüter jener, die sich um ihn sorgten und zum anderen hatte er gleich sieben weitere Krieger vor Ort sobald er ankam.   
Er hätte ja auch direkt nach Hogwarts apparieren können, aber er wollte den Flug nutzen, um die Lage noch mal zu überprüfen   
Von seinen Spähern wusste er, dass Voldemort begonnen hatte Hogwarts in die Zange zu nehmen.   
Dennoch streunten immer noch viele seiner Männer umher und versuchten magische Kreaturen für ihren Lord und Meister zu finden.   
Und genau jenen Männern gingen Fawkes und seine Wachen ins Netz-buchstäblich.   
Schien als hätten die Schergen Voldemorts den Schwarm Phönixe gesehen und wollten ihrem Meister mit diesen acht magischen Vögeln einen Gefallen tun.   
Leider hatten die Männer die immense Stärke dieser eleganten, zerbrechlich aussehenden Kreaturen unterschätzt.   
Innerhalb weniger Minuten hatten die acht Phönixe ein Blutbad unter den Schergen Voldemorts angerichtet und setzten ihren Weg Richtung Hogwarts fort. 

Ohne weitere Zwischenfälle erreichten sie Schottland.   
Und kurz darauf konnten sie die Türme Hogwarts ausmachen.   
Mit einem erleichterten Seufzen setzte Fawkes zum Sinkflug an.   
Während er langsam immer näher gen Erde segelte, beobachtete er mit scharfem Auge die Umgebung.   
Im Verbotenen Wald konnte er bereits Unmengen von Todesessern ausmachen. Die Werwölfe und Vampire zogen sich immer mehr Richtung Hogwarts zurück. Scheuten sich jedoch nicht jenen unvorsichtigen feindlichen Seelen den Garaus zu machen, die sich bereits hinter ihrem Sicherheitsring befanden und näher an Hogwarts dran waren, als ihnen allen lieb war.   
Jedoch konnte Fawkes erkennen, dass noch keine Ordnung in dieser ungeordneten Sammlung lag. Es schien, als würde der Feind auf das Erscheinen Voldemorts warten.   
Um Hogwarts herum verteilt, unter einem dichten Verschleierungsbann versteckt campierten Zwerge, Goblins und Menschen Seite und Seite.   
Zu seinem großen Erstaunen konnte er mehr Menschen ausmachen, als er zuvor mit gerechnet hatte.   
Es schien, als wäre Wort nach draußen gelangt und die Eltern der Kinder, die noch in den geschützten Mauern Hogwarts Magie beigebracht bekamen, waren der Meinung, dass sie selbst die Sache in die Hand nehmen mussten, wenn das Ministerium schon nichts tat.   
Denn Fawkes konnte nicht einen offiziellen Auror unter den menschlichen Verteidigern ausmachen.   
Vor den verschlossenen Türen der Schule löste er sich in Flammen auf, nur um in Menschengestalt in der Eingangshalle aufzutauchen.   
Seine Wachen folgten ihm und gemeinsam durschritten sie die mächtigen Schutzbanne, welche die Große Halle vom Rest des Schlosses fast schon hermetisch abschirmte.  
Fawkes ignorierte die neugierigen Blicke aller, die sie auf sich zogen, als sie die schweren und eigentlich versiegelten Flügeltüren einen Spalt breit öffneten und hindurch schlüpften.  
Er ignorierte das erleichterte leise Trillern welches sich durch seine Phönixe schlich, als sie ihn entdeckten.   
Stattdessen waren seine goldenen Augen auf die silbergewandete Gestalt gerichtet, welche mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand und tief in ein Gespräch mit den anderen Leuten verwickelt schien, welche um den Lehrertisch versammelt saßen oder standen.  
Der Tisch selbst schien unter Pergamenten und Karten fast unter zu gehen.   
Mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen stellte er sich hinter seinen Gefährten und wartete geduldig darauf, dass der junge Mann mitbekam, wie sich immer mehr Mitglieder seiner Diskussionsrunde aus dem Gespräch zurückzogen und stattdessen ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf einen Punkt hinter ihn konzentrierten.   
Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, ehe Harry sich stirnrunzelnd unterbrach und dem Blick seiner verstummten Kameraden folgte.   
Als er Fawkes hinter sich stehen sah, knickten ihm fast die Knie weg. Das Einzige, was ihm half sich aufrecht zu halten, war die Tischplatte, auf die er sich schwer stützte.   
„Das Blut…?“, wisperte Harry kraftlos.   
„Nicht meines.“, beruhigte Fawkes seinen jungen Gefährten.   
Da ihre Verbindung immer noch auf Sparflamme glühte, spürten sie natürlich nicht, ob der andere verletzt war oder nicht.  
Fawkes musste nach kurzen überlegen eingestehen, dass er nicht gerade vertrauenerweckend aussah.   
Schließlich klebte immer noch das Blut jener unglücklichen Todesesser an seiner goldenen Rüstung. Da er jedoch so vollkommen auf das Wiedersehen mit Harry konzentriert gewesen war, hatte er überhaupt nicht daran gedacht, die Überbleibsel dieses Scharmützels zu beseitigen.   
Ehe jedoch die Gefährten weitere Worte wechseln konnten, hatte Amalia Harry einen Arm um die Schultern gelegt und führte ihn zu Fawkes.   
„Ihr Zwei zieht euch zurück und lasst euch erst wieder blicken, wenn mit euch alles in Ordnung ist.“  
„Aber…“, versuchte Harry Einspruch zu erheben.   
Schien, als hätte er noch nicht gelernt, dass man Amalia, wenn sie sich in dieser Stimmung befand, besser nicht wiedersprach.   
Der Feuerphönix wurde nicht enttäuscht.   
Unterband seine alte Weggefährtin jeden weiteren Wiederspruch des jungen Mannes mit einem warnenden Grollen.   
Hilfesuchend blickte Harry daraufhin zu seiner Familie und Freunden, welche um den Tisch versammelt das Geschehen beobachteten.   
Doch jene, die um die Bindung und ihren derzeitigen Zustand wussten, schüttelten lächelnd ihren Kopf, um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie in der Beziehung voll hinter Amalia standen.   
Der Rest hingegen beobachtete das Geschehen voller Verwunderung. Hielten sich jedoch zurück, da sie sich ziemlich sicher waren, dass ihnen die wichtigsten Fakten diese Situation betreffend fehlten.  
Vor allen Dingen, da sie sich sicher waren, den rothaarigen jungen Mann zuvor noch nicht gesehen zu haben.   
Aber das Verhalten von Harry und auch seiner Familie, sowie ihrer Verbündeten ließen darauf schließen, dass den fremden jungen Mann und Harry mehr verband, als auf den ersten Blick vermuten ließ.   
Dahla berührte in einer beruhigenden Geste kurz die andere Schulter Harrys und meinte:  
„Keine Sorge, junger Herr. Sollte irgendetwas sein, was Eure Aufmerksamkeit erfordert, werden wir Euch Hedwig schicken.   
Solange Ihr jedoch nichts von uns hört, könnt Ihr davon ausgehen, dass wir alles unter Kontrolle haben.“  
„Dahla hat Recht.“, bestärkte Amalia die Argumente der Amazone.   
Und Brom, der auf Dahlas Schulter saß, zwitscherte zustimmend.   
„Im Moment ist die Situation übersichtlich und ihr Zwei könnt euch gemeinsam zurückziehen. Da wir nicht wissen, wie lange dieser vermeintliche Frieden anhält, würdet ihr euch selbst einen Gefallen tun, die verbliebene Zeit für euch zu nutzen.“  
„Und es würde uns davon abhalten, permanent mit Sorgenfalten rumzurennen.“, zwinkerte die dunkle Schönheit dem Schwarzhaarigen zu.  
Immer noch ein wenig unsicher, doch nicht in der Lagen gegen die geballte Überzeugungskraft der Drachenlady und der Amazone anzukommen, ließ Harry sich in Fawkes‘ Arme fallen.   
Kaum hatten sich die Arme seines Gefährten um ihn geschlossen, lösten sie sich in einem Flammenwirbel auf und hinterließen einen Großteil ihrer menschlichen Verbündeten geschockt zurück.  
Die magischen Kreaturen jedoch wünschten den beiden Gefährten ein wenig Erholung und Entspannung nach dem ganzen Stress den die beiden hinter sich hatten. 

Fawkes ließ Harry hintenüber aufs Bett fallen und postierte sich an dessen Fußende.   
Mit einem neckischen Funkeln in den Augen umhüllte er den Schwarzhaarigen mit seinen Flammen. Löste dabei die Schilde, die um ihre Verbindung lagen und beobachtete, wie das Feuer sich durch die Rüstung und Kleidung des Jüngeres fraß, bis es auf nackte Haut traf und dann liebevoll über die sonnengeküsste Haut Harrys fuhr.   
Die Sensation Fawkes erneut komplett in seiner Seele zu spüren, sowie das Feuer welches ihn sanft liebkoste, war zu viel für Harry.   
Mit einem gewimmerten: „Fawkes!“ bäumte er sich auf und kam bereits das erste Mal.   
Fawkes, der sich bisher noch zurückgehalten hatte, obwohl die Sehnsucht Harrys nach ihm der seinen nach Harry in nichts nachstand, konnte nicht wiederstehen.   
Seine Rüstung und das Untergewand lösten sich ebenfalls in Flammen auf und wie ein gefährliches Raubtier nährte er sich seinem Gefährten.   
Das Feuer, welches den Schwarzhaarigen komplett eingehüllt hatte, zog sich ein wenig zurück und bildete stattdessen Schlingen, mit denen Harrys Arme und Beine ans Bett gefesselt wurden.   
Hin und wieder huschte eine kleine Flamme über seine Haut und reizte ihn spielerisch. Dazu der heiße Blick aus goldenen Augen und Harry vergaß die Kälte, welche sich in den letzten Tagen so tief in seinen Körper gefressen hatte, dass er sich schon gewundert hatte, dass er überhaupt noch in der Lage gewesen war, sich zu bewegen und nicht steif gefroren wie ein Fischstäbchen umgekippt war.   
Fawkes hingegen neigte seinen Kopf und folgte jeden einzelnen Tropfen des weißen Ambrosias, welches ihm sein junger Gefährte so freigiebig überlassen hatte.   
Der Phönix spürte, wie sehr es Harry frustrierte ihn nicht ebenfalls berühren zu können. Stattdessen küsste er sich am Körper des Schwarzhaarigen hoch und verschloss ihm dann mit einem hungrigen Kuss die Lippen.   
##Sorry Harry… aber nicht jetzt…##  
Seufzend gab Harry nach und überließ sich stattdessen komplett seinem Gefährten.  
Gab Fawkes die Gelegenheit durch seine totale Kapitulation, sich erneut mit ihm vertraut zu machen und sich davon zu überzeugen, dass mit ihm auch wirklich alles in Ordnung war.   
Denn Fawkes liebkoste nicht nur seinen hilflosen Körper, sondern auch seinen Geist und seine Seele.   
Der Phönix tauchte so tief in ihn ein, dass er nicht mehr zu sagen wusste, wo der eine anfing und der andere endete.  
Harry verlor nach einer Weile den Überblick, wie oft Fawkes ihn in den Himmel geschickt hatte.   
Das Einzige was für Harry zählte, war die Tatsache, dass er seinen Gefährten erneut mit jeder Faser seines Seins spüren konnte und das die vermaledeite Kälte dem warmen Feuer Fawkes‘ gewichen war.   
Er fühlte sich wieder komplett. 

Die junge Sonne des neuen Tages schickte ihre warmen Strahlen in das Gemach in dem hohen Turm.   
Doch es konnte die beiden engumschlungenen Gestalten nicht aus ihrem tiefen Schlummer reißen- den ersten vernünftigen Schlaf seit Tagen. Stattdessen spann sie einen Kokon aus Wärme um die beiden Gefährten und gab ihnen somit noch mehr Zeit wieder zu Kräften zu kommen.   
Denn auch wenn sie es niemals einem anderen gegenüber zugeben würden, aber die vergangenen Tage hatten gewaltig an ihren Kraftreserven genagt und hätte die Trennung noch länger gedauert, wären sie aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach wohl ins Koma gefallen- da die Symptome ihres unterbrochenen Bundes ihren Körper in die Knie gezwungen hätte…   
So jedoch waren sie froh, dass Amalia und Dahla auf diese kleine Auszeit bestanden hatten und sie erneut Eins sein konnten…


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gedankliche Verbindung:  
> #Harry#  
> ##Fawkes##

Kapitel 24

 

Voller Staunen beobachtete Hermione die acht Neuankömmlinge.  
Sieben lösten sich von demjenigen, bei dem es sich ohne jeden Zweifel um den Anführer handelte und tauchten stattdessen in der Menge unter.  
Der Rothaarige- trug er wirklich goldene Federn in seinem Haar?-  
steuerte zielsicher auf den Lehrertisch zu und ließ seine golden(?) Augen nicht von Harry.  
Ihr Erstaunen vergrößerte sich, als sie sah, wie sehr es Harry mitnahm, den Rothaarigen zu sehen.  
Und sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das nichts mit dem grimmigen Auftritt in der blutverschmierten Rüstung zu tun hatte.  
Irgendetwas schien den Rothaarigen und ihren Freund zu verbinden.  
Aber woher kannte Harry den Anderen?  
Schließlich ging er nicht nach Hogwarts.  
Ihr Erstaunen kannte keine Grenzen mehr, als die Lady Amalia und ihre Verteidigungsprofessorin den Gryffindor in die Arme des Rothaarigen führten und die beiden sich in einem Wirbel aus Flammen auflösten. 

Hermione war nicht die Einzige, der es die Sprache verschlagen hatte.  
Auch Albus konnte seinen Augen kaum trauen.  
Als er jedoch das Feuer sah, welches die beiden jungen Männer einhüllte, setzten sich die Puzzleteile zusammen.  
Dazu das rotgoldene Farbthema, welches der Fremde für sich beanspruchte und es konnte sich bei dem jungen Mann nur um einen handeln.  
„Fawkes…“, ging ihm der Name seines langjährigen gefiederten Wegbegleiters vollkommen überrascht über die Lippen.  
Minerva, die neben ihm stand, meinte sich verhört zu haben.  
Schließlich hatte sie den Feuerphönix schon seit Tagen nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen.  
Amalia hingegen hatte es gehört und nickte ihm lächelnd zu.  
Sie wusste, dass die magischen Kreaturen in diesem Kampf keine Geheimnisse zurückhalten konnten, wenn sie gewinnen wollten.  
Sie mussten mit allem was ihnen zur Verfügung stand in diese Auseinandersetzung marschieren.  
Zudem wusste sie, dass am Ende, wenn alles vorbei war, die Phönixe ihre Pflicht tun und die magischen Kreaturen erneut schützen würden.  
Genauso wie sie es schon unzählige Male zuvor getan hatten. 

 

Verschlafen blinzelten ihn goldene Augen an.  
Lächelnd neigte sich Harry hinunter und gab seinem Gefährten einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Strich beim Aufrichten ein paar der roten Haarsträhnen und goldenen Federn aus dem Gesicht des langsam erwachenden Phönix.  
Mit einem verloren Lächeln meinte Harry:  
„Ich denke, wir können das Experiment als gescheitert ansehen…“  
Statt zu antworten, legte Fawkes eine Hand in den Nacken des über ihn lehnenden jungen Mannes und führte ihn nach unten, damit er sich einen vernünftigen Guten- Morgen- Kuss abholen konnte.  
Danach dirigierte er den Schwarzhaarigen so, dass jener seinen Oberkörper als Kissen benutzte.  
Träge fuhr er mit seinen schlanken Fingern durch die schwarze Wuschelmähne. Genoss für ein paar ruhige Sekunden den direkten Kontakt und die angenehme Wärme der Sonne.  
Wäre er eine Katze, würde er jetzt anfangen zu schnurren.  
Stattdessen stimmte er dem Jüngeren seufzend zu.  
Die letzten Tage hatten eindeutig gezeigt, dass sie ihre Verbindung maximal ein bis zwei Tage unterbrechen konnten.  
Wenn sie es darauf anlegten, dann vielleicht noch einen dritten Tag.  
Aber länger wäre reine Folter.  
Und beraubte sie jeglicher Energiereserven.  
„Scheint, als müssten wir im Kampf darauf achten, nicht auseinander gerissen zu werden. Sonst kommt es nur zu diversen Konzentrationsschwächen, die wir uns gegen Voldemort und seine Leute nicht leisten können.“  
Seine Spione hatten ihm in den letzten Tagen zukommen lassen, dass Voldemort seine Leute in den vergangenen Monaten durch ein rigoroses Trainingsregime gejagt hatte.  
Bei dem Cottage, aus welchem sie die Dementoren- Königin befreit hatten, hatte es sich um eines der vielen Trainingslager des Dunklen Lords gehandelt.  
Sie hatten ihm mit ihrem Angriff mehr Schaden zugefügt, als sie anfangs gedacht hatten...  
Es handelte sich bei diesem zusammengewürfelten Haufen aus unzufriedenen Aufrührern also nicht mehr um eine unfähige Versammlung inkompetenter Idioten, sondern um gut ausgebildete Soldaten.  
Schien als hätte Voldi aus den Niederlagen der Vergangenheit gelernt.  
Seine schweren Gedanken wurden von Harry unterbrochen, der sich inzwischen an seinem Oberkörper hinunter geküsst hatte und sich daran machte seinen immer noch im Halbschlaf befindlichen Körper komplett zu wecken.  
Nicht das Fawkes etwas dagegen einzuwenden hatte.  
Keuchend vergrub er seine Finger in Harrys Haaren, als dieser ihn in einer flüssigen Bewegung schluckte und dann einen geölten Finger weiter nach unten auf die Wanderschaft schickte…

 

Pünktlich zum Abendessen des nächsten Tages nahm Harry mit Fawkes auf der Schulter neben Amalia Platz.  
Erleichtert beobachteten Freunde und Familie der Beiden wie Harry sich eine großzügige Portion der Sherperds Pie auf den Teller gab und dann Fawkes eine genauso großzügig bemessene Portion mit kleingeschnittenen Äpfeln und Weintrauben auf Schnabelhöhe schweben ließ.  
Eine Augenbraue hochziehend erkundigte sich Draco trocken:  
„Anstrengende Nacht gehabt?“  
Dafür fing er sich von seiner Mutter einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf ein.  
Harry hingegen zuckte seine Schulter und gab gelassen zurück:  
„Und genauso anstrengenden Tag.“  
Das brachte ihm dann doch den einen oder anderen Hustenanfall.  
Fawkes hingegen zwitscherte amüsiert auf und zwackte seinem Gefährten spielerisch ins Ohrläppchen.  
##Wenn Du nicht aufpasst, haben wir bereits die ersten Todesfälle, bevor Voldi seinen Angriff startet.##  
#Kann ich was dafür, dass die Bande sich nicht denken kann, wo wir die letzten Stunden verbracht haben?#, gluckste Harry zurück.  
##Ich denke, es stört sie eher, dass die Teenager an diesem Tisch es nicht unterlassen konnten, den Rest mit der Nase darauf zu stoßen, dass wir die vergangenen 24 Stunden im Bett verbracht haben.##  
Das brachte dem Phönix jedoch nur ein weiteres ungerührtes Schulterzucken.

An diesem Abend, als Schüler und Besucher bereits in ihren Betten lagen, fing Fawkes leise an zu singen.  
Er und Harry hatten sich in eine der Fensternischen zurückgezogen. Harry in seiner Rüstung und den Umhang fest um seine Schultern gezogen. Fawkes hingegen hatte es sich über dem samtenen Stoff des Umhanges auf Harrys Oberschenkeln gemütlich gemacht.  
Der Feuerphönix wurde immer lauter.  
Bis seine kräftige Stimme sich wie eine behütende, warme Decke über die Verteidiger Hogwarts legte und ihnen Kraft und Mut für den bevorstehenden Kampf verlieh.  
Harry hingegen zog seine Beine näher an den Körper, sodass Fawkes zwischen Beinen und Oberkörper ruhte.  
Der Phönix legte seinen Kopf auf der Schulter seines Gefährten ab, während jener den Umhang fest um sie beide wickelte.  
Dann drifteten auch diese Beiden in einen leichten Schlummer. 

In den frühen Morgenstunden wurde Harry von einer Hand an seiner Schulter geweckt.  
Hellwach konzentrierte er sich auf den Kommandanten der Palastwache.  
„Die Zentauren haben Voldemort vor wenigen Minuten im Verbotenen Wald gesichtet.“, wisperte ihm Brom zu.  
Mit einem entschlossenen Nicken erhob sich Harry.  
Fawkes hingegen ließ sich auf seiner Schulter nieder.  
Jetzt wurde es ernst.  
Die kommenden Stunden würden die Zukunft der magischen und nichtmagischen Welt entscheiden.  
Allerdings war Fawkes zuversichtlich, dass sie den sogenannten Dunklen Lord in seine Schranken weisen konnten.  
Oh, er zweifelte nicht an, dass jener so viel Schaden anrichten würde, wie er nur konnte.  
Aber er war überzeugt, dass am Ende sein Gefährte derjenige sein wird, der triumphierte und damit die dreimal verdammte Prophezeiung erfüllte.  
Der Phönix spürte wie die kühle Hand seines Gefährten beruhigend durch sein Gefieder strich.  
#Danke.#  
Fawkes wusste, dass in diesem einen Wort die Dankbarkeit für sein Vertrauen in den jungen Mann, sowie alles, was er unternommen hatte, um zu gewährleisten, dass Harry den Weg der Prophezeiung bestens ausgerüstet und unterstützt zu Ende schreiten konnte.  
Ganz zu schweigen von seiner stummen Unterstützung in den letzten Jahren. Der Phönix zwackte seinem Gefährten liebevoll ins Ohr:  
##Keine Ursache.##  
Stumm beobachteten sie, wie die Verteidiger einer nach dem Anderen von den gefiederten Wächtern geweckt wurden und wie die Heiler hinter dem abgeschirmten Bereich verschwanden.  
Ein paar der Krieger versammelten sich um Harry.  
Der Rest jedoch verteilte sich in der Großen Halle.  
Selbst wenn die Schilde der Hauselfen allem standhielten, was die Angreifer ihnen entgegen schleudern würden, so schadete es nicht, genügend Zauberstäbe und Schwerter parat zu haben, falls es doch jemand nah genug heran schaffen sollte.  
Brom verabschiedete sich von Dahla mit einem zärtlichen Kuss und einer Streicheleinheit über ihren gerundeten Bauch, dann nahm er seinen Platz hinter seinen beiden Herren ein.  
Seine Amazone würde die Verteidigung hinter den Schutzschilden leiten. Er hingegen würde Harry und Fawkes während des Kampfes nicht von der Seite weichen. 

Mit verschlossener Miene beobachtete Harry wie sich seine Familie auf den Kampf vorbereitete und in Position ging.  
Ted würde Andromeda helfen auf dem Schlachtfeld die Gefallenen und Verwundeten in Sicherheit zu bringen. Mit seinem Kampfstab verfügte er über eine hervorragende Verteidigungs- und Angriffskraft.  
Cissa und Draco würden in der Halle bleiben und helfen Ordnung und Ruhe unter den Kindern zu bewahren.  
Tonks hingegen hatte keine andere Position als jene an seiner Seite akzeptiert. Was bedeutete, sie stand jetzt neben Brom und würde ihm gemeinsam mit dem Eisphönix den Rücken freihalten.  
Amalia und Marilla mit Charlie auf ihren Rücken, würden sich in ihrer Drachengestalt zunächst in den Türmen Hogwarts aufhalten.  
Je nachdem wie der Kampf verlief, würden sie entweder nur als reine Verteidigung dienen oder, sollte es hart auf hart kommen, auch angreifen.  
Zudem hatten sie aus der Luft einen besseren Überblick und konnten Informationen weitergeben. 

Durch die Unruhe in der Halle wurden natürlich auch die Schüler wach.  
Nervös beobachteten sie die Vorbereitungen.  
Und ihnen wurde klar, dass es sich dabei um keine Übung handelte, sondern das Voldemort endlich seinen Weg hierher gefunden hatte und es in den nächsten Stunden zu einer endgültigen Entscheidung kommen würde.  
Sie hofften und beteten, dass Harry als Sieger hervorgehen würde.  
Denn sie zweifelten ganz stark an, dass ihnen die Zukunft, in der Voldemort die Zügel in der Hand hielt, gefallen würde. 

 

Auf dem Weg nach draußen nickte Harry den Dementoren zu, die einen weiteren Verteidigungsring um Hogwarts gezogen hatten und all jene aufhalten würden, die durch die Frontlinien brachen.  
Sollten die Todesesser durch die verschiedenen Geheimgänge einen Weg in die Schule finden, dann würden sie dort auf die Schwärme treffen, die genau aus diesem Grund durchs Schloss patrollierten. 

Die Verteidiger Hogwarts ließen den jungen Mann und sein kleines Gefolge ungehindert durch ihre Reihen.  
Den Menschen unter ihnen war es mehr als nur ein Rätsel wie der junge Mann es geschafft hatte, so viele magische Kreaturen zur Verteidigung Hogwarts zusammenzurufen.  
Selbst die Dementoren schienen auf ihn zu hören.  
Und die beiden mächtigen Drachen, welche sich zwischen den Türmen des Schlosses niedergelassen hatten, verfehlten ihren Eindruck auf die Menschen ebenfalls nicht. 

Harry war erstaunt zu sehen, wie viele Menschen sich zwischen seinen nichtmenschlichen Verbündeten befanden.  
Schien als hätte Voldemort mal wieder die Liebe zwischen Eltern und Kindern unterschätzt, als er sich ausgerechnet Hogwarts zum Ziel genommen hatte.  
Kopfschüttelnd stellte sich der Gryffindor an die Spitze neben Ragnaröck und Grim.  
„Er wird aus dieser Richtung kommen.“, grollte Grim, die Augen nicht vom Waldrand nehmend.  
Harry zog lediglich eine Augenbraue hoch.  
Wusste er doch, dass in dieser Richtung Aragogs Höhle lag.  
Die Riesenspinnen würden bereits einen Teil der Angreifer auf ihrem Vormarsch außer Gefecht setzen.  
Schien als würde der Dunkle Lord den Verbotenen Wald entweder nicht so gut kennen wie er meinte oder er war arrogant genug zu glauben, dass er ohne weitere Kratzer aus diesem Scharmützel hervorgehen würde.  
Harry tippte auf Zweiteres.  
Amüsiert glucksend zwackte Fawkes seinem Gefährten ins Ohr:  
##Konzentier‘ dich.##  
Fawkes hatte noch gar nicht ausgesprochen, da schien es Hogwarts‘ Verteidigern, als ob die Schatten am Waldrand lebendig würden.  
Stattdessen traten Unmengen von Voldemorts schwarzgewandete Schergen aus dem Wald in die junge Morgensonne.  
Auf vielen Gesichtern konnten sie Überraschung und Verblüffung ausmachen.  
„Irgendwie werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass Voldemort seinen Leuten einen leichten Sieg versprochen hat.“, sprach Harry leise genug, sodass nur seine Kameraden in unmittelbarer Nähe die Worte mitbekamen.  
Grim und Brom antworteten mit einem belustigten Schnauben und Ragnaröck meinte zähnefletschend:  
„Wir werden sie in der Luft zerreißen.“  
Tonks hingegen war sich nicht ganz sicher was sie von diesem Wortwechsel halten sollte.  
Schließlich standen sie auf einem Schlachtfeld.  
Dennoch schienen ihr Oberhaupt und seinen Kameraden in der Lage Witze auszutauschen.  
Ehe sie sich weiter über diese Eigenart wundern konnte, erhob Harry seine Stimme:  
„Kreaturen, die ihr auf Voldemorts Seite steht.“  
Die Verteidiger konnten regelrecht sehen, wie ein Ruck durch die feindlichen Reihen ging.  
„Hier und jetzt ist eure letzte Chance sich von dem Verrückten loszusagen.“, fuhr Harry fort. „Kämpft auf unserer Seite und nach dem Kampf werden eure Oberhäupter Gericht über euch halten.  
Bleibt wo ihr seid und ihr seid tot.“  
Unbehagliche Blicke wurden zwischen den einzelnen Kreaturen gewechselt. Dennoch löste sich nicht eine Gestalt aus der schwarzen Masse.  
Ihnen war klar, dass egal wie ihre Entscheidung ausfiel, es sich dabei um ihr Todesurteil handeln würde.  
Sie hatten in dem weißen Drachen in den Türmen die alte Drachenlady erkannt. Ebenso waren ihnen weder die Dementoren noch die Phönixe, welche sowohl in ihrer menschlichen Gestalt zwischen den Verteidigern standen, als auch in der Luft ihre wachsamen Kreise zogen, entgangen.  
Auch die Tatsache, dass Fawkes bei seinem Gefährten blieb, zeigte den verräterischen Kreaturen, dass Voldemort diesen Kampf verlieren wird. Und somit auch sie, die sich auf seine Seite geschlagen hatten.  
Sollten sie jedoch auch nur einen Fuß aus ihren Reihen setzen, würden sie ohne jeden Zweifel den Todesfluch in den Rücken gejagt bekommen.  
Egal was sie wählten, es wäre ihr Tod.  
Deswegen entschieden sie sich den Weg weiterzuschreiten, für den sie sich einmal entschieden hatten und stattdessen hocherhobenen Hauptes in ihren Tod zu schreiten, als das sie, sollten sie überleben, mit der Schmach eines zweifachen Verrates lebten. 

Der wütende Aufschrei eines feindlichen Vampirs war es, der die Pattsituation löste.  
Danach stürzten sich Angreifer auf Verteidiger und das große Schlachtfest begann.  
Denn etwas anderes war es nicht.  
In diesem Kampf ging es nicht um Finesse oder Regeln.  
Es ging einzig und allein ums Überleben. Und dafür war den Kriegern jedes einzelne Mittel recht. 

Harry verlor sich in dem Kampf.  
Er hieb, stach und hexte jeden der ihm die Quere kam in Grund und Boden.  
Hin und wieder bekam er aus den Augenwinkeln mit, wie sich die Phönixe aus der Luft ins Schlachtgetümmel stürzten um entweder Verletzte in Sicherheit zu bringen oder um jemanden aus einer verzwickten Situation zu helfen.  
Mit Grim und Ragnaröck an der Seite und Brom und Tonks hinter ihm, bildeten sie einen tödlichen Kreis.  
Fawkes hingegen verlegte sich auf die Verteidigung ihrer kleinen Gruppe. Immer wieder rief er die Flammen zu ihrem Schutz wenn ein Angriff aus dem toten Winkel erfolgte.  
Langsam aber sicher marschierten sie durch die feindlichen Linien.  
Bis sie schlussendlich vor dem Dunklen Lord standen.  
Jener stand hinter seiner Armee und konnte lediglich voller Unglauben mit ansehen, wie seine Leute nach und nach außer Gefecht gesetzt wurden.  
Wie um alles in der Welt hatte dieser Bengel es geschafft so viele Verbündete um sich zu versammeln?  
Wie hatte er es geschafft, dass selbst die Kreaturen des Verbotenen Waldes, welche sich sonst aus allen menschlichen Angelegenheiten heraushielten, ihren Vormarsch gehindert hatten?  
Und wo hatte dieser dreimal verfluchte Bengel es gelernt so zu kämpfen?  
Denn er zweifelte ganz stark an, dass der pazifistische Albus dem Jungen dieses Training hat angedeihen lassen.  
Nun, er würde sich selbst davon überzeugen, wie gut das Training, welches das Balg erhalten hatte, war.  
Stand dieser mit seinen Kameraden doch endlich vor ihm und blitzte ihn herausfordernd an.  
Aber im Gegensatz zu dem elenden Jungen, befand er sich noch im Vollbesitz seiner Kräfte, da er sich bisher aus dem Kampf zurückgehalten hatte.  
„Was ist Voldi? Nur du und ich?“, reizte ihn der blutüberströmte junge Mann.  
Da es ihm geradezu den letzten Nerv raubte wie ruhig ihm der Potterbengel gegenüberstand und er diese Ruhe unbedingt erschüttern wollte, nickte er.  
Äußerlich ruhig beobachtete er, wie der junge Mann mit dem Phönix auf der Schulter sich aus dem Kreis seiner Kampfgefährten löste.  
Ihm selbstbewusst gegenüber trat.  
Auch wenn er es nicht gern zugab, aber es entnervte ihn, dass er nicht einen Funken Angst oder Unsicherheit in seinem jungen Gegner erkennen konnte.  
Dabei war es doch sonst er gewesen, der in ihren bisherigen Zusammentreffen die Oberhand gehabt hatte?  
Leicht den Kopf schüttelnd um diesen wieder frei zu bekommen, meinte er:  
„Beeindruckend, was du bisher auf die Beine gestellt hast.“  
Der junge Mann besaß doch tatsächlich die Frechheit ihm dankend zu zunicken.  
Dennoch versuchte er sich nicht davon beirren zu lasen.  
„Ich wiederhole mein Angebot ein letztes Mal:  
Komm an meine Seite- gemeinsam sind wir unbesiegbar und werden diese Welt beherrschen.“  
Täuschte er sich oder konnte er tatsächlich Humor in den Augen des Potterbengels ausmachen?  
„Sorry Voldi, du bist definitiv nicht nach meinem Geschmack.“  
Mit einem belustigten Trillern erhob sich der Phönix von der Schulter des Jungen und legte einen Feuerring um sie beide.

Auf Harrys Worte hin, reagierte der Dunkle Lord mit Angriff.  
Harrys Verbündete und Freunde mussten hilflos mit ansehen, wie der ausgeruhte Psychopath einen Fluch nach dem anderen auf ihren bereits kampfmüden Freund schickte.  
Aber sie konnten ihm nicht zur Hilfe eilen.  
Die Flammen, die Fawkes um die beiden Kämpfer gezogen hatte, würden jeden, der sie berührte unweigerlich zu Asche verwandeln.  
Stattdessen beobachteten sie, wie Harry einem Fluch nach dem anderen immer wieder auswich oder mit seinem Schwert abwehrte. 

Harry wusste, dass er nicht mehr lange dem Feuer standhalten würde.  
Dafür war er bereits zu erschöpft und Voldemort eindeutig zu ausgeruht.  
Aber da, da war die Gelegenheit auf die er gewartet hatte.  
Mit einer geschickten Bewegung löste er den Flakon der Einhörner von seinem Gürtel und warf ihn in die Luft.  
Fawkes, der sich bisher aus dem Duell herausgehalten hatte, fing jenen ohne weitere Probleme mit seinem kräftigen Schnabel.  
Der Phönix beobachtete wie sein Gefährte den Dunklen Lord erneut mit Flüchen eindeckte und somit von ihm ablenkte.  
Er wartete noch ein paar Sekunden, dann ging er in den Sturzflug. Visierte den Psychopaten direkt an und als er ganz knapp über ihm war, knackte er das Glas der Phiole und ließ das Einhornblut, welches mit seiner Träne vermischt war, über die Kreatur fließen.  
Kaum kamen die magisch hochprozentigen Substanzen mit der Haut Voldemorts in Verbindung, konnte Fawkes sehen, wie die schwarzen Rituale, die Tom Riddle im Laufe seines langen unnatürlichen Lebens an seinem Körper vollzogen hatte, gegen die reinigende Wirkung des Blutes und der Träne ankämpfte.  
Mit einem unmenschlichen Schrei ging diese unmenschliche Kreatur in die Knie. Versuchte sich die Augen auszukratzen, da ihm das silberne Blut selbstverständlich auch dort hineingelaufen war.  
Als das nichts half, fuhr er sich mit seinen klauenartigen Fingern über die Haut.  
Zum Ekel der Zuschauer löste sich jene und auch das Fleisch darunter ohne weitere Probleme vom Knochen.  
Und das Blut kämpfte weiter gegen die schwarze Magie.  
Mit unbeteiligter Mine beobachtete Harry für wenige Sekunden den Effekt der magischen Flüssigkeiten.  
Dann hob er einen Arm auf welchen sich Fawkes niederließ.  
Gemeinsam konzentrierten sie sich auf die groteske Gestalt des sogenannten Dunklen Lord und der Flammenkreis, welcher sie vom Rest der Welt abgeschirmt hatte wurde immer kleiner.  
Fuhr durch sie hindurch ohne weiteren Schaden anzurichten, bis sich die rotgoldenen Flammen um die immer noch ans Leben klammernde Überreste Tom Riddles legte.  
Der spitze Schrei, der der Kreatur entfuhr, ging jedem, egal ob Freund oder Feind durch Mark und Bein.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, da hatte das Feuer das beendet, was das Blut begonnen hatte und der sogenannte Dunkle Lord existierte nicht mehr.  
Das bisschen Asche, was von ihm übrig geblieben war, verwehte mit der nächsten Briese im Wind.  
Vollkommen geschafft ging Harry in die Knie.  
Konnte noch nicht so ganz glauben, dass es das gewesen war.  
Das das Ende der Prophezeiung und der jahrelangen Verfolgung sein sollte.  
Das das hier den Anfang seines neuen- Voldemort freien- Lebens darstellte.  
„Geschafft…“, dann verlor er das Bewusstsein.

 

Voller Melancholie beobachtete Albus wie die magischen Kreaturen die letzten Aufräumarbeiten beendeten und ihre Sachen zusammenpackten.  
Die Dementoren waren Merlin sei Dank kurz nach dem Ableben Voldemorts nach Azkaban zurückgekehrt. Gleich nachdem sie sich versichert hatten, dass Harry lediglich bewusstlos und nicht tot war.  
Es schauderte ihn, wenn er versuchte sich auszumalen, wie diese kalten Kreaturen reagiert hätten, wenn Harry dem Dunklen Lord ins nächste große Abenteuer gefolgt wäre.  
Von den ganzen anderen Kreaturen, die dem schwarzhaarigen jungen Mann so treu zur Seite gestanden hatten, ganz zu Schweigen.  
Nach dem Endkampf, der vielen ihrer Feinde das Leben gekostet hatte und von ihrer Seite weniger Blutzoll gefordert hatte, als es sie ohne die Hilfe der magischen Kreaturen und ihrer Heiler mit Sicherheit gekostet hätte, packten Kreaturen und Menschen zusammen die Aufräumarbeiten und Verbrennungen der Leichen an.  
Die menschlichen Heiler konnten auf die Hilfe der Einhörner und auch Phönixe bei der Pflege der Verletzten zählen.  
Poppy hatte ihm ganz im Vertrauen gesagt, dass sie in den letzten Tagen mehr Phönixtränen gesehen hätte, als mit Sicherheit alle menschlichen Heiler vorher zusammengenommen je zu Gesicht bekommen hätten.  
Und sie versicherte ihm, dass es einzig und allein diesem Umstand zu verdanken war, dass so wenige Verletzte ihren Verletzungen erlagen.  
Er brachte es nicht übers Herz ihr zu sagen, dass sie es einzig und allein Voldemorts überheblicher Dummheit zu verdanken hatten, dass ihnen die Ressourcen der magischen Kreaturen zur Verfügung standen.  
Doch jetzt waren alle Schäden beseitigt und der letzte Verletzte war aus seinem lebensbedrohlichen Zustand heraus auf dem Weg der Besserung und Albus konnte sich des Gefühls nicht erwehren, dass der Abschied immer näher rückte.  
Und so wie er die Situation einschätzte, würden sich Harry und Fawkes ebenfalls verabschieden.  
Denn die letzten Tage hatte er beobachten können, wie sich die Beiden eng an Harrys Freunde aus der Schulzeit hielten. Versuchten so viele Fragen wie möglich zu beantworten und so viel Zeit wie möglich mit ihnen zu verbringen.  
Selbstverständlich war ihm nicht die Faszination entgangen, mit der Harrys Freunde Fawkes angestarrt hatten, als jener sich dazu entschloss zum Abendessen etwas von dem Knoblauchhähnchen zu kosten und kurzerhand die Gestalt wechselte.  
Harry hatte seinem Gefährten lediglich kopfschüttelnd einen Teller zugeschoben und hatte sich dann dem Fragesturm gestellt, dem Hermione entfesselt hatte.  
Es hatte ihn amüsiert zu sehen, wie die junge Gryffindor sich bei Fawkes und Harry entschuldigt hatte, als ihr die Bedeutung der Phönixrunen in Harrys Haut und Augen erklärt wurde.  
Er konnte sich ganz gut denken, was diese Reaktion herbeigerufen hatte. 

Seine Vermutung wurde bestätigt, als Harry mit dem Feuerphönix auf der Schulter neben ihn trat.  
Gemeinsam schauten sie auf den wiederhergestellten Grund Hogwarts. Beobachteten die Schüler, welche ein wenig die Wintersonne genossen.  
Es glich einem Wunder, dass das Wetter so mild gewesen war, dass sie weder im Schnee noch im Regen haben kämpfen müssen.  
„Albus, Fawkes und ich werden uns aus den Geschehen der Menschenwelt zurückziehen.“  
Der alte Mann wandte sich dem jungen Mann zu.  
Musterte ihn aus seinen himmelblauen Augen.  
„Und was ist mit deinem letzten Jahr hier in Hogwarts?“  
Albus konnte sehen, wie Humor in den smaragdgoldenen Augen aufblitzte, ehe Harry antwortete:  
„Es tut mir leid, Ihnen das sagen zu müssen, aber da wo ich hingehe, ist es unerheblich ob ich überhaupt einen Abschluss gemacht habe. Außerdem hat sich meine Magie mit der Bindung an Fawkes verändert. Es würde mir nichts bringen noch ein Jahr hierzubleiben, obwohl ich die Zeit sinnvoller nutzen könnte.“  
„Was ist mit deiner Familie?“  
„Die wird auch weiterhin meine Familie bleiben. Allerdings wird Draco sobald er mit Hogwarts abgeschlossen hat, vom Erben zum Oberhaupt aufsteigen.“  
„Weiß er das schon?“, konnte Albus nicht an sich halten zu fragen.  
„Nope, ich glaube nicht.“, zwinkerte Harry ihm amüsiert zu während er belustigt in sich hinein gluckste.  
„Ihr zwei liebt es ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen- oder?“, lächelte Albus.  
Harry hingegen zuckte lediglich grinsend die Schulter.  
Der alte Mann schüttelte mit einem Lächeln den Kopf und überraschte dann den jungen Mann damit, dass er ihn in eine warme Umarmung zog.  
„Passt auf euch auf.“, wisperte er dem Schwarzhaarigen ins Ohr, dann richtete er sich wieder auf und blickte erneut hinunter auf seine Schüler, welche sich auf Hogwarts Grund und Boden tummelten.  
Erst musste er sich konzentrieren, doch dann wurden die leise eindringliche Melodie immer lauter.  
Sie schien sich von dem goldroten Phönix auf Harrys Schulter gleichmäßig auszubreiten und nach und nach schien sie sich über alles zu legen, was zu Hogwarts gehörte.  
Wenn Albus seine Augen schloss, dann meinte er zu hören, wie sich immer mehr Stimmen mit der von Fawkes verbanden und somit einen warmen Kokon aus behaglicher Ruhe über der Welt schufen.  
Es dauerte eine Weile, ehe Albus seine Augen wieder öffnen konnte.  
Und er fühlte sich so ausgeruht und erfrischt wie schon lange nicht mehr. Nur leider konnte er sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, was ihm diese Ruhe verschafft hatte.  
Und er konnte niemanden fragen.  
Denn er stand allein hier auf dem zugigen Gang. 

 

Wortlos schloss Fawkes seine Arme um seinen Gefährten, welcher gedankenverloren an eine der Säulen in ihrem Gemach gelehnt stand und hinaus in den Sonnenaufgang starrte, der die Stadt in ihr gleißendes Licht tauchte.  
Erst gestern hatten die Phönixe ein lückenloses Phönixnetz über die gesamte Welt gelegt und damit das Geheimnis der magischen Kreaturen erneut gesichert.  
Harry hatte darum gebeten in dieses Geheimnis mit eingewebt zu werden. Lediglich seine Familie würde noch in der Lage sein ihn zu erreichen. Für den Rest der Welt war er wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.  
„Bereust du es?“, drückte Fawkes dem Jüngeren einen Kuss in den Nacken.  
Harry kuschelte sich enger in die starke Umarmung des Älteren.  
„Nein,“, schüttelte er den Kopf. „Es ließ sich nicht vermeiden… Durch die vielen menschlichen Verbündeten ist Wort über die magischen Kreaturen nach draußen gelangt.  
Albus hat versucht Scrimgeour so lange wie möglich aus Hogwarts herauszuhalten. Hat immer wieder die Aufräumarbeiten und den Schutz der Schüler vorgeschoben.  
Aber es hätte nicht mehr viel gefehlt und der Minister wäre durch die Schilde, welche Unbefugten denn Zutritt auf Hogwarts Boden verwehrt, gebrochen.  
Unsere Spione haben mehr als deutlich klar gemacht, dass der Minister dann versucht hätte mich als Aushängeschild fürs Ministerium zu benutzen, damit er auch weiterhin an der Macht bleibt und euch, und damit meine ich jede einzelne magische Kreatur, hätte er versucht in den Dienst der menschlichen Regierungen zu zwingen.  
Er hat bewiesen, dass noch nicht alle Menschen in der Lage sind mit eurer Welt zu leben. Zumal er es geschafft hat, in der kurzen Zeit mehrere ausländische Ministerien unter sich zu vereinen, um seine Forderungen an euch zur Not auch mit Gewalt durchzusetzen.“  
Harry drehte sich um und legte dem Phönix die Arme in den Nacken; lehnte mit seiner Stirn gegen die des anderen, während er den Kontakt mit den goldenen Augen suchte:  
„Natürlich werde ich meine Freunde vermissen.“, drückte er seinem älteren Gefährten einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze. „Sie haben mich die letzten Jahre schließlich durch Dick und Dünn begleitet und sind mir mehr als einmal in die Höhle des Löwen gefolgt, obwohl sie wussten, dass am Ende des Weges Voldemort auf sie warten würde.  
Aber,“ und hier versiegelte Harry die Lippen Fawkes‘ mit einem zärtlichen Kuss. „Ich bin dein Gefährte. Mein Platz ist an deiner Seite.  
Und dein Platz ist bei deinem Volk.  
Amalia hat in den letzten Jahren hervorragende Arbeit geleistet, als sie sowohl die Drachen als auch die Phönixe geführt hat.  
Aber es ist an der Zeit, dass sie das Zepter für die Phönixe wieder an dich abgibt.  
Du bist damals nach Hogwarts gekommen, weil Marilla dir gesagt hat, dass du deine andere Hälfte dort finden würdest.  
Du hast sie in mir gefunden.  
Die Prophezeiung, welche mich noch an die Menschenwelt gebunden hatte, ist erfüllt.  
Es wird Zeit, dass wir unser gemeinsames Leben starten.  
Selbst wenn das bedeutet, dass ich zur Sicherheit aller aus dem Leben meiner Freunde verschwinde- Zudem habt ihr das Phönixnetz so gewebt, dass jeder, der mir wohlgesonnen ist, die Gewissheit hat, das es mir gut geht. Und jeder, der negative Gefühle für mich hegt, die Gewissheit in sich trägt, dass es ihm wirklich nicht bekommt, sollte er versuchen mich zu finden.  
Und was meine menschliche Familie angeht: sie sind stark.  
Sie haben sich von dem Kampf gegen Voldemort erholt und unter Dracos Führung wird der Clan Black weiterhin aufsteigen und irgendwann an der Spitze stehen.  
So, alle Klarheiten beseitigt?“  
Fawkes antwortete damit, dass er sich seinen lachenden Gefährten auf den Arm lud und erst wieder auf dem Bett absetzte.  
Schließlich mussten sie den ersten Tag ihrer gemeinsamen Freiheit auch gebührend feiern…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wer noch nicht genug von "Phönixtränen" hat, kann gern auch noch bei "Phönixtränen-Szenen" vorbei schauen.


End file.
